De la oscuridad a la luz
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Edward es un niño que arbitrariamente es apartado de lo que más ama, quien al crecer fragua la manera de hacer justicia contra la mujer que arruinó su vida. Su total concentración está en ello, hasta que una chiquilla, lo encandila, lo obsesiona y lo distrae de su objetivo, la quien intentará llevarlo de la oscuridad donde hasta ahora habita su alma, hacia la luz de la esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Y aquí me tienen, lanzándome con esta nueva locura, la que espero les guste.**

**A mi equipo, mi beta y amiga Gaby Madriz que colabora y hermosea los capítulos, y a la creadora de la idea original de esta historia, miss Manu de Marte.**

**Y ya saben, los personajes perteneces a la señora Stephenie Meyer, yo nada más los hago partícipes de esta locura.**

**¡Gracias por acompañarme!**

**Besos a todas =)**

**(Adelantos de esta locura en nuestro grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina... y sus preguntas por Aks: /Catalina_Lina**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Clarisse Brandon gritaba incoherencias a medida que iba destruyendo todo lo que a su paso se interponía. La enajenación y el descontrol la dominaban en ese momento, pues su lado suicida y autodestructivo había ganado la batalla, haciendo estragos en su vida y en su entorno en ese preciso momento.

Todo se había desatado cuando su esposo, harto de las situaciones con respecto a su temperamento descontrolado, había decidido marcharse, dejando atrás a una mujer enferma y dos hijos.

"¡Maldito hombre, mal nacido, hijo de puta!"

Sus vecinos, siempre testigos indirectos de sus ataques, sintieron que esta vez las cosas en la casa de la loca Brandon estaban saliéndose de control, decidiendo llamar entonces a las autoridades para que actuaran lo antes posible, antes que cualquier desgracia, que allí pudiera ocurrir. Porque esa casa, en aquel momento era algo muy cercano al infierno terrenal.

Era el Tártaro, el infierno de Clarisse Brandon.

Los gritos y el estallido de las cosas contra la pared se lograban oír desde varios metros, poniendo a los vecinos alerta, pues sin duda era una situación preocupante. Aunque eso la verdad, no era eso lo que más inquietos les tenia, sino el llanto desconsolado de los dos hijos de Clarise, que arrinconados en una esquina, muertos de miedo, intentaban hacerse invisibles frente a la desatada furia de su madre.

La más pequeñita de sus hijos, no había dejado de llorar y del puro susto orinó en sus pantalones, rogándole a Diosito que tranquilizara a su mami. Y es que no era justo que una pequeña de seis años fuera testigo de todo eso. Ni ella, ni su hermano de nueve, que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, protegiendo a su hermanita entre sus pequeños brazos, rogando que eso se acabara de una vez por todas.

—No llores Ali, no llores —le rogaba él en susurro, meciéndola ya apretándola lo más fuerte que podía entre sus brazos.

—Nos va a pegar, otra vez se va a enojar con nosotros y nos va a pegar —lloriqueaba ella, sorbiéndose la nariz con el puño de su chalequita rosa.

—No Ali, eso no va a pasar, no la dejaré…

—No, no la dejes, Edward, ya no quiero que me pegue…

—Nunca más, Ali…

Y como si el juramento de Edward hubiese sido respondido por sus héroes de ficción o por Dios, tres hombres ingresaron a la fuerza a aquella casa, abalanzándose contra la descontrolada mujer, la que los trató de golpear y de morder cuando dos de estos intentaban retenerla, a la vez que el otro, un oficial de policía, le explicaba que habían sido alertados por los vecinos, y que ellos estaban allí nada más que para ayudarla.

Con mucha dificultad, los dos paramédicos del centro psiquiátrico lograron ponerle una camisa de fuerza para sacarla de la casa, mientras que el policía revisaba el lugar, encontrándose con los dos niños agazapados en una esquina.

— ¿Niños? —Preguntó el policía, a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro del niño, que se sobresaltó, alzando apenas la vista y mirando al uniformado con ojos desconfiados, mientras su hermanita seguía llorando con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. El policía se acuclilló y dijo con suavidad—. Ey pequeño, cómo te llamas.

—Soy Edward —respondió con voz rasposa, pero sin rastro de inseguridad. Él policía esbozó una sonrisa pequeña para darle confianza al niño que lo miraba con recelo.

— ¿Ella es tu hermana?

—Sí, es Alice —respondió el niño, apretando a su hermana aún más a su pecho.

—Bien, muchacho, necesito que prestes atención: llevaremos a tu mamá a un lugar donde puedan sanarla, pero ni tú ni tu hermanita podrán venir con ella…

—No queremos ir con ella —se apresuró en decir el chiquillo, escapándosele una lágrima de terror. El uniformado sintió pena por esos niños que seguro habían tenido que soportar tanto, así que con el mismo tono suave que estaba utilizando, aclaró:

—No irán con ella, vendrán con notros a un lugar donde los cuidarán el tiempo que sea necesario —explicó, haciéndose entender por Edward, que no quitó la vista del oficial—. ¿Sabes de algún familiar a quien podamos avisarle?

El chico negaba con su cabeza mientras contestaba:

—Mi papá se fue… para siempre. No sé de nadie más.

—Está bien, muchachito, ¿puedes levantarte?

El niño volvió a asentir, besando la cabecita de su hermana, quien se había calmado un poco, haciendo además de moverse para levantarse de la esquina. Ella por nada quería apartarse de los brazos protectores de su hermano, eso dio a entender cuando una segunda policía que entró a la casa trató de apartarla de su lado para cambiarle de ropa antes de sacarla de la casa.

— ¡No me dejes sola, Edward! —Suplicaba ella, pegándose como lapa a su hermano mayor.

—Nunca Alice, ¿me oyes? Nunca te voy a dejar sola, nunca voy a abandonarte —juró Edward con vehemencia.

Clarise Brandon se suicidó cuatro meses después con las sábanas de la habitación en el hospital psiquiátrico, gritando el nombre de su marido y llamando a sus hijos. Los médicos concordaron en que, como estuvo sin tratamientos durante un buen tiempo, su estado se agudizó, pasando a desarrollarse una especie de esquizofrenia que la trastornó, haciéndola pasear a menudo por parajes horribles en su cabeza, los que sólo detuvo cuando vio en la muerte la solución.

Como nadie reclamó su cuerpo, Clarise fue enterrada en la fosa común del cementerio, en la más triste y solitaria de las despedidas que a un ser humano se le podía dar cuando partía de esta tierra.

Alice y Edward estuvieron juntos en una casa de acogida a cargo de un grupo de monjas por tres años, hasta que ella cumplió los nueve y una familia se interesó en adoptarla.

Cuando eso pasó, fue como si se desatara otra tragedia. Edward mantenía su dolor de separarse de su hermanita a un lado, porque para él, que entendía un poco mejor las cosas ahora que cumplía los doce años de edad, sabía que en medio de una familia bien constituida, su hermana podría optar a una buena vida.

—El matrimonio sólo se interesa por Alice, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? —Preguntó la amorosa monja al hermano mayor de Alice, cuando le contó que la adopción estaba en curso. Él tragó grueso y asintió estoicamente con la cabeza—. Pero podrás visitarla, ellos no tienen ningún problema. Debes ayudarnos a convencerla de que es lo mejor, que son buenas personas que la querrán mucho, ¿me ayudarás?

—La ayudaré.

—Gracias muchacho. Te aseguro que el buen Dios te recompensará por esto.

Edward simplemente quedó mirando a la monja sin asentir ni discutir sobre aquello de que Dios podría recompensarlo, pues mientras más tiempo pasaba en ese internado, más cuestionamientos no propios de un niño, lo invadían, cuestionando la real existencia de aquel ser superior. Porque si Dios existía, y era todo amor y paz para con el mundo, ¿por qué sus recuerdos estaban cargados de episodios tristes y violentos? ¿No era él y su familia acaso hijos de ese Dios también?

— ¿Edward, hijo? —Lo llamó la Reverenda.

—Ya voy, Madre.

La monja caminó por los altos y oscuros pasillos del viejo internado, por los que resonaban los pasos de ambos a medida que avanzaban. Atravesaron dos grandes puertas hasta que llegaron a la sala comunitaria, donde la pequeña Alice con otras dos niñas, vestía afanosa a sus muñecas con ropita que ellas mismas zurcían

— ¿Alice?

La niña alzó enseguida su rostro hacia el llamado de la cariñosa monja, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía. Como siempre, desde que llegó allí, porque antes de eso, con muy poca regularidad esbozaba una sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando junto a la religiosa, vio a su hermano que esperaba por ella.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Edward abrazándole por la cintura. La casa de acogida mantenía en alas separadas a las mujeres de los hombres, por eso eran pocas las veces durante la semana en las que ellos podían juntarse.

— ¿Nos van a llevar a tomar helado, Edward? —Preguntó la niña muy ilusionada, pues a veces alguna de las monjas los sacaba a hurtadillas a ambos por ahí a tomar helado, conforme ellos tuvieran un buen rendimiento escolar y se comportaran bien fuera de las aulas. Sabían todas ahí que esos hermanos necesitaban del contacto habitual, pues la dependencia de Alice hacia su hermano se hacía latente y se reforzaba cada día.

—No, no, no hoy, Ali. Tengo que decirte algo… —dijo el hermano, apoyando su boca en la mollera de su hermanita, la que quedaba justo al alcance de su boca. La niña soltó un poco el agarre hacia su hermano para apartarse y poder mirarlo. Vio en los verdes ojitos de su hermano mayor una mezcla de preocupación y pena que le puso la piel de gallina. Edward no era un chico que iba carcajeándose por la vida, era más bien serio y retraído, pero siempre cuando veía a su hermana, sus ojos se iluminaban y siempre tenía para ella reservada la mejor de sus sonrisas. Esta ocasión no fue así.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó la niña con real preocupación.

—Niños, ¿por qué no van al patio y charlan bajo los árboles? —Intervino la monja, ofreciéndoles un poco de intimidad al aire libre. Edward sin más, tomó la mano de su hermana y la sacó hasta el patio, caminando entre la hierba fresca hasta dar con el gran sauce llorón, ubicándose bajo este, al amparo de sus flácidas y largas ramas verdes.

— ¿Recuerdas al matrimonio de los Cullen?

—Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

El matrimonio Cullen, como varios otros, paseaba por la casa de acogida visitando a los niños, con la idea de encontrar al niño idóneo para adoptar. Esme, la mujer del matrimonio, quedó encantada con la niña, queriéndola a ella para que fuese su hija, por eso, cada vez que iba, le llevaba todo tipo de regalos, tratando de construir entre ambas un lazo de amistad que les hiciera más fácil el proceso, una vez que la adopción estuviese concretada.

—Ellos son buenos contigo, verdad.

— ¡Sí, mucho!

—Vale pues… a ellos les gustaría que fueses con ellos… a su casa… a vivir.

— ¿A vivir con ellos?

—Sí… a vivir con ellos, como su hija.

Alice se quedó pensando un momento, recordando a un par de compañeritas que ella tuvo, las que corrieron una suerte similar, cuando matrimonios que no podían tener hijos propios se las llevaban.

— ¿A ti y a mí? —Preguntó la niña a continuación, expectante. Edward tragó grueso, y desvió su vista de los verdes ojitos de su hermana, concentrándose en la hierba que sin querer había comenzado a arrancar.

—Pues… no, sólo a ti.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? Somos hermanos, ellos lo saben.

—Lo saben, pero no pueden llevarme, no se los permiten. Además, yo ya estoy fuera de la edad de adopción y pues…

— ¿Dejarás que me vaya sola? ¿Me dejarás sola con ellos? —Preguntó la niña ahora con temor, mientras su barbilla comenzaba a temblar. Él alzó su vista hacia ella y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Nunca te dejaré sola! —Respondió con vehemencia—. Que te vayas de aquí, que vivas en otro lugar, no significará que yo te deje sola. Nos seguiremos viendo, sólo que tú tendrás unos nuevos padres, vivirás en un lindo hogar, irás a una buena escuela…

— ¡No, no, no! —Exclamó la niña, moviendo negativamente su cabeza— ¡No quiero ir, no si tú no vas conmigo!

—Oye, Ali, escúchame…

—Quieres que me vaya, ¿no? —Le inquirió la pequeña. Él torció su cabeza y extendió su mano hasta acariciar el negro cabello de su hermana, mientras

—Quiero que vivas en un hogar, con un papá y una mamá que te quieran mucho. Yo siempre seguiré siendo tu hermano, siempre. Podremos visitarnos a menudo, no perderemos el contacto…

— ¡Tú ya no me quieres!

— ¡No digas eso, Alice!

— ¡Tú ya no me quieres, tú ya no me quieres! —Gritó, a la vez que se levantaba del pasto y corría de regreso a la casona, llorando desconsolada. Edward se quedó allí, con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos fijos en la verde hierba, mientras de un manotazo eliminaba de su rostro la lágrima que se dejó caer por uno de sus ojos.

Que la familia Cullen hubiera elegido a su hermana, era lo mejor que a ella le podría haber sucedido. Su hermanita se merecía eso, y no podía oponerse, por muy doloroso que a él le resultara separarse de ella.

Las semanas pasaron, hasta que el duro momento de la despedida llegó para los hermanos Brandon. Alice lloraba, aferrada al cuello de su hermano, tratando de convencerlo de que ella estaba bien allí, que era feliz y que no necesitaba a unos papás nuevos. Aun así, nada podía hacerse.

—Te visitaré cada vez que pueda, tú vendrás a verme siempre y comeremos helado como solíamos hacerlo…

—No será lo mismo… no estarás conmigo…

—Te juro, Ali, que siempre estaré contigo. Te lo juro.

Finalmente, la pequeña Alice fue sacada de la casa de acogida por el matrimonio Cullen. La subieron al coche y mientras este se alejaba, Edward observaba el auto gris alejarse con la niña pegándole al vidrio trasero mientras gritaba su nombre. Él, parado sobre la acera, con sus manos colgando a sus costados en forma de puño y su mandíbula tensa, resistiéndose primero a no llorar y segundo a no ir tras el carro, obligarlo a que se detuviera y sacar a su hermanita. No podía hacer eso. Que la señora Esme y el señor Carlisle Cullen la hubieran elegido entre tantos otros niños, era sin duda un milagro que muchos chicos esperaban: el milagro de tener una nueva familia.

Unas manos se posaron suavemente por detrás, sobre los hombros del niño. Después de un momento en que en silencio quiso brindarle nada más que contención, preguntó: — ¿Estás bien, Edward?

Edward bajó la cabeza y asintió muy lentamente a la pregunta de la Madre Superiora, la que torció su cabeza sintiendo pena por ese muchacho, que sacrificaba su dolor por que su hermanita tuviera una buena vida.

—Anda, vámonos al comedor. Un exquisito estofado de cerdo te espera…

—No tengo hambre, madre. ¿Podría retirarme a mi cuarto? Quisiera estar solo…

—Seguro, Edward.

Sin más, el niño de doce años caminó, con su cabeza gacha, su espalda curva y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hacia el cuarto, en donde se encerró, dejándose caer de boca a su cama, y permitiéndose por fin llorar la pena de ver partir a su hermana.

Sor Gabriela, una de las novicias más jóvenes que trabajaba en la casa de acogida, se apresuró a correr, o prácticamente volar por los pasillos de la casona, ansiosa por dar con el niño con quien ella había hecho tan buena amistad. Supuso, como siempre después de la merienda, que lo encontraría en la vieja biblioteca, hojeando algún libro tan viejo como la historia de Adán y Eva, decía ella.

Ciertamente sus presunciones fueron correctas. Cuando entró a la biblioteca y lo vio bajo los estantes, sentado en el suelo de pies cruzados con un libro en las manos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Dios, Edward, te han estado buscando!

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó él, mirando a la agitada novicia, que daba saltitos sobre el piso de madera de la sala—. ¿Han traído a Alice?

—Oye, viste ayer a Alice. Sabes que no puedes verla todos los días.

—Sí, lo sé —reconoció él, frunciendo su entrecejo. Y es que hacía casi ocho meses que su hermana había sido llevada por los Cullen, y no pasaba un día en que no la extrañara. Aunque claro, sus nuevos padres habían mantenido la promesa de llevarla a menudo para que visitara a su hermano.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Levanta entonces tu pequeño trasero y acompáñame a la oficina de la Madre Superiora. ¡Anda, Edward! —Exclamó ella con impaciencia, agarrándolo de las manitos para levantarlo y llevárselo corriendo hasta la oficina donde lo esperaban.

—Me puede… ¿me puede decir al menos de qué se trata…? —Preguntó Edward con dificultad mientras prácticamente iba siendo arrastrado por la jovial monja, que corría como liebre por los pasillos de la casa. Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

— ¡No! Bueno… ¡Es un milagro, Edward!

Cuando llegaron jadeantes por la carrera a la oficina de la Superiora del convento, Sor Manuela, los esperaba sentada correctamente detrás de su antiguo escritorio, y frente a ella, de espalda a los recién llegados, había una mujer de cabello negro perfectamente peinado en un moño que lo recogía muy elegante atado a la nuca.

—Ya estamos aquí, Madre Superiora —dijo la novicia, entrando con el niño a la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Caminaron de tal forma hasta quedar a un costado del gigante escritorio aquel, para que el niño pudiese ver a la mujer que estaba allí de visita.

La señora apenas y desvió su vista hasta el muchacho de ojos azules grisáceos y cabello rubio oscuro que junto a la religiosa la observaba con curiosidad y desconfianza. Ni un ápice de su perfecta postura fue movida cuando se enfrentó a ese niño, que tanto de ella tenía.

—Edward, ella es la señora Elizabeth Masen. Hijo, ella ha venido por ti —explicó la Madre Superiora a Edward. Él arrugó su frente, confuso.

— ¿Cómo?

—Edward, esta señora es tu abuela, la mamá de Clarisse, tú mamá, y ha venido por ti…

Edward, como si le hubieran dado un golpe y no sabe bien por qué, se tambaleó hacia atrás con la mirada de horror fija en la elegante mujer, ataviada de un trae azul marino de dos piezas, unos zapatos negros de charol de mediana altura, un collar de perlas blancas que destacaba sobre su esbelto cuello, que mantenía su postura impávida ante el encuentro con ese muchacho.

La hermana Gabriela tuvo que sostener al muchacho por los hombros, parada detrás de él. Si para ella, que era una mera espectadora, el encuentro aquel le había provocado escalofrío por el mal presentimiento que se cernió ahora en ella pues se esperaba una reacción diferente al menos por parte de la señora esa, no quería ni imaginar lo que era para Edward aquella situación tan confusa.

La mujer, como impaciente por salir de ese lugar, alzó su mano y miró su reloj de pulsera, seguramente de oro, para luego mirar a la Superiora y decir con voz firme:

—No tengo mucho tiempo, así que si es posible, me gustaría salir con él de aquí lo antes posible.

—Comprendo —indicó la Superiora, mirando luego a Edward, que no había apartado sus ojos de la mujer esa. Se levantó y caminó hasta el muchacho, buscando una de sus frías y blancas manos para arroparlas entre las suyas. Desde ahí con suavidad le habló: —Ha llegado el momento de partir, Edward. Ella ha venido a buscarte y…

— ¡No! —Gritó Edward con desesperación, sobresaltando a las religiosas. El niño muy pocas veces dejaba fluir sus emociones como en ese momento, sin duda aquello lo estaba afectando — ¡No me quiero ir con ella, yo estoy bien aquí! ¡No me voy, no me voy!

—Edward, hijo, escúchame —le pidió la Superiora, agachándose un poco para quedar de su altura—. Es tu abuela, es parte de tu verdadera familia.

—Por favor, Madre, no me haga esto… —susurró Edward con voz quejumbrosa a la noble religiosa, que lo miró con disculpa, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Ni aunque quisiera, Edward. Nada puedo hacer. Ella trae documentos legales que le permiten llevarte con ella… yo… lo siento, muchacho.

—Perdón, pero… —dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo la romántica e innecesaria charla entre la monja y el jovencito—. Mi tiempo es valioso y no puedo seguir perdiéndolo. Usted me dijo que con estos documentos, la salida de Edward sería rápida.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió la superiora, levantándose y mirando a la novicia que seguía sosteniendo al niño por los hombros—. Hermana Gabriela, lleve a Edward a su cuarto y ayúdelo a empacar sus pertenencias…

—No es necesario —dictaminó la mujer, volviendo a interrumpir—. Nada de lo que Edward usaba aquí volverá a ocuparlo. Me encargaré de comprar todo nuevo para él, así que puede darles sus cosas a otros niños que lo necesiten.

—Perdone señora Masen, pero Edward seguro tiene artículos personales, recuerdos que quisiera llevar con él —indicó la Superiora, dándose a entender con claridad. Además, ella quería darle al menos unos cuantos momentos a Edward para habituarse a la idea que incluso a ella la pilló por sorpresa— Así que hermana, haga lo que le pedí, por favor —dijo, volviéndose hacia la novicia, que asintió y sacó a Edward de la oficina.

Él niño caminaba arrastrando sus viejas botas cafés, con la cabeza gacha, dejando que las lágrimas callera directo al suelo.

No podía creerlo. Las cosas para él no podían haber ido peor en ese año. Primero, la idea de que Alice se alejara y provocara en él la pena de la añoranza. Y ahora esto, que una extraña mujer que jamás en sus escasos doce años de vida vio, venia y cedía que era su abuela, la que a simple vista se veía osca y con muy pocos sentimientos maternales hacia él. ¿Por qué habría de llevárselo, si a simple viste la idea no le alegraba?

En silencio y con ayuda de la joven novicia, sacó de debajo de su cama su cajita de los tesoros y la metió en la mochila azul con la que llegó hasta allí. Algunos regalos y fotografías fueron metidas adentro también, un par de libros que esa misma Hermana Gabriela le había regalado, una armónica que el jardinero le dio y que nunca aprendió a tocar, para finalmente quitar de la base de su mesita de noche la fotografía de su hermana, la que arropó en su pecho, aun con llanto en sus ojos.

—No estés triste, Edward —le pidió la monja, ella con la voz quebrada de la emoción y la pena—. Seguro que Alice y tú no perderán el contacto.

—Si ella es mi abuela, también es la abuela de mi hermana… —razonó en voz alta, secándose las lágrimas— ¿Ella sabe de Alice?

—Pues, no lo sé.

Después de empacar sus pocas posesiones, apenas alcanzó a despedir de sus mejores amigos allí, antes de regresar a la oficina donde la mujer que decía ser su abuela lo esperaba impacientemente.

— ¡Demonios, pensé que este niño no llegaría nunca! —Exclamó Elizabeth cuando el niño entró de la mano de la novicia. La Madre Superiora frunció su frente y con reproche miró a la mujer—. Bueno, ya no perdamos más tiempo. Aquí están todos los documentos firmados, y los datos de mis abogados por si necesitan comunicarse con ellos. Me llevo los papeles de Edward —dijo, tomando la carpeta con los documentos del niño—. Y bueno, supongo que le debo dar las gracias por cuidar de Edward durante este tiempo.

—No tiene nada que agradecer.

—De todos modos —dijo, abriendo su cartera de cuero negro y sacando un sobre largo que dejó sobre el escritorio—. Tenga esto como donativo para este orfanato.

—Es muy amable —dijo la superiora, mirando el sobre, sin llegar a tomarlo. Se levantó luego y caminó hacia el niño que estaba rígido y fuertemente tomado de la hermana. Besó su frente y mantuvo sus labios pegados allí por algunos segundos, mientras elevaba una oración en silencio pidiendo que Dios y lo ángeles guardaran a ese niño—. No pierdas el contacto con nosotras, Edward.

El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza. La novicia que lo había acompañado en todo ese momento, se agachó y abrazó al niño con fuerza, susurrándole al oído—. Las cosas pasan por algo, Edward. Nunca lo olvides… y si las cosas se ponen mal, pues pídele paciencia y fuerza a Dios. Yo siempre te recordaré y pediré por ti. ¿No me olvides, sí? —dijo, besó su mejilla, soltó su mano, sintiéndose Edward enseguida desvalido.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Elizabeth a modo de despedida, caminando hacia la puerta, la que abrió para luego mirar a Edward y con la cabeza indicarle que saliera. El niño miró por última vez a las dos monjas y volviendo a agachar su cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta, seguido por su dictatorial abuela.

Lo metieron a un coche negro, muy lujoso, que iba conducido por un hombre canoso quien por el retrovisor le guiñó el ojo amistosamente al muchacho.

—Eleazar, rápido, al aeropuerto. Un largo viaje nos espera.

— ¿Viaje? —Preguntó el niño, mirando hacia todos lados—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa, Edward —dijo, siendo esas las primeras palabras que cruzaba directamente con el niño —Nada tenemos que hacer aquí.

— ¿Y Alice? ¡¿Qué pasa con Alice?!

— ¿Lo dices por tu hermana? —Dijo, mirando hacia el frente, con rostro serio—. Nosotros nada tenemos que ver con ella ahora, así que deja de pensar en esa niña como si fuera aún tu hermana, porque ya no lo es.

—¡Sí, es mi hermana! —Rebatió—. ¡No sabe que me fui, no me despedí! —Gritó, desesperado. La mujer giró su cabeza hacia el niño y con voz firme, advirtió:

— ¡Edward, ya no eres un niño, así que deja tu comportamiento soez! Tu hermana está bien, y pues yo no tengo tiempo ni ánimo para criar a una niñita quejumbrosa. Tú eres un varón y te convertirás en el hombre que me propondré moldear según mis perspectivas, ya que tus padres no pudieron con el trabajo de una correcta crianza con sus hijos, me tendré que encargar al menos de ti. Así que guarda silencio, no quiero oír una palabra más, ni mucho menos llantitos de niño malcriado.

En silencio, Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, retorciéndose los dedos, mientras la mezcla de rabia y tristeza, miedo y abandono, albergaban su corazón. ¿Esa era la recompensa de la que siempre las monjas le hablaban? ¿Tan mal niño había sido, que Dios le enviaba semejante castigo?

No podía dejar de atormentarse sobre la tristeza que se cerniría sobre su hermanita, cuando fuera a la casa de acogida a visitarlo y se diera cuenta que él no estaba. Su pena y su miedo se acrecentaban a medida que el elegante vehículo en el que iba como prisionero se acercaba hasta el terminal aéreo, donde se montarían en un avión y despegarían para marchar a algún lugar, lejos de allí.

_"No me odies, Ali… no te abandoné… nunca lo haría… estoy contigo, Ali…"_ decía en su fuero interno con tal ahínco, para ver si sus palabras llegaban con claridad hasta el corazón de su hermanita, a la que siempre llevaría anidada en su cabeza y en su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo señoritas... deseando con mi corazón que sea de vuestro agrado ;-)**

**Como siempre, a mi beta y amiga Gaby Madriz que revisa los detalles y hermosea los capítulos, y a Manu de Marte por los diseños para las portadas y adelantos.**

**Y ya saben, los personajes perteneces a la señora Stephenie Meyer, yo nada más los hago partícipes de esta locura.**

**¡Gracias por acompañarme!**

**Besos a todas =)**

**(Adelantos de esta locura en nuestro grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina... y sus preguntas por Aks: /Catalina_Lina**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Con su impecable traje Gucci negro hecho a la medida, aquel martes bajó como cada mañana de su coche Mercedes Benz también negro, aparcado por su chofer a las puertas del enorme rascacielos de platino y vidrio de treinta pisos, en donde al entrar se vislumbraba un elegante cartel también de platino puesto sobre el césped que antecede la entrada, con las palabras "Masen & Co" talladas en este.

Este varón de treinta y cinco años fue recibido en la puerta del edificio como cada mañana por su secretario, quien tenía la labor de ponerlo al corriente de su agenda diaria a medida que avanzaban por los luminosos pasillos de la primera planta hacia el ascensor que los llevaría al piso veintiocho donde se encontraban las oficinas de gerencia en donde ambos trabajaban.

Siempre, y después de un educado "_Buenos días"_ por parte del secretario hacia su jefe, quien simplemente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza al saludo de su subordinado, éste comenzaba:

―La reunión con los inversionistas comenzará a las once en punto como usted lo solicitó; además, está la presentación del equipo creativo y marketing que se encargara del _merchandising_ de los vinos. Tiene una reunión personal en la tarde a eso de las cinco ―el secretario se detuvo a confirmar si esa era su última cita, alzando sus cejas al ver que algo pasaba por alto―. ¡Ah! Y la preselección de los tres becarios a los que usted se comprometió a entrevistar con la señorita Johnson Johnson estará aquí a mediodía ―dijo el joven Jacob Black, torciendo su boca cuando vio la cara de disgusto que puso su jefe cuando le recodó este último.

―Mierda ―gruñó.

Edward Masen no era de los hombres que se diera el lujo de perdiendo su valioso tiempo por ejemplo en elegir de entre un puñado de recién egresados estudiantes universitarios que pensaban ser eminencias en materia de diseño y publicidad, a los _mejorcitos _para que trabajasen en la empresa que él dirigía desde los veintisiete, porque a su exasperante colega Kate se le ocurrió hacerlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se lo planteó y él accedió? Seguro mirándole las tetas que esa mujer insistía en mostrarle cada vez que pasaba por su oficina, sólo para demostrarle que ella era una de esas mujeres con despampanantes atributos que _jamás_ caería en sus brazos.

―Podría decirle a la señorita Johnson que tuvo otro compromiso de último momento…

―No, no. Esa mujer huele la mentira ―contestó Edward a su ayudante sin tono de broma, mientras el ascensor subía raudo hasta su piso.

Y es que Edward Masen, economista de profesión, rara vez bromeaba. Había sido criado por su abuela materna a partir de sus doce años en un régimen estricto y muy disciplinado, pero eso no era lo que lo llevaba a ser un tipo severo en cuanto a emociones se refería. Su abuela nunca le demostró el cariño que normalmente había en una relación abuela-nieto, muy por el contrario, la señora Elizabeth Masen más bien parecía una inflexible institutriz. Pero a él la verdad, no le importaba eso, más bien lo agradecía porque hubiese sido para él muy incómodo recibir muestras de cariño de esa mujer por la que no sentía ni siquiera agradecimiento, por lo que no extrañaba en ella ese tipo de afecto familiar que en el pasado las monjas a cargo de la casa de acogida sí se encargaron de darle.

Con el recuerdo del cariño de esas mujeres se quedaba… y la añoranza de los bracitos de su hermanita Alice rodeándole con amor. Eso sí lo añoraba y lo atormentaba por partes iguales.

Lloró cada noche durante mucho tiempo por la culpabilidad que pesaba en él, pues intuía que su hermanita creería que él la había abandonado olvidándose de ella, ya que su abuela Elizabeth nunca le permitió una llamada a su hermana, ni ningún contacto con su antigua vida. No quería que nada de su pasado se relacionara con él. Y para dejarlo claro, Elizabeth en cuanto lo sacó de la casa de acogida, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarle el apellido:

_"Ya no tendrás más el apellido del perdedor de tu padre. Ahora serás el encargado de preservar el apellido Masen. Así que acostúmbrate, Edward, ya no eres más Edward Brandon, en adelante eres Edward Masen y espero que lleves con honra el apellido de nuestros antepasados"_

La mujer lo internó en una escuela para varones que rozaba la enseñanza militar, donde al igual que en casa, se le tenía prohibido el contacto con el exterior, o más bien con el pasado que él tanto extrañaba en esa casona que compartía con otros niños y que las monjas se encargaban de cuidar tan bien.

Hasta que pasados los años ingresó a la universidad y sin que su abuela pudiera interferir, porque ya era mayor de edad, comenzó a buscar pistas de su _hermanita_ Alice, las que demoró en recolectar, pues el trabajo del padre adoptivo de ella, lo llevaba a moverse constantemente de ciudad, a veces de país. Cuando finalmente la halló, intentó ponerse en contacto con ella, pero para su dolor, Alice lo golpeó con la indiferencia y la dura recriminación, diciéndole que finalmente había hecho su vida alejada de su recuerdo y que como él, ahora ella era Alice Cullen y que se había olvidado de él.

Eso terminó por destrozar a Edward, aun sabiendo él que las palabras de su hermana no eran del todo ciertas, que las decía sólo con el afán de lastimarlo, cosa que por cierto logró. La amorosa y tierna Alie que lo adoraba había quedado en el olvido, dando paso a una hosca mujer que despreciaba e ignoraba a su _otrora_ hermano que la había abandonado.

El timbre del elevador les indicó a los dos ocupantes que el trayecto había llegado a su fin, abriéndose las puertas frente al vestíbulo pulcro, donde la recepcionista vestida impecablemente saludó al señor Masen respetuosamente con un "Buenos días, señor Masen", ignorando prácticamente el aludido dicho saludo, caminando directo hasta su amplia oficina decorada con la sobriedad de los tonos blancos y grises, con cuadros colgados en las paredes siempre en tonos blanco y negro, además de los muebles que seguían la línea de la decoración con detalles el acero y vidrio, aunque lo que más se destacaba en el diáfano espacio eran los amplios ventanales que dejaban ver la urbe, que él siempre solía mirar.

Cuando se instaló detrás de su escritorio, vio que el móvil que acaba de dejar sobre su mesa comenzó a vibrar con el nombre de la mujer con quien se había revolcado la noche anterior, llamada que por cierto ignoró. Porque estaba de más decir que este huraño ogro, rara vez se le veía vinculado a una mujer. Una que otra vez era acompañado por alguna "amiguita" en algún evento social, mantenía relaciones sexuales con ellas pero sin ningún compromiso o promesa alguna de futuro. No era un devorador de mujeres ni mucho menos, simplemente no estaba para relaciones sentimentales serias. Su corazón no estaba listo para eso. O eso era lo que él decía.

Pero lamentablemente, con la última mujer con la que estuvo y la que en ese momento le llamaba, era nieta de una muy buena amiga de Elizabeth, su abuela, por lo tanto le había sido fácil conseguir su número. Seguro fue ella misma quien se lo facilitó, pues encontraba que esa _dama _era la perfecta candidata para que Edward, de una vez se pusiera a pensar en el matrimonio y en preservar el apellido del que ella sentía tanto orgullo.

Pero él hacía oídos sordos al dictamen aquel de Elizabeth, pasando por alto cualquier tipo de compromiso que lo pudiera atar a una mujer, ni mucho menos pensar en la descendencia.

¡Jamás, nunca tendría hijos!

―Jacob, hazme llegar mi café e infórmame cuando sea la hora de reunirme con los inversionistas. Ahora, déjame solo.

―Como ordene, señor Masen ―respondió el secretario, saliendo raudo de la oficina de su jefe.

Cuando estuvo solo, Edward se levantó hasta el pequeño frigorífico que había empotrado en la oficina para sacar una botella de agua y tomarse los medicamentos que religiosamente debía ingerir a diario.

Pasó el resto de la mañana firmando papeles hasta que llegó la hora de la reunión con los potenciales inversionistas; la que de concretarse resultaría fructífera para la compañía, pues eran abismantes sumas de dinero. El grupo de alemanes había quedado encantado con el estudio de factibilidad que se les había presentado cuando se les propuso invertir en el nuevo proyecto que traía entre manos la filial tecnológica de "Masen & Co", que entre sus empresas se encontraba la investigación especializada software computacionales y desarrollo de tecnologías nuevas, además de tener otras filiales como la empresa vitivinícola y la cadena de hoteles que administraban.

Edward, una vez a solas en la sala de juntas luego de aquella reunión, observó el prospecto de preacuerdo que se les entregaría a los alemanes, quienes de firmarlo, pasarían a engrosar el prestigio de la compañía, sumando más riqueza a los bolsillos de la directora general de la compañía, Elizabeth Masen y alimentando el ego de esa mujer… cuestión que él _no iba a permitir_.

Cuando pasado el mediodía Edward regresó a su oficina después de la reunión, la estupenda Kate Johnson lo esperaba de brazos cruzados, chocando la suela de su fino zapato sobre el parque de la oficina. Con su traje negro de dos piezas y su cabello rubio rojizo cayéndole en grandes ondas sobre los hombros, parecía mucho más temible y mucho más sexy de lo que en realidad era.

―Te has demorado a propósito, ¿no?

―De qué hablas, Kate ―dijo tranquilamente Edward caminando hacia su escritorio. Ella bufó y lo siguió hasta poner sus manos sobre la madera caoba de su escritorio con un fuerte golpe, obligándole a mirarle.

―Prometiste estar en la selección final de los pasantes. Fue tu exigencia cuando te lo propusimos.

―Kate, lo sé. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, no he estado aquí mirando por la ventana. Vengo saliendo de una reunión importante que se alargó más de lo debido ―explicó, mirando la hora en su ordenador y maldiciéndose por dentro por no haber pasado de aquella selección de chiquillos para que trabajara en la empresa.

―Lo entiendo. Ahora levántate y acompáñame a la sala de reuniones del piso de abajo, los estudiantes nos esperan, quieren conocerte.

―Oh, qué emoción ―respondió con tono irónico, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta seguido de Kate.

Mientras iban de camino al piso de abajo en donde los esperaban, ella le explicaba el currículo de los aspirantes que habían llegado, poniéndole él atención a medias, pues se estaba repitiendo en su fuero interno que debía mantener sus ojos fijos al frente y no desviarlos hasta los grosero pechos de la mujer esa, que destacaban incluso bajo ese traje tan malditamente formal que vestía.

― ¿Me estás oyendo?

―Más o menos ―respondió él con sinceridad.

― ¡Demonios, Masen! Pon un poco de interés, te lo pido. Aquí hay diamantes en bruto con los que podemos trabajar, son muy inteligentes…

―Vale, vale, entrevistaré a tus _eminencias_, pero deja ya de lloriquear, Kate, me duele la cabeza.

― ¡No estoy lloriqueando!

Salieron del elevador y caminaron hacia la sala de juntas, donde un grupo de seis estudiantes, cuatro varones y dos damas, esperaban expectantes al famoso Edward Masen, heredero del imperio Masen, ataviado de un olfato único y certero al momento de poner ojo en cuanto a negocios prósperos se trataba.

Edward ni siquiera les dedicó un saludo con la cabeza, y mientras Kate les explicaba ciertos puntos a los aspirantes a un puesto en la empresa, con cero interés, él abría una y otra carpeta con el detalle académico de los _cerebritos_ que había frente a él.

― ¿Edward?

El aludido, un poco cabreado, alzó la cabeza hacia su colaboradora encargada del reclutamiento final de personal, para luego desviar su vista hacia el grupo de jóvenes frente a él… cuando la vio.

Como escondiéndose detrás de sus compañeros, estaba una menuda mujer de abundante cabellera castaña oscuro, que tras sus lentes de grueso marco negro, miraba alrededor con ojos curiosos, mientras los demás tenían sus vista puesta atenta y expectantemente en el ogro empresario frente a ellos.

Una dualidad de sensaciones atravesó el cuerpo de Edward Masen con escalofríos; aversión y atracción chocando entre sí cuando vio que esa _niñita, _la que miraba hacia otro lado y no a él, que en ese momento era el centro de atención. Su pecho subía y bajaba con más fuerza de la acostumbrada no sabe por qué, cuando reparó en el perfil de la muchachita. Probablemente eso fue lo que lo llevó con voz retumbante a levantar la mano e indicarla, diciendo simplemente:

―Ella.

El resto de los jóvenes se abrió como el Mar Rojo a la voz de Edward para que él pudiera ver a la despistada chiquilla, que seguía con su vista perdida en la decoración tan elegante de la oficina, sin darse cuenta que él la había llamado. Uno de sus compañeros junto a ella, tuvo que darle un codazo en el brazo haciéndola reaccionar, mirándolo por primera vez directamente a los ojos del empresario.

La boca de Edward se secó cuando la temeraria muchachita esbozó una sonrisa, mostrándole la totalidad de sus blancos dientes y su angelical y reluciente rostro. Pero al parecer, la chica notó la tensión y el mar humor en el ogro frente a ella, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera de a poco, mordiendo su labio a continuación de los puros nervios.

― ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre? ―Intervino Kate, que sospechaba que algo allí estaba pasando con Edward, quien tenía sus manos hechas puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Estaba visiblemente tenso, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en la menuda estudiante.

―Ejem… soy Bella… digo, Isabella Swan.

―Isabella, el señor Masen te entrevistará junto a dos compañeros más ―dijo, mirando a Edward que seguía con sus ojos gris azulados taladrando a la estudiante― ¿Edward, puedes elegir a los otros dos…?

Apenas desviando la mirada, agarró otras dos carpetas del escritorio, entregándoselas a Kate, para volver su atención a la chica que miraba a su compañero junto a ella, mientras también le sonreía.

Isabella.

Y en tanto esa descarada niñita seguía sonriéndole a su compañero, él ya se la imaginaba desnuda bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre rogando que no parara de follarla. Era una locura que en cuestión de segundos y apenas conocerla ya se la imaginara enredada y desnuda en sus sábanas, presa de la lujuria que él le provocaría.

Sólo él.

La vio con sus labios rojos e hinchados después que él abusara de su boca. La imaginó abrir esos ojos de extraño color verde con desmesura cuando alcanzara la cumbre del placer y esbozar una sonrisa de pura satisfacción, mientras él bebía del sudor de su cuerpo como un poseso y sediento hombre.

_"¡Maldita niña!"_ le reprochó con violencia en su cabeza, muy enojado, como si ella con su menuda y despreocupada presencia le provocara adrede aquellos pensamientos.

―Movámonos, Kate, no tengo todo el día ―reprochó a su colega, irritado, siempre con la vista puesta en la niña de la cual ahora sabía su nombre.

―Bueno, podemos hacer las entrevistas aquí mismo…

―No. En mi oficina ―dictaminó, arrancándole las carpetas de los tres elegidos que ella sostenía en sus manos y dándose media vuelta para salir de allí tenso de la rabia.

Llegó raudo a su oficina, encerrándose allí y dándose un momento a solas antes de comenzar con el calvario. Porque seguro, y desconocía por qué, saber que estaría a solas por unos momentos con el demonio de niña, lo alteraría.

Lanzó a un lado de su escritorio las carpetas de los otros dos muchachos, centrándose en el currículo de la niña, el que leyó con atención: a penas veintitrés años, recién egresada de la universidad, llena de honores por un sin número de proyectos de mercadotecnia que desarrolló mientras cursaba estudios de diseño y marketing, además de destacarse en otros cursos de computación y desarrollo tecnológico. Sin duda esa niñita era un geniecito del diseño y la tecnología, pensó leyendo sus logros académicos. ¿Por qué habría elegido una carrera de ese tipo? ¿Por qué más bien no había elegido de esas carreras típicas que elegían las niñas como ella, por ejemplo diseño de vestuario o relaciones públicas? Se preguntaba, mientras pasaba sus ojos por sus aficiones personales donde destacaba que su hobby era la lectura, los videojuegos y caminar al aire libre. "_Muy contradictorio"_, pensó él.

Kate entró como la mayoría de las veces lo hacía, sin llamar. Caminó y se plantó desafiante y enfadada frente al ogro que apenas alzó su vista para ver a la rubia fiera frente a él.

― ¡Qué! ―Espetó, volviendo su atención a la lectura del currículo.

― ¿Qué sucedió allá arriba? ―Preguntó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

―Te dije que no tenía tiempo, lo hice rápido. Ahora, tráeme a la niña esa…

― ¡Son tres entrevistas, no lo olvides! ¡¿Y por qué quieres comenzar con ella, eh?!

― ¿Haremos esperar a la _damita_? ―Preguntó con ironía, alzando su ceja― Eso sería descortés.

―Si me entero que te metes con ella, te corto las bolas, Edward ―amenazó Kate, saliendo del despacho en busca de Isabella. Edward bufó, reincorporándose en su silla, mientras Kate regresaba, seguida de la _niña demonio _que seguía sonriendo mientras observaba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Todo menos a él.

Edward carraspeó llamando la atención de Isabella, que lo miró sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose a su mesa, aprovechando él de echarle un vistazo rápido a su atuendo: pantalones rectos de alguna tela negra que al parecer le quedaban un poco grandes, una blusa gris de finas rayas blancas y una chaqueta del mismo color y la misma tela del pantalón, que también parecía que pertenecía alguien con más cuerpo que ella. Su cabello castaño de desordenadas ondas enmarcaba su fantasmal y muy blanco rostro apenas maquillado, y sus lentes de marco oscuro y grueso no lograban esconder sus alegres y llamativos ojos verde miel

―Ejem… señor, le agradezco que haya accedido a entrevistarme. Me hace ilusión trabajar aquí y…

―Siéntese y explíqueme que es eso de que le gusta caminar al aire libre y jugar videojuegos de moda. Es muy contradictorio, no es normal ―en tono cortante demandó, sobresaltando a Isabella. De cualquier modo, el sobresalto le duró poco, porque la temeraria niña se atrevió a soltar una risa mientras se sentaba.

_"Esta niñita es un pequeño demonio risueño"_

No estaba tiritando de miedo ni tartamudeaba al hablar, como le pasaba a la mayoría de las personas que por primera vez hablaba con Edward. Eso lo enervaba un poco.

Kate, aun de pie tras Isabella, entornó los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza. Las cosas ahí no olían bien, lo percibía.

―Paso la mayoría de mi tiempo frente a una laptop conectada a internet, que es inevitable no estar al tanto de los videojuegos de moda y finalmente caer en la tentación de jugarlos ―comenzó a explicar con naturalidad y soltura―, pero también necesito el aire libre para pensar, y que me ayuda con el proceso creativo. Me gusta dar largos paseos para descansar la mente; me gusta sentir el viento en mi cara, el ruido de la naturaleza. Quizás, ambos pasatiempos no son contradictorios como usted dice, sino necesarios e incluyentes, al menos para mantenerme cuerda ―concluyó, usando un tono de broma. Broma que no hizo sonreír a Edward ―recordemos que él no sonreía―. Eso, de cualquier modo, no aminoró a la valiente Bella, que siguió con su espalda recta y su sonrisa natural en los labios, mirando al ogro Masen.

―Interesante ―dijo, mirando pensativamente los papeles otra vez, mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la barbilla una y otra vez―. Y dígame, señorita Swan, qué otra cosa hace para mantenerse cuerda… ¿tiene novio?

―Edward, la señorita Swan ha desarrollado fabulosos proyectos que…

―Pude leerlo en su currículo y en las cartas de recomendación que la Universidad le dio, Kate ―dijo, mirando a su colega y luego volviendo su vista hacia la niña―, pero no es eso lo que ahora me interesa de ella.

―No hay problema, señorita Johnson, puedo responder ―dijo Bella con su voz alegre y cantarina―. No, no tengo novio. Entre mis estudios, ahora un futuro trabajo, la laptop, videojuegos y paseos al aire libre, no me queda tiempo, señor Masen. Al menos no todavía.

Satisfacción inexplicable fue lo que Edward sintió cuando oyó la respuesta de la niña. Y aún más satisfacción le causaba no haberla oído ni triste ni afligida cuando lo admitió. Significaba que no suspiraba por nadie… por el momento.

―Bueno, señorita Swan ―dijo Edward, dejando caer la carpeta al escritorio y levantándose a continuación, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la urbe por el ventanal que se extendía tras su silla, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones―. Mañana a las seis de la tarde, deberá presentarme un proyecto de mercadotecnia para nuestra empresa vitivinícola. Usted y yo nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar y me dirá por qué debo contratarla formal e indefinidamente ―reiteró, girándose muy lentamente hacia ella, viendo que había dejado de sonreír, denotando un dejo de preocupación en lo que él le solicitaba. Estaba tragando grueso y sus dedos rascaban involuntariamente su cabeza.

Otra vez la satisfacción invadió a Edward tras ver esa reacción.

―Edward, ella no puede desarrollar un proyecto de esa envergadura en un día, es imposible ―intervino Kate a la locura de Edward, saliendo al rescate de Isabella. El ogro miró a su colega y alzando su ceja, preguntó retóricamente:

― ¿Es _imposible_?

―Lo haré, señorita Johnson ―dijo ahora Isabella, retomando su postura segura y relajada, mientras sin que nadie se lo dijera, se puso de pie y extendió su mano hasta el ogro como señal de que cerraba el trato. Edward miró la blanca y pequeña mano de Isabella, que se mantenía firme y extendida esperando su retribución. Desvió entonces sus ojos hacia ella y alcanzó su mano con la suya apretándola levemente, viendo como otra vez el semblante seguro de Isabella cambiaba.

Vio cómo su sonrisa desapareció de su boca y cómo esta se abría levemente, como para buscar más aire porque el que circulaba en sus pulmones ya no era suficiente. La pupila de sus ojos se dilató y la seguridad de su mano ya no era tal, sino más bien un temblor también leve que la dominó hasta que él la soltó.

Volvió Edward a disfrutar de esa reacción, reacción que él causó.

―Has pasar al siguiente _niño_, Kate ―indicó Edward, sentándose de regreso en su silla de cuero negro, mientras ella seguía ahí de pie con su vista dilatada en él. Edward se dio el lujo de ignorarla, agarrando despectivamente otra carpeta.

Kate tuvo que ir al rescate de Isabella, tomarla por lo hombros para hacerla reaccionar y sacarla de la oficina, sin darle espacio a que ella se despidiera. Edward vio disimuladamente el camino que la _niña demonio_ recorrió desde su mesa hasta la puerta, con paso torpe y mirándolo con confusión por sobre su hombro mientras Kate la sacaba de allí, pensando en lo interesante que sería trabajar con aquella niña cerca de él.

Durante la tarde, lo más relevante que le sucedió a Edward, que pensaba y pensaba en la _niña demonio_ Isabella, fue la vista de una vieja amiga a quien se apresuró en recibir en la discreción de su oficina.

Se dejó abrazar por ella, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se encontraban. Era la única _mujer_ con la que bajaba un poco sus barreras, la única mujer a quien veía con gusto una y otra vez, cuando ella se lo solicitaba o cuando él simplemente lo necesitaba.

― ¡Me alegro tanto de verte, Edward! ―Dijo cariñosamente ella, mientras apretaba al huraño empresario entre sus brazos. Se apartó un poco para examinarlo, pasando sus manos por su rostro y mirando su ordenado cabello siempre muy bien peinado con gomina, exclamó― ¡Qué lindo estás!

―Usted siempre tan gentil, Sor Gabriela―respondió Edward, negando con la cabeza. En general a él no le gustaban los halagos de ese tipo, pero puntualmente los halagos de esa monja lo abochornaban.

La monja a quien conoció siendo un niño y ella siendo una joven y algo loca novicia de profesión maestra de entonces diecinueve años, mantenía la misma dulzura en sus ojos oscuros. La ternura de sus rasgos se acrecentó con los años, los mismo años que habían hecho que su impulsivo carácter se calmara un poco, volviéndola más mesurada con el paso de esos 23 años.

― ¿No te interrumpo con mi visita, _hijo_?

―No diga tonteras, Madre ―la reprendió Edward, llevándosela al sofá para sentarse y charlar.

―Bien… ¡No sea cosa que doña Elizabeth Masen vaya a descubrirnos, ¿no?! ―Bromeó la religiosa.

―Que se joda Elizabeth…. ―Soltó Edward, llevándose un golpe en su brazo como llamado de atención de la monja.

Sor Gabriela después que Edward saliera con esa señora de la casa de acogida, no se quedó tranquila y con ayuda de unos contactos, le siguió los pasos al niño por quien desde el primer día sintió tanto cariño. Sus encuentros eran siempre clandestinos, y no porque esto fuera malo, sino porque Elizabeth había dejado bien en claro que no quería que su nieto se mezclara con la vida que había dejado en el pasado, _ya sea ex hermanas, monjas u otros amigos._

Con tristeza, esta monja fue testigo de cómo el carácter de Edward se iba endureciendo y le apenaba hasta el alma saber que nunca sonreía. Siempre hosco, huraño, malhumorado, fiel reflejo de su abuela.

Pero Edward se había forjado de esa manera no por la educación que su abuela le inculcó, sino por las cosas que supo y vivió durante ese tiempo que vivió con ella. Cosas que lo dañaron, albergando rencor y odio en su corazón, cosas que llevaron a Edward a fraguar una venganza contra Elizabeth, cuestión que Gabriela intuía y la asustaba.

―Llamé esta mañana a tu secretario para avisarte de mi visita y no interrumpir nada…

―Usted no interrumpe, puede venir cuando se le plazca.

―Muchas gracias, Edward ―agradeció ella, tomando las manos de su muchacho entre las suyas―. Y cuéntame, cómo has estado… ¿has sabido de… de tu hermana?

Edward frunció su entrecejo y bajó la vista hasta las manos unidas en el regazo de la monja. A menudo recibía informes de su hermana, de que si estaba bien, de que si tenía un buen trabajo, si tenía amigos, si tenía novio o cosas como esas, ya que ella directamente cortó con él todo contacto. Ya le hubiera gustado a él que ella misma, su _Alie_, le contara de sus cosas con lujo de detalle, como él las pedía a su _informante_.

Sabía que tenía un buen y estable trabajo, pues él mismo indirectamente se encargó que ella, diseñadora de interiores, tuviera el trabajo que se merecía. Sabía que salía de vez en cuando a algún bar con un grupo de amigos y que a veces _pernoctaba_ en casa de un hombre. Seguro no se pasaban la noche viendo películas, por lo que pidió que ese tipo fuera investigado, concluyendo que al menos el hombre aquel quería a su hermana y tenía planes concretos con ella. Al menos Alice había crecido dentro de un ambiente de verdadera familia, y su vida se proyectaba a ser feliz junto a un hombre que la amaba.

―Nada nuevo, Madre. Sólo lo de su fiesta de matrimonio que será en ocho meses o algo así ―le contó, apartando sus ojos de ella, que lo miraba condescendiente.

― ¿Estás esperando que llegue tu invitación para la boda, no?

―No, madre ―reveló el con amargura―. Alice me sacó de su vida, y no la culpo…

― ¡Ella no sabe todo lo que pasó luego que se la llevaron! ¡No ha dejado que le expliques con la rapidez que la señora Masen te sacó de la casa de acogida! ¡Por los clavos de Cristo, eras un niño, no podías hacer nada!

―Podría haberme resistido, arrancarme, no sé, cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa para impedir que Elizabeth me alejara de allí. Debí revelarme…

―No eras de los niños que se revelara, y por otro lado tu abuela no lo hubiera permitido.

―Lo sé ―admitió, abatido. Sus manos habían quedado atadas desde que esa mujer, Elizabeth, llegó a su vida.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensando la hermana Gabriela que más valía que ella interviniera, o su muchacho terminaría por hundirse en la oscuridad. Alice era la mujer que podía sacar a Edward a la luz que él necesitaba. Carraspeó y cambiando el semblante de sus ojos, dijo:

―Sor Manuela anda sobre las nubes, en el séptimo cielo de la felicidad. Esto que muy pronto vayamos a abrir el instituto tecnológico para los muchachos de la casa de acogida. ¡Son tantos y están tan entusiasmados!

― ¿Necesitan cubrir algo más, algo que haga falta antes de ponerlo en marcha?

―Uhm… sí, bueno, quizás nos hemos dejado estar con esas cosas de diseños y logos, lo que tenemos son a mi parecer bastante fríos y pues no sé, estaba pensando en llamar a esas agencias de diseño y publicidad que se dedica a esas cosas y…

Edward dejó de oír a la religiosa amiga suya, porque una vez más en lo que iba de día, la niña demonio llamada Isabella Swan llegaba a invadir su cabeza. ¿No era ella experta en diseño y marketing? Eso al menos decía su currículo.

Se puso en el centro de sus ideas, proponerle como desafío anexo a esta menuda eminencia del marketing y la tecnología, el poner sus conocimientos al servicio del instituto tecnológico del centro de acogida. Estrechó sus ojos y se imaginó a la ladina chiquilla aceptar el desafío, como lo había hecho cuando él le propuso lo del proyecto que al día siguiente debía de presentar.

― ¿Estás en este planeta, Edward?― Preguntó con diversión la hermana Gabriela, cuando vio a Edward perdido en sus pensamiento. El aludido alzó sus cejas y miró a la monja, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

―Sí, hermana Gabriela. Y no se preocupe, me ocuparé de lo que haga falta.

La monja sonrió, asintiendo. Sabía que Edward lo resolvería

― ¿Estarás en la inauguración, verdad? Eres el benefactor principal.

―No me lo perdería, hermana Gabriela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya estamos aquí con el tercer capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Como siempre gracias a Gaby Madriz mi beta y amiga, y a miss Manu por por los diseños de banner. **

**Dedicado a mi querida y fiel Jenny (JCullen) que hoy está de cumple!**

**Besos a todas =)**

**(Adelantos de esta locura en nuestro grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina... y sus preguntas por Aks: /Catalina_Lina**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

—Jacob te escaneó el preacuerdo que se les entregará a los alemanes la próxima semana —le recordó Edward a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. Tienes suficiente tiempo para mejorar la oferta y amarrar a los inversionistas. Preséntales el proyecto que llevabas preparando y sorpréndelos.

— A _la vieja _le va a dar un ataque cuando vea que estos magnates desisten de invertir en Masen & Co.

—Que se joda Elizabeth —escupió, después de lo cual se despidió de su contacto y colgó el teléfono.

Se hizo hacia atrás y agarró el vaso de vodka bebiendo un sorbo y pensando en la bomba que iba a soltar, denominada "Alemanes en fuga" y que seguro haría que Elizabeth soltara su furia y desatara a los demonios del infierno. Pero a él no le importaba, es más, iba a tomar posición privilegiada en primera línea para ver la furia de la señora Masen desatarse, como otras veces lo hizo.

Porque Edward Masen una de las cosas que ansiaba, era ver caer a la vieja que decía ser su abuela.

Quizás una de las razones que llevó a Edward a elegir la carrera de economista, fue motivado por la idea de que algún día iba a quedar en frente de la empresa de Elizabeth y de alguna manera vengarse donde a la vieja más le dolía, en sus riquezas.

Sabía que llegaría su momento, había muchas cosas por las que ella pagaría y él se encargaría de eso.

El fiel Jacob, golpeó dos veces la puerta del despacho de su jefe antes de entrar. Lo primero que hizo fue entregarle un sobre marrón cerrado con los pormenores del proyecto "Alemanes en fuga" que debía hacer llegar personalmente a su destinatario. No le dijo nada, él era su secretario y cómplice en todo eso, por tanto no necesitó explicaciones, sabía de lo que se trataba.

—Son las seis, señor. Bella lo espera en la sala de juntas —informó Jacob, recibiendo el sobre y guardándolo en su carpeta personal.

Edward estrechó los ojos hacia su secretario, disgustándole que tratara con tanta familiaridad a Isabella, la risueña niña demonio. Puso sus manos como puños imaginándose a la chiquilla esa sonreírle a su secretario de la forma tan descarada y natural que le había sonreído a él. No le gustó esa sensación de querer levantarse, agarrar a su ayudante por las solapas de su chaqueta y advertirle que mantuviera sus codiciosos ojos lejos del _demonio risueño_ aquel.

—Voy para allá. Tú puedes largarte, Jacob, es todo por hoy.

—Señor, yo quisiera quedarme por si necesita ayuda con algo, o por si _Bella _necesita algo…

_"¿Se atrevió a llamarla Bella, otra vez?"_

—Que te largues, Jacob —interrumpió, apretando su mandíbula. El chico tragó grueso y asintió obedientemente, saliendo rápido de la oficina.

Edward antes de dirigirse a la sala de juntas, hizo ejercicio de respiración durante unos segundos, abriendo la puerta de su despacho para salir, y encontrarse con una animada charla entre la niña demonio y su secretario, que se carcajeaba por algo que ella había dicho. Una broma, seguro. Cuando el joven Jacob se percató de la presencia de su jefe, tensó su espalda e hizo desapareces su risa, mientras ella, la muy descarada, seguía riéndose, aun sabiendo al jefe frente a ella.

— ¡Señor Masen, lo estaba esperando! —Exclamó con soltura, enroscando su brazo alrededor del brazo del tenso Jacob.

—Debería estar esperando dentro de la sala de juntas y no cotorreando con mi secretario —reprendió Edward, molesto, caminando y pasando junto a ellos hacia la sala que se situaba al atravesar el vestíbulo.

Entró y se sentó en la cabecera de mesa, frente a la pantalla empotrada en la pared frontal, donde la pequeña eminencia del marketing y la tecnología, expondrían lo que sea que haya traído para él.

Se soltó la corbata y se hizo hacia atrás, poniendo una pierna sobre la rodilla contraria, esperando a que la damita apareciera.

Cuando lo hizo, pasó derecho hacia su laptop, moviendo los comandos para que su presentación estuviera lista para comenzar, comenzando a exponer sin que él se lo pidiera.

—Como usted nada más me dijo que necesitaba un proyecto de mercadotecnia para su empresa vitivinícola, pues me di el trabajo primero de echarle un vistazo a la página web de esta, encontrándome con un par de falencias que son sobre las cuales hice mi prospecto —explicó, extendiendo una carpeta con el resumen ejecutivo de su idea, la que Edward recibió y comenzó a leer con genuino interés.

La chiquilla sin duda se había esmerado en el corto tiempo que él le dio para trabajar.

Mientras ella se explayaba en su propuesta, el ogro la veía desenvolverse con soltura, moviendo sus manitas al aire cuando explicaba algo, desplazándose de allá para acá, con su cabellera suelta y su cuerpo menudo cubierto por un vestido de tono lila que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, vestido que dicho sea de paso hacía algo más de justicia a su cuerpo de muñequita, resaltando sus justas curvas.

Por cierto, durante todo el tiempo que Edward estuvo más bien pendiente de ella que de su sermón, Isabella nunca había dejado de sonreír.

Finalmente detuvo su exposición, poniendo recta su espalda, sus manos detrás, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante sobre sus pies, esperando el veredicto del señor ogro, Don Edward Masen.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó él, volviendo su vista a la carpeta que tenía en sus manos, hojeando una y otra vez su contenido. Ella detuvo su balanceo y alzó sus cejas.

¿Realmente él había preguntado eso, después de todo lo que le expuso, dándole no sólo una sino varias ideas de mercadotecnia para desarrollar en el área que él le solicitó? Frunció su entrecejo y reacomodó sus lentes antes de responder.

—De momento, sí.

—Bien —golpeó sus muslos mientras soltaba aire de sus pulmones, poniéndose de pie a continuación, con carpeta en mano y listo para salir de la sala.

— ¡Señor Masen! —Exclamó ella antes que él se atreviera a dejar la sala—. ¿No va a decirme nada?

— ¿Está esperando que la felicite, señorita Swan? —Preguntó retóricamente, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

—No espero eso, sólo que me diga qué le pareció, si al menos debo esperar a que lo piense… sobre lo de mi contrato…

— ¿Realmente usted piensa que habría perdido mi tiempo llamándola, para finalmente no _quedarme con usted_? —Preguntó con voz ronca. Ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos ampliamente tras el vidrio de sus lentes, mirando al ogro con sorpresa.

—Eso… eso significa… eso significa que…

Edward rodó los ojos y bufó antes de contestar:

—Mañana preséntese en la oficina de personal, tendrán su contrato y discutirá con ellos los términos y condiciones —dijo, agarrando el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y agregando antes de salir—. Y póngase a investigar y trabajar con su equipo, los otros dos compañeros suyos, que al menos uno de los ambiciosos proyectos que me presentó hoy debe estar listo para dentro de quince días.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó alegremente, casi dando un saltito, caminando hacia Edward con su rostro reluciente de felicidad—. Muchas, muchas gracias señor Masen, usted no sabe lo que esto significa para mí. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

—Claro que no me arrepentiré —respondió con voz ronca, mirando directamente a los exultantes ojos de la chica, la que volvió a quedar como estupefacta al sonido tan ronco de su voz. Sin más, el hombre salió pensando en lo interesante que serían los siguientes meses trabajando junto a esa risueña niña demonio.

A mediodía del día siguiente, era recibida en las instalaciones de "Masen & Co" la presidenta del directorio de dicha compañía, la mismísima Elizabeth Masen, quien recibía honores de todo mundo allí, como si se tratara de la Reina de Inglaterra. Ella ciertamente, miraba por sobre el hombro a cada mortal que se le acercaba y amedrentaba a alguno de menos nivel que quisiese sociabilizar con ella. Es por eso que cuando la altiva mujer se topó en el elevador con una chiquilla de cabello castaño y ojos claros que se presentó con ella animadamente, diciéndole que había sido recomendada por la universidad y que ahora estaba trabajando para la empresa, ella no hizo más que mirarla despectivamente de pies a cabeza, negando enseguida y gruñendo algo sobre cómo era posible que Recursos Humanos le permitiera si quiera la entrada a niñitas como esa a su empresa, que a legua se notaba que eran inmaduras y que llegaban allí sin otro motivo que buscar un buen partido. Y qué decir de su atuendo…

Elizabeth se sintió aliviada cuando la muchacha salió del elevador dos pisos antes que ella, dejándola a solas con su guardaespaldas y la mujer que la acompañaba. Minutos después la puerta volvía a abrirse pero esta vez al piso de gerencia, donde todo el mundo se puso alerta, como cuadrándose a la llegada de la mujer que amedrentaba con su sola presencia.

Jacob, que automáticamente reaccionaba como el resto de los trabajadores del piso, se puso de pie, arregló su corbata y esbozo una tímida pero respetuosa sonrisa cuando la septuagenaria mujer pasó frente a él:

—Señora Elizabeth, bue…

Elizabeth pasó rauda junto a él, sin prestarle atención al joven, que quedó con el saludo suspendido en la boca. Para nada le extrañaba el comportamiento de la mujer.

El único que no tuvo la intención de hacer una reverencia cuando Elizabeth entró a su oficina sin anunciarse, por supuesto fue Edward, quien inclinado sobre su asiento de cuero, miró apenas a la mujer, lanzando para ella una silenciosa maldición. Fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de ella, una despampanante mujer sonreía con picardía hacia él.

_"Lo que me faltaba"_

—Las relaciones públicas de esta compañía necesitan un aire de sofisticación, por eso he decidido que Charlotte tome el puesto —informó Elizabeth a su nieto, quien inspiró profundamente y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su laptop, dijo:

— ¿Y al menos sabe algo de relaciones públicas?

— ¡No seas grosero, Edward! —Exclamó la mujer, taladrando a su nieto con la mirada. Él levantó su vista hacia su abuela e insistió:

—No es ofensa, sólo estoy velando por que los perfiles profesionales de _tu_ compañía sean cubierto como corresponde —aclaró, poniendo énfasis en el "tu".

—Seguro que sí… tan al tanto como para dejar que Kate contrate a alguien como la niñita con la que tuve la desgracia de toparme en el elevador.

— ¿Qué niñita, de qué hablas? —Preguntó él sonando despreocupado, aunque en su interior una campanilla como de alerta sintió pues sabía a qué niñita se había referido.

—Parloteó todo el camino sobre la universidad que la había recomendado y que habías sido tú mismo el que la había contratado…

—Ah… —Comentó él, con tono despreocupado. Para él era un aliciente que dicha niñita ya hubiera hecho rabiar a Elizabeth. Sin duda Isabella Swan era un demonio.

Charlotte, que se había mantenido al margen del diálogo aquel, carraspeó educadamente dando un paso adelante, ganándose junto a Elizabeth, de quien intentaba ganar su beneplácito.

—Elizabeth, no se preocupe, yo le demostraré a Edward lo bien preparada que estoy para el cargo —indicó, mordiendo su labio en dirección al huraño empresario, pensando en que le demostraría sus habilidades con el puesto, así como le demostró lo hábil que era ella en la cama la última vez que follaron.

Porque, era ella la última mujer a la que Edward había metido a su cama hace un par de días atrás y volver a verla, colgada del brazo de su abuela, le revolvía el estómago. No le causaba ninguna gracia saber que iba a toparse con ella irremediablemente.

—Ahora, dime cómo va la negociación con los alemanes —demandó la mujer, acercándose a una de las sillas frente a Edward, esperando que él le informara.

—Pues en seis días tendremos su respuesta.

—No voy a permitir que este negocio fracase como los dos anteriores —amenazó Elizabeth, recordando a los anteriores inversores que habían desistido de hacer negocios en su compañía, cuando prácticamente lo único que faltaba era la firma de ellos. Fue peor su furia cuando supo que ambos inversionistas habían cerrado trato con su competencia, una empresa pequeña que al cabo de siete años había logrado repuntar de tal manera que ahora le pisaba los talones.

"Lux et umbra S.A" era un dolor de cabeza para Elizabeth Masen.

—Has visto los planes de negocio que les hemos presentado. No podemos ceder más —aclaró Edward, inclinándose sobre el escritorio con los codos sobre este, con su vista fija en Elizabeth—. Has visto las propuestas que los Anderson han hecho a los dos anteriores inversionistas y has concordado con el equipo financiero y el directorio, que simplemente no podíamos mejorarla.

— ¡Es que no lo creo, no lo creo! —Exclamó ella con un poco más de fuerza, cerrando los ojos a continuación y aspirando aire por sus pulmones para recobrar la compostura que se negaba a perder. Edward en tanto la observaba con gusto, como si estuviera disfrutando de un espectáculo al ver a la mujer esa tan insegura del control que siempre suponía tener.

—Elizabeth, ¿por qué no vamos al centro y tomamos un té para que te tranquilices? —Propuso Charlotte con suave tono. Elizabeth asintió y se levantó luego, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir. Antes de hacerlo se giró un poco y miró a su nieto:

—Dile a Kate que la próxima vez que contrate a personal, se preocupe de su aspecto personal, el que debe ir acorde con el nivel de esta compañía, Edward. Y no me importa si son genios o traen recomendaciones del Papa —agarró el pomo de la puerta y agregó antes de retirarse —. ¿No pretenderán que sea yo quien me haga cargo de eso también, no? Que justifique su salario.

Charlotte con una risita de suficiencia en los labios, le guiñó un ojo a Edward, antes de lanzarle un beso, saliendo tras Elizabeth mientras pavoneaba su trasero como pavo real. Él hizo una mueca de asco y volvió a concentrarse en su bandeja de correo electrónico, la que había dejado a medio revisar. Estaba a punto de leer un mail de su informante, el que le daba noticias de su hermana Alice, cuando Jacob apareció en su despacho.

—Señor, su coche lo espera para la reunión en la viña —informó. Edward miró la hora en el reloj de su laptop y asintió, bajando la pantalla de su ordenador y poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina junto a su secretario.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador, y mientras este descendía ambos chequearon algo en sus teléfonos, sin prestar mucha atención cuando este se detuvo dos pisos más abajo.

—Hola Jacob —saludó la mujer que entraba en este, haciendo que los ojos de Edward se desviaran enseguida de la pantalla. Bella Swan, el demonio sonriente, acababa de ingresar junto a uno de los becarios seleccionados para trabajar allí.

—Qué tal, Bella —respondió Jacob, muy amablemente. Ella enseguida miró a Edward, y de igual forma lo saludó muy animadamente.

— ¡Que tal, señor Masen! —Lo saludó ella, alzando su mano. Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza, siempre manteniendo la seriedad extrema en sus actos. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para cuchichear con su amiguito, él aprovechó de echarle una repasada a su atuendo, al que a Elizabeth hace un momento atrás no le había gustado nada: una blusa de gasa azul de mangas largas y unos pantalones de tela negros ajustados a su derrière, que caían rectos hasta sus pies, los que iban enfundados con unas bailarinas negras. Sin duda Elizabeth estaba mal de la cabeza pues para él, cada día la señorita Swan se esmeraba más en su atuendo.

En un momento, el acompañante de la chiquilla se le acercó demasiado a ella como para enseñarle algo en su teléfono, causándole que ella se carcajeara, aprovechando de rodearla por la cintura. El ogro Masen tensó sus músculos y bufó, mientras cerraba sus ojos, imaginándose que agarraba al muchachito ese por esa fea camisa verde que llevaba, obligándolo a apartarse de ella.

_"¡Estás demasiado cerca, no invadas su espacio íntimo, maldita sea!"_

— ¿Señor Masen? —Le habló Jacob, cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja y el sonido del _going_ indicaba que los ocupantes debían salir. Los dos becarios se hicieron a un lado para que los caballeros pasaran, pero antes que eso sucediera, justo en la puerta, Edward se giró, miró a Isabella con semblante serio y le dijo:

—A las seis, en mi oficina.

Sin más, y dejando a la niña sobresaltada y asombrada caminó por el pulcro espacio de recepción hasta la salida, donde el Mercedes Benz negro los esperaba.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Edward —le dijo el hombre que lo esperaba, mientras le estrechaba la mano. Se sentaron en torno a una mesa que habían reservado en un sector privado del comedor de la Viña Santa Consuelo.

— ¿Recibiste el sobre?

—Sí, toda una novedad… —Dijo con diversión, abriendo su maletín y sacando unos documentos—. Tu equipo se esmeró en la propuesta que le hicieron a los alemanes. Las utilidades que se proyectan me hicieron hasta querer invertir a mí en tu empresa…

—No es mi empresa, Garrett —respondió con hosquedad. Su colega soltó una risa y alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Mis disculpas, Edward.

Si Elizabeth Masen viera ese encuentro, probablemente se le desarmaría el peinado de la pura ira. Porque Edward estaba en una reunión casi clandestina nada más y nada menos que con el director de la empresa "Lux et umbra S.A", competencia de "Masen & Co", Garrett Anderson quien había ayudado a su viejo amigo Edward a fraguar la venganza que dentro de poco alcanzaría su pináculo más alto. Garrett, al igual que la monja Gabriela, había sido testigo del proceso de cambio y crecimiento que Edward había sufrido desde la infancia, pues como él, Garrett había sido criado prácticamente en el convento y se había convertido en un muy buen amigo para Edward, a quien se vio en la obligación de ayudar cuando este se le acercó y le contó de sus planes.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que va pasar cuando la vieja se entere? Hermano, puede interponer acciones legales en tu contra, no sé, fraude o algo así. A ti y a tus colaboradores…

—No hay peligro, ni para mí ni mucho menos para mis colaboradores. Tengo todo cubierto.

—Está bien, te creo —asintió Garrett, extendiendo un sobre marrón cerrado por sobre la mesa hasta Edward, quien se apresuró a abrir y leer mientras Garrett preguntaba—. ¿Y dónde está Jacob? Pensé que vendría contigo.

—Me está cubriendo en una reunión con los enólogos de la viña.

—Vale. Bueno, ahí tienes el prospecto de la contra oferta que vamos a presentarle a los alemanes la próxima semana. Nos esmeramos, Edward y estamos arriesgando bastante, pero seguro es una oferta que ellos no podrán dejar pasar, oferta que seguro "Masen & Co" no podrá mejorar.

—Así veo —comentó Edward, mientras pasaba sus ojos rápidamente por las hojas—. Le daré un vistazo, les haré comentarios y te enviaré el documento de vuelta para que hagas la proyección final y se la presentes a los alemanes.

—Joder, Edward, si los alemanes llegan a aceptar esta oferta, será el cuarto equipo de inversionistas que le quitamos a la vieja, las utilidades de su empresa se vendrán a pique, se verá en la obligación de vender y…

—Y ahí saldremos a escena, Garrett —dijo Edward, completando la idea—. Estoy ansioso por ver el rostro desfigurado por la ira y la desesperación de Elizabeth cuando sepa que no habrá negocio con los teutones. Y cuando no le quede de otra que vender acciones de su empresa al mejor postor.

—O sea yo.

—Exacto —asintió Edward, pasando pensativamente su dedo por la barbilla—. Perderá el dominio de la empresa, el liderazgo en el mercado… tendrá que comerse su orgullo…

—Oye, parece que estas soñando despierto. Mejor concentrémonos en esto que tienes entre manos y vamos paso a paso, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

—Tienes razón —concedió Edward, mirando la hora en su IPhone—. ¿La madre Gabriela te escribió?

— ¡Dios, sí, cada semana! Cómo se nota que aprendió a usar bien el internet —se carcajeó, mientras Edward asentía sin sonreír, pero relajando sus facciones—. Me habló de la pronta inauguración del Instituto, ¿todo un logro, no?

—Sí. Voy a cubrir con un equipo de trabajo algunos asuntos que faltan sobre diseño y marketing —dijo, trayendo a su mente a Isabella Swan, la demonio sonriente, a quien le iba a delegar ese trabajo. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaban cuatro horas para su encuentro.

— ¿Necesitas que me encargue de algo en particular?

—No lo sé, un donativo quizás.

—Dalo por hecho.

—Bien. Ahora, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que empiecen a notar mi ausencia —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie.

—Espero el prospecto de regreso entonces, para ponernos a trabajar en la oferta definitiva.

—Te lo haré llegar cuanto antes.

—Ay Edward, sólo espero que todo salga como lo tienes planeado —dijo, cuando se estrecharon la mano en señal de despedida.

—Así será, Garrett, así será.

Se desocupó con los enólogos a eso de las cinco, después de presenciar una cata de vinos y autorizar inversiones necesarias para la nueva cepa que estarían prontos a lanzar. Se ofrecieron para contratar empresas de marketing externas para llevar a cabo la publicidad, negándose Edward y comentándoles que ya él tenía un equipo de trabajo que se encargaría de eso. Otra vez, la imagen del demonio sonriente se le atravesó, sintiéndose apurado por llegar a su oficina y esperar la cita que tenía con esa chiquilla.

—Jacob, puedes irte. Yo estaré diez minutos reunido con la señorita Swan y luego me largaré a casa. Estoy exhausto —informó Edward a su colaborador, cuando el Mercedes Benz los dejó en las puerta del edificio de Masen & Co.

— ¿No necesita mi ayuda, señor?

—No. Puedes irte.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, señor Cullen… aprovecharé de darle un vistazo a esto —dijo, mostrando el sobre marrón que Garrett había llevado para Edward—. Y le haré llegar mis comentarios mañana.

—Estupendo —sin más se apartó de su secretario y entró en el edificio rumbo a su oficina. Entró, se quitó la chaqueta gris oscura, dejándola en la pecha a un costado de la oficina y se dirigió enseguida hasta el frigorífico desde donde sacó una botella de agua. Luego caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió un cajón desde donde sacó un bote de pastillas, abriéndolo e ingiriendo dos píldoras las que tragó con un buen trago de agua. Abrió luego su laptop y se fue directo a la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico, abriendo el correo que había dejado inconcluso de leer. La piel se le puso de gallina con lo que leyó lo que su informante le escribió sobre Alice:

"Fue internada en el Hospital la noche de ayer por un cuadro de estrés. Sus padres y su novio estuvieron toda la noche con ella y alrededor de las diez de la mañana de hoy fue dada de alta…"

Tragó grueso y cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su mano. Sintió el sudor helado formarse en su frente y escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo. Era en esos momentos cuando su frustración se hacía gigante y se volvía contra él, porque era en esos momentos en los que deseaba correr hacia ella y cuidarla personalmente, pero era imposible, porque ella se lo impedía, y ese era su dolor más grande.

¿Habría esperanza para él? ¿Dejaría su hermana que alguna vez él le explicara lo que sucedió? Porque lo intentó, muchas veces, pero ella simplemente le dio a entender que el pasado no tenía importancia.

Dos toquecitos leves en la puerta de su despacho lo hicieron sacudir su pesar por las noticias que había recibido, cerrando su bandeja de correo electrónico.

—Adelante —indicó con voz fuerte, sentándose con la espalda recta sobre su sofá. Esperó con su vista fija y expectante a que la puerta se abriera, viendo como el menudo cuerpo del demonio sonriente se asomaba, siempre con su sonrisa descarada alumbrando su rostro y sus lentes de marco negro escondiendo sus ojos claros..

—Permiso, señor Masen —Bella entró a la oficina y se dirigió directamente hasta quedar frente al ogro, que no quitó su vista de ella en ningún momento—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Edward asintió indicándole con la mano la silla frente a él y Bella le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Bueno, usted dirá para qué soy buena —dijo, cruzando sus piernas y esperando atenta las instrucciones de su jefe.

_"Usted, señorita Swan, sería buena para un montón de cosas que tengo en mente" _

—Necesito que se haga cargo de un trabajo que tengo para usted, señorita Swan —dijo, extrayendo de uno de sus cajones una carpeta negra que extendió hacia ella. Bella la recibió con interés y mientras la ojeaba, Edward explicaba —Se abrirá dentro de poco un Instituto Tecnológico, que es dependiente de un Centro de Menores Católico. Tiene por objeto ayudar a los muchachos que salen de esta institución, además de generar ingresos para el Centro.

—Una fundación.

—Básicamente, sí —coincidió Edward—. A mi parecer, el trabajo de diseño y marca del Instituto deja mucho que desear. Fue hecho por las monjas, por lo tanto carente de profesionalismo.

—Y usted quiere que me encargue de esto.

—Es así.

—Será un placer —respondió ella, mirando con su encantadora y luminosa sonrisa al ogro, quien no esperaba que su respuesta fuera otra—. Hablaré con mi equipo de trabajo para…

—No, no señorita Swan —le interrumpió él —Si hubiera querido trabajar con el equipo de marketing y diseño de la empresa, los había llamado a una reunión. Esto es… un trabajo extracurricular, por el que ciertamente percibirá un pago.

—Uhm… con un equipo de trabajo, tendría resultados más rápidos…

— ¿No puede hacerlo sola, señorita Swan? Porque si no puede, busco a alguien a quien le gusten los desafíos…

—Lo haré, señor Masen.

—Estupendo —respondió Edward, palmeando la mesa antes de apartarse y levantarse—. Mañana disponga de la tarde, iremos al centro para que conozca el lugar, hable con las monjas y se haga una idea de lo que se quiere.

—Como diga, señor —respondió ella, cerrando la carpeta y levantándose también—. Le agradezco que me haya considerado para este trabajo. Lo haré con mucho gusto.

Se apresuró en extender su mano hacia su jefe, como para cerrar el trato y despedirse. Él estrechó su intensa mirada hacia ella, luego miró la pequeña mano que estaba extendida hacia él y la tomó, apretándola levemente. Otra vez vio como la sonrisa de la niña demonio desaparecía, abriéndose su boca en una O, como si su toque la hubiera afectado, dando fe de eso sus ojos verde miel que lo miraron sin disimular turbación.

—Puede retirarse, Isabella —susurró ronco, quitando su mano de ella, sin apartar sus ojos de la ahora turbada chiquilla. Ella cerró la boca y asintió apresuradamente, apartando su mano y sus ojos del ogro de grisácea mirada que la observaba intensamente. Caminó rápido hacia la puerta como si estuviera arrancando de algo, y salió presurosa hasta que estuvo fuera del edificio.

Llegó Bella más tarde al apartamento donde vivía con su tía Carmen, luego de una hora de camino.

— ¡No te encierres en tu cuarto, Bella, hay que preparar la cena! —Chilló su tía cuando ella se encaminaba por el pequeño pasillo precisamente hacia su recamara. Soltó el aire de, rodando los ojos. Por supuesto, su tía no había cocinado.

—Me cambiaré de ropa antes de cocinar —gritó, abriendo su puerta y metiéndose al dormitorio.

Suspiró, afirmada en la puerta, mientras se quitaba las bailarinas negras, corriendo enseguida hacia su escritorio. Se sentó frente a este y sacó de su escondite su cuaderno —o conocido más coloquialmente como diario de vida— ojeándolo hasta dar con lo que buscaba: el recorte de una revista social, donde se veía a un grupo de cinco personas en un evento de alta alcurnia, en donde sin duda destacaba el hombre con rostro serio, rayando en lo hosco, que miraba directo a la cámara, sosteniendo un vaso en la mano.

Ella lo miró y suspiró como colegiala, mordiendo su labio y apretando sus piernas, pues el hombre aquel a quien ella ahora conocía en persona, era sin duda más guapo en vivo y en directo, pues la foto aquella no le hacía justicia. Sonrió pensando en sus manos grandes y suaves apretándole las suyas tan pequeñitas y en todas las hormigas que les parecieron sentir le recorrían el cuerpo cuando eso sucedió.

_"¡Ay, es tan apuesto!"_ exclamó para sí, echándose sobre la cama con el recorte apresado en su pecho, lanzando suspiros como quinceañera. "_Si supiera lo que me provoca."_

— ¡¿Tendré que meterme en esa cueva de león que llamas dormitorio a sacarte para que vengas a cocinar?! —gritó Carmen desde el otro lado de la puerta, agitando el pomo para intentar abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro. Bella rodó los ojos y gritó, respondiendo:

— ¡Ya voy, tía!

— ¡No quiero cenar a las diez de la noche, Bella, hace mal para la digestión!

Tuvo que levantarse de la cama casi en contra de su voluntad, dejar su pequeño tesoro fotográfico guardado y escondido donde siempre, quitarse la ropa nueva con prisa y ponerse su viejo pantalón de chándal azul y una camiseta negra antes de salir del cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras revisaba el refrigerador y sacaba vegetales y piezas de pollo para cocinas, su tía desde la sala con una revista en las manos, preguntaba.

—Asumo que tu nuevo trabajo es bueno, ayer llegaste llena de bolsas del centro comercial.

—No tenía ropa acorde para ir a trabajar, por eso aproveché mis ahorros y compré algo de ropa —dijo, recordándose que el primer día, justo es de las entrevistas, había tenido que echarle mano a ropa formal antigua de cuando estuvo pasadita de peso, haciendo verla seguro como un mamarracho.

—Por supuesto —con escepticismo respondió Carmen, mientras seguía con sus ojos fijos en la revista. La tía de Bella sabía sobre el gusto de ella por las compras, de cómo disfrutaba saqueando las tiendas comerciales, así como disfrutaba recibiendo regalos y saliendo a bailar con sus amigos, algo muy típico para sus 23 años.

Y sobre la relación de Bella con su tía, pues era de amor y odio. Carmen era hermana de su padre, con quien vivía desde que sus padres fallecieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía quince. Era una mujer que la quería… bueno, a su modo. Discutían por choque de caracteres básicamente y quizás la mayoría de las veces porque su tía la controlaba demasiado. Pocos amigos tenía que hubiesen ido a su casa y hubieran conocido a Carmen, y qué decir de los novios. Sólo Sam había soportado a la _señora entrometida esa_, pero después de todo con él, las cosas no funcionaron y prefirieron seguir como amigos.

Ahora, la idea de que Bella trabajara en una empresa como en la que estaba, donde conocería y se relacionaría con otro tipo de gente, tenía a Carmen con los nervios de punta. Ya había tenido que soportar su estancia en la universidad, pero ahora eso era otra cosa.

— ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar mañana? Es viernes, ha sido una estupenda semana para mí y bueno, me gustaría celebrarlo contigo.

Carmen miró a su sobrina alzando sus negras y delineadas cejas. Esbozó enseguida una sonrisa y se levantó del sofá, corriendo hacia la cocina, que se separaba de la sala por una media muralla para abrazar a Bella por la espalda, mientras esta cortaba los vegetales sobre la tabla y se reía por el arranque de ternura de su tía.

—Si supiera meter mano en los oficios culinarios, yo misma te haría una cena para celebrar, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé.

— ¡Pero puedo pagar la mitad de la cena! Yo también tengo que celebrar, ¿sabes? Me enviaron a hacer un curso, quizás me asciendan —comentó ella sobre su trabajo de vendedora en la tienda comercial. Bella giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro y le sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella.

—Me alegro, tía.

Sinceramente ella se alegraba del logro de su tía, pues a pesar de todo, Carmen era una buena mujer que la había acogido cuando ella se quedó sin nadie en este mundo y eso ella iba a agradecérselo hasta el final de sus días.

_"Retener lo bueno y desechar lo malo"_ eso era lo que su madre siempre le decía y en eso pensaba cuando a la relación con su tía Carmen se refería. Por eso, prefería centrarse en esos buenos ratos que pasaba con ella que en lo odiosa que a veces podía ponerse.

—Bueno, bueno, podría ayudarte con algo aquí, ¿verdad?

—Oye, pues… la última vez casi nos incendiamos —recordó Bella, empujando a su tía de regreso a la sala—. Tú, mejor lee tu revista y cuando sea momento, arreglas la mesa, ¿sí?

—Como ordene la chef —haciendo un gracioso saludo militar, Carmen regresó a su sillón ahora encendiendo el televisor para ver con qué podía entretenerse. Pero recordando algo giró su cabeza hacia la cocina y añadió—. ¡Ah, pasé por tus lentillas de contacto! Espero esta vez no las extravíes, por favor.

—Gracias —respondió Bella, sonriendo y agradecida pues iba a poder deshacerse de esos feos lentes que debía ocupar cada vez que sus lentes de contacto desaparecían o era abducidos por algún ser extraterrestre, como decía ella.

Con buen ánimo, Bella comenzaba su labor en la cocina diligentemente, tarareando alguna canción de moda, mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en el apuesto jefe. Recordó que al día siguiente saldría con él a terreno al Instituto Tecnológico de la casa de acogida, y mientras picaba las piezas pollo, le daba un vistazo mental a su guardarropa, seleccionando cuál sería el mejor atuendo y no precisamente para el trabajo propiamente tal, sino para agradarle a su jefe, que al parecer, nunca sonreía.

_"A ver si con mi atuendo le saco una sonrisita" _pensó muy coqueta mientras mordía su labio, sintiéndose ansiosa por que llegara el día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya estoy aquí! Mil gracias por la acogida que le han dado a esta locura, por sus comentarios que me llenan el corazoncito de alegría. **

**A Gaby Madriz mi beta y amiga, y a miss Manu por por los diseños de banner, mi eterno agradecimiento.**

**Nenas, a finales de esta semana (viernes) habrá otra actualización, ya que la próxima semana no podré actualizar, para que estén atentas.**

**Ahora sí a leer.**

**Besos a todas =)**

**(Adelantos de esta locura en nuestro grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Salió del tren subterráneo a toda velocidad, con el tiempo justo para llegar a su trabajo. Subió las escalinatas, abarrotas de personas y atravesó la calle, caminando una cuadra más hasta que llegó al hermoso edificio de acero y vidrio que se imponía a mitad de la calle. Atravesó la entrada y caminó con paso rápido hasta el elevador, el que ya iba con tres personas en su interior. Dio un respingo cuando vio de quien se trataba, aun así hizo un esfuerzo por no parecer afectada y siguió con paso rápido hacia el ascensor.

Antes que las puertas se cerraran, uno de los ocupantes se interpuso e hizo señas a Bella para que entrara en él. Ella sonrió y se subió, sonriéndole a Jacob y agradeciéndole por su amable gestión.

―Buenos días, Jacob, y gracias ―dijo ella torciendo su rostro hacia el moreno y buen mozo muchacho que le sonrió de regreso.

―Ni que lo digas, Bella ―respondió él muy animadamente. Enseguida ella desvió su mirada al hombre que lo acompañaba, saludándolo cordialmente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

―Buenos días, señor Masen.

―Buenos días ―dijo él, con su malhumor de siempre y su aspecto arrebatador y formal que la hizo ahogar un suspiro.

Junto a él se encontraba una mujer que completaba el trio y que iba prácticamente colgada de su brazo. Una mujer tan alta como él, de cabello corto oscuro, ojos azules y muy intensos, un rostro hermoso y una pinta sofisticada. Bella ni siquiera perdió tiempo en saludarla porque sabía, por cómo esta mujer la miró, que no iba a recibir un saludo cordial en respuesta, así que apenas le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y desvió su vista hacia el más cordial de los ocupantes del elevador ―el más cordial pero no el más guapo, pensó ella―.

― ¿Has estado bien, Jake?

―Sí, muy bien, Bella. ¿Y cómo va el nuevo trabajo? ¿Te tratan bien?

―Muy bien, han sido todos muy amables y estoy muy entusiasmada ―respondió animadamente. Enseguida desvió su vista al nudo de la corbata del joven secretario de gerencia, el que estaba un poco torcido―. Uhm… ¿me permites? ―Preguntó, indicándole su cuello. Jacob se miró y asintió, dejando que las pequeñas manos de Bella le acomodaran la corbata y mientras lo hacía juró oír un gruñido gutural y de ultratumba a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoró pensando en que su vivaz imaginación se estaba burlando de ella.

Pasó la mano por la lisa corbata del secretario y sonrió conforme.

―Mucho mejor.

―Gracias Bella.

La campanilla del elevador anuncio la próxima parada de este, justo el piso de ella. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, le sonrió a Jacob:

―Nos vemos más tarde ―y obviando al resto de los ocupantes, salió rumbo a su sitio de trabajo. Otra vez sintió un gruñido en su espalda, el que volvió a ignorar.

Adentro del limitado espacio, el ogro Masen estaba furibundo, luego que el demonio sonriente se bajara del elevador, ignorándolo. Y qué decir cuando dedicó sus atenciones a toquetear a su secretario, quien parecía muy satisfecho. Y como para empeorar todo, Charlotte, como una pulga en su oído que su abuela había puesto ahí para él, lo había interceptado en la entrada del edificio, colgándose de su brazo y susurrándole proposiciones lascivas que en otro momento lo hubieran puesto cachondo. Pero ahora no. Lo que sí lo puso alerta fue la descarada chiquilla que subió al elevador, con su sonrisa perfecta, que llevaba puesto un vestido recto negro sin mangas ajustado perfectamente a su silueta, cayendo hasta sus rodillas, y unos zapatos de taco negro que la estilizaban. Su cabello iba suelto y tomado por un lado por una pinza, mientras que su rostro destacaba por el sonrojo de sus pómulos y sus labios apenas pintados con un brillito que él alcanzó a distinguir, y era una tontería pues el demonio aquel apenas estuvo de frente a él por dos segundos o algo así. Además, esta vez iba sin esos feos lentes que escondían aquellos ojos tan expresivos que ella tenía.

_"Demonio sonriente, cuando te ponga las manos encima…"_

Salieron del elevador cuando este llegó al piso de gerencia, y caminaron directo a su oficina como cada mañana. De improviso se detuvo y se dio media vuelta quedando junto en frente de Charlotte, quien lo venía siguiendo.

― ¿Qué haces? ―Le preguntó Edward mordazmente. Ella torció u cabeza y mordió su labio antes de responder.

―Quiero… tratar unos asuntos contigo…en privado ―dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Él sabía qué asuntos iba a querer tratar ella, quizás se iba a bajar las bragas y abrírsele de piernas, pero él no estaba de humor.

―Pues no tengo tiempo, así que lárgate ―se dio media vuelta y entró en su oficina, dándole con la puerta en las narices a Charlotte, quien se alejó maldiciendo. Jacob se tragó una risotada y enseguida entró a la oficina de su jefe, quien abordó apenas entrar:

― ¡¿Tienes algo con esa _niñita_?!

― ¿Perdone…perdóneme, señor?

―Ya me oíste, ¿tienes algo con ella?

―Señor, estoy comprometido, usted sabe. Bella acaba de llegar a la empresa y he querido ser agradable con ella, nada más.

Edward estrechó sus grices ojos hacia él, como evaluándolo a ver si mentía… pero Jacob Black no le mentía, nunca, así que soltó un respiro y se relajó… un poco.

― ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? ―se acercó a su silla y se sentó tras esta, mientras Jacob ojeaba su tableta electrónica.

―Anoche anotó una cita en el Hogar de menores…

―Sí.

―Y… ejem… don Carlisle Cullen lo llamó, pidiendo una cita.

Edward alzó sus ojos hacia su secretario con preocupación. Carlisle Cullen era el padre adoptivo de su hermana Alice. Era un hombre amable y siempre intentó mediar un reencuentro entre ambos, pero desistió cuando su hija se lo pidió. A pesar de eso, siempre recibía sus visitas, pero no podía dejar de alertarse de su llamado, sabiendo que Alice hacía poco estuvo hospitalizada.

― ¿Para cuándo es la cita?

―Para el próximo miércoles, a la hora de comer.

―Confírmaselo. Ahora retírate y no me pases llamadas por favor, tengo una videoconferencia.

―Como ordene ―Jacob se giró hacia la puerta y como recordando algo reculó y volvió hacia su jefe―. ¡Ah! El laboratorio envió sus… medicamentos y su psiquiatra envió un recordatorio de su próxima cita.

―Gracias, Jacob. Puedes retirarte ―le indicó mientras abría la gaveta de su escritorio donde su secretario había guardado el frasco con las píldoras, pensado en su psiquiatra y en la cita con él la próxima semana. Odiaba ir, pero se había comprometido con las monjas a hacerlo, así que no podía fallarles.

Y hablando de monjas… levantó el auricular y marcó el número que ya sabía de memoria, esperando que del otro lado atendieran.

― ¿Bueno?

―Soy yo, madre Gabriela.

― ¡Edward, querido! ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, madre. Llamo para avisarle que esta tarde iré con la persona que se encargará del marketing y el diseño de todo lo que haga falta.

― ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Dios, tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que quisiera compartir con él...!

―Ella… es ella, madre.

―Ah… ¡Bueno, mejor aún! Las mujeres somos más detallistas, será un agrado recibirlos.

―Sobre las cuatro nos tendrán por ahí. Ahora la dejo, tengo un par de asuntos que resolver.

―Estoy ansiosa que llegue esta tarde. Gracias, hijo.

―No lo agradezca, madre, es un placer. Nos vemos ―sin más cortó, pensado que él sentía tanta o más ansiedad que sor Gabriela en que esa tarde llegara.

El teléfono de la mesa de Bella sonó y ella lo contestó sin perder de vista lo que tenía en la pantalla frente a ella.

― ¿Diga?

― ¿Está lista para salir, señorita Swan?

Parpadeó y apretó los muslos cuando oyó la voz ronca al otro lado de la línea. Enseguida desvió sus ojos hacia el reloj de la pantalla y se dio cuenta que eran pasada las cuatro.

―Sí... sí, señor Masen.

―Dentro de diez minutos en la recepción del edificio.

― ¿Y qué tengo que…?

No alcanzó a hacer su pregunta, cuando el ogro Masen ya había colgado. Se quedó con el auricular en la mano por unos segundos hasta que se espabiló. Apagó la laptop se levantó rápido, caminó hasta el baño donde se echó una manito de gato, salió, agarró su cartera su salió rumbo al elevador.

― ¿Tendría la amabilidad de decirme a donde va, señorita? ―con ironía el jefe de la sección, el publicista en jefe, Laurent Da Revin, preguntó con su particular tono francés a Bella, quien esperaba llegara el ascensor a su piso.

―Uhm… tengo una cita… de trabajo, señor ―respondió ella al alto mando de la sección. El hombre alto de rasgos afroamericanos frunció su entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

―Me parece que no me ha llegado ninguna notificación que me informara de su salida, así que tenga la bondad y regrese al trabajo.

―Sí, señor ―susurró y se devolvió a su oficina con aspecto de derrota. Suspiró y levantó el auricular, marcando cuatro números del anexo que la comunicaban con Jacob.

― ¿Diga?

―Jake, soy Bella.

― ¡Qué tal, Bella!

―Oye… uhm… el señor Da Revin, no me ha dejado salir, dijo que no había recibido notificación alguna, así que me pidió que me quedara, ¿puedes decirle al señor Masen que me disculpe, por favor? Quizás el lunes a la hora de almuerzo o después del trabajo yo pueda...

―Bella, lo soluciono en un momento ―dijo Jacob, y colgó.

Bella expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, volviendo a encender su ordenador para seguir con el trabajo con el que estaba, cuando unos tres minutos después de su llamada, sintió afuera un ajetreo poco normal para ella en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Se puso alerta no supo por qué, cuando poco después la puerta de su diminuta oficina se abrió, apareciendo ante ella un furibundo ogro que bufaba sonoramente por la nariz. Tras él, el jefe de sección Laurent Da Revin se disculpaba y trataba de explicarse, pero el ogro no lo oía, parece que sus disculpas empeoraban su estado.

―Laurent ya tiene su notificación. Ahora levántese de ahí y venga conmigo de una vez, que no tengo todo el día.

Bella miró a su jefe directo tras el ogro Masen, quien asintió velozmente. Ella en silencio apagó otra vez su laptop, tomó su cartera, su tableta electrónica y se levantó para salir junto a Edward, directo al elevador.

En silencio descendieron hasta la planta baja y salieron del edificio para meterse en el coche negro que los esperaba en la acera. Un alto hombre de traje y sombrero abrió la puerta para ella, haciéndole un asentimiento de cabeza. Un minuto después se abrió la puerta del otro lado, entrando Edward y ubicándose junto a ella, siempre son su semblante serio, rozando el mal humor.

―Al Hogar, Emmett.

―Como ordene, señor ―respondió el chofer, poniendo en marcha el lujoso vehículo, que ronroneaba como un gatito. Bella miró la puerta del edificio alejarse, y no sabe por qué miró al jefe a un lado suyo, y preguntó:

― ¿Y Jacob no viene?

El ogro Edward Masen cerró sus ojos y gruñó ―otra vez― tensando sus manos que estaban echas puños sobre sus piernas. Abrió sus ojos y su cabeza la desvió lentamente hacia Bella, que cuando lo vio, tuvo que apretar sus muslos y tragar grueso. La intensidad en la mirada de ese ogro de ojos grices podía fácilmente provocarle un desmayo.

―No, no viene.

― ¡Oh! ―Torciendo su boca, desvió su vista de los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward hacia la ventana, viendo la ciudad pasar. Edward hizo una mueca y fijó su vista en la nuca de su chofer, maldiciendo al demonio de falda y tacos sentado junto a él.

Luego de media hora de viaje, el chofer aparcó en la entrada de una casona antigua, que más parecía un castillo colonial, cercado por árboles y todo tipo de vegetación. Ella, como abstraída por la hermosa fortaleza, se bajó sin esperar al chofer quien acababa de bajarse de su asiento para hacerle los honores.

― ¡Oh, Dios, es hermoso! ―Exclamó ella, caminando ciegamente hacia la entrada, donde se imponía un portón de madera oscura. Empujó el gran portón e ingresó, topándose con la maravillosa fachada de la casona antigua, rodeada de espacios verdes y niños revoloteando sobre este. Por un sendero de piedra que daba hacia la entrada del edificio antiguo, vio se acercaban a paso ágil dos monjas.

― ¿Es usted la persona de quien Edward nos habló? ―Preguntó las más joven, sin darle lugar a que Bella respondiera―. ¡Le estábamos esperando! ¡Sea bienvenida! ―Dijo, y tomándola del brazo la oriento hacia la casona, mientras varios de esos chiquillos se acercaban hasta ella, como lo hacían cada vez que llegaba una visita.

Atrás, Edward se la había quedado mirando, disfrutando de cómo la chiquilla se deslumbraba con la arquitectura de la casona que él ayudó a restaurar. Y mientras la hermana Gabriela se llevaba a la visita, Sor Manuela se acercaba a él y le tomaba las manos con afecto, regalándola una sonrisa de bienvenida.

―Hijo, qué bueno que vienes a vernos.

―Hermana Manuela.

― ¿No viene nadie más contigo? ―Dijo, mirando tras de él, encontrándose a Emmett, el chofer de Edward, afirmado sobre el capó del Mercedes Benz―. ¡Oh, él no puede quedarse allí! ―Exclamó y caminó hacia él y lo empujó por el brazo al chofer, quien miró a su jefe esperando el consentimiento, que sin duda Edward le entregó. Seguro las muchachas de la cocina le prepararían ese chocolate caliente y esos panecillos dulces que él tanto disfrutaba.

Una vez adentro, Sor Manuela le iba explicando cómo iba el desarrollo del proyecto estudiantil que tan entusiasmadas las tenía, mientras Edward miraba a lo lejos a la hermana Gabriela que movía las manos mientras iba explicándole quizás que cosa a Bella, quien asentía a cada momento con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo el lugar.

― ¿Me acompañas a mi privado? La hermana Gabriela se encargará de explicarle a la señorita los detalles que ella conoce mejor que nadie.

―Como guste, hermana.

Se encerraron a hablar en el despacho de la Superiora mientras bebían café en grano.

―Alice estuvo aquí ―soltó la Superiora, ante la sorpresiva mirada de Edward―. Trajo un montón de regalos para los niños y nos contó sobre su boda… aparentemente estaba feliz.

― ¿Aparentemente?

―Claro, una sonrisa puede convencer a cualquiera, pero digamos que yo soy un poco más perceptiva. Su sonrisa decía una cosa, mientras sus ojos algo opacos decían otra muy distinta.

―A qué se refiere, madre.

―Me refiero a la pena que lleva desde hace más de veinte años.

Edward se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana a observar la frondosidad de los árboles mientras el alma le carcomía por su hermana Alice.

―Madre… yo… ―movió la cabeza, negando―. Yo ya no soy parte de la vida de Alice, ella lo dejó muy claro.

―Ella no sabe por todo lo que pasaste, no sabe todo el esfuerzo que pusiste para encontrarla, porque es una niña terca que prefiere vivir con el rencor en su corazón, antes que abrirlo, perdonar y pedir perdón.

La superiora se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia Edward, apretando su brazo.

―Yo tengo fe, hijo, que las cosas se arreglarán. Quiero verte feliz, a ti y a ella, te lo mereces Edward.

―No estoy seguro de ello, madre.

―Uh, pues, muy mal ―lo reprendió―. Te lo mereces hijo, no seas cruel contigo mismo. Verás que un día no lejano, tendrás a tu hermana a tu lado… y a una mujer que te ame y te acompañe, como debe de ser.

―Usted y sus hermosos ideales, madre ―comentó Edward, apenas desviando sus vista hacia la monja, quien sonreía con ilusión.

―Toc, toc ―la madre Gabriela asomaba su cabeza a la oficina, interrumpiendo la charla―. Sor Manuela, es hora ya de mis clases.

― ¿Y la señorita? ¿Cómo es que se llama?

― ¡Bella, y es un encanto y quedó muy entusiasmada con el lugar y con el proyecto!

― ¿Y dónde la dejó, hermana Gabriela? ―Frunciendo su entrecejo preguntó la hermana Manuela.

― ¡Oh! Le ofrecí venir aquí, pero quiso deambular por el parque y anotar en su tableta electrónica algunas ideas.

― ¡¿Pero la dejó usted sola, hermana?!

―Es que ella…

―No se preocupe, yo voy a ver si necesita algo ―se ofreció Edward un poco apremiado por salir de la oficina y dejar de tocar esos temas con la hermana Manuela. Miró enseguida a esta última―. Regreso cuando hayamos terminado, hermana Manuela.

―Ve, hijo.

La madre superiora y la hermana Gabriela se quedaron mirando. A ambas les había picado una intuición sobre Edward y la señorita esa, pero no hicieron comentario, sólo se limitaron a mirarse.

Mientras Edward se acercaba a ella, la vio caminar descalza sobre el césped húmedo. Llevaba sus zapatos de tacón en una mano, mientras la otra la balanceaba libre a su costado. Se le veía disfrutar del aire libre, tal y como lo leyó el primer día en su hoja de vida.

― ¿Entonces?

La pregunta de Edward la sobresaltó, girándose hacia él que se encontraba detrás de ella, con su mirada intensa y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Uhm, señor Masen, disculpe que…

―No se disculpe, señorita Swan y dígame mejor si delineó algunos temas con la madre Gabriela.

― ¡Oh, sí! Me explicó a grandes rasgos lo que quieren y quedamos en reunirnos con la directiva del instituto y bosquejar algunas ideas. Mientras, trabajaré en algunas cosas para ellas, no sé, logotipos de la marca y todo eso. Espero no se moleste por haberles pedido...

―Es su trabajo, señorita Swan ―dijo, pasando junto a ella para caminar sobre el pasto. Ella se quedó inmóvil mirándolo avanzar a paso lento. Se giró cuando vio que iba solo―. No se quede ahí y acompáñeme a un paseo por el aire libre, ¿no se supone que le gustan tanto?

Bella mordió su labio, dio un saltito y caminó rápido hasta quedar junto a él. Recorrieron el patio en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la curiosidad de ella no pudo más:

― ¿Y cómo conoce usted a las monjitas?

Edward la miró de reojo, sin detener su paso.

―La vida me las presentó, señorita Swan.

― ¿La vida?

―Las circunstancias de la vida.

―Y usted, señorita Swan, qué cosas me cuenta de su vida ―quiso saber él, usando un tono ligero como para restarle importancia, aunque él hubiera más bien exigido que le dijera todo. Pero no iba a hacer eso. Todavía.

Bella alzó sus hombros y suspiró ante de contestar:

―Mi vida es normal, señor Masen. Vivo con mi tía desde que mis padres murieron. Acabo de terminar mi carrera y pues este es mi primer trabajo. No tengo mucho que contar ―comentó sin grandes complicaciones. Enseguida a lo lejos, vio detrás de unos arbustos una casona antigua, más pequeño que el castillo de ladrillo blanco donde se asentaba el hogar de menores. Con su dedo índice apunto hacia allá―. ¿Eso es parte de la propiedad?

―Sí. Es el antiguo hogar.

― ¿Está habitado?

―No que yo sepa.

Antes que Edward pudiera decir algo, Bella ya iba caminando con rapidez hacia ese sector, movida claramente por la curiosidad. Edward bufó y le siguió los pasos.

Hace años que no pisaba ese lugar, pensó mientras subía las escalinatas de la vieja casona donde él paso unos buenos años. La pintura de la fachada estaba raída por el tiempo y las viejas puertas de madera rechinaban por la humedad y el pasar de los años. Subió las viejas escaleras de cemento de la entrada y se adentró en la casona, donde la curiosa chiquilla ya le llevaba ventaja, pues haciendo caso omiso del aire gélido del interior de la casa y la oscuridad, ella andaba merodeando por todos lados como picaflor.

―Qué lástima que la tengan abandonada ―apuntó ella abriendo las ventanas a ver si entraba un poco de luz. En verdad la casa era hermosa, pero si tan solo fuese tratada con un poco más de cariño sería tan deslumbrante como el castillo de la entrada, pensó. Afirmó su espalda sobre un pilar grueso justo frente a la ventana recién abierta, y suspiró como disfrutando del entorno.

Es maravilloso ―susurró para sí, no consiente de que Edward estaba a su lado, un poco confuso por la exclamación de Bella. ¿Qué encontraba de maravilloso en ese lugar viejo, oscuro, húmedo? Afirmó su hombro en el mismo pilar a escaso medio metro de ella, aprovechando de mirar su perfil iluminado por un halo de luz que se colaba por entre la frondosidad de los árboles a través de la ventana.

― ¿Maravilloso?

Bella dio un respingo y giró su cara hacia él. De a poco imitó la postura del jefe firmando su hombro sobre el pilar y quedando frente a él.

―Que sea oscuro y esté abandonado, no significa que sea feo, menos cuando sirvió para acoger a niños. Sólo hay que dejar que entre un poco de luz, ayudarlo un poco, darle cariño… ―Comentó casi en un susurro, no sabe bien por qué.

El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba con algo más de esfuerzo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de observar los orbes claros de ella mientras explicó su teoría, teoría que no sabe por qué se le hizo tan personal.

― ¿No le da miedo… este lugar?

― ¡Claro que no! ―Exclamó ella, dejando refulgir otra vez su sonrisa y devolviendo su espalda para firmarla sobre el grueso pilar. ―Sería incluso capaz de vivir aquí. ¡Imagínese! Una casona de época, rodeada de vegetación, cerca de una castillo lleno de niños. ¡Podría tener animales, incluso un caballo!

― ¿Un caballo?

Bella negó con la cabeza, bajando su rostro un poco avergonzado.

―Sí… me gustan los caballos.

―Ya veo.

Después de un rato de silencio, Bella rebuscó en su bolso su móvil para mirar la hora, exclamando por la sorpresa.

― ¡Dios! Estoy atrasada para mi cita.

No sabe por qué, pero Edward dio un paso hacia ella y la cogió del brazo con un poco más de intensidad de lo que hubiera querido. Casi casi su nariz rozó la de ella, quien abrió sus ojazos verde miel con sorpresa. En verdad, estaba realmente conmocionada.

― ¿Cita? ¿Con quién? Me dijo que no tenía novio… y de antemano le digo que Jacob Black está comprometido desde que lo conozco.

―Yo… yo… yo… ―Balbuceaba tratando de dar la respuesta, sintiendo la presión en su antebrazo, el calor de su agarre―. Yo… tengo una cita con mi tía. La invité a cenar.

El comportamiento posesivo sobre ella lo sorprendió. Hubiera querido morderse la lengua y retener ese impulso, pero no pudo. ¿Qué diablos era eso, por qué sentía la necesidad de estrangular a quien se le acerque demasiado? ¿Qué significaba esa rabia y esa frustración que sentía cuando ella no lo miraba o no le dedicaba las mismas atenciones que al resto? Le gustaba verla sobresaltada con él, por él, como ahora.

―Yo la llevo ―se apartó sin dejar de mirarla―. Dígame dónde.

―Nos encontraríamos en la puerta del edificio ―comentó, marcando su móvil―. La llamaré y le diré que llego un poco tarde ―y se apartó un poco, dejando al ogro con sus preguntas martillándole la cabeza.

Salieron del hogar después de despedirse de las monjas, que quedaron encantadas con Bella, y quedando en reunirse la próxima semana en el edificio central para mostrarles los primeros avances.

Bella cotorreaba con Emmett, el chofer de Edward a quien apenas conocía, sobre lo increíble del lugar, de lo tierna y amorosa que eran las monjas y de las muchas ideas que tenía para ayudarlas. Emmett le sonreía por el espejo retrovisor y asentía de vez en cuando, mientras Edward miraba por la ventana en silencio y se limitaba a disfrutar de la chispeante voz del demonio risueño sentado a su lado.

Cuando aparcaron fuera del edificio, Bella giró su torso hacia Edward, quien giró su rostro huraño hacia ella.

―Ejem… Señor Masen, gracias por llevarme al hogar y por traerme de regreso. Uhm… nos vemos el lunes, señor ―se despidió con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios, tomó la manilla del coche y antes de salir miró a Emmett y se despidió también de él con un "Nos vemos pronto, Emmett".

Edward la divisó acercarse a una mujer vestida de uniforme azul, a quien abrazó y a quien se llevó del brazo camino hasta la próxima estación de trenes.

―Ella es linda ―comentó Emmett a su jefe cuando estuvieron solos. Edward gruñó y miró a su chofer con disgusto.

―Llévame a mi casa de una vez, Emmett.

―Como ordene el jefe.

Con la sensación inquieta que dejó en él la compañía del demonio sonriente, se fue a su casa a pensar en eso… y en la cita que tenía con Carlisle la semana siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo prometido: ya estoy con el segundo capítulo de la semana, que corresponde al de la próxima semana, pues andaré de viaje y lo más probable es que no pueda actualizar... pero quien sabe...**

**Como siempre, a mi equipo de apoyo: Gaby Madriz, beta y amiga, y a Miss Manu de Marte que se aplica con los adelantos fotográficos, banner y todo eso en el grupo de las subversivas. **

**A todas muchas gracias por acompañarme, y bueno... las dejo para que lean.**

**Un beso a todas. ¡Las quiero mucho!**

**(Adelantos de esta locura en nuestro grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Distraído, Edward Masen se balanceaba en su sillón de cuero, apretando el puente de su nariz. Aquel miércoles acababa de llegar del almuerzo con Carlisle Cullen, que lo había dejado en un estado introspectivo, pues el buen doctor, padre adoptivo de su hermana, sin querer lo ilusionaba un poco cada vez que se reunían a conversar.

Después que Alice estuvo hospitalizada por un cuadro de estrés, el doctor Cullen y su esposa Esme decidieron llevarse a casa para cuidarla durante los días de reposo que el médico amigo de Carlisle le aconsejó.

―Trabaja demasiado, Edward. Está con mil proyectos en marcha, además de su boda. Era lógico que el cuerpo iba a pasarle la cuenta, pero no fue nada grave, te lo aseguro ―tranquilizó Carlisle a Edward, cuando este apenas llegar a su ci9ta le preguntó por el estado de salud de su hermana.

Eso sin duda calmó su ansiedad, pero lo siguiente que le dijo el médico, despertó en él su escondida ilusión con respecto a recuperar a su hermana:

―Nos la llevamos a casa para cuidarla, no la dejaríamos sola en su apartamento. Así que la ubicamos en su antiguo cuarto y la dejamos descansar. Antes de irme a dormir, pasé por su recamara y la encontré dormida… con una foto aferrada a su pecho ―comentó, sacando un sobre del interior de su chaqueta, extendiéndoselo a Edward, quien lo tomó en silencio y mientras lo abría, el médico agregó―. Al día siguiente la encontré sobre su velador y la tomé para hacerle una copia y traértela. Pensé que quizás te gustaría tenerla.

Edward respiraba pesado y observaba la vieja fotografía con añoranza que le helaba la piel. En la vieja foto, una niña y un niño posaban abrazados y sonrientes frente a la cámara. Masen reconoció el momento y recordó que esa fotografía era de la primera visita que él le hizo a su hermana en la casa de los Cullen, luego que la adoptara. La pequeña aparecía con una sonrisa radiante, dos graciosos moñitos y un vestido arrepollado de color azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, mostrando sus delgadas piernecitas y sus zapatitos de charol negro. A su lado, él posaba con unos jeans nuevos que las monjas le habían regalado, sus viejas zapatillas de lona, una polera de color rojo y su cabello revuelto, sin remedio, como solía comentar la hermana Gabriela cuando trataba de peinárselo.

Tragó grueso y cerró los ojos. Podía recordar ese día con claridad. Su hermanita estaba feliz en su nueva casa, pero más que eso, estaba feliz porque él estaba ahí con ella, cumpliendo su promesa de que la visitaría cada semana y que jamás la abandonaría. Promesa que se vio obligado a quebrantar, pues así como recordaba ese emotivo momento, recordó el día que Elizabeth lo sacó del hogar de acogida, llevándoselo lejos, sin permitir que siquiera hablara con su hermana. Con dolor, recordó cuando encontró después de muchos años a Alice y ella lo renegó como su hermano. Ese fue un puñal enterrado directo en su corazón, el que aún lo tenía sangrando.

―Edward, no pierdas las esperanzas. En algún momento ella…

―Ya no significo nada para ella, Carlisle. Después de todos estos años, después de intentar una y otra vez explicarle… ―Comentó con amargura, guardando la foto dentro del sobre y metiéndola en la cartera interna de su chaqueta.

―No Edward, no digas eso. Si no significaras nada, ella no se aferraría en silencio a esos recuerdos. Ella te extraña, pero quedó dañada; ella pensó que la abandonaste…

―No la abandoné ―gruñó entre dientes, apretando sus manos.

―Yo lo sé, y ella lo sabe, pero le cuenta aceptarlo. Te necesitó mucho, Edward…

―Por favor, Carlisle, no me atormentes más con eso ―rogó, como desesperada, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Ella lo necesitó, él lo sabía, pues su necesidad seguro era tan grande como la suya.

―No pierdas las esperanzas, Edward ―reiteró Carlisle, torciendo su cabeza hacia un atormentado Edward, en cuyos ojos verdes se reflejaba el sufrimiento que padecía.

Carlisle siempre fue mediador entre ambos. Siempre trató de hacer entender a su hija sobre lo que había pasado con su hermano, desde que esta era muy pequeña, explicándole que a Edward una mujer se lo había llevado y que había cortado todo contacto. Que no era que él no la quisiera, pero que no podía comunicarse. Cuando finalmente Edward la encontró, ya siendo mayor de edad, al parecer fue muy tarde, pues creció con la idea que su hermano la había olvidado. Su rencor había hecho mella en su interior.

―Gracias Carlisle por mantenerme al tanto. Yo no sé qué haría…

―No me agradezcas nada. Lo hago con gusto, además de sentirme obligado a hacerlo. Cuando adopté a Alice, te prometí que siempre podrías saber de ella a través de nosotros, y pues no voy a romper esa promesa después de todos estos años ―el doctor Cullen torció su rostro y levantó la comisura de sus labios, con el afán de infundirle ánimo a Edward, quien no sonrió en respuesta.

― ¿Y sobre su boda?

― ¡Oh, bueno! ―Tomó un trago de agua y continuó―. Está planeada para finales de año, entre navidad y año nuevo. Jasper es un buen tipo que la adora…es muy paciente con ella, que a veces es un poco hiperactiva. Pero Esme la está ayudando en todo… ah, quien por cierto, te envía muchos cariños y espera que pronto nos podamos reunir a comer.

―Dale un abrazo a Esme de mi parte, por favor.

―Claro. Y bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella, está segura que será la misma Alice quien te invite a su boda. Está segura que estarás allí.

Edward lo miró y suspiró. Ya quisiera él tener la misma certeza que Esme, esposa de Carlisle. Después de comer ―aunque Edward más bien se limitó a jugar con su comida― se despidieron en la entrada del restaurante con un apretón de manos.

El rubio doctor de ojos celestes, le prometió a Edward ponerse en contacto con él de ser necesario. Además prometió procurar que su hija descansara para evitar posteriores visitas al hospital, que a ella tanto le desagradaban.

Con las sensaciones revueltas regresó en su coche hasta el edificio donde trabajaba, sin duda perturbado por la charla con Carlisle.

Allí en la silla de su escritorio, arrugó entre sus manos un papel que descansaba sobre el escritorio cuando recordó algo que vio al llegar al edificio, luego de su almuerzo con el doctor:

Descendió del coche y con lo primero que se encontró fue con una chiquilla de pelo marrón, abrazada al cuello de un hombre alto, de tez morena que sonreía como un bobo. Con una mano, el tipo ese sujetaba un casco de motocicleta y con la otra, rodeaba por la cintura a Isabella Swan, el demonio sonriente.

Apretó tan fuerte sus dientes cuando vio la imagen aquella, que estuvo a punto de perder varias piezas.

Se percató, cuando por fin ella rompió el abrazo, que el tipo la miraba con ternura ―demasiada, pensó él― y aprovechó el muy descarado de colocar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

―Ejem… jefe, Jacob lo espera ―comentó Emmett su chofer a Edward que sin darse cuenta que llevaba un buen parado rato junto al Mercedes Benz, mirando a la parejita.

―Ya voy ―escupió a su chofer. Abotonó su chaqueta, se puso sus gafas y caminó directo hacia la entrada, pasando a un lado de la pareja, ignorándolos. O intentándolo.

― ¡Hola señor Masen! ―Escuchó el ogro que la voz cantarina del demonio lo saludaba como si nada. Él giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro por fracción de segundos, sin hacer además de responder, para retomar su trayecto hacia el interior del edificio, mientras maldecía y gruñía en voz baja.

Afuera, los dos amigos se quedaron mirando al ogro. Bella ladeó la boca un poco decepcionada, mientras Sam alzaba sus cejas sorprendido por la reacción del hombre aquel.

― ¿Es tu jefe?

―Pues sí…

― ¿Y siempre es tan… "agradable"? ―Preguntó con ironía, moviendo su cabeza. Ella lo miró y se alzó de hombros.

―No lo juzgues ―respondió, saliendo en defensa del ogro. Le palmeó enseguida el hombro a su amigo antes de apartarse un poco más para emprender la marcha hacia adentro del edificio―. Gracias por traerme. Adoré como siempre el paseo en la moto.

―¡Cuando quieras, nena! Ahora que doña Carmen estará afuera, podremos pegarnos unas cuantas arrancaditas, no sé… quizás el viernes o sábado podamos salir a bailar, ¿te parece?

―Pues… sí, puede ser.

Bella había aprovechado su hora y media de colación para ir hasta el terminal de buses y despedir a su tía, que se iba por su trabajo a un curso de capacitación por siete días. Por coincidencia del destino, Sam había ido a dejar a un buen amigo al mismo terminal de buses encontrándose allí con Bella cuando ella iba saliendo, mientras comía un sándwich de carne, pues no le daba tiempo de meterse a un local y sentare a comer.

―¡Oye, mujer caníbal! ―la llamó Sam, riéndose de cómo ella disfrutaba de su comida. Bella se giró y vio a su amigo que se acercaba a ella, con su ya característica sonrisa.

―¡Qué tal, Sam! ―Dijo, tragando su trozo de sándwich―. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

―Vine a dejar a un amigo, ¿y tú?

―Vine a despedir a mi tía.

―O sea que estarás de vacaciones ―bromeó, abrazándola por los hombros mientras salían de la terminal―. ¿Vas a tu trabajo?

―Sí. Iba hasta la estación de metro…

―¡No, nada de eso! Yo voy a dejarte. Pero devórate primero tu almuerzo, no quiero que te atragantes en el camino.

―Vale ―sonrió ella, terminando de devorarse su pan.

La historia de Bella y Sam se remontaba a unos años atrás, cuando ambos se conocieron en la universidad. Él era ayudante de uno de sus maestros y eventualmente le hacía algunas clases.

Hicieron amistad desde el primer momento, aunque con el paso de las semanas esa amistad detonó en algo parecido a un romance, que los tuvo como pareja al menos un año y medio. Él era un tipo alto y musculoso, atractivo, de tez morena y ojos oscuros, su cabello negro como el azabache y desordenado. Era simpático y sociable, además de atractivo pues varias de sus compañeras suspiraban detrás de este joven ayudante de profesor. Varias de ellas soñaban con que el guapo chico las montara sobre su motocicleta, y las sacara a pasear por ahí. Nadie lo consiguió, sólo ella.

En resumen, la historia de amor no funcionó, por lo que decidieron quedar como buenos amigos. Bueno, vivió cosas importantes con él, pues fue como su primer amor y el hombre que las _desfloró_. Guardaba un muy grato recuerdo de ese momento, pues él, pese a su experiencia, había sido muy tierno con ella.

Ese pasado los hacía sentirse tan familiarizados el uno con el otro.

―Entonces te llamo el viernes para salir por ahí, qué te parece ―dijo Sam, afuera del edificio, antes de montarse de regreso en su moto y no retrasar más a su amiga.

―Uhm, el viernes tengo salida con las chicas. Tanya está de cumpleaños, así que nos iremos a bailar por allí.

―Uf, salida de chicas… algo peligroso… ―Bromeó Sam, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga―. Te llamo cualquier otro día entonces, ¿vale?

―Vale.

Sam se montó sobre su motocicleta y el sonido estruendoso de esta rugió dando lugar para que se integrara al tránsito y siguiera su camino. Ella sonrió al verlo desaparecer, y luego se giró hacia la entrada, caminando rápido a ver si se le hacía el milagro de verlo… y al parecer, Dios la tenía en alta estima, pues el ogro estaba a un lado del ascensor, hablando con un hombre a quien ella no conocía.

Como si nada, Bella se dirigió al ascensor y pulsó el botón de su piso, ignorando al atractivo ogro que hablaba con el hombre desconocido, pero que la miraba a ella. Las puertas se abrieron y ella entró, pulsando el botón para cerrar, cuando el cuerpo de Edward se interpuso en las puertas, antes que estas se cerraran completamente. Se ganó junto a ella en silencio, casi rozándola y mirándola por el reflejo de las puertas de acero y aluminio.

―Ejem… señor Masen ―se atrevió ella a romper el espeso silencio―. Mañana jueves tengo cita con las hermanas del hogar… me preguntaba… me preguntaba si usted iría también.

El ogro inspiró y lentamente se giró hacia ella y con su mirada azul grisácea deambuló por su rostro antes de responder simplemente con un:

―No.

―¡Oh…! Bueno… yo pensé que…

―Si gusta usted de alguien que la acompañe, señorita Swan, podría decirle a _Jake _que vaya con usted, ¿no disfruta tanto de su compañía? ―Agregó con densa ironía, justo cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Bella, con la vista baja, triste y consternada, se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero antes que eso sucediera, Edward con una rapidez sorprendente puso su brazo en el espacio de la puerta abierta, para evitar que ella saliera.

Bella alzó sus ojos ahora asombrados hacia él y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Podía oler su perfume y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no cerrar los ojos y acercar su nariz a su cuello y empaparse de su aroma a perfume de hombre. Así que simplemente se limitó a mirarlo y esperar.

―Mañana estaré fuera todo el día, por tanto no podré acompañarla. De cualquier forma, esperaré su informe acerca de lo que hayan acordado con las hermanas.

―Cla-claro señor.

―Confío en que hará un buen trabajo, señorita Swan.

Isabella esbozó ahora una relajada sonrisa hacia el jefe, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

―Gracias por confiarme este trabajo, señor. No lo defraudaré.

Edward quitó su brazo del marco de la puerta y dejó que la niña demonio pasara y se alejara de él hacia su oficina, moviendo su pequeño trasero, que dicho sea de paso se veía muy bien en esos pantalones negros y ajustados.

Bella en tanto pensaba que sin duda, la presencia de ese hombre le provocaba una dicotomía: le atraía y le espantaba. Su prestancia, su imponencia, sus rasgos tan atractivos sin duda hacían que sus braguitas se humedecieran, pero su hosquedad en su trato la hacían querer salir corriendo, aunque ella adivinaba que como siempre ocurría con las personas hurañas, había algo detrás que las empujaba a hacer así.

_"¿Qué será, Edward Masen?"_

El día siguiente fue muy productivo para Bella. Trabajó durante la mañana en su oficina y aprovechó la hora de almuerzo para quedarse y adelantar algunas cosas que tendría que dejar de lado con su salida a su cita con las monjas. Dicho sea de paso, el mismísimo Edward Masen se encargó de firmar una autorización para ella y hacer que Laurent Da Revin, el jefe del departamento de marketing, la pegara en su frente para que no lo olvidara.

Ya en la tarde, al reunirse con las encantadoras religiosas que quedaron felices con las propuestas de Isabella y luego de elegir las que más les convenía, regresó feliz cerca de las seis al edificio donde trabajaba… aunque debía de reconocer que había extrañado no toparse en el elevador con el hermoso ogro, a quien sin duda también extrañó en la reunión con las monjitas.

Se dispuso a hacerle un resumen al señor Masen sobre la reunión con las hermanas, como él mismo se lo pidió, para luego, ya cerca de las siete, subir hasta el último piso y dejarlo en su oficina o con Jacob, a quien encontró algo complicado, tipiando algo en su ordenador, mientras su teléfono estaba pegado en su oreja. El pobre secretario de gerencia estaba despeinado y la corbata ya no estaba en su lugar. Él le hizo un guiño y una señal con la mano para que lo aguardara, mientras seguía oyendo al interlocutor. Cuando colgó, suspiró y saludó a Bella con una afectuosa sonrisa cansada.

―Qué hay, Bella.

―¿Estás bien, Jake?

―Sí… o sea… más o menos ―dijo, volviendo a dirigir su atención en el ordenador para ordenar una impresión. Mientras eso sucedía, dejó caer sus hombros―. Acabo de terminar un asunto importante. Y además, tengo cita con mis suegros… y ya voy retrasado.

―Pero ya terminaste aquí, ¿no?

―Terminé el asunto, pero debo ir a dejarlo, y en lo que me demore de aquí al lugar y luego al restaurante, mis suegros ya no estarán y seguro ya no tendré novia ―se lamentó. Bella torció su rostro y recordó el asunto que la llevó hasta allí.

―¡Oh! Bueno, yo vine a dejar esto para el señor Masen, ¿crees que puedes entregarse mañana?

―Claro, Bella ―respondió Jacob, recibiendo la carpeta y dejándola sobre su escritorio.

―¿Y dónde tienes que ir a dejar eso?

― A la punta de la ciudad. Son como cuarenta minutos desde aquí, y luego regresar al restaurante, una hora más… ¡Dios!

―¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? No sé, lo que sea…

―No Bella, pero gracias de todas formas.

Bella no se quedó tranquila, menos viendo a su nuevo amigo tan desesperado. Así que insistió, ocurriéndosele una idea para ayudarlo, que no tendría que tener ninguna complicación.

―¿Y si voy a dejar yo ese asunto… lo que fuera que eso sea?

Jacob se hizo hacia atrás, meditando en el valioso ofrecimiento de Bella, pero sacudió la cabeza, negándose a encargarle semejante _misión_.

―No, no Bella. Ya me las arreglaré… ―negó con la cabeza, auto convenciéndose de que no podía confiarle a ella el trasporte del documento aquel.

―¡Oh, Jacob! ¿Qué de complicado puede ser ir hasta un lugar y dejar eso? Tú sólo dime donde tengo que ir y a quien se lo tengo que entregar.

―¡Joder, Bella, no me tientes! ―dijo él, pasando su mano por el cabello mientras de reojo miraba la hora. ―¡Joder!

―¡Anda, Jake, déjame ayudarte!

Él estrechó sus negros ojos hacia ella, quien lo miraba alzando la comisura de sus labios, meditando él mientras en la propuesta. Sólo tendría que entrar, dejarlo en el lugar que él le indicara y salir… ¿por qué su jefe iba a percatarse? Él iba a regresar después de las nueve, no se daría cuenta.

―¿Entonces? Estas perdiendo tiempo valioso, Jake…

―¡Vale! ―se pasó las manos por el cabello y alzó sus manos, dándose por vencido. Bella sonrió abiertamente y asintió, complacida de poder ayudar a Jacob―. Acepto el ofrecimiento, pero debes ponerme atención y hacer exactamente lo que te digo, ¿está bien?

―Diablos, Jake, supongo que no llevo una bomba…

_"Más o menos, Bella…más o menos…"_

Mientras retiraba las hojas de la bandeja de la impresora y las metía en un sobre marrón, le explicaba:

―Tomas un taxi y te vas a la dirección que voy a anotarte en esta tarjea ―dijo, sacando un rectángulo de cartulina blanco, y mientras anotaba la dirección, continuaba con la indicación―. Abres la puerta de acceso al edificio con la llave negra y te metes al ascensor para subir hasta el _pent-house_ del piso veinte. Debes ingresar una clave en el elevador, que también la anotaré aquí. Abrirás la puerta con la llave gris. Te metes, atraviesas la sala hasta la entrada del único pasillo que verás allí, que converge a dos direcciones. Tú te metes hacia la derecha, justo en la puerta negra del fondo, donde al abrir te encontrarás con el despacho. Dejas el sobre encima de la mesa y sales. Es todo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

―Jacob, creo que puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes? No me subestimes ―Aclaró con una pisca de ofensa en sui voz. Jacob torció su cabeza y se disculpó.

―Perdón. Me pone un poco nervioso, pero recuerda, debes hacerlo rápido, por nada te entretengas, ¿sí?

―Vale, vale. Dame la bomba ―pidió Bella el sobre que Jacob acababa de sellar, después de meter unos cuentos documentos adentro. Enseguida le entregó la tarjeta y las llaves, una negra y otra gris, que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―Gracias, Bella.

―Me debes una, Jacob ―advirtió con diversión, guardando la llave y la tarjeta en su cartera―. A todo esto, ¿de quién es el pent-house a dónde voy?

Jacob suspiró y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta de gerencia.

―Del jefe, Bella.

―¡¿Del señor Masen?! ―Bella dio un respingo y aferró el sobre marrón entre sus manos con fuerza, mientras Jacob movía la cabeza, asintiendo.

―Oye, pero si crees que es demasiado…

―¡No, no! Voy, dejo esto y me salgo. Menos de cinco minutos. Tranquilo.

―Dios, Bella. Gracias, gracias ―dijo, rodeando el escritorio y dándole un abrazo cordial. Se supo su chaqueta y bajó con ella hasta la planta baja, haciéndole parar el mismo un taxi, y pagándolo enseguida, luego de darle las indicaciones al chofer, por si Bella se perdía. Allí la dejó, rogándole que lo llamara en cuanto la _misión_ estuviera terminada.

Bella fue mordisqueando su labio inferior durante todo el camino hacia el _pent-house _del señor Masen. No podía creer que iba en ese momento de camino hacia el lugar, la mismísima intimidad del hermoso ogro.

―¡Señorita, ya llegamos! ―indicó el chofer. Bella no se dio ni cuenta como el hombre hizo el recorrido. Desvió su vista hacia la derecha y vio el edificio elegante que se imponía. Expiró y miró al chofer, agradeciéndole su servicio.

Caminó con paso inseguro hasta la puerta, sacando las llaves de su cartera para abrir la puerta exterior. Caminó por la elegante e iluminada recepción donde le indicó a un hombre quién era y a lo que venía. Él le hizo ademán de ya saberlo, pues Jacob ya se había contactado con él para ponerlo al tanto, así que ella caminó hacia el elevador, abriéndose este casi enseguida. Ingresó los cuatro números del código de seguridad del penúltimo piso y esperó a que este comenzara a ascender.

Cuando llegó al piso, salió al pasillo de tonos blanco invierno y azul para enfrentarse con la única puerta que había en el corredor. Inspiró y metió la llave gris que abría ante ella la privacidad de Edward Masen, quedando encandilada con lo que vio. En tonalidades blancas y grises un amplio espacio se abría ante ella a modo de sala. Sillones, una alfombra persa, mobiliario, cuadros, todo perfectamente combinado, lujoso y muy acorde con el espacio y la personalidad de Edward que ella apenas conocía. Ventanales amplios, desde el techo al suelo que mostraban el cielo oscuro ya afuera…

_"Céntrate, Bella"_ se reprendió, sacudiendo su cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento, observando y distinguiendo la entrada al pasillo del que Jacob le habló, caminando rápido hacia allí, viendo que el pasillo convergía hacia la derecha y la izquierda, recordando que Jacob le dijo que se dirigiera hacia la… izquierda. Sí, izquierda.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta del fondo, distinguió fotografías en blanco y negro, antiguas, colgados en el muro. Se detuvo finalmente frente a la puerta de roble oscuro, y haciendo ejercicios de respiración, la abrió lentamente con la idea de encontrarse el escritorio del despacho del jefe… pero lo que había frente a ella no era un escritorio, sino más bien una cama.

_"¡Joder, es su cuarto!"_

Se adentró en este como poseída por la curiosidad, como hipnotizada por el aroma a él que inundaba la recamara, que seguía la línea de tonalidades de la decoración de la sala. Una cama grande con barrotes de hierro forjado negro, un cobertor gris y sábanas blancas. Muebles de madera oscura, una puerta que seguro era la del baño y otra que daba probablemente al closet… Definitivamente la personalidad del ogro estaba reflejada en ese ambiente que a ella la tenía cautivada, tan cautivada que perdió el hilo de la concentración, olvidándose a lo que había ido. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló la ciudad desde la apenas iluminada habitación.

_"Qué hermoso"_ pensó, abstraída y tanteando su suerte, pues para esas alturas, ella ya tendría que estar de regreso en el piso de abajo. Pero lo olvidó.

En ese momento, el sonido en la sala de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe la quitó de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, poniendo atención y oyó la voz del ogro que al parecer estaba hablando con alguien no sabe ella sobre qué cosa, pues estaba más ocupada tratando de primero no hiperventilar, segundo viendo la posibilidad de arrancar por la ventana para no ser pillada. Así que con cuidado cerró la puerta de la recamara y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

"_Dios, Dios, Dios…."_

Se movía en círculos, desesperada, sin atinar a más nada. Hasta que oyó la voz de su jefe acercándose hacia donde ella estaba. Atinó a lanzar el sobre marrón sobre la cama y por instinto se metió bajo la cama de hierro, comenzando a rezar en absoluto mutismo, pidiendo a todas las divinidades del cielo que le echaran una manito para arrancar de eso, pues no quería ni imaginarse la reacción del señor Masen si se daba cuenta que había una intrusa en su casa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como intuyendo que así se haría invisible, y mientras rezaba, oyó la voz de Edward fuerte y claro cuando este abrió la puerta y entró a la misma habitación donde ella estaba escondida.

Edward bufó, acercándose a la ventana, oyendo lo que su interlocutor le decía. Se quitó la corbata y la lanzó sobre un sofá de felpa negro que había en una esquina de la recamara. Suspiró y pasó su mano desocupada por su cabello, desordenándolo un poco.

―Pues podrías haberme avisado, Aro ―gruñó fastidiado y suspiró a la explicación que su psiquiatra le daba, agregando―. Vale, vale. Envíame un correo con la fecha de la próxima cita. Adiós.

Se giró y caminó hacia la mesita de noche, encendiendo la lamparita y dejando su móvil. Desvió sus ojos y vio sobre su cama un sobre marrón que a él se le hacía familiar.

―Qué demonios, Jacob ―se preguntó en un susurro cuando se percató que el encargo no estaba donde Jacob siempre lo dejaba, sino ahí, sobre su cama. Lo agarró y volvió a tomar su teléfono, marcándole a Jacob, pero para su frustración, su secretario tenía el celular apagado. Lo lanzó sobre la cama y volvió a caminar hacia la ventana abriendo el sobre y sacando los documentos, donde se delineaba el toque final del proyecto "Alemanes en fuga".

"_Pobre Elizabeth_" ironizó, leyendo algunas partes del documento, pero se detuvo cuando una sensación lo perturbó. Esa sensación que una persona tiene cuando cree estar sola, pero en realidad no lo está, cuando lo presiente. Eso le pasaba, se supone que estaba completamente solo, pero sus sentidos lo alertaron de que no era así.

Sin hacer movimiento, escaneó con su mirada el entorno de su dormitorio, viendo si algo salía de lo normal. Bueno, el sobre en su dormitorio y no en su despacho salía de lo normal, pero…

En un movimiento de cabeza, divisó bajo su cama dos zapatos negros, de tacón no muy alto. Estrechó sus ojos y se inclinó un poco más: dos piernas no muy largas enfundadas en unos pantalones oscuros. Una chaqueta oscura y… el perfil del demonio sonriente, que tenía sus manos sobre su boca y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Inspiró con fuerza mientras una especie de satisfacción lo invadía. Encontrar al demonio bajo su lecho era una sorpresa de otro mundo para él.

Estrechó sus ojos y enderezándose dejó los documentos sobre una mesa contigua y caminó muy lento hacia su cama, donde se sentó. Afirmó los codos sobre las rodillas, apretó el puente de su nariz y preguntó:

―¿Es cómodo allí abajo?

Ni una respuesta. Sólo el sonido de un jadeo que provenía desde debajo de la cama.

Con velocidad se levantó de la cama, se agachó y agarró por las piernas al demonio sonriente ―ahora asustado― para sacarlo de su escondite.

Ella profirió un gritito, pero su pánico se acrecentó cuando con sus asustados ojos se dio cuenta que el ogro Edward Masen la miraba desde arriba, muy serio.

_"¡Me agarró!"_

Aun acostada sobre el suelo, con su respiración a mil por hora, no podía apartar sus ojos del ogro, quien al parecer esperaba una explicación a alguna pregunta implícita que le hizo. Seguro al no recibir contestación, la verbalizó para ella en tono cortante y demandante:

―¡¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?!

Bella tragó grueso y balbuceó una respuesta ilegible.

―¡No le entiendo, hable claro!

―Yo… se, se-señor Masen… yo… yo quería ayudar a Jacob… yo vine porque…

―¡¿Él le dijo que viniera?! ―Inquirió, estrechando peligrosamente sus ojos hacia ella. Volvió a tragar grueso pues la figura furiosa y demandante sobre ella la ponía de los nervios. Seguro su carrera en "Masen &Co" se había acabado, después de esto el jefe no la perdonaría.

―Este… señor… yo sólo quise ayudarlo… se lo juro, yo insistí en venir… yo quería venir.

Edward torció su cabeza, poniendo atención en la última frase.

―¿Quería usted venir, señorita Swan? ¿Por qué?

Otra vez tuvo que tragar. ¿Quería venir? ¡Diablos, sí! Podría haberse arrepentido cuando Jacob le dijo que el encargo debía ser dejado en el apartamento de don Edward, pero no lo hizo. Se impresionó, claro, pero no se retractó. La idea de verse rodeada de la intimidad de Edward la atraía. Consciente e inconscientemente lo hacía.

― ¡Por qué, le pregunté!

―No lo sé ―susurró, escapándosele la voz algo más rasposa que de costumbre, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al borde del colapso bajo su blusa de tonos blanco y negro, y sus ojos temerariamente no se apartaban de los de él, que la miraba como deduciendo algo.

Edward se enderezó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La idea de tener al demonio metida dentro de su dormitorio le satisfacía, tanto que estaba pensando perdonar a Jacob y quizás felicitarlo, y definitivamente no dejar escapar a la chiquilla, quien esperaba algo ahí abajo, aun sobre el piso de su habitación.

_"Qué hago contigo, pequeño demonio..."_ pensó, mientras ella seguía quieta, al parecer sin intención de moverse. "_¿Cómo sabrán tus labios?"_

Vería si esa iba a ser la oportunidad de responder a su última pregunta. Inspiró, expiró, agachó su cabeza un poco más hacia ella y voz oscura, ronca y sensual, dijo:

―Tiene un minuto para moverse y caminar hacia la salida. Un minuto, Isabella. Si no lo hace, entenderé que es porque definitivamente no quiere hacerlo, y de ser así… ―pasó su lengua sobre sus labios para mojarlos y agregó―. De ser así, _no habrá vuelta atrás_ y no podrá salir de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. Corre el tiempo, Isabella Swan.

Bella parpadeó, puso la mano en su pecho y…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorpresa! **

**Capítulo dedicado a mi Miss Manu de Marte que está con un brazo fracturado. ¡Ánimo, Manu!**

**A mi hermosa Gaby Madriz, mi beta y amiga que me ayuda con esta locura.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Las quiero mucho!**

**(Adelantos de esta locura en nuestro grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

No quitó la mano de su agitado pecho que subía y bajaba rápido, ni abandonó los ojos del hermoso ogro que la observaba desde las alturas durante el minuto más largo de su existencia. Él estuvo concentrado en ella y en cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer para iniciar su retirada, pero nada que el demonio se movía. Finalmente él inspiró y expiró muy lento, estrechando aún más su mirada hacia ella.

― ¿No vas a moverte? ―Preguntó él, tuteándola por primera vez. Ella mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza, reafirmando su negativa verbal:

―No.

―Y ni aunque lo intentaras, porque tu minuto ya pasó, Isabella. No hay vuelta atrás.

No estaba segura al cien por cien de lo que eso último significaba y no alcanzó a darle muchas vueltas, cuando vio al ogro hacer su primer movimiento. Soltó un gritito cuando con una rapidez y agilidad que la asombraron, Edward la agarró con el brazo derecho desde la cintura, elevándola del suelo y dejándola caer sobre su cama. Enseguida y sin mediar preámbulo ni mucho menos pedir autorización, Edward cual depredador sobre su presa, deja caer su cuerpo sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus fuertes antebrazos para saquear enseguida su boca, con la que hace días ya llevaba fantaseando, como reclamando su derecho sobre ella, derecho que la niña demonio le dio al no moverse de ahí.

Celebró con masculino orgullo el gemido excitado que se escapó de la boca de ella, removiéndose y friccionándose a él, elevando sus manitas las que fueron a dar directamente su cabello jalándolo desde su nuca, mientras que sus bocas y sus lenguas seguían en una especie de batalla campal, en un beso desesperado.

Edward en su vida, jamás se había sentido tan ávido por una mujer ni mucho menos por su boca ni menos en el primer beso. Nunca sintió la codicia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la que lo llevaba a pensar cosas violentas cada vez que se imaginaba a otro patán en su puesto. Esa chiquilla chispeante que se cruzó ante sus ojos, con el semblante maravillado y la jovialidad tan arraigada que la iluminaba, fue quizás lo que lo hizo tambalear y desearla desde el momento aquel en que la vio por primera vez.

Y ella de ningún modo en sus cortos 23 años de vida había sentido un beso como estaba sintiendo ese, que le recorría cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y que recorría su piel como si mil hormigas caminaran sobre ella. Era como si ese beso la estuviera quemando por dentro y por fuera, como si estuviera desatando una necesidad de él, necesidad de atarse a él, de fundirse con él y no de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta como la mayoría pensaría en aconsejarle con relación a Edward Masen.

Jadeante, Edward se apartó un poco, justo en el momento en que ella estaba al límite del desfallecimiento. Los ojos verde miel del demonio bajo él ahora estaban oscuros y advertían el deseo a punto de desencadenarse. Y la comprendía, porque su estado de ebullición estaba peligrosamente a punto de detonar. Coló la mano que tenía en su cintura bajo su delgada blusa, que iba muy apropiadamente afuera del pantalón, sintiendo por primera vez la suave piel de ella bajo su tacto. Vio como Bella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de su mano acariciándole la parte baja de su espalda, aprovechando él hundir su nariz en su cuello y absorber su aroma.

―Hueles a rosas ―señaló Edward, empapándose del aroma. _"El demonio con aroma a rosas…"_. Ella murmuró algo y exhaló de la pura satisfacción de sentir a Edward sobre ella, sorbiendo de su aroma, besando la piel de su cuello, tocando con sus manos calientes la piel de su espalda.

Cuando él se volvió a apartar, se alzó un poco y volvió a sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos. Su nariz rozaba la nariz de ella y sus ojos oscuros y dilatados observaban los de ella, en igual estado que los suyos.

― ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer conmigo? ―Preguntó ella. Su voz era un susurro ronco ahora que se había atrevido a preguntar y a tutear también por primera vez al ogro. Él estrechó sus ojos y abarcó el labio inferior de Bella entre sus dientes. Al soltarlo, respondió.

―Tengo un montón de planes, pero de momento, voy a llevarte a tu casa.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con asombro, parpadeando varias veces, como si no entendiera lo que él acababa de decirle. Edward podría haber reído por su reacción, pero no estaba acostumbrado a levantar las comisuras de sus labios, así que mantuvo sus facciones quietas aunque en sus ojos se vislumbraba su complacencia.

―Yo… yo pensé que… yo pensé qué…

―Ah, demonio, ya sé lo que pensaste… ―levantó su cuerpo y se incorporó sobre sus pies. Pasó sus manos por su pelo y las metió enseguida a los bolsillos, mientras contemplaba a la chiquilla, que seguía sin moverse. Extendió entonces una mano hacia ella, para ayudar a levantarla, ayuda que ella agradeció cuando la tomó y fue elevada fuera de la cama. Rebotó sobre el pecho de Edward quien la rodeó por la cintura, y en su oído susurró―. Pero mañana es día laboral, y no puedo entretenerme toda la noche, como tengo planeado hacerlo contigo ―apartó su rostro y miró a Bella antes de agregar con ojos pícaros―. Pero tenemos todo el fin de semana por delante…

Ella carraspeó e hizo ademán de apartarse para arreglare su ropa y su cabello, mientras con planeada indiferencia, respondió:

―Pues tengo planes…

Otra vez, como a la velocidad de la luz, se vio rodeada por los brazos de Edward, uno sujetando su cintura y la otra mano abarcando su nuca obligándola a mirarlo.

―Te di un minuto para escapar y no lo aprovechaste. No hay vuelta atrás, ya te lo dije.

―No quiero echarme atrás.

No aguantó y se empinó sobre sus piernas, rodeando a Edward por los hombros, tocando su boca con la suya, tomando la iniciativa, cuestión que Edward celebró respondiendo a su beso. Y la verdad es que él sin miramientos hubiera desnudado a esa mujer y la habría metido a su cama para disfrutar de ella como lo deseó desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero no podía. Había un cúmulo de sentimientos que lo arrebataron apenas puso su boca sobre la de ella y la verdad es que quería tomarse el tiempo en pensar en eso, a solas.

―Vámonos, niñita, antes que me arrepienta.

Ella sonrió con coquetería, sin la intención de moverse de donde estaba, rodeada y apretada a él, quien estrechó sus ojos y movió su cabeza en negación.

―Eres un demonio…

La chiquilla se carcajeó por el calificativo y se apartó, siendo jalada hacia la salida del apartamento por él, quien de paso tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su coche que estaban en un tazón sobre una mesita de la sala.

En absoluto silencio y miraditas de soslayo, ambos se montaron en un Audi gris y sin que él le preguntara, condujo hasta su edificio departamento. Estacionó, detuvo el coche y se bajó, rodeándolo hasta la puerta del copiloto, donde estaba sentada Bella, abriéndosela para que bajara.

―Gra-gracias por traerme ―agradeció ella, caminando hacia un lado para rodear el coche y entrar en el edificio. Estaba ya en la puerta cuando sintió la presencia de Edward tras de sí. Ella estaba segura que él se metería en su coche y en mismo mutismo que lo llevó hasta allí se iría, pero no. Ahí estaba, de manos en los bolsillos siguiendo sus movimientos.

Abrió con un poco de dificultad la vieja puerta y antes de entrar, él la detuvo por el brazo y la acorraló entre la muralla contigua y su cuerpo, saqueando otra vez y por varios minutos su boca en señal de despedida.

―Hasta mañana, pequeño demonio ―le dijo cuando soltó su boca.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con prestancia hasta su coche, el que enseguida puso en marcha y alejó de allí, mientras ella sentía sus piernas como dos tiras de lana, no muy segura que fueran capaces de subir las escaleras hasta su piso.

_"¡Oh, Dios!"_

_**OoO**_

―Y eso es todo lo que tenemos para hoy ―dijo Jacob, a la mañana siguiente, después que el jefe llegara y se instalara detrás de su escritorio.

―Bien ―sacó el frasco de pastillas de la gaveta de su escritorio, lo abrió, sacó una píldora verde y la llevó a su boca, la que tragó luego con agua, antes de agregar―. Recuerda dejar todo listo para la reunión del lunes con los alemanes. Nos traerán su respuesta.

―Claro jefe.

―Y una cosa más ―bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de agua y continuó―. ¿Cómo _diablos_ se te ocurrió enviar a la señorita Swan a mi apartamento para dejar los documentos allí? ¿Te das cuenta lo que hubiera pasado si los documentos hubieran caído en manos ajenas?

Jacob abrió los ojos y sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada encima. Cuando le envió el texto a Bella la noche anterior para cerciorarse de que todo había estado en orden, ella se lo confirmó y no mencionó que el jefe la hubiese pillado. O quizás el cuidador se lo comentó…

―Yo… este señor… yo estaba…

― Que no vuelva a repetirse, Jacob. Eso es algo delicado, confidencial. Podrías habernos metidos a todos en problemas, incluida a la señorita Swan.

―Perdóneme, señor. Lo de anoche fue una emergencia, no volverá a ocurrir.

Edward pensativo rebatía un poco la afirmación de Jacob, porque sin duda lo de anoche iba a repetirse tantas veces como él pudiera conseguirlo, porque el olor a rosas que inundó su recamara no lo dejó dormir, y lo único que hizo fue causarle una especie de ardor por los besos de _su_ demonio.

Sí, maldita sea, _su_ demonio.

¿Qué mujer lo había dejado en vilo toda una noche? Ninguna, sólo ella. Definitivamente sin quererlo él, literalmente le entregó su alma al demonio y estaba seguro que no habría vuelta atrás, como se lo dijo a ella.

Inspiró luego y se puso manos a la obra. Le esperaba un día de locos y una noche… Y pensando en la noche, levanto el auricular y marcó el anexo de marketing, a la oficina de la señorita Swan, quien contestó con un cantarín:

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días señorita Swan.

Algo similar a un jadeo oyó Edward desde la otra línea y enseguida la risita alegre del demonio sonriente.

―Señor Masen, que… _placer_ oírlo.

_"Demonio provocador…"_

―Señorita Swan, no recibí informe alguno sobre su reunión con las monjas.

―Señor, ayer antes de marcharme, dejé el informe con Jacob, él tendría….

― ¿Y qué le hace pensar a usted que me conformo con informe en papel? Suba ahora mismo, señorita.

― ¡Allá voy, jefe! ―Exclamó ella exultante. Enseguida Edward colgó el teléfono y encendió su laptop en lo que demoraba la pequeña demonio sonriente en llegar. Enseguida abrió el sobre que ella le entré a Jacob y que él dejó sobre su escritorio, observando a grandes rasgos las decisiones que se habían tomado y algunas fotografías de los diseños con los que se comenzaría a trabajar.

Sin duda, la señorita Swan sabía lo que hacía, pues entre las propuestas de marca, la que eligió fue la mejor. Además, la idea de poner en marcha el plan dentro de la semana siguiente hablaba de su entusiasmo por colaborar en el trabajo que él le encomendó.

Tres golpecitos interrumpieron su trabajo de lectura.

― ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y el rostro de Isabella se asomó por esta.

― ¿Puedo pasar, señor?

―Por supuesto ―indicó él, levantándose y caminando hacia ella, directamente a rodearla por la cintura y robarle el beso de esa boca que desde la noche anterior extrañó, cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa. Beso con el que estuvo soñando toda la noche.

Ella se sujetó de sus hombros y dejó que él poseyera su boca, disfrutando del contacto.

― ¿Durmió usted bien, señorita Swan? ―Preguntó él con voz sensualmente ronca. Ella mordió su bendito labio y negó lentamente.

―No. Me costó conciliar el sueño la verdad.

―Qué lástima ―respondió olisqueando él en el cuello de ella, el aroma a rosas de su demonio―. Probablemente esta noche tampoco pueda dormir bien.

―Pues no. Tengo un compromiso con las chicas.

Edward se enderezó enseguida y la miró, frunciendo su ceño.

― ¿Con quién, a dónde?

―El cumpleaños de Tanya, una amiga. Las chicas me esperaran a la salida del trabajo y nos iremos directo a un restaurante y quizás luego a bailar por ahí…

― ¿Dónde?

―No lo sé, me enviarán un texto para decirme el lugar.

―Me avisas. Le diré a Emmett que vaya por ti cuando se lo pidas.

― ¿Y luego? ―Preguntó ella, batiendo sus pestañas. Él estrechó sus ojos y mordió el labio de su demonio como descubrió que adoraba hacerlo.

―Te llevará a mi casa, y pues veremos qué pasa ―agregó provocativo, apartándose de ella y dirigiéndose a su asiento. Cuando se instaló, indicó a la chiquilla con la mano que tomara asiento en la silla frente a él―. Ahora, infórmeme sobre la reunión de ayer y las conclusiones a las que llegaron, señorita Swan.

Ella parpadeó repetidas veces y casi corrió al asiento, inspirando como para ponerse en el plano profesional, cuestión que le complicaba teniendo a ese hombre frente a ella y recordando lo de la noche anterior y lo de recién.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Edward y Bella se comportaron como dos profesionales, hablando de trabajo. Ella poniéndolo al tanto de la puesta en marcha del plan de trabajo del Instituto Tecnológico de la Casa de Acogida. Él asintió conforme y le dio libertad para ponerse a trabajar con el equipo que ella considerara pertinente.

Estaba él a punto de levantarse para despedir al demonio de la reunión con un acorralamiento contra la pared y un saqueo de sus labios, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió sin previo aviso.

Charlotte entró con su aire de divismo y su traje muy sexy de dos piezas en tono blanco invierno, dirigiéndose hacia la silla de Edward, ignorando a la muchacha frente a él.

― ¡Qué haces entrando a mi oficina sin llamar primero! ¿Qué te crees? ―le espetó Edward, con la yugular palpitándole de la rabia contra esa mujer.

―Tengo que hablar urgente contigo…

― ¡Estoy en una reunión! ―Exclamó Edward, alzando su mano hacia Bella, que estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer.

―Oh… ¡no te vi, niñita! ―se disculpó sin credibilidad―. Uhm… ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? Tengo cosas privadas que tratar con Edward, tú sabes ―concluyó la frase tan insinuante con un guiño hacia Bella. Ella se puso roja y bajó la cara, apartando la silla para levantarse.

―Un momento ―con voz baja y ronca Edward intervino. No había gritado, pero su voz profunda sonó tan autoritaria que ambas al unísono lo observaban. Él masajeó su sien e inspirando como pidiendo paciencia, miró a Charlotte con hosquedad―. Yo digo cuándo ella se puede ir, y digo también cuándo puedo recibirte. Las cosas de Relaciones Públicas no tienes que tratarlas conmigo…

―Elizabeth dijo lo contrario… todo lo relacionado _conmigo_ tiene que ver _contigo_…

―Señor Masen, no se preocupe, aquí ya acabamos. Puede usted atender a la _señora ―_dijo, levantándose con mucha dignidad, su espalda recta y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa segura. Arregló su faldita plisada y miró al ogro sorprendido, con la misma sonrisa de siempre―. Espero sus indicaciones señor, usted me dirá cuándo debo regresar y cuando lo haga, al menos tendré la cortesía de golpear la puerta antes de entrar, soy educada, ¿sabe?.

Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el jefe, miro apenas a Charlotte, quien parecía hervidero de la pura rabia por la desfachatez de esa niña y salió muy campante. Edward puso la mano en su boca y escondió la sonrisita que le provocó el atrevimiento de la señorita Swan y como con tanto estilo había dejado furiosa a Charlotte.

_"Definitivamente, un demonio"._

― ¡¿Y esa?! ¿Qué se cree? ―Protestó ofendida la encargada de relaciones públicas. Él retomó su semblante severo cuando la miró.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Escupió, retornando su vista hacia su laptop. La mujer inspiró, se giró y depositó su trasero sobre el borde del escritorio, atreviéndose a poner una mano en el hombro de Edward, tratando de ser sensual. Él miró la mano y luego a ella con hosquedad ―¿Qué _mierda_ quieres?

―Hoy es viernes… podríamos repetir…

―No puedo. Ni aunque pudiera ―se apresuró a responder.

―Oye, lo pasamos bien la última vez…

―No lo creo, ni siquiera recuerdo algo lo medianamente relevante de la última vez que _follamos_, que haga que quiera volver a repetir contigo.

―No seas grosero, Edward ―dijo ella con algo de dignidad, aun así continuó―. Elizabeth piensa que tú y yo…

― ¡Qué tu y yo nada, Charlotte! Si Elizabeth está tan entusiasmada, pues que salga ella contigo ―sugirió mientras tecleaba en su laptop ferozmente―. Ahora lárgate. Estoy ocupado ―agregó y levantando el auricular de su teléfono, llamó a su secretario para que se presentara en la oficina.

―Te vas a arrepentir, Edward.

―No lo creo, Charlotte.

La mujer ofendida, se incorporó y tironeó su estrecha chaquetita, antes de salir de la oficina del ogro. Edward suspiró e hizo una nota mental de felicitar más tarde a su demonio por semejante acto de dignidad.

― ¿Me llamó, señor?

―Sí, Jacob, pongámonos manos a la obra para la reunión de esta tarde con los contadores.

―Como no ―respondió el fiel secretario sentándose frente a Edward con su tableta electrónica, listo para ponerse a trabajar.

**OoO***

―Voy a cambiarme y bajo, Tanya, dame diez minutos ―dijo Bella al teléfono, cuando al finalizar su jornada laboral, la cumpleañera la llamó desde la entrada del edificio, para avisarle que ella y las demás chicas estaba ahí esperándole.

―¡Pues apresúrate!

―Vale, vale ―respondió ella y colgó. Se levantó, apagando su laptop y cogió una bolsa que estaba guardada en una gaveta del estante detrás de ella y corrió al baño para cambiarse. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no podía esconderlo, y no precisamente por la salida con sus amigas, las que eran habituales, sino más bien por lo que pasaría después de esa cita. Sabía que Edward no iba a llevarla hasta su apartamento para ver televisión o armar rompecabezas para pasar el rato.

¿Iba a permitirlo? ¿Iba a dejarse llevar por ese hombre así, de buenas a primeras? ¿No debería hacerse un poco la difícil? Eso sería, claro, ir en contra de su deseo, contra el instinto en ella que la llevaba a desear estar lo más cerca posible de él y no salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, pues ese semblante serio y hosco daba pie para eso. Pero ella no. Ella quería correr en su dirección y entregársele ¿pero por qué?

Ella tenía 23 años, casi 24, pero no era una niñita ni mucho menos ingenua. Sabía cómo él la miraba y supo que el deseo era recíproco cuando la besó la pasada noche. ¿Pero por qué la deseaba a ella? No estaba segura. No era ella la más guapa del edificio y seguro había una larga lista de mujeres sexys y muy atractivas que quería pasar aunque sea una buena noche con él, pero por alguna razón _él la eligió, _y ella honestamente saltaba del agradecimiento por ese milagro.

¿Pero qué pasaría después de esa noche? ¿Habría algo más que sexo? ¿O se limitaría a tenerla como amante ocasional? Y si era así, ¿ella lo permitiría?

_"Eres mía y no hay vuelta atrás" _le había dicho él. ¿Pero qué concretamente significaba eso para él? pues para ella estaba claro: ya se sentía prendada a él y para eso sí no había vuelta atrás.

― ¡Jesús! ―Exclamó, mientras quitaba su blusa por sobre la cabeza, sin perder tiempo en abotonarla, colándose enseguida una simple camiseta negra sin mangas. Luego se quitó los zapatos planos que usaba dentro de la oficina y la falda plisada, para reemplazarla por una minifalda de jeans azul desgastada y un par de botas negras altas que le sentaban muy bien con el atuendo. Lavó su cara y la maquilló un poco: algo de colorete, máscara de pestañas, delineador y lápiz labial rojo. Y mientras pasaba la barra carmesí sobre sus labios, recordó los besos del ogro y la manera en que sensualmente mordía su labio inferior, provocándole punzadas en su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos y se afirmó del lavado, tratando de mantener a raya su imaginación de todas las cosas que Edward era capaz de hacer con esos labios.

_"Joder"_

Suspirando luego de sus cavilaciones, soltó su moña y agitó su cabello para despeinarlo un poco, enseguida dio un paso atrás y se miró al espejo, para aprobar su facha para la salida de chicas. A decir verdad, como había dormido mal, aquella mañana se levantó contra el tiempo y agarró de su guardarropa lo primero que vio. Hubiera querido dedicar más tiempo en clasificar su ropa para esa noche… y no precisamente por la salida con las chicas.

_"Aunque mi ropa interior es linda" _se dijo, pensando en sus braguitas y su sujetador de encaje negro.

Metió la ropa en la bolsa y salió del baño. Guardó la bolsa en el mismo estante, recordándose que el lunes siguiente debería llevársela. Se perfumó con su agua de rosas, se calzó su chaqueta negra, atándola a la cintura, cogió su cartera y salió de la oficina, mirando la hora. Eran pasadas las siete.

Se metió al elevador y pulsó el botón del primer piso. Cuando llegó, pasó por la recepción, dejó su tarjeta, se despidió del recepcionista y salió del edificio al encuentro con sus amigas.

― ¡Dios! Cuánto demoras, Bella ―protestó Tanya, abrazando a su amiga. La cumpleañera se veía hermosa con su cabello rubio con ondas hasta los hombros y vestida de negro para parecer peligrosa… al menos eso decía ella. Se acercó luego a la colorina del grupo, Victoria, una hermosa y alta mujer, la mayor del grupo, pero no la más sensata la verdad, y enseguida fue el turno de la más pequeña, Jane, la más tímida del grupo. Este pequeño aquelarre que se subió al coche de Victoria, no se conocía ni de la infancia, ni de la universidad ni nada de eso. Alguna vez, hace casi dos años, se conocieron en el aeropuerto, las cuatro esperando a que su vuelo a la ciudad zarpara, luego de ser cancelado por mal tiempo. Desde ahí forjaron una amistad que iba afianzándose con el pasar de los días. Cuatro hermosas jóvenes, con cuatro caracteres diferentes complementándose entre ellas.

― ¿Y dónde vamos? ―Preguntó la conductora hacia la cumpleañera que se sentaba junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto.

―Al "Paradise".

― ¡Por supuesto! A qué otro lugar podríamos ir para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra diva ―comentó Victoria divertida, echando a andar el motor del coche.

Atrás, Bella sacaba medio escondida su móvil y tecleaba un mensaje rápido al celular de Edward, indicándole dónde estaría para que le dijera a Emmett, como él exigió. La respuesta del ogro llegó enseguida, advirtiéndole que no se moviera de ahí sin Emmett. Ella sonrió por la exigencia de él, pensando sin poder evitarlo en qué tan exigente sería él, en otras… áreas.

― ¿Va bien el nuevo trabajo, Bella? ―Preguntó Jane sentada junto a ella. Bella, que se había mantenido al margen y en silencio de la conversación de sus amigas por estar intercambiando mensajes con Edward, miró a su amiga junto a ella y asintió con su siempre característica sonrisa.

―Sí, estoy encantada ―respondió ella con toda sinceridad.

― ¡Nos debes de poner al día, Swan! ―Dijo Tanya, mirándola por sobre su hombro, alzándole las cejas con picardía.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron al "Paradise", un bar restaurante donde solían ir para las ocasiones especiales. Estaba ubicado en pleno barrio gastronómico, al centro de la ciudad. Tres ambientes dividía a este concurrido local: restaurante en el piso superior, un bar con mesitas pequeñas en el centro y en el subterráneo una animada discoteca.

― ¡Tres en uno!, ¿qué mejor? _―_Exclamó Tanya, subiendo hacia el piso superior donde habían hecho la reserva.

Al sentarse, un camarero llevó en cosa de segundos una bandeja con cuatro vasos de champaña, cortesía de la casa para la cumpleañera y sus amigas, que brindaron por ella. Hicieron su pedido de comida y se internaron en una divertida y amena charla.

Pero Bella, no dejaba de mirar la hora. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento para ella, y se odió no estar del todo sintonizada con sus amigas, quienes se reían de las locuras de la cumpleañera y el regalo sorpresa que su novio de turno le dio aquella mañana.

Cuando llegó la comida, apenas comió, y eso sí era raro porque Isabella Swan era un "saco sin fondo", eso al menos era lo que le decía su tía y la verdad aquello no se alejaba de la realidad, pues para ser tan menuda y delgadita, Bella comía haciéndole el peso a cualquier hombre con hambre devoradora. Era normal que se sirviera dos platos de comida, o que disfrutara mucho de las carnes y la comida chatarra, pero aún así se mantenía con una figurita envidiable que no daba crédito a la manera de comer que ella tenía. Ni siquiera iba al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma, simplemente tenía buena digestión. Por eso, que estuviera picoteando su filete era algo a nivel preocupante.

―¡Qué demonios, Bella! ―Exclamó Victoria―. No has parado de mirarla hora y apenas has probado bocado. ¿Qué te pasa, eh?

Bella miró a su amiga Victoria, que la miraba a su vez intensamente con sus codos sobre la mesa, esperando su respuesta. Tanya junto a la colorina, estaba cruzada de brazos y con una de sus cejas alzada, también esperaba que contestara. Jane a su estilo, estaba con la cabeza ladeada, pendiente también de Bella, quien agarró su vaso y le dio un sorbito antes de responder:

―Edward Masen y yo tenemos una… cita esta noche.

Después de un silencio y la extrañeza de las tres amigas, Tanya preguntó:

― ¿Qué Edward?... ¿Edward Masen… el jefe?

―Pues sí ―respondió Bella tímidamente. Las tres amigas lanzaron un grito al unísono, como celebrando la suerte de Bella, a quien le exigieron que les contara cómo era eso de que tenía una cita con el guapo y sexy jefe que ellas ya conocían por el recorte de la revista que Bella guardaba celosamente.

Cuando ella les contó partiendo desde la misión que Jacob le pidió el día anterior y lo que había pasado luego en el apartamento de Edward, las mujeres chillaron del puro placer, abanicándose la cara, bebiendo champaña para pasar el alboroto por el notición que su amiga acababa de darles.

― ¡Oh, Dios! Estás teniendo una tórrida relación con el sexy jefe… ¡Me muero! ―Exclamó la cumpleañera.

―No sé si sea una relación propiamente tal, no puedo hacerme la ilusa y pensar que de la noche a la mañana ese hombre va a querer tener una relación con alguien como yo… además, apenas está comenzando.

―Mira, Bella ―le advirtió Victoria―. Voy pasar por alto eso de que Edward no vaya a querer tener una relación con _alguien como tú_, no destroces tu ego. Y segundo, con hombres como él, tú sólo debes de disfrutar y dejar a un lado tus sentimiento, ¿me oyes? De modo que cuando veas que el hombre pierde interés, tú te apartas sin causar daño colateral, ¿me explico?

― ¿Y por qué Edward va a querer alejarse? ―intervino Jane―. ¿Por qué no iba a querer estar con Bella más allá de lo sexual? ¿Por qué no iba a querer involucrar sus sentimientos?

― ¡Pues porque es Edward Masen! Jamás ha tenido una relación seria, él mismo ha dicho en sus entrevistas que no está para eso.

― ¿Y quién sabe si ahora lo esté? ―Rebatió Jane a su estilo, muy tranquilo―. Bella, tú sigue a tu corazón y tu instinto, ¿sí?

―Vale chicas ―dijo Bella a las tres, pensando en lo que había dicho Victoria y Jane, tan opuesto pera tan cierto, sopesando sin duda sus opciones.

―¿Entonces, ya quieres irte a tu cita con el bombón? ―Preguntó Jane mirando a Bella con ternura. Victoria palmeó la mesa y rebatió.

―¡Claro que no! Acabamos de llegar…

―Además ―intervino Tanya―. Es mi maldito cumpleaños y no dejaré que Bella se vaya sin antes haber pisado la pista de baile. Y sería bueno que hiciera esperar al ogro un poco, no?

―¡Tienen razón! ―Exclamó Bella, recobrando el apetito. Cortó un trozo de delicioso filete, se lo echó a la boca, lo masticó y se lo tragó, para luego agregar―. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Después de acabar la comida y el postre, cuando el apetito había regresado a Bella, las cuatro amigas bajaron hasta el subterráneo del local, donde la música electrónica sonaba con potencia mezclándose con el ruido apabullante de los comensales que caldeaba el ambiente.

―¡A bailar, nenas! ―Gritó Victoria, con su botella de cerveza light en la mano, haciéndose camino entre el grupo de personas que se movía al ritmo sensual de la música.

Las cuatro amigas imitaron a los asistentes, contorneándose en medio de la pista, incitando a varios chicos a acercárseles para invitarlas a bailar, peno ninguna cedía, preferían bailar libremente en grupo antes que enrollarse con alguno de los insistentes muchachos.

Bella que se movía despacio al ritmo de la música, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados, como empapándose del sonido y los movimientos de su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en el ogro hermoso que seguro estaba esperando por ella. Seguramente, pensaba ella, el candor que sentía en ese momento en el cuerpo producto del baile y la bebida no iba a compararse con el fuego que él iba a provocarle, que le recorrería la sangre y que le quemaría la piel.

Pasaron varias canciones antes que Bella se decidiera a sacar su teléfono y mirar la hora en este. Las once y diez. Vale, era suficiente, no podía esperar más.

―¡Me voy! ―Les gritó al grupo de sus amigas por sobre la estruendosa música. Ellas lanzaron un grito excitado hacia ella, deseándole que disfrutara esa noche y que las llamara al día siguiente para contarles el detalle de la sesión.

Salió hasta la puerta del local después de sortear el gentío, dispuesta a marcarle a Edward, cuando vio estacionado en la calle justo frente a la entrada un Mercedes Benz negro, con Emmett sentado en su capó, cruzado de brazos, esperándola.

Caminó hacia Emmett con gesto de disculpa y cuando estuvo junto a él, torció su cabeza.

―Espero que no te haya tenido toda la noche plantado esperándome aquí.

―Ha sido muy entretenido, no te preocupes ―dijo él guiñándole un ojo. Enseguida se acercó a la puerta trasera y la abrió para ella. Tras agradecerle Bella, Emmett cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su puesto, mientras ella hacía ejercicios de respiración pues ahora estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

―Bueno, vámonos que el jefe te espera ―advirtió Emmett poniendo en marcha el coche y saliendo rumbo al edificio donde Edward vivía.

_"¡Joder!"_

―Me ocuparé de que tus amigas lleguen a casa sanas y salvas, Bella, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte ―dijo Emmett mientras conducía. Ella lo miró encontrándose con sus amistosos ojos en el espejo retrovisor.

―Gracias.

Al llegar, Emmett se encargó de abrirle la puerta del coche para que descendiera, rogando no caerse pues sus piernecitas temblaban, igual que su cuerpo entero. Después de despedirse de él, atravesó el lobby, saludando al recepcionista y caminó con toda la seguridad que pudo hasta el elevador, tecleando el botón e introduciendo luego la clave que se aprendió de memoria para subir hasta el pent-house. Una vez adentro se miró por el reflejo de las puertas de metal, pensando en lo aturdida que fue al no pasar antes por el baño del local para refrescarse u arreglarse un poco. Así que como pudo peinó su cabello con los dedos, se arregló la minifalda y su abrigo antes que las puertas se abrieran ante ella.

_"Ay por Dios… allá vamos, Bella" _se animó, saliendo del elevador y caminando hacia la única puerta de departamento que había en ese piso. Rebuscó en su bolso las llaves que Edward le obligó a guardar y temblando la metió en la cerradura abriendo a continuación la puerta con cuidado.

Al entrar, una suave música jazz sonaba de fondo en el entorno oscuro de la amplia sala, donde casi enseguida distinguió al hermoso ogro, en silencio sentado en el sofá, bebiendo una copa de algún licor. Ella caminó hasta él como hipnotizada por su presencia y se paró justo enfrente suyo.

Él inspiró fuerte, mientras sentado en su sofá se tomaba su tiempo en mirar de pies a cabeza a la demonio parada frente a él, sintiéndose afortunado y ansioso.

―Bienvenida, señorita Swan. Póngase cómoda.

La voz ronca de Edward sirvió para que el deseo se apoderara de ella y la alentara, atreviéndose a sonreírle coqueta y lascivamente, mientras primero lanzaba su bolso al sofá contiguo, desatándose enseguida muy despacio el cinto que ataba su abrigo por la cintura y dejándolo caer despacio por sus hombros hasta el suelo.

Él la miró sin disimular su satisfacción y complacencia mientras sorbía su licor. Él había visto a mujeres ataviarse de sensuales trajes y sofisticados maquillajes para seducirlo, pero nada le parecía tan condenadamente seductor como aquella simple camisetita de tirantes y esa diminuta minifalda. Aunque en realidad, ese demonio seductor pusiera lo que se pusiera para él sería igual de seductora.

Simplemente _ella_ lo seducía.

Terminando de beber su trago, dejó el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa contigua y muy lentamente se puso de pie, quedando muy cerca del cuerpo de la chiquilla, quien lo miraba con su sonrisita y sus claros ojos dilatados y oscurecidos de la anticipación. Pasó el dedo índice por su brazo desnudo de arriba a abajo y vio como ella disfrutó del toque aquel, cerrando sus ojos placenteramente.

―Muy bien, demonio… ―Ronroneó él con voz ronca, inclinándose y acercando su rostro al de ella, para agregar con sus labio casi rozando los suyos―. Veremos qué tan ardiente está el infierno esta noche.

Ella abrió sus ojos y se apresuró a adelantar su movimiento, abarcando ahora ella el labio inferior de Edward entre sus dientes, haciendo que el ogro soltara un gruñido de satisfacción. Enseguida se vio cargada por él, rodeándolo con las piernas por la cintura, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras las manos de Edward la sujetaban por el trasero y su boca ya estaba en la labor de saquear la suya.

Ese sin duda iba a ser el inicio de una pasión ardiente y arrebatadora, de la que no habría vuelta atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Habemus actualización!**

**A mi hermosa Gaby Madriz, mi beta y amiga que me ayuda con esta locura. A Miss Manu de Marte, que con una mano y todo está comprometida con esta locura. **

**A cada una ustedes, que lee esta locura y está siempre comentando, muchas, muchas gracias!**

**¡Las quiero mucho, ya saben!**

**A leer entonces ;-)**

**(Adelantos de esta locura en nuestro grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La desesperación por poseerla lo estaba arrebatando. Eso supo cuando llegó a su cuarto cargando al demonio sobre sus brazos, demandando de sus besos y sintiendo que ella hacía lo mismo con él; la respiración dificultosa no era suficiente excusa para que sus bocas se apartaran y las manos de ambos habían cobrado vida propia y se había colado bajo las prendas de ropa que cubrían la piel.

Estaban ansiosos de puro deseo.

Edward se sentó sobre su cama con Bella a horcajadas sobre él y en la ansiedad de tenerla desnuda de una vez contra si, arrancó de un solo movimiento la camiseta de tirantes que ella llevaba y que escondía la piel blanca y tersa que se dio el tiempo de acariciar lento con la punta de sus dedos, además de suspirar de la aprobación por el sujetador tan condenadamente sensual que llevaba y el que por cierto iba a desaparecer muy pronto.

Bella hizo hacia atrás su cabeza, exponiéndole su torso semidesnudo mientras él la acariciaba con suavidad y lentitud. Soltó un jadeo cuando los diestros dedos de Edward desabrocharon el sostén y enseguida se apropiaron de sus erectos pezones, no pudiendo evitar el gemido placentero. Se irguió hacia adelante y rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus manos, y con su boca muy pegada a su oreja, jaló el lóbulo de esta y enseguida susurró:

―También quiero tocarte ―comenzando a desabotonar su camisa para dejar al descubierto su fuerte y masculino pectoral, cubierto por una capa de bello que acarició de camino que iba deshaciéndose de la prenda. Él gruñó y mordió el labio inferior de Bella como solía hacerlo para luego volver a saquear su boca con arrebatada pasión.

Terminó él de quitarse la camisa y en otro movimiento, el cuerpo de Bella quedó bajo el suyo sobre la cama. Ella enseguida lo envolvió con sus piernas y brazos, como deseando pegarse a él de la manera que fuera posible, mientras él no dejaba de besarla.

―Voy a terminar de desnudarte demonio y luego me voy a hundir en ti ―anunció con voz ronca sobre los labios de la chiquilla, quien asintió rápido con la cabeza.

―Hazlo… hazlo ya, Edward…

La ropa del cuerpo de ella y la de él desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No pudo aguantarse la tentación de recorrer la piel desnuda de ella con sus labios, desde los tobillos de sus pequeños y hermosos pies, hasta su mismísimo cuello. Ella probablemente con esa maniobra de Edward y sus labios, podría haber tenido su primer orgasmo, pero él no se lo permitiría. El primero sería con él dentro de ella. Así que estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche y sacó del cajón un condón, el que desenvolvió y puso en el lugar de su ya ansioso miembro. Luego, se posó sobre ella, que se removió al sentir el peso de su cuerpo, como deseando sentirlo aun más.

―Quiero que me mires… quiero que me mires cuando entre en ti ―le dijo, comenzando con la labor muy despacio. Ella respiraba por la boca y sus ojos se abrían a medida que iba sintiéndolo adentrarse en ella.

No apartaron los ojos el uno del otro y no porque Edward lo hubiera exigido así, sino que porque simplemente no podía. Había una conexión más allá de lo carnal que se estaba creando entre ellos y el acto del sexo, de hundirse en la piel del otro, era como la corroboración de ese hecho.

―Joder ―gimió Edward, siendo el primero en cerrar los ojos, comenzando a balancearse lento, buscando a boca de ella, sus manos aferrarse a su dura espalda, sus piernas prenderse a sus caderas y su cuerpo restregarse al suyo, al unísono, emitiendo jadeos y gruñidos llenos de éxtasis.

―Ed… Edward ―gimió ella, cuando él hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inspirando el aroma a rosas y sintiendo el fuego quemarle por dentro. La sujetaba por la nuca y con la otra mano rodeaba su cadera, mientras ella seguía moviéndose, como buscando más de él, jadeando en su oído que le diera más, que no se detuviera.

Ella fue la primera en detonar, como una bomba nuclear, como nunca antes lo hizo. Sintió cómo el interior de su cuerpo de acopló al de Edward, y apreció la fuerza de cómo su cuerpo ardió hasta que estalló, perdiendo su razón por un rato en el limbo.

Él, con estocadas rápidas y desesperadas la siguió, gruñendo su nombre y gritando su dominio sobre ella. Jamás se sintió antes así, y debía reconocer que estaba esperando eso, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ese fue el inicio de una noche larga, en el que dos cuerpos y dos almas se conocieron íntimamente y experimentaron el fulgor de la pasión desbocada por muchas horas más, hasta que quedaron rendidos y se durmieron envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Así despertó Edward cerca de las nueve de la mañana del día sábado. Un cuerpo tibio que olía a rosas y a sexo se amoldaba desnudo a su cuerpo y sonreía en la inconciencia como disfrutando del contacto. Él la observó y no pasó por alto que esa chiquilla hasta durmiendo sonreía, y joder, qué hermosa se veía. Cerró los ojos y hundió su nariz en el cabello de Bella, rememorando lo que había sido la noche anterior y de cómo vio en peligro su cordura. Y necesitaba sin duda pensar en eso.

Así que con cuidado se apartó despacio para que ella no se despertara. Igualmente gruñó cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Edward desapareció de su alcance, pero suspiró cuando alcanzó la almohada que olía como él, conformándose mientras tanto con eso.

Caminó hasta su armario y se coló un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta del mismo color, negándose a meterse bajo la ducha y quitarse el aroma a demonio que se impregnó en su piel. Cerró sus ojos, suspiró, dio media vuelta y salió del armario hacia el dormitorio, encontrándose a Bella, sentada en la cama, con la sabana aferrada a su pecho, despeinada y con ojos asustados, mirando hacia todos lados. Cuando vio a Edward a un costado de la habitación, su mirada inquieta no desapareció, sino más bien se intensificó.

―Por qué tienes esa cara, ¿alguna pesadilla? ―Preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos. Ella cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por la frente, como pensando en la respuesta. Después de un suspiró, reabrió los ojos y lo miró con disculpa.

―Más o menos… desperté desorientada y sola… yo… ¿tendría que irme ahora?

Esa pregunta enojó al ogro.

―¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¿Es que quieres irte?

―Yo… no… es que… no quiero molestarte…

―Si no quieres molestarme, no digas tonterías ―cerró los ojos con fuerza, inhaló y exhaló aire buscando calma para no asustar a la ya asustada chiquilla, y agregó, abriendo los ojos y un poco más calmado―. Mira, si no tuviera que atender una videoconferencia ahora, no me hubiera levantado. Simplemente no quise despertarte.

―Ah… ―respondió, soltando un bostezo a continuación―. Perdona… ¿entonces puedo seguir durmiendo un poco más… hasta que te desocupes?

―Hazlo, niñita.

Ella sonrió y mordiéndose el labio, regreso a reacomodarse bajo las sabanas, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con estas, sin dejar de mirar al ogro que de igual forma la miraba a ella. Bostezó otra vez, lanzando una risita divertida y cerró los ojos, evocando al sueño. Él, pasó de acercársele y besarla antes de salir del cuarto, pues sabía que el contacto con ella haría que su lujuria despertara. Así que salió, dejándola casi dormida de nuevo y caminó hacia la cocina donde puso la cafetera y esperó hasta que su café en grano estuviera listo, y cuando eso pasó, con una taza humeando caminó hasta su despacho y se sentó tras su escritorio a pensar.

¿Qué había pasado con él y esa chiquilla que ahora dormía entre sus sábanas? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, en la simplicidad de sus actos hubiera hecho cortocircuito en su interior desde el primer momento en que la vio? ¿Qué iba a ser de él ahora? Su vida estaba concentrada en llevar a cabo sus planes de venganza, para los que había trabajado mucho y los que llegarían a su punto cumbre en un par de semanas. Por otro lado, las mujeres para él, eran una diversión y nunca le significaron un motivo de preocupación ni mucho menos el móvil que lo llevara a perder la cabeza. A veces le servían de agradable compañía, relaciones mutuas y consentidas para pasar un buen rato de sexo, pero nada más.

Pero ahora, con Isabella, su demonio, todo era diferente. Y era su demonio porque llegó a poner su planeada vida patas arriba, desconcentrándolo. ¿No era eso lo que hacía el demonio, sacarte de tu camino trazado para moverlo y manejarlo a su antojo? ¿No era eso lo que ella estaba haciendo? Y si lo estaba distrayendo tanto, ¿por qué simplemente no la alejaba? Pues porque no quería y porque no podía. Así de simple. Desde el día que la vio ya significó para él un desbarajuste en su vida y más tarde, cuando la besó, ya se vio perdido.

Y lo de la noche anterior… jamás se sintió tan lleno de nadie como para evitar que se apartara de él. Jamás el deseo por alguien pasó a un nivel tan superior como lo experimentó anoche con ella, como si más que entregarle su cuerpo ―porque sintió que eso fue lo que hizo― le entregó también su alma sin remedio.

¿Qué haría ella con eso, con su alma? ¿Rechazarlo? Pues que no se atreviera, porque él sentía que el alma de esa chiquilla ya era suya e iba a ser muy egoísta con ello y no iba a dejarla marchar.

Nunca más.

_"Ah, Edward_" le dijo una vez la hermana Gabriela, cuando ella se atrevió a tocar el tema de las mujeres en su vida, exponiendo él que no necesitaba a una, mucho menos entregarle sus sentimientos: "_Llegará el día en que te darás cuenta que tus aseveraciones sobre el amor no son ciertas. Necesitas a alguien y la tendrás, un complemento, alguien que te acompañe y te reconforte. Alguien que te ame y a quien ames hasta perder la cabeza. Así será y cuando eso ocurra, nadie te lo dirá, tú solo te darás cuenta, porque tu corazón martillará tan fuerte que esa será tu señal. Y yo estaré ahí y seré feliz por ti"_

_"Monja bruja" _pensó Edward, bebiendo de su café.

Decidió dejar sus teorías y el café a medio tomar, levantándose y saliendo de su despacho de prisa, atravesando el pasillo hasta su recamara, donde al entrar vio a su demonio despatarrado sobre la cama, con su espalda al aire, abrazada a la almohada que solía usar él. Sintió en ese momento que sus barreras cayeron, las que siempre apartaban al exterior con sus sentimientos verdaderos, apreciando la ternura por esa mujer arrebatarlo, bebiendo de su presencia que a simple vista era tan ajena a sus sentimientos.

Sí, porque el ogro Masen ya estaba construyendo sentimientos por ella. Anhelo, deseo, posesión, ternura… y tantos otros que de momentos se negaba a verbalizar. Y en apenas unos cuantos días. Era de locos, pero era cierto.

Soltando un suspiro largo, caminó hacia ella y se sentó al filo del colchó, pasando delicadamente sus dedos sobre la sedosa piel de su espalda. Acarició sus hoyuelos al final de esta y vio como el cuerpo de Bella se removía placentero. Él sonrió con ternura y llevó sus labios hasta rozar la piel de ella, dejando suaves besos por toda su columna vertebral, hasta llegar a su cuello.

―Edward ―suspiró ella, como entre el sueño y la realidad cuando los besos de él siguieron por su cuello. Gimió y se giró, abriendo paulatinamente sus ojos y sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, rodeándolo y llevando sus manos hasta la nuca, disfrutando de su nueva mejor manera de despertarse.

―Te necesito, _Bella_ ―susurró él suave en su cuello, tomando enseguida su boca, esta vez con lentitud, ahondando en cada movimiento de su lengua dentro de su boca. Ella gimió de gozo, no solo por lo que él fisiológicamente le provocaba, sino por lo que le dijo, que la_ necesitaba_. Deseó entonces ella que la necesidad de él fuera tan intensa como la que ella sentía por él.

―También te necesito ―admitió con total sinceridad, mientras él quitaba la camiseta por sobre su cabeza, ansiando rozar su piel con la suya y perderse otra vez en ella, como luego lo hizo por cerca de una hora.

****OoO****

―¡Bajo enseguida! ―Gritó, entando a su viejo dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras ella y dejó caer su bolso sobre la vieja cama de plaza y media que seguía en el mismo lugar, al centro de la habitación. Se acercó a las ventanas francesas y contempló la calle llena de almendros con sus flores relucientes como copos luminosos, hermoseando el pavimento gris de las calles.

Le gustaba ese lugar. Definitivamente no podía haber llegado a parar a un mejor lugar que ese, y no sólo por lo hermoso de la calle en donde vivía ―o vivió― sino por lo que su familia significaba para ella.

Su familia, la única que tenía.

No le gustaba decir que era adoptada porque sentía que con ellos había estado desde siempre; incluso le gustaba imaginarse que nació de Esme, que era carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre porque con un amor tan grande como el que ambas se profesaban, no podía ser de otra manera, aunque Esme decía que ella la eligió entre muchos otros niño, sintiendo el amor por ella desde el primer momento en que vio sus intensos ojos azules, tan atrayentes y expresivos.

Suspiró, alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia su cama. De verdad, le hubiera gustado que su única familia hubiese sido esa… pero no era así. Alice Cullen cargaba con un pasado doloroso que la atormentaba por las noches, muy recurrentemente. Ahora que su boda estaba cerca, y con ello la idea de tener hijos y formar una familia, pesadillas con su madre biológica la amedrentaban y la hacían llorar de amargura.

Tenía muy pocos recuerdos lindos con ella. Clarise Brandon, su madre biológica, pasaba más tiempo dopada o rompiendo cosas y gritando que en estado pacifico, pero cuando los tenía, la ternura se apoderaba de ellas y gustaba de salir a tomar helado con sus hijos, o cuando no, los sentaba frente al espejo y los peinaba mientras tarareaba una canción.

_"Tienes el cabello más hermoso que jamás haya visto en mi vida, Alie"_ le decía, mientras lo cepillaba con delicadeza.

_"¡Y tú, jovencito, tienes el cabello más hermoso y rebelde que jamás haya visto!"_ le decía a su hermano, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y provocándole un ataque de risas a su hermano muy poco habitual en él. Entonces, ella se unía a su madre y lo atacaban con cosquillas hasta tirarlo al suelo, haciéndolo retorcer y pidiendo piedad.

_"Nunca te voy a dejar sola, nunca voy a abandonarte" _el recuerdo de esa promesa incumplida llegaba entonces cuando los buenos recuerdos venían a ella, y los cubría como las nubes al sol. Cerró los ojos y apuñó sus manos, respirando con fuerza. Para intentar espantar esos recuerdos que en mala hora llegaban, abrió sus ojos y se levantó, caminando a su viejo armario a meter algunas cosas que guardaba allí y que necesitaba. Aunque para ella, él ya no lo era. Eso al menos era lo que decía, muy por el contrario y a la realidad de lo que sentía.

No podía evitarlo. Cuando lo recordaba, esa promesa de infancia llegaba a ella y su rencor por el abandono afloraba con fuerza, reiterando su juramento de olvidarlo. Pero no podía, siempre lo recordaba, de una u otra forma, siempre estaba presente.

Su memoria viajó entonces unos veinte años atrás:

―Cariño… uhm… verás… llegó alguien a buscar a Edward… así como don Carlisle y doña Esme vinieron por ti ―explicó aquella vez la madre Manuela, cuando fue de visita a la casa de acogida. Ella parpadeó y torció su cabeza mirando a la monja.

―¿Entonces, tendremos que ir a verlo a su casa? ¿Dónde vive ahora? ¿Su mamá nueva le permitirá ir a verme? ―Soltaba ella las preguntas con impaciencia, pues ya habían pasado diez días de la última vez que vio a su hermano. La monja miró a Esme, tragando grueso y luego a ella. Se levantó de su asiento tras el viejo escritorio, caminando hacia ella. Se inclinó para ponerse a su altura y mientras acariciaba su cabello, le dijo:

―Cariño… será un poco difícil ver a Edward… al menos por ahora. La mujer que se lo llevó… no vive en esta ciudad, y pues…

―¿Cómo que no… cómo que no vive aquí? ¿Eso quiere decir que no volveré a verlo nunca más? ―Preguntó ella con su mandíbula tiritándole. El llanto estaba por salir de ella. Su hermano se había ido y no volvería a verlo. Eso supo ella, lo presintió, aunque la monja y su mamá le decían lo contrario.

―¡No, linda! Mira, acaba de irse hace pocos días. A todos nos tomó por sorpresa y pues, debemos dejar que se ubique en su nueva casa, y seguro después de eso él se comunicará contigo, e irá a verte como siempre lo hace, ya verás.

Alice, a las palabras de la monja, miró hacia su madre adoptiva esperando la confirmación de aquello, pero la sonrisa torcida de Esme no fue tan convincente para la niña, que corrió a las faldas de su madre a llorar el desconsuelo de la pérdida.

―Cariño, volverás a verlo, muy pronto… ―la consolaba Esme. Ella negaba con la cabeza:

―Me prometió… me prometió que no me abandonaría…

―Hijita ―susurró Esme, levantándola entre sus brazos y apretándola fuertemente.

Con el tiempo entendió que Edward, por su edad, muy poco podía hacer para comunicarse siquiera con ella, pues la estricta mujer que se lo llevó, vivía en otra ciudad a la que actualmente se encontraban. Pero los años pasaron y Edward nada que daba señales de vida y mientras eso ocurría, la pena de Alice por perder a su hermano se iba transformando en rencor. Edward podría haberse puesto en contacto con ella, pero no lo hizo, porque no quiso. Porque se olvidó de ella, la abandonó, como juró no hacerlo.

Hasta que un día, un sábado de invierno se topó con él frente a frente, cuando salía ella de sus clases. Habían pasado ya varios años y la fisonomía de ambos había cambiado, pero pese a eso, ella lo reconoció. Alto, delgado, vistiendo de gris y sus ojos amplios y expectantes por el encuentro. La punzada en su pecho delataron la sorpresa del reencuentro. Podrías haberse echado a correr y rodearlo con sus brazos, llorar en su pecho y dejar que él la consolara, pero no lo hizo. Sus músculos se tensaron, sus dientes se apretaron y el rencor burbujeó desde su interior como si fuera bilis, ácida y amarga.

―Alie… ―susurró él con la emoción arañándole las palabras. Ella lo miró con desprecio.

―No me llames así, yo no te conozco…

―¡Soy yo, Edward!

―¡Pues no sé quién eres! ―Casi le gritó, haciéndose a un lado y retomando su camino. Él la sujetó por el brazo y ella lo apartó, como si el toque de ese muchacho la quemara―. ¡Suéltame!

―Por favor Alie, escúchame… ¡Dios, te he extrañado tanto!

―¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ―Le gritó con voz en cuello, haciendo que varias de las personas que pasaban alrededor se giraran a mirar―. ¡Vete a la mierda tú y tus mentiras!

―Alice, si supieras todo lo que he pasado…

―¡Pues no me importa, no me importa! ―Gritó y se echó a correr calle abajo. Cuando llegó a su casa fue recibida por Esme, quien al parecer ya sabía sobre la reaparición de Edward.

―Mamá… ―lloriqueó en sus brazos.

―Hija, dale la oportunidad de hablar. Él ha pasado por mucho, llegó hasta aquí buscándote y me contó…

―¡No quiero saber, mamá, no quiero saber! ―Gritó, cubriendo sus oídos y corriendo por la escalera hasta su cuarto, donde se encerró a llorar.

Edward insistió un par de veces más, pero la respuesta de ella era la misma. Lo ignoraba o le gritaba que se largara, que él ya no era su hermano, que ya lo había olvidado.

―¡Te comportas como una chiquilla malcriada! ―Le gritó él la última vez―. Te cubres lo oídos y te niegas a escucharme. Prefieres creer en tus excusas antes que oírme… ¡No pude comunicarme contigo! ¡Elizabeth nunca lo permitió! Ahora entré a la universidad y tengo un poco más de libertad, por eso vine hasta aquí… ¡Dios, Alice, no sabes lo que he sufrido en todo este tiempo! Pero te juro que me era imposible comunicarme contigo ni con nadie de mi pasado, esa mujer no me lo permitió…

―¡No te creo!

―Alice, por favor ―cansado y desesperado Edward le rogó que le diera tiempo para explicarle lo que había sido su vida, pero ella prefirió seguir ignorándolo.

―Mira, ya ha pasado tiempo y yo la verdad tengo una nueva vida… ya ni me acordaba de ti. ―mintió, esquivando la mirada triste de su hermano, a quien le quebró el corazón con esos dichos―. Así que puedes regresar a tu lugar, donde quiera que estés. Yo estoy bien y ya no necesito de ti.

―No hablas en serio ―susurró él, con una mano sobre su pecho, como si doliera ―Lo dices porque...

―Porque es la verdad ―interrumpió ella tajante―. Ya me viste, estoy bien, ahora déjame en paz. No quiero volver a verte ―sentenció y sin permitirle a él seguir explicándose, siguió su camino. No quiso mirar hacia atrás pues vería a su hermano con los hombros caídos y probablemente llorando. Así que se obligó a repetirse que si en tantos años ella pudo vivir sin él, seguro era capaz de hacerlo ahora en adelante, como siempre. No lo necesitaba.

Pasado el tiempo, sus padres trataron de hacerla entrar en razón, contándole algunas cosas que la choquearon e hicieron que tomara más distancia de él y su historia. Su abuela, la abuela de ambos, Elizabeth Masen lo había adoptado y había pasado de ella. Simplemente no quiso saber de su existencia y ella no quiso preguntar el por qué, conformándose con Edward, quien con el pasar de los años, supo que era el director de la empresa de la señora Masen, "Masen & Co". Los medios de prensa lo calificaban como un tipo hosco, poco sociable, pero como sea, lo calificaban como el futuro heredero del imperio Masen, vaticinándole un futuro prometedor, y por supuesto con ello, una lista de mujeres que querían convertirse en la señora Masen, y darle a la septuagenaria dueña del imperio, su anhelado bisnieto.

Regresó a la actualidad, tragando grueso y quitando de un manotazo la lágrima que se escapó rodando por su mejilla. Se acercó luego a la cama junto a la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón, sacando de este un recuerdo que guardaba allí y que muy pocas veces se permitía sacar. La última vez lo hizo cuando pasó unos días allí mismo, recuperándose luego que tuviera que hospitalizarse por un cuadro de estrés y sus padres insistiera para que se quedaran allí y ellos poder cuidarla.

Una foto en sepia de mostraba a dos niños abrazados y sonriendo hacia la cámara. Hera una hermosa fotografía, de un hermoso recuerdo que era opacado con regularidad por un juramento incumplido y el rencor de ella.

―¿Viajando al pasado, hija? ―Dijo su padre, cardiólogo de profesión, asomando su cara por la puerta. Levantó la comisura de sus labios y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Ella ni siquiera se apresuró en esconder la foto, pues su padre ya la había encontrado otras veces con ese mismo retrato entre sus manos. ―Podrías enmarcarla, ¿no?

―Pues no ―dijo ella tajante, guardando la foto en el cajón de donde la sacó―. Vine por unas cosas que necesitaba y no sé cómo ni porqué llegué a esto…

―Porque es natural que eso pase. Los recuerdos siempre están…

―Aunque algunos podrían borrarse para siempre, ¿no?

―Tú no querrías eso. Más bien, el recuerdo podría ser algo ligero, agradable, si dieras la oportunidad a…

―¡No de nuevo con eso, papá! ―Exclamó Alice, levantándose de la cama de regreso al armario, de donde sacó una bolsa con las cosas que necesitaba―. Mejor nos vamos, Jasper nos espera y debemos ir donde sus padres.

―Bueno pues. Pero ven más seguido aquí, y no te olvides de mí ―pidió su padre a su hija, sentado en la cama, mirando con ternura a su hija. Ella torció su cabeza y suavizó su mirada.

―¿Cómo podría olvidarme del hombre más guapo del lugar?

Carlisle rió y caminó hacia ella. Acarició su corto y negro cabello y dejó un beso sobre la base de su cabeza.

―¡Claro que soy el hombre más guapo del lugar!

Ella golpeó su hombro y negó con la cabeza, antes de salir de su antigua habitación. Carlisle se quedó unos segundos allí, pidiéndole a Dios lo de siempre, que su hija no albergara rencor en su corazón y que se permitiera abrir sus oídos y su corazón, para perdonar y vivir feliz, como ella y Edward se lo merecían.

****OoO****

Después de haberla tomado otra vez sobre su cama y haber retozado y dormido un rato hasta el mediodía, se levantaron pues el estómago de su demonio no paraba de sonar.

―¡Es que tengo hambre! Ni siquiera tomé desayuno.

Así que permitió que ella se levantara y se pusiera una camisa suya para ir a la cocina y ver qué podían hacer. Ella, al mirar el refrigerador y luego la alacena, arrugó su cara, se giró y con sus manos sobre sus caderas, le protestó al ogro:

―¿Me puedes decir con qué te alimentas? ¡Aquí no hay nada!

―Por lo general como afuera.

―Pues muy mal. ¡Ni siquiera hay lo necesario para cocinar! Deberíamos salir y comprar algo…

―Nada de eso ―negó él, pues consideraba que salir sería una pérdida de tiempo―. Llamaré a un restaurante para que nos traigan el almuerzo. Hay una carta por ahí, en algún lugar ―dijo, moviendo su mano hacia alguno de los cajones de la moderna cocina.

Ella misma rebuscó entre los cajones la carta del restaurante, donde estaba anotado el número de teléfono para hacer los pedidos. Después de mirarla durante un buen rato y pasar su lengua por sus labios, como saboreándose los platos que estaban allí descritos, miró a Edward y le preguntó qué deseaba, inclinándose él por plato de arroz árabe con costillas de cerdo al horno.

Marcó ella el número al restaurante y pidió primero el plato de Edward. Luego, el de ella: una porción de puré de manzana, una porción de patatas fritas con mucha mostaza, carne a la cacerola en su jugo, un trozo de lasaña dos salsas y extra queso, una sopa de pollo y ensaladas surtidas. ¡Ah! Y el postre, mousse de chocolate extra grande. Le dio la dirección y enseguida colgó.

―Tú no serás capaz de comerte todo eso… ―comentó Edward con diversión en su voz. Ella alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, afirmándose contra la encimera.

―¿Quieres apostar?

Bueno. Él apostó y perdió.

Edward no podía creerlo. Ella había comido cada cosa que pidió para almorzar, no dejando nada, ni rastro de comida en el plato. Hasta el postre se comió y para rematar, acompañó el café en grano con un par de bombones rellenos de licor de guinda. Jamás él conoció a alguna mujer con un hambre tan voraz como el de la demonio. Y comía con tanto placer que a él le fue difícil apartar sus ojos de ella.

_¡Dios, qué mujer!_

―¿Tienes la lombriz solitaria allí adentro? ―preguntó él, divertido. Ella se carcajeó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y negó, respondiendo.

―Simplemente me gusta comer…

―Ya veo, es un placer ―asintió, bebiendo el último resquicio de café que queda en su taza.

Durante el almuerzo, él estuvo preguntándole un montón de cosas sobre su vida. Quería saberlo todo pero de alguna manera, él se limitaba en las respuestas que le daba cuando ella le preguntaba algo sobre su vida, sobre todo sobre su pasado. Lo hizo cuando le preguntó por sus padres, si tenía más hermanos, la relación con su abuela, sus amigos, en fin.

―¿Cómo fuiste a parar a la casa de acogida? ―Preguntó ella, cuando él acabó su café. Edward se puso algo tenso y rascó su entrecejo.

―¿Por qué sacas esa conclusión?

―No hay que ser adivina. Me dijiste que tu madre murió cuando eras pequeño y que tu abuela se hizo cargo de ti pasados algunos años ―recordó ella, citando la escueta respuesta que Edward le dio cuando ella le preguntó aquello―.Debes haber conocido a las monjitas en ese periodo de tiempo. Presumo que viviste ahí en ese tiempo.

―Muy perspicaz ―mordaz comentó Edward, mirando hacia otro lado. Ella arrugó la frente y bajó la cabeza. El ambiente, según ella, se había tensado. Quizás era el momento de la retirada. Así que se levantó despacio, levantando las cosas de la mesa de diario que había en la moderna cocina.

―Bueno, quizás es momento que me vaya…

Otra vez ella, queriendo irse. Eso enojó al ogro. Otra vez. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta ella, abarcándola por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

―Tú no te vas ―gruñó entre dientes, con su rostro muy cerca del de ella―. Ya te lo dije.

―No quiero molestar. Además, debería ir a casa y…

―Tú de verdad no quieres irte ―agarró el labio de Bella entre sus dientes y lo jaló, haciéndola jadear―. No quieres irte, ¿verdad? ―Susurró. Ella simplemente negó, con sus ojos puestos en los de él.

―Muy bien ―asintió él―. Ahora, demonio, me demostrarás qué tan buena eres con los videojuegos, como dijiste lo eras en tu currículo. ¿O me tienes miedo?

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de Edward y se apartó, mirándolo ahora con desafío en sus ojos, tironeándose el faldón de la camisa del hombre que llevaba puesto.

―No te tengo miedo, y puedo demostrarte lo que sea cuando quieras. Así que dime, ¿dónde tienes la consola de videojuegos? Voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, Edward Masen.

Él sonrió con ironía y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a la demonio que lo siguiera hasta el cuarto de televisión. Allí se instalaron en el sofá frente a la gran pantalla plana, luego que conectaran la consola y eligieran el juego. ¿Pero por qué Edward tenía una consola de videojuegos? Para su personalidad, no era algo que fuera normal. La verdad es que Emmett lo convenció y era él, su chofer, el que ocupaba esa sala con más regularidad. Tomó nota mental de agradecerle al grandulón la idea de poner esa dichosa consola que servía de entretención para su demonio.

Por cierto, "La guerra de los zombis" duró unos diez minutos. Bella como prometió, le estaba dando una paliza de proporciones a Edward, que apenas sabía los movimientos básicos, así que para torcer la cosa a su favor, comenzó a distraerla con besos en el cuello y caricias bajo la camisa. Ella simplemente cedió, soltó el joystick, quitó el que Edward tenía en las manos y se le encaramó a horcajadas, agarrándolo con fuerza por la nuca y siendo ella ahora la que arrasaba con su boca, mientras él desabotonaba la camisa y tocaba su piel.

―Joder, demonio… ―jadeó él, arrastrando su boca por el cuello de Bella, quien agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta y la sacó por su cabeza. En un movimiento diestro, giró su cuerpo de tal manera que ella quedara sobre el sofá ahora con su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el de ella―. Qué hermosura ―susurró, pasando sus manos por el pecho, apretando sus senos, acariciando su estómago y con la palma de su mano frotando su entrepierna, gimiendo ella sin vergüenza.

―Edward… por favor…

―¿Estás lista para esto? Acabas de almorzar ―ronroneó, metiendo un dedo, viendo como ella se arqueaba de placer, mordiendo su labio, con sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Se removió y lo miró enseguida, con su verde mirada oscura y deseosa.

―Habría que ver qué tan listo estás tú ―provocó. Él se hizo hacia ella, mordiendo sus labios y restregándole su duro miembro bajo el pantalón. Ella rio traviesa―. Como siempre ―y él gruñó, acallando su risa con un beso severo.

El desafío de matar zombis quedó desplazado para horas más tarde, cuando acabaron de quemar calorías sobre el sofá frente a la pantalla de televisión durmiendo enseguida uno pegado al otro.

―¿Ahora sí tendría que irme? ―Preguntó ya despierta, mirando a los zombis en pausa en la pantalla. Sintió que Edward apretó sus brazos a su alrededor, gruñendo luego:

―¡Por qué maldita razón preguntas eso!

―Porque debo de ir a casa.

―Me dijiste que tu tía estaba en no sé dónde. Llegarías para estar sola.

Ella se alzó para mirarlo a la cara. Pasó su mano por el desordenado cabello de Edward, el que siempre ella había visto peinado con gomina. Había descubierto que le encantaba acariciarlo, así como besarlo.

―¿De verdad quieres que me quede?

―Sí ―respondió serio, sin lugar a dudas. Ella sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de él, mientras sonreía. Suspiró y se reincorporó sobre su pecho, encantada que él quisiera tenerla allí, pues para ella no había otro sitio mejor en donde estar.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

―Señor, buenos días ―saludó Jacob como cada mañana a su jefe que salía de su carro después que Emmett le abriera la puerta―. ¿Tuvo un buen fin de semana?

Edward apenas desvió su vista hacia su secretario mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada del edificio.

―Bien, Jacob. Credo

En realidad, el calificativo "bien" estaba bastante alejado de cómo Edward calificaba su fin de semana. Fue, según su opinión, "_el maldito mejor fin de semana de su vida". _El día anterior, domingo, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad dejar a Bella en su departamento y no llevársela de regreso a su casa, para que se durmiera con él.

Había sido un fin de semana que deseaba volver a repetir, y repetir, y repetir tantas veces como le fuera posible. Quería estar con ella como nunca antes lo deseó con otra mujer. Y punto.

―Qué tenemos para hoy, Jacob ―solicitó él mientras se metía en el elevador, carraspeando y arreglándose el nudo de la corbata que nunca le quedaba bien.

―Llegó la resolución de los alemanes, señor ―respondió él mirando de reojo―, y dos de nuestros inversionistas pidieron una reunión extraordinaria hoy a medio día.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dijeron para qué?

―Uhm… no han firmado la renovación de inversión para este año, señor, lo que nos hace presumir que tiene que ver con ello ―Edward asintió casi imperceptiblemente, mientras Jacob agregaba―. La señora Elizabeth ya está al tanto y confirmó su asistencia. ¿Confirmo la suya también, señor?

―Por supuesto, Jacob. Por nada del mundo me pierdo esa reunión ―dijo Edward, inspirando, mientras se imaginaba la cara de la vieja Elizabeth cuando supiera que su potencial mejor inversionista rechazaba la propuesta y dos de sus capitalistas retiraban sus inversiones. Él iba a ver la impotencia en el rostro de Elizabeth sentado en primera fila. Eso nadie se lo negaría.

―¡Son una tropa de imbéciles! ―Gritó Elizabeth cuando más tarde en la reunión se leyó la resoluciones de la cuenta alemana, que desistía de invertir en "Masen & Co" porque no les resultaba del todo convincente la propuesta de inversión ni mucho menos el porcentaje de utilidades. No hacían alusión, pero ellos ya habían firmado con la empresa que dirigía Anderson, "Lux et umbra S.A", aumentando considerablemente sus expectativas de crecimiento dentro del sector, vislumbrándola como la empresa que lideraría el mercado durante ese año.

Pero eso no era todo.

Como Jacob le dijo a Edward, dos de los inversionistas con los que Masen & Co ya contaba, habían desistido de firmar la renovación de contrato, pues sus utilidades habían mermado y las exigencias se elevaban cada día más. La empresa ya no era confiable para invertir.

―¡Imbéciles! ―Reiteró en un grito potente la septuagenaria mujer a la cabeza de la compañía, hirviendo de rabia después que el director financiero le diera estos dos anuncios―. No puedo creerlo… tres inversores… ¡Tres! Se supone que tengo a un equipo de elite trabajando para que esto no pase.

Enderezó su espalda, suspirando y mirando hacia el cielo raso en la cabecera de mesa, contraria en donde estaba Edward, sentado y muy relajado, mirando con detenimiento a la exasperada mujer frente a él. La vieja estaba desesperada, impotente, frustrada en niveles superiores y eso a él le causaba un placentero regocijo. Era como estar viendo su película favorita. La estaba disfrutando, saboreándola.

―Y tú, ¿no tienes nada que decir? ―Le dijo Elizabeth a Edward cuando lo vio tan sereno―. No puede ser que seas tan inepto para no haber predicho que esto pasaría. Pasaste no sé cuántos años en la universidad…

―Elizabeth ―la voz de Edward cortó su verborrea, retumbando en la sala de conferencias, con ocho personas más a su alrededor que eran, a parte de la vieja, mudos espectadores frente a la furia de la mujer―. Te lo advertí. No quieres ceder, el mercado se pone cada vez más competitivo y tú no quieres ceder, nos tienes de manos atadas para negociar. Ya no puedes sustentar esta empresa como capitalista única, ¿o esperar que otros vengan y pongan dinero a cambio de nada para que tus ingresos suban? Eso no va a pasar. Te di opciones…

―¡No voy a vender ni una sola parte de mi patrimonio! ¡Nunca!

―Estamos rozando los números rojos ―le recordó Edward, como agregándole más leña al fuego―. Habrá que deshacerse de algunas filiales. La vitivinícola quizás y otros cuantos. Habrá que reducir costos al extremo… probablemente tendrás que bajar un poco tu nivel de vida…

―¡No me sacrifiqué tantos años de mi vida para venir a pasar pellejerías en mi vejez! ―Rebatió Elizabeth con su mandíbula apretada. Edward quiso reírse, pues lo dijo que si hubiera sido ella una de las cabezas pensantes de ese equipo que trabaja día y noche para hacerla rica, equipo que dicho sea de paso ella no se merecía.

―Entonces vende ―propuso Edward―. Si no quieres ceder en las negociaciones que hacemos con los inversionistas, vende parte de la compañía, o seguirán migrando tus capitalistas hacia la _competencia_.

―No voy a ceder. Las negociaciones se quedan como están y no voy a vender lo que me pertenece. Así que pongan en venta la vitivinícola y cubran los agujeros financieros que dejan los dos malagradecidos que retiraron su inversión ―ordenó y bebió enseguida agua de su vaso, retomando su compostura y enseguida miró a Kate, encargada de personal ―reduce a la mitad al personal de todas las secciones, al menos de esta filial.

Kate a un costado de la mesa, abrió los ojos un poco golpeada por la ordenanza de la mujer.

―Se señora… pero eso… eso es imposible…

―¡Estamos en crisis! ―le recordó Elizabeth a la sorprendida mujer, quien miró a Edward como esperando que dijera algo. Lo hizo, por supuesto.

―Estás equivocada si piensas que así vas a resolver en algo la crisis ―rebatió Edward a la mujer, quien cruzada de brazos lo escuchaba ―¿Sabes cuánto dinero te costará despedir a toda esa gente? Deberás pagar indemnizaciones, seguros. Hay gente que ha trabajado aquí por muchos años…

―¡Pues despiden a los que han trabajado menos tiempo o llegan a algún arreglo que nos convenga! ―gruñó Elizabeth―. Y tienen treinta días. Dentro de quince días me presentaran un informe financiero con el estado actual de la compañía luego de las reformas y al cabo de un mes, hacen efectivo los despidos. Es todo.

Se levantó, arregló su vestido negro de dos piezas y salió sin despedirse de nadie, seguida por la fiel Charlotte, quien seguro iba detrás de ella para asegurarse que su cargo no estaba en peligro. Todos los asistentes parecieron relajarse cuando la mujer se fue… menos Edward. Que la vieja hubiera dado orden de hacer ese despido masivo era algo que no vaticinó. Aun así, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

―Pueden retirarse. Kate, Jacob, a mi despacho, ahora ―anunció el ogro, levantándose y yendo hacia su oficina.

―Maldita vieja ―gruñó Edward una vez adentro de la oficina en compañía de sus dos más cercanos colaboradores. Sacó del frigorífico una botella de agua la que abrió y se bebió de un suspiro hasta la mitad.

―No puedo creerlo ―asombrada todavía, Kate dejó caer su trasero en una silla―. ¡A la mitad del personal! ¿Lo puedes creer?

―Lo peor es que va a perder mucho más de lo que cree va a ganar ―intervino Jacob mirando a Kate―. Habrá que pagar un sinfín de indemnizaciones, seguros… ¡Y ordena vender la vitivinícola, que es la filial que mejor está asentada!

―Ah, ese fue una carnada que nuestro buen Edward le lanzó, ¿verdad, jefe?

Edward miró a Kate con sus ojos entornados. Por supuesto que había sido una carnada. Él iba a ser el encargado de que ella fuera perdiendo poco a poco lo que más quería: sus bienes, sus riquezas. Los números rojos estaban comenzando a alcanzarla y eso era algo que él disfrutaría. De momento, se concentró en hacer un poco de control de daños.

―Jacob, que la autorización de venta sea firmada por Elizabeth esta misma tarde. A lo sumo, en dos días la vitivinícola debe estar en manos del siguiente dueño y ya sabes _quién_ va a ser ese.

―Claro jefe ―respondió Jacob, tomando nota en su tableta electrónica.

―Ahora, debemos ver cómo afrontamos lo del despido, ¡No podemos reubicar a toda esa gente en otros sitios!

―Lo sé, Kate, lo sé… ―Edward soltó el nudo de su corbata con gestos cansados, encendió la laptop y miró a su colaboradora―. Nos pondremos manos a la obra con eso. Pero antes… ―abrió la última gaveta de su escritorio y extendió hacia su fiel secretario un _sobre azul*_. Jacob lo miró con sus ojos negros bien abiertos de la pura sorpresa, primero al sobre y luego a su jefe, quien indicó―. Es la hora, Jacob.

―¡Joder! ―Exclamó Kate, mirando la escena.

―¿Está… está seguro, jefe?

―Sí, Jacob. La cosa irá poniéndose peor aquí y no quiero que te veas involucrado, llegó la hora de tu emancipación. Debes preparar tu boda y toda eso… además, seguro recibirás propuestas mucho mejores en otros lugares, ¿no lo crees?

―Seguro, jefe ―respondió Jacob, sonriendo con sinceridad. Porque la verdad, ese sobre azul y lo que significaba para él era muy contradictorio. El jefe lo estaba despidiendo, lo que tendría que tenerlo al borde del llanto y la desesperación, cosa que no era. Se iba a tomar un tiempito libre, quizás viajaría con su novia, luego trabajaría en otro lugar y no iba a volver a recibir órdenes de la vieja Elizabeth. Tendría un mejor trabajo, con un puesto superior, con un mejor salario.

¡No podía ser mejor!

Almorzaron en el despacho de Edward mientras delineaban la mejor estrategia para afrontar el despido masivo que la vieja había ordenado hacer. Pasaron varias horas, hasta que Jacob se levantó pues todo estaba listo ya para la venta de la vitivinícola, con la autorización de Elizabeth y todo, y él debía estar seguro que el comprador sería la persona que Edward dispuso para ello.

―Puedes irte a casa cuando acabes con eso, Jacob ―le informó Edward. Jacob asintió.

―Nos vemos mañana entonces.

―Infórmame cuanto todo esté listo.

―Como ordene, jefe.

Agarró algunas cosas de su escritorio, entre ellas su _valioso_ sobre azul, y caminó hacia el elevador, despidiéndose de paso de la recepcionista. Iba en descenso cuando el elevador se detuvo dos pisos más abajo, ingresando Bella en este con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos.

―Hola Jake ―le saludó, chocando su hombro con el de ella.

―Qué hay, Bella, ¿cómo estás? ―Preguntó Jacob. Ella lo miró y elevó un poco sus comisuras en un intento de sonrisa, asintiendo. Y es que a ella le pasaban un par de cosas: la primera era que la noticia del despido ya había corrido como agua de río. Claro, su jefe llegó pálido de la preocupación, contándole a su equipo de trabajo sobre la reunión y la disposición de la jefa, la señora Elizabeth Masen. Él se aventuró en decir que los recién contratados iban a ser los primero en volar, y ella estaba entre el personal recientemente contratado. O sea que su carrera profesional en "Masen & Co" estaba llegando a su fin. Pero no era todo. Lo segundo que la tenía algo cabizbaja era que, después de pasar un fin de semana de ensueño con Edward, aquel día ni siquiera había recibido una llamada de él, ni un mensaje ni nada. Supuso ella que el tema de la reunión y lo que se avecinaba para la empresa debían tenerlo muy ocupado, por eso no tomó la iniciativa de llamarlo ni molestarlo con un mensaje, pero aun así lo extrañaba, lo echaba mucho de menos. Más de lo que ella llegó a pensar.

―Oye… supe lo de los despidos… ―comentó Bella, balanceándose de un lado a otro, intentando sonar despreocupada―. Parece que algunos _tendremos_ que buscar nuevos horizontes.

―Las noticias vuelan ―comentó Jacob, soltando una risita―. Pero no te preocupes, intentarán que sea lo menos doloroso posible. No te preocupes ―añadió, guiñándole el ojo―. Para mí no fue tan terrible.

Bella lentamente giró su cabeza hacia Jacob, con su boquita abierta en una O. ¿Había oído mal? ¿Jacob dijo "para _mí_ no fue tan terrible?

―¡¿Te despidieron?! ¿Jacob, te despidieron?

―Este… ―él rascó su cabeza, un poco asustado pues la niña lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad―. Pues sí.

―¡No puede ser! ―Protestó, alzando las manos―. ¡No es justo!

―Bella, el jefe lo hizo…

―¡¿El jefe, Edward te despidió?! ―Preguntó ahora, refiriéndose al jefe por su nombre, cuestión que a Jacob no le extrañó, sino más bien su reacción tan… pasional.

―Sí, pero…

―¡No! ¡No es justo, Jacob! ¡Eres su colaborador más fiel, te vas a casar… no puede despedirte así como así!

―Cálmate Bella…

―¡No me calmo! Esto no se va a quedar así.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su destino, Bella enseguida pulsó el penúltimo piso de regreso, de regreso hacia arriba. Iba gruñendo cosas como injusticia, locura entre otras y aunque Jacob trataba de tranquilizarla, ella hacía oídos sordos, dispuesta a enfrentarse al ogro Edward Masen hasta que restituyera a Jacob ―el pobre Jacob― a su trabajo.

Furibunda entonces entró al despacho de Edward por supuesto sin golpear, seguida por Jacob, quien intentó detenerla, pero simplemente no pudo.

Bella miró a Kate y luego a Edward, quien estaba un poco perdido por la presencia tan inesperada del demonio allí y no perdió tiempo en que él o la señorita Johnson dijera algo. Movida por el arrebato de la injusticia habló, extendiendo su pequeño dedo índice en dirección al ogro Masen.

―¡Usted! ―Exclamó―. ¡No puede despedir así a Jacob! Es su trabajador más fiel, es su mano derecha… ¡y va a casarse, por vida de Dios! ¿No tiene un poquito de condescendencia por alguien que ha estado con usted no sé por cuánto tiempo? ¡No sea injusto!

Edward estaba echado hacia atrás en su butaca, de brazos cruzados mirando muy atentamente el despliegue de pasión del demonio ese. La forma en como arrugaba su frente, como le apuntaba con ese dedo, o como aleteaba con sus brazos por la frustración. Era fascinante.

―¡¿Me oyó?! ―Chilló Bella―. ¡Le _exijo_ que lo recontrate! O… o lo denunciaré…

Edward abrió los ojos ante la sorpresiva amenaza del demonio, mirando a Kate, que estaba perdida y atónita.

―Me va a denunciar, ¿la oíste? ―Le dijo Edward a la rubia, que lo miró y luego a la Bella que respiraba pesado. Jacob entonces intervino:

―Señor, perdone… no la pude detener… yo…

―¡No le pidas perdón, Jake! ―Intervino Bella―. No se lo merece.

―Entonces, ¿ya acabó con el _show_, señorita Swan?

―¿Show? ¿Le parece que esto sea un show, señor Masen? Vengo aquí en defensa de Jacob porque me parece una injusticia que lo despidiera y que…

―¡Suficiente! ―Exclamó Edward, levantándose de su asiento―. Jacob, llévatela de aquí.

―¡No me voy! ―Rebatió ella, golpeando el piso con su zapato de tacón azul―. ¡No me voy hasta que me diga que va a recontratarlo!

―¡Jacob! ―Vociferó Edward―. Usa la _fuerza bruta_ y saca a este demonio de aquí. Ahora.

Jacob suspiró y se acercó a Bella, agarrándola por la cintura y elevándola del suelo la sacó de la oficina.

―¡Pero Jacob, qué haces! ―Protestó ella, pataleando en el aire mientras iba siendo sacada por Jacob del despacho del jefe―. ¡Te estoy tratando de ayudar…!

Cuando la niña demonio y Jacob estuvieron afuera, Edward sacó su móvil y le marcó a Emmett:

―Lleva a Isabella a mi apartamento y no dejes que salga de ahí hasta que yo llegue ―ordenó, colgando enseguida. Bufó, restregando sus ojos como si estuviera cansado, y luego miró a Kate, quien a su vez lo observaba con las cejas alzadas, muy cruzada de brazos.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―Algo como una protesta pidiendo justicia, ¿no lo viste?

―No, no ―Kate levantó la mano hacia Edward y negó―, llamaste a Emmett para que se llevara a Bella a tu apartamento…

―Ah… eso ―dijo Edward como si nada, regresando a su asiento y mirando los papeles.

―Te advertí lo que haría contigo si te metías con ella, Edward ―dijo, haciéndole recordar la advertencia que le dio el primer día, el de las entrevistas, cuando ella se percató que algo había pasado ahí―. ¿Acaso tus bolas están en peligro ahora?

―Es tarde, Kate. No hay vuelta atrás ―afirmó. Otra vez la rubia colega de Edward abrió los ojos, incorporándose sobre el escritorio con sus manos sobre este.

―¡¿Te metiste con ella?! ¡Joder, Edward, es una niña!

―No es una niña, Kate, te lo aseguro, no es una niña, y ya te lo dije, es tarde. No estoy dispuesto a apartarme de ella.

―¡Dios, Edward! ―Exclamó ella, mirando hacia el cielo―. Sólo no le hagas daño, por favor.

―Nunca.

Después de dos horas, Edward y Kate salieron del edificio después de haber trazado un plan de contingencia para lo que se les venía encima con los despidos y todo eso. Se despidieron, ella se metió en su coche y él en su Mercedes que conducía Emmett.

―¿Y ella? ―le preguntó Edward una vez dentro del coche camino a casa. El chofer lo miró por el retrovisor y soltó una risita.

―La fierecilla está donde usted lo pidió, jefe.

―Bien.

Cuando entró a su departamento no oyó ruido alguno. Con sigilo caminó hacia su recamara donde al entrar se encontró nada menos que con el demonio, sentada sobre su cama cruzada de brazos y pernas, vestida solo con una camiseta blanca, muy seria, esperándole.

Ella no quitó sus ojos verde miel de Edward mientras este se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata con movimientos lentos, estudiados, quien por cierto también la miraba con intensidad y una chispa de diversión. Era como si se estuvieran desafiando con la mirada.

―Hay que ver, ¿no? Eres un demonio muy temerario ―con voz calma apuntó Edward, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

―Despediste a Jake.

―Sí, lo hice.

―¿Te parece justo?

―La verdad es que sí.

―¡Pues no lo es! ―Gruñó ella con su mandíbula tensa. Él estrechó sus ojos y dio un paso adelante, llegando a tocar la cama con sus rodillas.

―¿Tanto te preocupa Jacob?

―¡Pues sí!

Soltó aire por la nariz, como un búfalo cuando ella asumió que sí le importaba. Puso una rodilla sobre el colchón, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella, quedando su rostro prácticamente pegado al de ella.

―Dime una cosa, demonio, cuando _Jake_ te contó lo de su despido, ¿viste algún signo de desesperación en él? ¿Siquiera se notaba triste, o preocupado? ―Susurró sobre sus labios, nunca dejando de mirar sus ojos verdes. Vio entonces que el desafío en ella pasó a la vacilación. Su mente seguro estaba corriendo hacia el instante en que Jacob se lo dijo, buscando ella algún signo de los que Edward hizo mención, y pues no los encontró.

―Uhm… no, quizás se estaba controlando ―dijo ella, con dignidad, apartando su cara hacia un lado.

―Seguramente ―ronroneó, aprovechando él de jalonearle el lóbulo de su oreja, lanzando ella un gritito.

―¡Oye, no hagas eso!

―Ahora, demonio justiciero, ¿no quieres preguntarme nada, ni exigirme nada? Cuando entraste como toro a mi oficina no parabas de pedir explicaciones… te vendría bien un cargo en el sindicato de trabajadores, como dirigente o algo así ―ironizó sin poder evitarlo. Ella estrechó sus ojos y lo apartó empujándolo hacia atrás.

―Vale, no estaba ni triste, ni nervioso ni nada de eso, pero aun así, no me parece justo, Edward.

El suspiró y afirmándose con ambas rodillas sobre la cama se le acercó y agarrándola por la cintura la acomodó a horcajadas sobre él. La rodeó por la cintura con fuerza y pegó su nariz a la de ella.

―Jacob es mi más fiel colaborador. Si no hubiera afuera una oferta de trabajo que él no puede rechazar, no lo hubiera despedido. Si hubiera renunciado habría tenido que ceder un montón de beneficios e indemnizaciones, ¿lo entiendes? No soy mal agradecido con mi gente y para que te enteres, estuve todo el puto día trabajando con Kate para darle el mejor tratamiento al despido que debemos hacer, no porque yo lo haya pedido, sino porque nos lo exigieron.

―¿Entonces es verdad? ―Susurró ella con preocupación, rodeando a Edward por el cuello luego que él se diera el tiempo de explicarle―. ¿Van a despedir a mucha gente?

―Esperamos no llegar a eso.

―Vale… y perdona mi reacción ―susurró ella ahora con bochorno, bajando su rostro. Seguro había dado un espectáculo… ¡Y frente a la señorita Johnson! Él alzó una comisura de sus labios ―cuestión que se le estaba haciendo habitual cuando estaba con ella― y asintió.

―Está bien. ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba usted reclamarme, señorita Swan?

―Te eché de menos ―susurró otra vez, mirando a Edward a través de sus pestañas. Ya. Lo había soltado, aunque se juró no hacerlo, para no presionarlo de algún modo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba decírselo. Esperaba que él también le dijera…

―También te eche de menos, demonio.

_"¡Jesús, me lo dijo!"_

Ella esbozó aquella sonrisa radiante, grande que a él lo deslumbraba, besándola enseguida con ahínco como deseaba hacerlo desde la noche anterior, cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa. De veras había echado de menos a la niña y probablemente ahora que la tenía ahí, dudaba mucho que la iba a dejar escapar esa noche, así que aclaró enseguida.

―No te vas esta noche a tu casa, ¿me oyes? ―No fue una petición, aun así ella asintió.

―No me voy ―dijo, removiéndose sobre él la muy golosa. Edward cerró los ojos y agarró el labio de la niña entre sus dientes como gustaba hacerlo, soltándolo enseguida.

―Deja de hacer eso, niñita. Debo hacer unas llamadas antes de… prestarte atenciones.

―Bueno… de cualquier manera pensaba pedir algo para comer. Tengo hambre.

―Bien. Pide la cena mientras hago las llamadas, ¿está bien?

―¡Sip! ―Exclamó, removiéndose de Edward, encaminándose junto a él fuera del dormitorio, él hacia su despacho y ella hacia la cocina.

Lamentablemente, las llamadas y otros asuntos de negocios le tomaron más tiempo del que él hubiera deseado, teniendo que pasar de cenar con ella. Cuando se desocupó, se fue directo hacia su habitación donde la encontró dormida, rodeando con sus brazos la almohada que él usaba. Se desvistió rápido y se metió bajo las sábanas rodeándola por la espalda con la idea de dejar el bendito día atrás y descansar en los brazos de su demonio.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano, comenzando el día con él dentro de ella y un par de orgasmos compartidos. Luego se metieron a la ducha y se apresuraron a salir con el tiempo justo para que ella pasara por su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa. Edward exigió que para esa noche, en la que también se quedaría con él en su apartamento, llevara una muda de ropa para evitar ese ajetreo. Ella lo hizo, feliz de saber que otra vez dormiría envuelta en los brazos de Edward otra vez.

Subieron juntos en el ascensor, en compañía de Jacob, quien saludó a la chica con un guiño de ojo, mientras ponía al día al jefe de su agenda diaria, como solía hacerlo. Se bajó en su piso, luego que Edward se despidiera de ella con un demandante beso y corrió hasta su oficina, donde encontró a su jefe, Laurent Da Revin y el resto del equipo arreglando todo para la presentación que debían hacer esa mañana frente al jefe Edward Masen.

―Verán, la empresa vitivinícola cambiará de dueño y pues hay que presentar la campaña de la nueva cosecha para ellos.

Todo el mundo se puso a correr para zanjar los detalles, hasta que legado el momento, el equipo de seis personas subió hasta la planta alta a la sala de juntas donde se realizó la presentación frente al señor Masen y su mano derecha, Jacob Black.

―Muy bien ―dijo Edward, luego que la presentación acabara ―como ya sabrán, la campaña se venderá para el nuevo propietario de la vitivinícola, así que es seguro que tendrán una buena comisión por ello. De tal manera que como equipo será el último trabajo que realicen para esa filial, pues ya no forma parte de la compañía. De momento es todo, han hecho un buen trabajo.

―Gracias señor Masen ―dijo Da Revin en representación de su equipo.

Bella estaba un poco distraída, primero por tener a Edward tan cerca, tratando de ignorarlo adrede a pesar que sentía las miraditas de soslayo de él… y tan guapo que se veía ese día con su traje negro de tres piezas… y lo segundo que tenía a la pobre tan distraída, era que con todo el ajetreo de la presentación, _y para variar_, perdió una de sus lentillas de contacto. Otra vez. Una mugre se había metido en su ojo por lo que comenzó a fregarse y en ese tanto la lentilla desapareció. Esperó que todo el mundo desapareciera, se puso en cuatro patas a buscar bajo la mesa de la sala de juntas, a ver si por algún milagro la lentilla de contacto aparecía.

―¡Joder! Dónde te metiste, maldita lentilla ―reclamaba mientras buscaba. En eso, la puerta de la sala se abrió, poniéndose ella en guardia allí bajo la mesa. No esperaba que alguien llegara… ¡Qué vergüenza! La pillarían allí como las locas bajo la mesa…

―¿La transacción con Anderson está lista? ―Preguntó Edward, cerrando la puerta de la sala tras de él. Jacob respondió.

―Sí, jefe. Todo está listo. Hay una disposición en el contrato de compra-venta que hace que el nuevo dueño aparezca en calidad de anónimo hasta que se lance la nueva cosecha. Aprovecharan esa instancia para hacer la presentación de los propietarios. Harán un cambio de imagen para cuando eso suceda para que se les desvincule popularmente de la filial Masen.

―Perfecto.

―Ah… uhm… el doctor Vulturi llamó pidiendo que recordara la cita, la que no se llegó a concretar la semana pasada.

―Yo me comunicaré con el _loquero_ más tarde, Jacob. Puedes retirarte.

―Sí señor. Con permiso, señorita Johnson ―dijo Jacob al salir. Bella, bajo la mesa, estaba absorbiendo toda la conversación y se sentía una intrusa. Aun así declinó de salir antes que los que quedaban en la sala se pusieran a tocar el siguiente tema… que la atañía directamente.

―Cuando Elizabeth se entere de quién es el nuevo dueño, se le caerá el cabello, Edward. Igual que cuando sepa donde fueron a parar los alemanes y sus dos inversionistas en fuga.

―Que se joda Elizabeth ―gruñó, caminando hacia la ventana―, voy a encargarme de despojarla de todo, Kate.

―Vete con cuidado, Edward.

―Tranquila.

―¿Crees… crees que con lo que vas a hacer vas a recuperar a Alice?

El cuero cabelludo de Bella picó cuando oyó esa frase y el nombre de esa mujer y no sabe por qué la garganta se le apretó, como si sintiera de momento a otro, deseos de llorar. Aun así guardó silencio bajo la mesa y siguió oyendo:

―No sé si con esto vaya a recuperarla, pero lo haré, estoy decidido. ―Dijo Edward con voz trémula―. Tendrá que oírme. Ella es la mujer más importante de mi vida y ya he estado suficiente tiempo lejos de ella. La voy a recuperar, Kate. Como sea, lo haré. Pero primero me ocuparé de Elizabeth, necesito despojarme de eso para concentrarme en Alice.

―Eso espero, Edward.

Bella bajo la mesa, tenía su boca cubierta con la mano y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―¿Y qué pasará con Bella?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Preguntó Edward rápidamente.

―Cuando Elizabeth se entere que tú y ella…

―¡No va a enterarse! ―Exclamó con vehemencia, interrumpiendo a su colaboradora―. ¡Nunca! ¡No quiero que sepa de ella, no hay necesidad de que lo haga! La quiero lejos de ella.

La pena en el pecho de Bella se hizo insoportable. Claro… ¿por qué un hombre como Edward iba a querer presentarla a una chiquilla como ella a su familia? Seguramente no solía llevar a sus conquistas de turno a tomar té con su abuela, ¿verdad?

_"¡Qué estúpida, Bella, qué estúpida eres!"_

Y aún hay más. ¿Por qué iba Edward a querer formalizar con ella frente a su familia, cuando había otra mujer, "la mujer más importante en la vida de Edward" a quien esperaba recuperar y a quien sí seguramente iba a llevar de su brazo frente a todo el mundo, sin querer esconderla?

―No quiero seguir hablando de eso, Kate. Mejor movámonos, que los de finanzas nos esperan ―dijo Edward caminando hacia la puerta.

―Sí, vámonos.

Bella se quedó bajo la mesa, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, mientras sus hombros se sacudían ferozmente y su corazón se hacía trizas por la tan cruda realidad.

Salió momentos después sin su lentilla y con su corazón roto de la sala de juntas, procurando que nadie la viera. Corrió hasta el elevador, evitando el saludo de la recepcionista y se metió adentro, intentando controlar el hipeo del llanto. Llegó hasta su piso y se metió al baño, donde lavó su cara, esperando hacer desaparecer las marcas del llanto, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, así que decidió salir y enfrentarse al señor Da Revin, para que la excusara y la autorizara a retirarse, pues no se sentía bien.

El hombre, cuando Bella se presentó antes él, la vio tan compungida que no le quedó de otra que autorizarla a marcharse. Ella entonces agarró sus cosas y salió de la oficina, rogando que nadie la viera.

Para su mala suerte, en la puerta del edificio y leyendo un periódico afirmado en la carrocería de un Mercedes Benz negro se encontraba Emmett quien la divisó apenas salió.

El chofer frunció su ceño cuando Bella trató de ignorarlo, corriendo él a su encuentro.

―¡Ey Bella! ―Dijo, alcanzándola por el brazo. Cuando la giró, vio su rostro y supo que algo no andaba bien―. ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿Te pasó algo, estás enferma?

―No me siento bien Emmett ―respondió ella intentando zafarse del agarre del grandulón.

―¿Lo sabe Edward?

―¡No! ―Chilló ella, otra vez haciendo que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas y corrieran por su rostro―. ¡Y no quiero que se entere!

―Bella…

―¡Déjame Emmett, por favor! ―Exclamó, soltándose por fin―. Quiero estar sola…

―¿Y si él pregunta?

―¡Dile que me fui a la mierda! ―Gritó y se echó a correr.

El hombre se quedó ahí parado en la acera, con el periódico en la mano, viendo como la chiquilla corría como una posesa entre los peatones hacia algún lugar que él desconocía.

―Joder, qué habrá pasado…

****OoO****

**Sobre azul:** para quien no sepa, se usa al menos de este lado del continente para referirse al momento del despido de una persona.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Gracias como siempre a mi Gaby Madriz, amiga y Beta de esta locura, a Miss Manu de Marte que está en la promoción y regalando adelantos en el grupo, y pues a ustedes que están aquí conmigo. Gracias por vuestras lecturas y comentarios que llenan mi corazoncito de alcachofa! **

**Mil abrazos a cada una y nos encontramos la próxima semana. **

**Besotes!**

**(Adelantos de esta locura en nuestro grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

―¡Mi Dios, Emmett! El jefe se va a poner como un loco cuando se entere.

Jacob se pasaba la mano por la negra cabellera cuando esa tarde se encontró con Emmett, quien cuando lo vio, lo puso al día con las novedades respecto a lo ocurrido con Bella.

―Traté de detenerla Jake, prestarle ayuda, pero quería estar sola ―se excusó el chofer, alzándose de hombros. Tras un suspiro agregó―. Se veía bastante mal la pobre.

―¡Jesús! ―Exclamó Jacob mirando la hora en su reloj. Ya eran las cinco y Bella, según lo que Emmett le comentó, se había echado a correr antes del medio día―. Será mejor que se lo digamos al jefe, a lo mejor él sabe algo que nosotros no.

―Pues… no lo creo, pero vamos.

Entraron ambos varones al edificio y se metieron en el ascensor, haciendo una parada en el departamento de diseño y marketing; pidiéndole Jacob con tono despreocupado a Laurent Da Revin, jefe de sección, que les diera señas de Bella. Este le dijo que la niña, un poco antes de mediodía se había presentado en su oficina bastante mal, que había dicho que estaba enferma o algo así, pidiendo el día para recuperarse. El jefe la vio tan desmejorada que simplemente le dio el día, confirmando la información de Emmett cuando la vio.

―A lo mejor sólo estaba enferma…

―¿_Sólo _estaba enferma, Emmett? ¿Sabes qué va a decir el jefe si le decimos eso?

Llegaron a la planta alta, saludaron a la rubia recepcionista y golpearon la puerta de la oficina del jefe antes de entrar. Los dos miraron al ogro con disculpa, quien estaba tecleando algo en su computador, poniéndole a este en sobre aviso de que _algo_ había pasado.

― ¿Qué? ―Soltó, mirando a Jacob y Emmett alternadamente.

―¿Por casualidad, se ha comunicado… ejem… usted ha hablado con Bella durante la tarde?

Edward estrechó los ojos con la pregunta de Jacob y se puso de pie muy lentamente.

―No.

Jacob carraspeó para prepararse y contarle con tino lo que había ocurrido, pero para su desgracia, Emmett se le adelantó:

―Lo que pasa es que antes del mediodía, vi salir a Bella muy mal… o sea, iba llorando, ¿sabes? Y cuando le pregunté, me dijo que no se sentía bien, que quería estar sola…

―Un momento ―Edward levantó su mano hacia Emmett, quien explicaba a toda velocidad. Respiraba con fuerza por la nariz y sus puños yacían colgando a sus costados. No era una buena señal―. Me estás diciendo que la viste salir mal, antes del mediodía y ¡hasta ahora me lo dices! ―Gritó en la última parte.

―Quería estar sola ―se disculpó Emmett. Edward lo miró lanzándole dagas de fuego por los ojos.

―¡Me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho! ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste!?

― ¡Ah, sí! ―recordó Emmett como si no fuera tan importante―. No quería que supieras y dijo que si preguntabas, te dijera que _se había ido a la mierda_. Además, avisasteque estarías en una reunión y que no podías ser interrumpido, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste?

―¡Joder! ―Exclamó Edward malhumorado. Agarró su móvil de sobre su escritorio y le marcó. Nada que ella atendía.

―El jefe de diseño dijo que había pedido permiso por el resto del día porque se sentía enferma. Quizás esté en su casa…

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el diálogo de los tres preocupados caballeros, asomándose Kate por ésta.

―Nos esperan abajo, Edward. Vamos atrasados ―anunció la rubia colaboradora.

―Vaya tranquilo, jefe. Yo me encargaré de averiguar dónde está ―intentó tranquilizarlo Emmett―. Quizás le pregunte a sus amigas, con las que salió con la otra noche.

―¿Sabes en donde encontrarlas? ―Preguntó Edward con una mezcla de irritación y preocupación.

―Tuve que dejarlas a cada una en su casa, jefe. Tengo la dirección de ellas aquí ―dijo, tocándose la sien. Edward asintió, pasándose la mano por los ojos, como cansado. Enseguida agregó:

―Yo seguiré intentando comunicarme con ella, y si ustedes llegan a saber algo, me avisan enseguida ―advirtió Edward mirando a los dos hombres, que afirmaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo―. No demoraré en esta reunión más de cuarenta minutos, ¿entendido?

―A su orden, jefe ―dijo Emmett, despidiéndose con el saludo típico militar y salió pitando del despacho, antes que el ogro se pusiera a lanzar lengüetas de fuego por la boca, pues por su expresión de descontento, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―Quiso saber Kate, aun desde la puerta, después que Emmett saliera a toda prisa de la oficina.

―¡Pues no lo sé, Kate, no lo sé, maldita sea!

―Bueno pues, mejor movámonos. Si quieres resolver cuanto antes lo que sea que haya pasado, deshagámonos de los de finanzas de una vez.

―Ponte en contacto conmigo por cualquier cosa, Jacob ―. Reiteró antes de salir.

―Vaya tranquilo, jefe. Yo aquí me quedo.

Edward salió gruñendo maldiciones de su oficina, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe tras él y Jacob suspiró, poniéndose manos a la obra con la operación "Buscando a Bella".

Emmett en tanto se ponía en marcha hacia la casa de una de las chicas, Jane. Ella lo recibió con mucha amabilidad y puso atención en lo que el amable chofer le decía:

―Necesito ponerme en contacto con Bella, no se encontraba muy bien. Estaba como triste… no sé ―con todo la prudencia que pudo comentó a Jane, quien lo miró con preocupación.

―¿Le pasó algo en el trabajo? ¿Edward le hizo algo?

―Uhm… pues no lo sabemos ―explicó, alzando sus grandes hombros―. La vi salir mal y pues no dio explicaciones y nos preocupamos. ¿Me puedes ayudar? Eres su amiga, sabes dónde podría haber ido…

―Bueno, ella se refugia en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de sus padres cuando está triste. O en algún lugar que les recuerde a ellos ―dijo, pensando―. El club hípico quizás…

―¿El club hípico? ―Preguntó Emmett con extrañeza y curiosidad, arrugando su frente. Jane asintió con la cabeza.

―Los caballos. Eso le recuerda a su padre y la tranquiliza.

―Vale, muchas gracias Jane. Me has sido de mucha ayuda ―le dijo él con sincero agradecimiento. Se sentía culpable de que la niña estuviera desaparecida, tendría que haberla seguido y cerciorarse de dónde estaba y si estaba bien. Además, le caía bien, sin duda era diferente a las otras mujeres con las que Edward estuvo―. Si se comunica contigo, ¿me podrías avisar, por favor? ―Le dijo, sacando una tarjetita del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Ella miró la cartulina rectangular y asintió.

―Sí, no te preocupes. Y pues lo mismo para ti si la encuentras. Me trataré de comunicar con ella ahora a ver si consigo saber algo.

―Gracias.

Se despidió Emmett asintiendo con la cabeza y se metió en el coche, conduciendo rumbo al cementerio general a toda velocidad.

Peinó el camposanto sin obtener resultados. Incluso dio con la tumba del matrimonio Swan después de hablar con el cuidador del cementerio y nada. Suspirando después de casi media hora de recorrer el lugar, se fue hacia el segundo sitio en donde la amiga Jane le dio pistas de poder encontrarla.

Se metió por la entrada principal del Club Hípico, alcanzando a llegar antes que cerraran, pues pronto serían las siete de la tarde y aquel día no había competencia.

Eso lo hizo bajar un poco sus expectativas, ya que no había tanta actividad en ese lugar aquel día, y con ello Bella probablemente había desistido de ir hacia allí. Pensando en eso caminó por las gradas mirando hacia todos lados… hasta que dio con la silueta de una mujer pequeña afirmada en la baranda horizontal, mirando hacia la pista donde algunos jinetes paseaban a los caballos.

―¡Bingo! ―Exclamó Emmett, sacando el móvil, sin apartar la vista de la chiquilla. Esperó que contestaran del otro lado y dijo―. Está aquí, en el club hípico, y no me moveré hasta que el jefe llegue, Jake.

―Bien ―contestó Jacob―. El jefe va para allá. No la pierdas de vista ―agregó y cortó la llamada.

Bella, ajena a todo el movimiento en pro de su búsqueda, miraba cabizbaja el trote tan elegante de los caballos. Hubiera deseado poder atravesar la valla y acariciar a alguno de los hermosos equinos o montar uno quizás.

¡Dios! En esos momentos de pena como la que sentía, deseaba poder abrazar a sus padres para que acallaran su tristeza y le prometieran que todo saldría bien, que todo se resolvería.

Alguna vez, recordó ella, antes de cumplir los quince, su madre le había hablado de las penas de amor y le había dicho que esas cosas pasan pero siempre era para mejor, pues decía que era la preparación del corazón de una mujer hacia el hombre que finalmente se quedaría con los sentimientos de una. Pero ella, en ese momento, no estaba segura si habría algo o alguien después de él y no estaba segura si podría salir adelante después de eso. Lo que sí sabía era que aquello era una pena de amor como nunca antes la sintió, pues nunca antes sus sentimientos se comprometieron con nadie como lo habían hecho con Edward.

Se permitiría dejar correr su tristeza y lamentarse ese día, pero al próximo se obligaría a levantar la vista y tomar decisiones. La primera, enviar su carta de renuncia a la empresa, pues ya que estaban despidiendo gente, seguro ese sería un paso que se adelantaría a lo lógico que sucedería con ella en la empresa. Luego mandaría a freír monos al África al ogro Masen, y se pondría en campaña para arrancarse del pecho los sentimientos que en poco tiempo habían nacido por él. Buscaría otros horizontes laborales, conocería a gente nueva y lograría salir adelante y dejar esa pena de amor atrás. Ah, e iría al oculista para una nueva receta óptica, o al menos tendría que usar los viejos lentes de grueso marco hasta que pudiera pagar sus nuevos lentes de contacto, pues sus ahorros se habían esfumado con todo eso de comprarse ropa para su nuevo trabajo.

―Eso harás Bella, y siempre con tu dignidad por delante ―se dijo, aspirando el aire del club hípico y oyendo el relinchar de los caballos a lo lejos.

Rebuscó instantes más tarde dentro del bolso su móvil, que en silencio estaba olvidado al fondo de este, percatándose de todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía. Cuando vio la docena de llamadas y mensajes de voz de Edward, concluyendo que seguro Emmett le había ido con el chisme. Negó con la cabeza y eliminó los mensajes sin oír. Había una llamada perdida de su amiga Jane, quien no hace mucho había tratado de comunicarse con ella y una de su tía, quien regresaba al día siguiente.

―Dios, cuando se entere que otra vez perdí una lentilla y que ya no tengo trabajo… le va a dar un ataque…

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El grito furibundo desde su espalda la sobresaltó, girándose al instante y viendo frente a ella a un furioso ―y hermoso― ogro de ojos azul grisáceos, respirando pesado y bufando por la nariz.

_"¡¿Cómo me encontró?!"_

Obligándose a guardar la calma, se cruzó de brazos, enderezó su espalda y estrechó sus ojos, imitando su postura enfadada y furiosa, tragándose cualquier rastro de intimidación que él pudiera provocar.

―¡Y a ti qué demonios te importa! ―Gritó ella de regreso.

Edward dio dos pasos lentos hacia ella como depredador, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia. Bella podía sentir el calor y el aroma de su perfume emanar de su cuerpo, teniendo que tragarse el deseo imperioso que le carcomió el cuerpo anhelando hacer desaparecer la distancia y hundir su nariz en su cuello.

―Explícame en este momento qué _mierda_ ocurrió para que estés así.

―¡No tengo nada que explicarte! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada! ―Volvió a gritar, jurando oír el rechinar de los dientes de Edward.

En fracción de segundos el metro de distancia entre ambos desapareció. Edward la jaló del brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo, con una mano rodeándole la cintura y con la otra agarrándola con firmeza de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle. Le habló con la quijada tensa y su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

― ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

―Lo que oíste ―respondió ella con toda firmeza y frialdad de la que fue capaz―. Ya has follado conmigo lo suficiente, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

―Mira, demonio, no sé qué maldita cosa se te metió en la cabeza para decir tanta estupidez junta, pero te recuerdo que te di tiempo de evitar _esto_ y tú no quisiste ―estaba furioso, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su pecho subía y bajaba rápido―. Por otro lado, ¿cuándo, maldita sea, cuándo te he dicho que esto es sólo para follar, eh? ¡Respóndeme!

―Quizás haya alguien más…

―¿Alguien más? ―Preguntó, ahora sí muy enojado, apretando el agarre de su mano en la cintura de Bella, interpretando él que otro hombre había aparecido en la vida de ella. Eso lo enervó―. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Dime!

Ella como felina furiosa comenzó a removerse, golpeando con sus puños el pecho de Edward en tanto intentaba alejarse de él. Cuando lo hizo, secó con violencia la lágrima que calló por su mejilla, traicionando su postura fuerte y decidida. El hombre en tanto, estaba encolerizado, las aletas de su nariz se abrían y se cerraban por el esfuerzo respiratorio más potente de lo habitual, producto de su estado. Aun así, ella soltó lo que llevaba comprimido en el pecho.

¿El ogro quería saber? ¡Pues lo sabría!

―¡Lamento que te hayas metido con una chiquilla como yo, que no está a la altura de tus expectativas, de la que seguro sientes vergüenza, pues no quiera Dios que tu familia se entere, ¿verdad?! ―Gritó. Dio otro paso atrás y secó las lágrimas que ahora caían como torrentes de sus ojos y continuó descargándose, aleteando con las manos―. ¡Pero no te preocupes, yo me esfumaré para que sigas adelante con tu plan para recuperar a la _mujer más importante de tu vida_! Quizás ella sí sea digna de ti y de tu_ pomposa_ familia. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah, sí, Alice. ¡Así que vete detrás de ella y a mi déjame en paz! ―Agregó en el mismo tono, poniéndose a correr a continuación.

Edward tardó en reaccionar un poco, las acusaciones de Bella lo habían dejado como en estado de shock. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué confusión tan grande tenia ella en su cabeza? ¿Por qué trajo a colación a Elizabeth? ¿Y a Alice? ¿Quién le dijo sobre ella?

Cuando reaccionó, Bella corría por los pasillos entre las graderías, buscando la salida. Él entonces corrió tras ella alcanzándola con rapidez. La agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar, enfrentándose a su rostro contrito, sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

―¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! ―Vociferó, tan o más sobresaltado que ella―. ¿Por qué sabes de Alice? ¿Quién te habló de ella?

―¡Y qué importa! ―Peleando contra el agarre de él ella respondió―. ¡Yo me esfumaré para que puedas recuperarla y presentársela a tu abuela, y quizás luego puedan casarse y!…

―¡No digas barbaridades! ―Gruñó Edward con la mandíbula dolorida por la presión que ejercía en esta.

―¿Barbaridades? ―Reiteró Bella, soltando una risotada―. ¡¿Por qué barbaridades?!

―¡Porque Alice es mi hermana!

El grito seco que Edward dio lanzándole a la cara esa verdad, hizo que la ira de Bella cayera hasta sus pies. El cuerpo le empezó a temblar y la vergüenza se hizo presente en ella. Después de unos instantes de mirar a Edward y comprender sus palabras, tuvo que bajar la cabeza y cerrar sus ojos, rogando que la tierra se abriera y la tragara o que al menos tuviera ella la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detener el llanto que emanó de ella a borbotones, haciendo que sus hombros se sacudieran. Sintió que se desinflaba y que de alguna u otra forma, lo que había conseguido con Edward se estaba cayendo a pedazos ahora sí, pero por su atolondrada reacción.

_"Tonta, tonta Bella, tonta Bella"_

Edward cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones por su boca. Enseguida los abrió y vio a Bella en esa actitud tan apesadumbrada, llorando desconsolada. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, sintiéndose tan herida, con toda esta historia que había montado en su cabeza? Suspiró entonces y muy lento caminó hasta ella y la envolvió con ternura entre sus brazos, ternura que sólo ella lograba sacar de él. Bella reaccionó y sin demora hundió su rostro en el pecho fuerte de Edward, llorando allí su vergüenza. Él la abarcó por la cintura y la nuca, dejando un beso largo sobre la base de su cabeza.

―Necesito que me mires ―pidió él con suavidad, obligándola a levantar su rostro―. Abre los ojos, mujer.

Ella de apoco abrió sus párpados, viéndolo su rostro no con mucha claridad por las lágrimas que nublaban su vista y el lente de contacto que había perdido.

―Yo… yo… ―hipeó ella, tratando de disculparse. Él la hizo callar poniendo el pulgar sobre su boca.

―Seguro hay un montón de preguntas en esa cabeza tuya que corre a toda velocidad, pero no estoy en condiciones de responderlas. Hoy no ―admitió serio, con total sinceridad, secando las lágrimas del rostro de Bella que se negaban a dejar de caer―. Y sobre aquello de Elizabeth…

―No quieres que ella sepa ―susurró con dolor. Él endureció su mirada y pegó su nariz a la de ella.

―No, no quiero. No quiero que te mire, no quiero que te hable, ni que te toque. La quiero lejos de ti, tanto como sea posible.

―¿Pero… pero por qué?

―Porque ella destruye todo lo que toca, lo que mira, sobre todo si estoy yo involucrado. No quiero que te haga daño.

―No te entiendo ―susurró ella. Ahora sí tenía un montón de preguntas taladrándole la cabeza.

―No puedo darte todas las respuestas ahora ―recordó―. Lo haré en algún momento, sólo te pido que te mantengas lejos de ella. Prométemelo.

Ella pestañeando rápido afirmó con la cabeza ―Te lo prometo.

―No pretendo mantenerte escondida del resto, sólo quiero protegerte, ¿lo entiendes? ―Intentó explicar a grandes rasgos―. Te lo dije, _eres mía_ y no hay vuelta atrás.

Ella suspiró y asintió otra vez, escondiendo de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de Edward.

―Ahora, demonio, dime cómo sabes sobre Alice y como llegaste a esa tan estúpida conclusión sobre ella.

El pecho de Bella se apretó y el llanto otra vez brotó. Así, como pudo, relató el altercado con su lente de contacto y su búsqueda bajo la mesa de la sala y todo lo demás. A Edward le costó entender un poco, pues ella hipeaba sin poder evitarlo, soltaba el llanto y con el rostro escondido en su pecho le costaba entender sus palabras. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír, por su actitud de niña pequeña.

―Bien, demonio llorón, vamos a casa. Estoy exhausto y tú debes estarlo también ―dijo, agarrándola por sorpresa, alzándola sobre sus brazos. Ella se agarró por el cuello de Edward y dejó que la sacara en andas del club―. A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí, eh? Por qué llegaste arrancando hasta este lugar.

―Es como si me trajera de regreso a mis padres ―contó, mientras Edward la sacaba―. Sobre todo a papá. Solía venir con él a ver las carreras y después nos colábamos hasta las caballerizas y me montaba en alguno, a escondidas. A veces me conformaba con hacerles cariño o mirarlos desde lejos ―suspiró y en voz alta recordó su sueño de niñez, el que nunca se hizo realidad―. Cuando era pequeña y se acercaba mi cumpleaños, cerraba los ojos y pedía un deseo: que como regalo de cumpleaños me estuviera esperando un corcel, con una gran moña roja atada a su cuello en la puerta de mi casa… nunca se hizo realidad mi sueño, ¿sabes? ―Suspiró y sonrió con melancolía, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward―. Pero algún día me compraré uno y yo misma lo montaré cada vez que pueda ―concluyó, soñando en voz alta.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio, como guardando respeto por el recuerdo de Bella. ¿Qué otros sueños tenia ella sin cumplir? Y como ella, ¿Cuántos sueños incumplidos eran los suyos?

Ella no recordaba bien cómo se quedó dormida, la cuestión, es que despertó la mañana siguiente vestida con sus braguitas y la camiseta blanca que solía usar, allí para dormir. Y sola; junto a ella únicamente estaba el espacio vació que Edward solía ocupar. Arrugó su frente y de a poco se incorporó sobre la cama. Rascó su cabeza despeinando su cabellera e intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior, observando el lado vació.

―Menos mal despertaste ―murmuró Edward en tono de burla cuando la vio al salir del baño mientras arreglaba el nudo de su corbata azul oscuro, a juego con su pantalón de tela azul marino y su camisa celeste, que combinaba tan perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado con gomina ―como siempre― y no había rastro de barba en su rostro. Ella lo miró embobada. _"Jesús, este hombre no puede ser tan atractivo"._

―Hola ―susurró ella, sin dejar de mirarlo―. No recuerdo cómo me quedé dormida.

―Por supuesto que no lo recuerdas. Cuando te saqué del coche al llegar del Club Hípico ya estabas dormida, inconsciente.

― ¡Oh! Perdona.

―Pierde cuidado ―respondió, metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón, afirmándose sobre el quicio de la puerta. Ella desvió la mirada al reloj sobre la mesita de noche y dio un salto, apartando las colchas con intención de levantarse. Eran más de las ocho de la mañana, se había quedado dormida. ¿Y qué hacía él ahí, tan relajado?

―¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!

Él suspiró y se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la empujó hasta sentarla de regreso sobre la cama.

―Escúchame, demonio. Te meterás en esa cama y dormirás otro poco. No paraste de hablar en toda la noche así que supongo que no descansaste bien ―explicó, tocando su nariz de un golpe con su dedo índice―. Aprovecha de dormir un poco más, luego te levantas y te vas a tu casa para preparar la llegada de tu tía, ¿no llega hoy?

―Pues sí… ¡pero no puedo llegar y faltar a mi trabajo…!

―¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy tu jefe. Además, Kate y Laurent ya están al tanto que te ausentarás hoy ―dijo, besando sus labios suavemente y apartándose para colocarse la chaqueta mientras ella lo seguía mirando como embobada―. Pero antes, Emmett te llevará hasta una óptica para que te hagan la receta para tus lentes ópticos, ¿entendido?

―Bue… bueno.

―Bien. Nos vemos esta noche entonces ―con la intención de irse, se giró y dio dos pasos hacia la puerta del dormitorio, pero la exclamación de Bella lo detuvo antes de salir.

―¡Esta noche no podré venir! Llega mi tía y pues… dudo que le guste que me quede fuera de casa…

―Ah, pero yo no hablaba de que tú vinieras aquí ―corrigió Edward, alzando una ceja y regresando hacia ella con paso lento. Bella lo miraba como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad, a punto de que sus dos ojazos verde miel salieran de su órbita.

― ¿Co-co-cómo? ―Tartamudeó. Él soltó una risita y tomó la barbilla de Bella entre sus manos.

―Llevaré el vino para la cena. Así que procura hablarle bien a la _tía Carmen_ de mí, no quiero se haga una mala impresión de mi persona…

―¡¿Qué?! Pero… pero si ayer dijiste…

―Lo que te dije ayer se aplica sólo para Elizabeth ―dijo muy serio. Enseguida agregó una pregunta un poco más calmado, con un hilo travieso―. ¿No pretenderás que tengamos una _relación_ a escondidas de tu tía, no?

―Y… y ¿qué quieres que le diga?

Él sonrió ladino otra vez ―porque se le estaba dando muy bien sonreír con ella― y apretó sus labios a los de ella. Susurrando sobre estos, dijo:

―Pues que estás saliendo con el tipo más guapo de "Masen & Co" ―le guiñó el ojo y la alzó por la cintura. Ella por instinto lo rodeó por el cuello y por la cadera, lista para que él saqueara su boca. Edward metió sus manos bajo su camiseta y apretó su piel tibia mientras su lengua hurgaba dentro de su boca. Ella gimió y se fregó a él ya excitada, como rogándole que se olvidara de la hora y de sus compromisos laborales y se quedara allí, le arrancara la ropa y se hundiera en ella.

_"Joder, estoy ardiendo"_ se decía ella, apretándose al cuerpo de Edward, que estaba siendo implacable con su boca, apretándola por las nalgas.

―Demonio lujurioso, si no tuviera una reunión importante… ―gruñó él, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella gimió fuerte una vez más y esta vez fue ella quien capturó su boca en un beso demencial, a ver si lo hacía vacilar y se olvidaba de esa importante reunión.

No lo hizo. Edward con dificultad, se deshizo de ella, enfadado y empalmado, advirtiéndole y recordándole lo de esa noche, lo que dejó a la pobre Bella hecha un manojo de nervios cuando él se fue.

―¡Joder! ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿"Tía, te presento a mi…_novio_"? ―Se tendió de espalda sobre la cama y soltó el aire de sus pulmones―. ¡Joder!

****OoO****

―¡¿He desaparecido un par de día y me dices que has conocido a alguien y que estás saliendo con él?! ―Preguntó la tía Carmen luego que llegara a su apartamento después de un largo viaje. Bella levantó su dedo índice a ella y rectificó:

―No fueron un par de días los que desapareciste, sino cinco, y a Edward lo conocí cuando llegué a la empresa.

―Bella, llevas trabajando _cinco minutos_ en esa empresa y ya sales con alguien…

―¿Y qué tiene, tía? ―Preguntó Bella, intentando de derivar las trabas que su tía ponía a la "relación" que ella contó que mantenía con Edward―. ¿No sería peor que te lo escondiera?

Envalentonada por los mensajes que había recibido de Edward durante el día, donde le recordaba que estaría ahí cerca de las ocho para cenar y conocer a su querida tía, a ella no le quedó de otra que soltarle la noticia: "Tía, estoy saliendo con alguien".

―No se trata de eso, hija ―rebatió Carmen, rascando su cabellera. ―Es sólo que… ¿no es muy pronto?

―Tía, no nos vamos a casar mañana. Estamos comenzando esta relación y yo no quiero mantenerlo a escondidas de ti. Es… él es importante para mí.

―¡Jesús, Bella! ―Exclamó Carmen, pasándose las manos por la cara. Ella sabía que Bella ya no era la niñita ingenua de años atrás. Era una chica grande, hermosa… y no quería que la dañaran. Quizás la estaba sobreprotegiendo, quizás era eso lo que había hecho durante esos años, espantando a los pretendientes o lobos como solía llamarlos ella, pero era como su hija y simplemente quería protegerla. Suspiró y miró la ilusión en los ojos de Bella como nunca antes lo vio, y asintió como para sí, entendiendo que este enamoramiento ―porque sabía ella que Bella ya estaba enamorada de ese tal Edward― no era como los flechazos de adolescencia. A decir por sus ojos, esto era algo más. Importante, como Bella misma se lo dijo.

―¿Y cuándo podré conocerlo? ―Preguntó Carmen, moviendo su cuello, haciendo ejercicios para distender los músculos.

―Vendrá a cenar esta noche.

Carmen lentamente giró su rostro hacia su sobrina, para ver si bromeaba.

―¿Hoy?

―Sí. Dijo que traería el vino.

―No dejas de sorprenderme, Bella ―hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Vale, lo conocería hoy. Mejor antes que después―. Pero cuéntame algo más del galán, ¿trabaja directamente contigo?¿Cuántos años tiene?

Bella imitó la posición de su tía en el sillón, poniendo sus piernas sobre la mesita de centro y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá. Iba a soltar otra bomba, tenía que estar relajada. Decidió que dejaría a un lado el hecho que Edward era su jefe, y se concentraría en el asunto importante. Su edad.

―Ejem… tiene 35.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamó su tía, ahora sí alterada―. ¿35? ¡Mi Dios, Bella, es… doce años mayor que tú!

―Lo verás y sabrás que no representa la edad que tiene.

―¡Por Jesucristo y sus clavos! ¡Soy apenas seis años mayor que él! ¡¿Te das cuenta?!

La tía exclamaba y seguramente estaba aleteando mientras lo hacía, pero Bella prefería mantener los ojos cerrados.

―Tía, la edad nada significa, y es mejor que no te hagas una idea errónea de él. Ya te lo dije, es mejor que lo conozcas. Dale un voto de confianza, tía, por favor, y confía en mí.

―¡Ay Dios! ―Otra vez soltó un suspiro―. Voto de confianza, vale. Esperaremos entonces al galán y veremos que tal a ver si tiene mi aprobación.

―Gracias tía.

―Otra cosa ―añadió la señora, sin moverse de su postura zen―. ¿Por qué otra vez estás usando esos lentes? No me digas que…

―No, no… lo que pasa es que ayer se me metió algo en el ojo y me los quité en el trabajo y pues se me quedaron allá ―mintió rápidamente y con descaro.

―Ah… menos mal.

Antes de quedarse ambas dormidas en el sofá, se pusieron manos a la obra en la cocina. Bueno, Bella se puso manos a la obra en las labores de cocina.

Carmen, cuando la hora ha llegado y el galán llega a la cita puntualmente a las ocho de la noche, no pudo esconder su impresión. El hombre de 35 años, novio, pareja o lo que sea de Bella era muy guapo, eso ni qué negarlo, así como tampoco el halo de misterio que según ella rodea al tal Edward Masen. No pasa por alto la impresión de posesión que le da cuando saluda a Bella, rodeándole por la cintura y dejando un _no muy casto_ beso en sus labios, aun estando ella presente, debiendo carraspear para hacerse notar.

―Tía, él es Edward ―dice Bella cuando finalmente él se aparta, sin soltarla de la cintura, manteniéndola muy pegada a él. Inclina la cabeza hacia el hombro de Edward y agrega―. Edward, ella es mi tía Carmen.

―Señora, un gusto conocerla.

―Señorita ―corrigió Carmen, respondiendo al saludo de mano que Edward le da, estrechándose con moderación―. Un gusto.

―Isabella me ha hablado mucho de usted ―indica él, sentándose en el sofá cuando Carmen se lo indica. Hay que indicar que ni cuando se sienta suelta a Bella de su agarre por la cintura. Está como marcando territorio, aun delante de la tía―. Me contó de su viaje porque la ascendieron de puesto o algo así.

―Sí, es cierto.

―Pues felicitaciones, seguro se merecía el ascenso.

Carmen no sabe cómo, pero la atención de Edward la hace sonreír. Desde allí se enfrascan ambos en una conversación que pasa por los más variados temas, mientras Bella se mueve por todo el apartamento, rebuscando en la cocina y viendo que en la mesa donde pronto se sentaran a cenar, no falte nada. Mira de tanto en tanto la conversación que Edward y su tía Carmen está manteniendo y suspira relajada. Le gusta que en ese primer encuentro ambos se vean tan distendidos. Es cierto que Edward sabe manejar muy bien la cordialidad, pero su tía notaría si es algo forzado o montado, es más, se lo diría, pero hasta el momento todo marcha viento en popa.

_"Es una señal_" piensa, feliz y sonriendo.

―¿Pasamos a comer? ―Pregunta ella, asomándose desde el comedor, a un costado de la sala. Ambos la miran y se levantan, pasando a la mesa del comedor, que está llena de comida, ensaladas y todo lo demás propio de una cena.

―Esto se ve muy apetitoso ―declaró Edward una vez sentado en su sitio.

―Bella cocina muy bien… y come como camionera, te habrás dado cuenta ―comentó con ironía Carmen, provocando que la pobre Bella la mirara con recelo.

― ¡No como cómo camionera, tía! ―Protestó.

―Es un decir, cariño ―le respondió Carmen, guiñándole un ojo para aplacar su repentino enojo. Edward entonces miró a su demonio y acarició su mentón, antes de admitir:

―Nadie diría que tienes tan buen apetito, _cariño _―susurró, guiñándole un ojo, antes de con sus intensos ojos darle una repasada a su cuerpo delgado y tan bien entornado, el que él ya tenía el placer de conocer muy, muy a fondo. Bella le sonrió y Carmen abrió los ojos con estupor, comprendiendo el mensaje entre líneas que Edward había lanzado, pensando que una vez a solas, ambas, ella y su sobrina, deberían repasar la famosa charla de sexo que se les daba a las adolecentes.

* * *

**Bueno, el ogro encontró a su demonio entre los equinos, y después fue presentado en sociedad con la tía Carmen. ¿A quién le gustaría presentar a Edward como su novio? ¡Pues a mi!**

**Mis niñas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Llenan mi corazón de amor. **

**Mi agradecimiento especial por supuesto a mi beta y amiga Gaby Madriz y a miss Manu de Marte, la artista de los banner y la encargada de los adelantos que se entregan en el "Team Subversivo" donde son todas bienvenidas ****(grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Nos leemos la otra semana y gracias por vuestra compañía. **

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

Aquella tibia mañana de martes en el mes de mayo, Edward contemplaba con satisfacción el rostro de enfado que Elizabeth Masen ponía mientras leía la revista de Economía y Negocios que él dejó estratégicamente sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones, donde en la portada aparecía el flamante director general de "Lux et umbra S.A", Garrett Anderson, quien destacaba como el personaje del mes luego que la empresa pasara a liderar la escena económica y habiéndose convertido en un poderoso conglomerado luego de que cuatro grandes inversionistas llegaran a poner su confianza en esta empresa.

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro semanas desde que los alemanes rechazaron el trato de asociarse y con ellos otros dos de sus inversionistas hayan decidido retirar sus ganancias de la empresa, teniendo "Masen & Co" que recurrir a planes de contingencia para paliar los número rojos. Pese a los despidos y la venta de activos, los números no se revertían de forma considerable, como Elizabeth lo esperó.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―Exclamó, lanzando la revista sobre la mesa y mirando a su nieto que estaba como si nada a la cabecera de mesa, al lado contrario de ella―. ¡Yo tendría que estar en la portada de esa revista, no ese…!

―Quisiste hacer las cosas a tú manera, pasaste por alto las alertas que te dimos ―le recordó él, echado hacia atrás, jugueteando con el bolígrafo entre las manos―. Esto que está pasando aquí, con _tu_ empresa es única y exclusivamente culpa tuya, Elizabeth. Asúmelo de una vez.

―¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo, según tu ingeniosa cabeza, Edward?

―Vender ―respondió, moviendo la cabeza hacia la revista―. Y Anderson sería una buena opción.

―¡Jamás! Nunca, ¿me oyes? La única socia soy y seré yo. Este es el patrimonio de mi familia por el que tanto he trabajado ―cuando Elizabeth dijo esto, a Edward le dieron ganas de reírse a carcajadas, pero se contuvo, dejando que la vieja siguiera su perorata―. Y no voy a dejar que algún extraño venga y tome posesión de esta.

―Debes inyectar capital.

―Mira, Edward, yo veré lo que hago. De momento, hay alguien que vendrá a este lugar y será como mis ojos aquí, y hará que esta empresa resurja, ya que ustedes no han hecho nada por remediar la situación.

―No somos magos, Elizabeth ―le recordó Edward, cruzándose de brazos―. Así que espero que a quien sea que vayas a traer para que arregle esta mierda, lo sea, porque de lo contrario, será sólo un salario más que cubrir por nada.

―Eso ya lo veré, Edward ―dijo, levantándose de la silla y saliendo muy digna de la sala de juntas, sin siquiera darle una señal de despedida a su nieto. Ciertamente a él no le importaba, pero era increíble que esa mujer, años atrás, haya ido a rescatarlo del Hogar de Menores para enrolarlo bajo la estirpe de su distinguido apellido.

―Pues ya veremos, Elizabeth ―dijo como para sí, luego que la mujer saliera dejándolo solo. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Iban a ser las doce, por lo que le tocaba ir a raptar a su demonio para ir a almorzar con ella y encerrarla en el apartamento que había rentado a dos cuadras de allí. No estaba dispuesto a atravesar la ciudad y malgastar cuarenta minutos de su valioso tiempo juntos, por eso decidió rentar ese pequeño e íntimo espacio para ambos.

Necesitaba su dosis diaria de demonio.

Se pasaba cada día después del trabajo al apartamento de las damas y cenaba con ellas y lo hacía más bien para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su demonio, pero le jodía sentirse observado por doña Carmen, que no apartaba los ojos de la pareja cuando morreaba disimuladamente en el sofá, frente al televisor. Pero lo que más le molestaba desde que la tía de Isabella había regresado, era que debía pasar las noches solo, sin ella a su lado, despertando cada mañana de la misma forma. Digamos que eso tenía su ánimo al filo de lo explosivo.

Eso, y que había dejado de tomar sus medicamentos.

Jacob fue quien reparó en ese detalle, cuando la semana anterior, había entrado a su oficina en busca de una carpeta, abriendo la gaveta de su escritorio y encontrándose con el frasco sellado de medicamentos que él le entregó hace semanas. Además, había pasado de ir con su psiquiatra, enviándole el doctor Vulturi una serie de correos pidiéndole que confirmara la hora de Edward, que era necesario.

¿Pero por qué Edward Masen tenía que depender de esos medicamentos y las sagradas visitas al psiquiatra? El trastorno bipolar en primer grado es una patología psiquiátrica _multifactorial_, lo que significa que existen muchos factores, genéticos y ambientales que integrados originan el trastorno. Edward había heredado este trastorno por su madre y su infancia y adolescencia no habían sido sino un aliciente para detonar este trastorno. Además, fue desarrollando con el tiempo un deficiente control de ira y signos de depresión. Las monjas fueron las que repararon en este padecimiento, aun cuando él estaba bajo el cuidado de ellas, después que Alice se fuera a vivir con su familia adoptiva, pero todo se condensó luego que el niño se fuera con su abuela, quien fue alertada por la hermanas de la casa de acogida, pero quien al parecer hizo oídos sordos a dicha alerta, siendo la madre Gabriela, años más tarde cuando dio con el furioso joven, obligándole a escondidas de su abuela, a asistir a un psiquiatra amigo de su familia que recién se había titulado y quien estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo.

La monja siguió de cerca el tratamiento del joven, el que según su amigo médico psiquiatra, tenía un montón de traumas que acrecentaron su estado. En sesiones privadas con él, le había contado cosas que había vivido y cosas que había escuchado que a cualquier niño trastornarían.

_"Pero saldrá adelante, ya lo verás Gabriela"_ le dijo el joven Aro a su amiga, años atrás. Y de alguna manera la palabra del otrora joven psiquiatra se había cumplido, pues el joven enojado que él recibió años atrás, ahora era un importante empresario de 35 que había logrado salir adelante a gracias a un buen tratamiento psiquiátrico y farmacológico, además del importante y trascendental fuerte de personas que lo rodeaba. No eran muchas, pero era un entorno potente que estaba con él.

Por eso, que este hombre no siguiera su tratamiento con esos medicamentos, preocupaba a Jacob.

Cuando Edward regresó a su oficina, no reparó en el semblante pensativo de Jacob ni en lo que este llevaba en la mano.

―Me voy. Regreso a las tres.

―Creo que no es buena idea que me marche de aquí, definitivamente quiero decir ―dijo el secretario muy rápido mirando a Edward, que agarraba su chaqueta del perchero y se la colocaba, mientras lo observaba con su frente arrugada por aquel dicho tan sorpresivo de Jacob.

―Te despedí, ¿lo olvidas? Además, ocuparás tu tiempo de "cesante" para acabar de dejar todo listo para tu boda.

―Sí, mi boda ―asintió distraído―. Pero no me iré tranquilo sabiendo que olvidas hacer ciertas… cosas importantes ―levantó la mano y le enseñó el frasco cerrado. Edward levantó su barbilla con orgullo e inspiró aire fuertemente por sus pulmones.

―Ya no las necesito.

―No eres tú quien lo decide ―le recordó Jacob tuteándolo por primera vez dentro de las dependencias de la empresa―. El Dr. Vulturi se cansó de esperar tu llamada, y acudió a mí para que te lo recordara.

―Ya no necesito eso ―reiteró enfadado―. Estoy en mi maldito mejor momento, las cosas han salido a pedir de boca, como las planeé y estoy a punto de dar el golpe final.

―¿Y qué pasa si sucede algo fuera de tu plan?

―Eso no pasará…

―¡Eso no lo sabes! ―Exclamó Jacob, dejando el frasco de un golpe seco sobre la base del escritorio. Estaba molesto―. He colaborado contigo para que tu _vendetta_ se concrete y salga como la has planeado, y si creyera que Elizabeth no se la merece, pues no te ayudaría. Pero hicimos un compromiso, y no lo estás cumpliendo. Prometiste cuidarte, Edward, y recuerda que esto no sólo lo estás haciendo por vengarte de tu abuela, está Alice también… y ahora está Bella…

―Es por ella que no necesito más de pastillas ni mis citas con el loquero. Ella es mi mejor terapia, ¿no te das cuenta?

―Pues no, Edward, y no quiero ni pensar que tú tengas un _episodio_ sin haberte controlado, con ella estando cerca de ti. Bella va a salir corriendo…

―¡No lo hará, no se lo permitiré! ―Gritó enfurecido. Pero eso no amedrentó a Jacob, quien se dio el lujo de lanzar una amenaza camuflada en una advertencia:

―Presumo que Bella no sabe nada de esto ―dijo, tomando otra vez el infame frasco blanco en sus manos, agitándolo y haciendo sonar las pastillas dentro. Edward entornó los ojos hacia su secretario y en silencio dejó que continuara―. Así que, o continúas con el maldito tratamiento y vas hoy mismo a ver al doctor Vulturi o Bella se entera por mí sobre tu historia, toda tu historia, la que por alguna razón le estás escondiendo, con el peligro que quiera salir huyendo de ti.

―No serías capaz.

―Pruébame.

―¡Maldita sea, Jacob! ―Vociferó, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, llamando a uno de sus contactos, sin apartar su furiosa vista de su complacido secretario―. ¿Aro? Sí, soy Edward… sí, sí, perdóname, mi agenda ha estado un poco complicada estos días, pero esta tarde me pasaré por allí. Vale, a las siete. Gracias. ―colgó rápido, bufando―. ¡Ya estás satisfecho, ¿no?!

―Intento ayudarte, Edward ―corrigió en tono pasivo que llamaba a la paz―. Aunque me gustaría saber por qué escondes tu pasado, de Bella.

―No lo escondo y ella lo sabe. No estoy preparado todavía, y cuando se lo diga, tendré a la víbora de Elizabeth fuera de combate. Me concentraré en ella y en recuperar a Alice… todo será diferente.

Jacob suspiró y asintió en dirección a Edward. Carraspeó una vez y se arregló su chaqueta, retomando su lugar en la jerarquía de la empresa, como si el diálogo anterior no hubiera tenido lugar entre ellos.

―Bueno pues, me voy a Recursos Humanos a firmar los papeles de finiquito y luego me retiraré a almorzar, ¿no necesita nada, jefe?

―No, puedes largarte.

―Hasta más tarde, jefe. ―dijo, abriendo la puerta para salir. Pero antes de hacerlo, recordó algo importante que debía decirle a su jefe―. ¡Ah! Sobre el cumpleaños de Bella, está todo listo como lo pidió. Ahora sí me voy ―y salió entonces de la oficina.

_"Eres un grano en el culo, Jacob Black"_ pensó Edward luego que su mano derecha saliera de allí.

**oOo**

―Estás silencioso ―susurró Bella, tendida sobre el cuerpo de Edward, descansando su mejilla sobre su pecho desnudo.

Edward, luego de salir del edificio se metió con ella en el coche y en silencio tenso llegaron hasta el apartamento, donde la acorraló contra la pared, la desnudó y la tomó allí como un poseso. No era que ella se quejara, para nada, pues ese desenfreno del ogro por hundirse en ella la enloquecía de placer y encendía su lívido, pero esta vez ella intuyó que algo más pasaba. No sabía qué, pero lo percibía. No pudo preguntárselo después que él acabara con ella jadeando y gritando contra la pared, pues la cargó sobre su hombro y la dejó caer sobre la cama, volviendo a poseerla allí una vez más.

―¿Va todo bien, Edward? ―Preguntó con prudencia. Lo sintió suspirar y apretar la presión que ejercía la palma de su mano en la base de su espalda.

―Una mañana complicada en la oficina, eso es todo.

―Ah ―susurró ella no del todo convencida. Su preocupación y temeridad le incitó a indagar un poco más―. ¿Se trata de tu abuela…?

― ¡Deja ya las preguntas, maldición! ―Exclamó él con fastidio, sobresaltando a la pobre Bella, que se incorporó rápido, apartándose de él.

Edward bufó fuerte y repetidas veces y cubrió sus ojos con la mano. Ella en tanto agarró la sabana que estaba arrugaba a un costado de la cama y se cubrió con esta. Se sintió tímida y no supo por qué, quiso irse de una vez de allí. Tenía la impresión de que Edward en ese momento era una bomba de tiempo que detonaría en cualquier momento y ella no quería presenciar eso, no quería estar allí cuando eso sucediera. Así que en silencio se levantó y caminó fuera de la recamara hasta la sala, donde su ropa estaba dispersa por la pequeña sala del apartamento.

Se mordió la lengua para no llorar mientras metía sus pies por las bragas y enseguida sus brazos por entre las tiras del sujetador. Desde el día que oyó bajo la mesa de la sala de juntas la conversación que el ogro tuvo con Kate, un sinfín de preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza, preguntas que por nada se atrevía a develar. Le dolía un poco que pasadas esas semanas, Edward no haya tocado el tema de su hermana, contándole qué sucedía con ella. ¿Era eso lo que lo tenía así de ofuscado? ¿Y su abuela, qué papel juega en todo eso?

― ¿Qué haces? ―la voz de Edward sonó ronca tras de ella, quien en ese momento se estaba abotonando su blusa blanca. Haciéndose la fuerte, apenas desvió su vista hacia atrás por sobre su hombros, regresando de inmediato a su labor para acabar de vestirse.

―Se me hace tarde. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en la oficina.

―No has comido.

―Comeré algo allá.

―Esta noche no podré ir a tu casa. Tengo un compromiso ―agregó el hombre tras de ella. Bella cerró los ojos y la decepción cayó sobre ella como agua fría, haciéndola estremecer. Pero no quiso ponerse en evidencia, ya bien sus amigas alguna vez le dijeron que no involucrara sentimientos en esa relación, que sólo disfrutara pues los hombres como Edward Masen no se comprometían a relaciones sentimentales serias, y quizás ese era el momento para él de comenzar a poner fin a esa historia pasajera. Sintió pena. Una pena muy honda, la que se tragó, asintiendo despreocupada.

―Está bien. No importa.

De improviso, sintió que Edward la tomaba del brazo y la levantaba del sofá donde ella se estaba vistiendo. La agarró con fuerza por los antebrazos y la miró hecho un energúmeno. Apenas estaba vestido con sus calzoncillos negros y su rostro de energúmeno cabreado.

―¡¿Que no importa, dices?!

―Sí, fue lo que dije ―gruñó ella de regreso, agitando sus brazos para soltarse de él. Pese a su pena, dudas y desconcierto, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por la fiera de ojos azul grisáceos frente a ella―. ¡Así como andas, es mejor que ni te aparezcas!

―Cómo te atreves… ―masculló entre dientes, pegándola a su pecho desnudo.

―Suéltame, Edward.

―¡No te suelto, demonio, no te suelto!

Abarcó su nuca con una mano y pegó sus labios feroces y hambrientos a los de ella, obligándole a abrir su boca, pero ella nada que cedía, más bien se removía para intentar apartarse, aunque batallaba una lucha interna pues su cuerpo y su boca estaban a punto de ceder a las imposiciones del ogro.

―No vas a apartarte de mi… ¡No voy a permitirlo! ―Gritó él cuando ella se zafó de su beso.

―Eres tú quien se está apartando ―contradijo ella exasperada, soltándose del todo de él y dando un paso atrás, topándose con el sofá tras ella y casi cayendo sobre él. Esto no alcanzó a suceder pues de nuevo fue agarrada por los brazos de Edward, quien esta vez la sujetó por la cintura, haciéndola chocar otra vez con su cuerpo recio. Se dedicó a mirar por unos instantes el rostro ofuscado del ogro que también estaba observando con furia y ansiedad hacia ella. Podía sentir su corazón martilleando rápido y con fuerza contra su pecho, su aroma masculino que se entremezclaba con la frescura de su perfume y el olor a sexo. Delicioso.

Al final, dándose por vencida, soltó un suspiro cansado y lentamente rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, absorbiendo su fragancia masculina.

_"¿Jesús, qué se supone que ese hombre siente por mi? ¿Por qué a veces siento que me ignora y otras me mira como si fuera la razón de su existencia?"_

―No me estoy apartando ―rompió Edward el silencio en que ambos se sumieron, allí fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro en medio de la pequeña sala, luego del altercado. Era como el sosiego después de la disputa.

―No dejes que nada ni nadie lo haga, Edward.

―Han sido días difíciles, es todo ―argumentó, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello oscuro de su demonio que olía a rosas―; y sobre lo de esta noche…

―Te echaré de menos ―interrumpió ella, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Edward y mirándolo, mientras acariciaba su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas. Torció su boca en una sonrisa traviesa antes de agregar―. Hasta mi tía seguro te echará de menos.

― ¿Qué puedo decir? ―Comentó con socarronería.

Se carcajeó ella y empinada sobre sus pies alcanzó la boca de Edward y lo besó con ternura. Enseguida se apartó, soltándose de él para continuar con su labor.

―¿De verdad te vas?

―Sí. Tengo un montón de cosas, sobre todo ahora que nos vamos de la empresa… ―comentó sentándose en el sofá y poniéndose sus pantalones de tubo negros.

Edward suspiró siguiendo cada movimiento, lamentándose lo odioso que sería ese edificio otra vez sin volver a cruzarse en los elevadores con su demonio. Y es que entre los cambios que habían tenido que hacer con respecto al personal de la empresa, se decidió externalizar todo el trabajo de diseño y marketing, teniendo que desvincular a ese departamento en su totalidad de la empresa. Pero no era malo, pues se independizarían y podrían ampliar su cartera de clientes, haciéndose de un prestigio en el medio. Por supuesto, Edward corrió en forma privada y personal con los costos del traslado y la puesta en marcha de esa nueva empresa de diseño, dejándola a cargo del buen Laurent Da Revin, quien no podía más de la dicha, pues primero sería uno de los jefazos y segundo dejaría de trabajar para la bruja de Elizabeth Masen. Eso era lo mejor para todos, sin duda.

―¿Y no vas a comer?

―Pasaré por algo de camino y me lo serviré en la oficina.

―¡Mi buen Dios!, no te vaya a pasar algo porque no te alimentas bien ―ironizó Edward, cruzado de brazos frente a ella, quien con descaro lo miró elevando su vista desde sus rodillas, deteniéndose por supuesto en el protuberante bulto entre sus piernas, subiendo por su estómago, su tórax, su cuello, sus labios y sus ojos azueles pícaros mirándole.

―Muy gracioso, jefe ―se puso sus bailarinas y se levantó, tratando de acomodarse el pelo.

―¿No vas a ducharte?

La muy descarada mordió su labio y se acercó a él lenta y seductora, pasando la palma de sus manos por su pecho duro hasta sus hombros. Con sus ojos verdes oscuros mirándole con deseo y su boca tocando sutilmente la de él, le dijo:

―No voy a verte hasta mañana. Al menos quiero quedarme con tu olor impregnado en mi cuerpo, para consolarme esta noche ―guiñó su ojo y su labio inferior fue atrapado por los dientes de Edward.

―Eres un demonio ―susurró él, antes de saquear su boca otra vez.

**OoO**

―No puede volver a ocurrir, Edward. Que te saltes un par de sesiones es controlable, pero los fármacos son ineludibles. Es por tu bien, recuérdalo.

―Me he sentido bien ―comentó impávido Edward, sentado en la butaca de la consulta del doctor Vulturi, después que este lo regañara. A cada rato miraba la hora y sabía que de ahí no saldría a una hora prudente como para dejarse caer en el apartamento de Isabella. Tendría que conformarse con verla al día siguiente.

¡Maldición!

―Bien, Edward. Quiero que repasemos un par de puntos importantes ―comentó el doctor, tomando nota en su block―. Háblame de Bella.

―¿Es necesario tocar ese tema contigo?

―No lo sería si no viera en ella una invaluable influencia como la que ha tenido en tu vida. Nunca una mujer había causado ese efecto en ti, Edward.

―¿A qué se refiere?

―Dejaste tu medicación desde que ella apareció, y pese a todo los pronósticos, has estado inusualmente bajo control, claro, ha estado todo calmado con ella, no ha habido discusiones que te lleven a sobresaltarte, presumo ―Edward lo miró preguntándose cómo hacia ese loquero para hacer ese diagnóstico tan puntual sobre lo que ocurría entre Isabella y él―. Cuéntame, qué es lo que te provoca ella para que te tenga así de… sitiado, podríamos decir.

―Es difícil de explicar ―reconoció muy sinceramente. Apretó el puente de su nariz y exhaló, ante la atenta mirada de su doctor―. Desde el primer día… la vi y supe que la quería para mí.

―¿La persuadiste para que tuviera una relación contigo?

―No, para nada. Y si estás pensando que ha sido como todas las mujeres que se me lanzan encima, está equivocado. A ella simplemente las circunstancias la llevaron a mí, y no quiso apartarse. Le di la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero ella no quiso.

―¿Y por qué le diste la oportunidad de que se apartara? Dijiste que desde el primer momento ella significó algo.

―Por lo que soy… por lo que me rodea…

―Eres un adulto joven que está en todo el derecho de entablar una relación sentimental con alguien. ¿A qué te refieres puntualmente?

―¡Joder, doctor! ―Exclamó, restregándose la cara con ambas manos. Miró enseguida hacia el techo y trató de verbalizar la verdad de sus sentimientos―. Ella es una niña de 23 años, que vive y disfruta según su edad… ¡que sonríe todo el tiempo, incluso cuando está dormida! Incluso a mi me hace sonreír.

―¿Tienes problemas con la diferencia de edad? ¿Ella lo tiene?

―No, para nada ―respondió enseguida, sin lugar a dudas―. Cuando hago mención a que es una niña, es por lo que representa su personalidad. Es chispeante, alegre, vivaz, inteligente, astuta, pero también es madura, sensata… tan diferente a como soy yo.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y miró a su terapeuta, quien tenía como siempre su pose muy profesional, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre su silla, tomando notas en su block. Este enseguida lo miró, como esperando una explicación a lo que acababa de decir. Miró entonces hacia la ventana donde se mostraba la noche que había caído recién, y siguió con su relato:

―Nunca hice cosas acorde a mi edad, lo sabes, es como si hubiese nacido con treinta años… con la amargura recorriéndome las venas, alimentando mi sed de venganza y justicia ―cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo a un lado a Elizabeth, su objetivo de venganza. No quería tocar ese tema ahora con el doctor, así que cuando estuvo seguro que la imagen de la vieja se difumó, continuó―. Y llega ella, con su frescura y su sonrisa hace que lo olvide, que olvide que estoy tras un propósito, porque cuando está ella, carece de importancia… es como si me sintiera capaz de seguir adelante y dejar esto de lado: mi pasado, mis proyectos, mis males… ¡hace que olvide tomar mis jodidas píldoras, porque ella hace que me sienta bien, que no necesite calmantes ni nada de eso! Toda mi vida, que ha sido en tonos grises y opacos, es puesta de cabeza cuando llega ella con su risita y su chispa… Es como _mi_ arcoíris, Aro, y todo lo que esa imagen multicolor representa.

―¿Un pacto? ―Preguntó el doctor, haciendo alusión al significado bíblico.

―Esperanza.

Aro suspiró y asintió, esbozando una muy leve sonrisita, concluyendo que esa chica, Isabella no podía haber llegado en mejor momento a la vida de Edward. Pero había que ser precavido porque así como esa mujer podía traer la "estabilidad emocional" con la rapidez que lo hizo, puede llevarlo por el contrario a desequilibrar su temperamento, esto por el arraigo emocional que Edward había construido en ella.

En otras palabras y para simplificar la expresión:

―Estás enamorado ―concluyó el doctor. Edward tragó grueso y volvió a desviar su vista del doctor, alzándose de hombros.

―No lo sé, nunca lo he estado.

―Pues bienvenido al club, Edward ―comentó el doctor con un dejo de humor en su voz. Edward rodó los ojos y pasó por alto la implícita broma de su terapeuta, no quería pensar en esos sentimientos todavía.

―¿Significa esto que no te cierras a la idea de una vida en pareja, casarte quizás… formar una familia, hijos…?

―El asunto de los hijos no está en discusión, y mi postura ya la sabes: no habrá hijos que yo haya engendrado. Nunca ―lo dijo con la convicción que siempre usaba cuando el tema salía a colación.

―Edward, ¿de verdad vas a seguir negándote a esa idea?

― ¡No quiero hijos y punto! ―Exclamó con vehemencia. Apartó la vista y se perdió con sus pensamientos en la oscuridad de la noche mientras que su doctor suspiraba y pensaba en el arduo trabajo que se le venía por delante para quitar esa especie de _trauma_ o animadversión sin fundamentos de Edward hacia la paternidad.

Enseguida prefirió hablar sobre el tratamiento y mientras decía algo de las píldoras y de duplicar su consumo para evitar complicaciones, él sólo asintió en silencio, abstraído por todo lo que le había soltado a su médico en esa última media hora.

**OoO**

―Que haya acudido a mi cita a estas horas, no habla sino de su profesionalismo y compromiso con el trabajo, señorita Hale.

Rosalie Hale estaba sentada frente a Elizabeth Masen con su traje negro de dos piezas de diseñador, muy profesional, atenta a las ordenanzas de su nueva "jefa", la señora Masen. Digamos que trabajar para ella había sido algo que ella persiguió desde hace mucho, pero ese no era sino el momento indicado.

"Joder, por fin estoy aquí"

Esta auditora y economista se había presentado hace un par de semanas ante la mujer de hierro de la filial Masen, exponiendo que se había enterado del decaimiento que su empresa y que pues ella tenía en mente un par de propuestas para intentar revertir esta situación. La verdad, a Elizabeth Masen no le importaba mucho lo que esta jovencita estaba proponiéndole, sino más bien tenía otro asunto en mente:

―Bueno, pues, iremos al grano: tengo la firme sospecha que Edward no está haciendo un buen trabajo en su puesto a cargo de mi empresa y quiero contratarla a usted, para que sea mis ojos y mis oídos en ese lugar y para que lo mantenga vigilado.

―Oh, señora… yo no sé…

―Diga si acepta o no. De ser así, el lunes yo misma iré a presentarla como co-directora general.

―¿Y ese cargo no tendría que pasar por la aprobación de un consejo…?

―¿Usted cree que necesito un consejo para tomar decisiones en mi empresa, señorita Hale?

Rosalie esbozó una lenta sonrisa, como complacida por la determinación de esa mujer. Sin duda no podía haber llegado en mejor momento a la empresa.

―Será un placer trabajar para usted, señora Masen. Tendrá en mí a la más fiel colaboradora y me encargaré de estar a la altura de sus expectativas, no tendrá quejas de mí.

―Pues bienvenida, señorita Hale ―la mujer septuagenaria se puso de pie, seguida de Rosalie que la imitó en el gesto cuando esta extendió su mano hacia ella en señal de quien cierra un trato importante.

―Gracias, señora Masen.

Sin duda, pensó Rosalie después de salir de la mansión de la mujer, esa había sido la reunión más corta pero más satisfactoria que ella había tenido en toda su carrera profesional.

Una vez dentro de su coche, se quitó las fastidiosas pinzas de su cabello rubio y encendió un cigarrillo, mientras se quitaba los mal nacidos zapatos de tacón que en menos de media hora le habían fastidiado los pies.

―Quien me manda a comprar estos zapatos tan duros… y tan caros ―se lamentó, lanzándolos al asiento trasero. Anhelaba una hamburguesa con carne y doble queso, pero antes tenía que dar señales. Así que sacó su teléfono de su cartera de charol y se comunicó al número privado. Cuando del otro lado contestó, ella habló:

―Está hecho, jefe. Estoy adentro de "Masen & Co"

―Perfecto Rosalie.

―El lunes haré mi entrada triunfal.

―Estoy ansioso por verlo.

Después de ese corto diálogo colgó y puso en marcha su vehículo hacia algún local de comida chatarra que estuviera abierto a esas horas de la noche y que pudiera saciar su hambre. Después iría donde su hombre y celebraría su nuevo trabajo como Dios manda.

* * *

**Damas hermosas, como siempre todo mi cariño y agradecimiento por acompañarme en este viaje con este ogro que me hace rabiar y me enamora por partes iguales. Gracias por leer en silencio, y a las que comentan pues ya saben, llenan mi corazón con sus palabras. **

**A mi Gaby Madriz , beta y amiga, y a doña Manu de Marte, encargada de los adelantos que se entregan en el "Team Subversivo" donde son todas bienvenidas ****(grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**Estamos en contacto y ya saben, tenemos una cita la próxima semana.**

**Besos a todas!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

Bella y Edward llegaron al apartamento de ella pasadas las siete de la tarde. El hombre se notaba cansado después de un arduo día de trabajo lleno de reuniones, además de haber sido ese el último día de trabajo de su fiel secretario y mano derecha, Jacob Black. Ella fue testigo de cómo el secretario se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos de su jefe antes de salir definitivamente de la empresa. Pero fuera de esa despedida, ella supo ver la mirada de complicidad que Edward y Jake cruzaron, evidenciándose algo más que un vínculo laboral estrecho entre dos personas y ella lo averiguaría. Quizás a través de Jake lograra descifrar algunos misterios que envolvían a su ogro.

— ¡Oigan, chicos, traje torta helada para el postre! —Exclamó Carmen cuando los vio llegar. Había decidido pasar a comprar cena para llevar y evitar que Bella se enfrascara en las labores de cocina.

— ¡Mi favorita! —Voceó Bella en respuesta a su tía. Corrió hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas y voló hacia su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo, mientras Edward se dejaba caer como peso muerto sobre el sillón, lanzando un suspiro.

—Se ve cansado —dijo Carmen, llegando junto a él y extendiendo una botella de cerveza bien helada. Él la recibió y la agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, dándole enseguida un buen trago que vació casi la mitad del contenido.

—Lo estoy —respondió él, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

—Uhm… usted sabe que mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, y por favor, no me trates de usted. —pidió él, que ya desde el primer encuentro no se demoró en tutear a Carmen, siempre con respeto, por supuesto. Ella torció la boca y asintió.

—Vale, entonces y antes que ella regrese, debes saber que mañana no debes traerla aquí antes de las nueve.

Edward alzó una ceja — ¿O sea que me estás dando autorizando a raptarme a Bella mañana…?

—No, no, no me mal interpretes —lo cortó ella—. No te pases. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que la traigas a casa más tarde. ¿Puedes o no?

—Puedo, pero dime por qué.

—Sus amigas le tienen organizado una fiesta de sorpresa aquí. Sólo para mujeres, antes que me preguntes.

—Es decir que no estoy invitado.

—Pues no.

—Comprendo —anunció, no muy convencido de que le gustara la idea de esa fiesta "sólo para mujeres"—. Después de las nueve la traeré a casa, pierde cuidado.

—Muy amable —se levantó entonces hacia la cocina—. Puedes encender el televisor, si quieres.

Sin más, Edward agarró el control de distancia del viejo televisor y lo encendió, sintonizando el canal de las noticias, antes que las mujeres reclamaran su derecho y se instalaran a ver la telenovela que las tenía suspirando por un pseudo galán, al que Edward no le veía gracia. Pero se aguantaba pues le gustaba pasar tiempo en ese lugar tan pequeño, pero tan hogareño. Odiaba regresar a su departamento frio y solitario, le gustaba el ambiente familiar que se forjaba allí. Incluso la tía ya hasta le caía bien y podía sentirse cómodo en presencia de ella, aunque un poco limitado con respecto a Bella, porque cuando se acercaban demasiado o se besaban, ella comenzaba a carraspear, haciéndose notar.

Ya le hubiera gustado a él tener lo que Carmen y Bella tenían: una relación familiar normal, con cosas buenas y cosas malas. Simplemente normal.

—Oye, estás como en otro planeta —Bella lo removió por el hombro cuando se sentó a su lado y lo vio tan ensimismado. Él desvió la vista hacia ella y le apretó la barbilla con sus dedos.

—Estoy en tú planeta, demonio.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó, agradeciéndole que dijera eso, aunque no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

****oOo****

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Exclamó Carmen, entrando a la habitación de Bella, con una torta en la mano y sus veinticuatro velitas encendidas y dos bolsas de cartón adornadas con cintas de regalo. Bella que acababa de despertar, se sentó entusiasmada en su cama, soplando enseguida las velitas de su torta y abrazando a su tía.

—Gracias, tía —dijo, recibiendo ahora su regalo, que abrió con fascinación infantil. Sacó desde una de las bolsas un vestido verde jade de gasa, de manga larga y escote en V, que caía vaporoso hasta la rodilla. En la cintura y fino cinturón café con detalles dorado lo adornada que hacía juego con el regalo que había en la otra bolsa: un par de zapatos del mismo tono que el cinturón, de taco mediano, siete centímetros quizás, muy sencillos, pero hermosos.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó la tía. Bella levantó la vista con sus ojos acuosos por las lágrimas y asintió muy emocionada.

—Es hermoso, tía. Muchas gracias —dijo, y se echó sobre sus brazos otra vez.

—Bueno pues, nada de llanto. Es tu cumpleaños, además es día hábil de trabajo, por lo que no debes atrasarte.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir con este atuendo hoy? —Preguntó ilusionada, mirando su vestido nuevo.

— ¡Claro que sí! Anda, levántate y metete a la ducha de una vez, mientras preparo el desayuno.

Se duchó cantando bajo los chorros de agua caliente, luego se secó y embetunó su piel en crema para hidratarlo, se perfumó con su colonia de extracto de rosas, secó su pelo y se lo ató en una media moña, dejando bucles caer en sus puntas. Se puso su hermoso vestido nuevo, sus zapatos y salió para desayunar con su tía. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, se despidió de ella saliendo de casa para ir a su trabajo.

Bajó los tres pisos por las escaleras y caminó hacia la entrada, abriendo el viejo portón del edificio hacia el exterior, encontrándose con una sorpresa que sobresaltó su corazón.

Atado a un poste de luz frente al portón del edificio, había un hermoso caballo color chocolate, brillante y muy bien formado, con su crin negra perfectamente peinado, cayéndole uniforme a un lado de la cabeza y que ya llevaba las riendas y una elegante montura negra de cuero. Pero lo que sobresaltaba no era eso, sino el rosetón rojo atado al cuello del equino.

Los ojos le escocieron y la emoción era tal que tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para sujetar allí el llanto. Recordó entonces su sueño recurrente de pequeña, cuando imaginaba como regalo de cumpleaños a un caballo esperándola atada a la puerta de su casa con una rosa en su cuello, tal cual a como lo tenía en frente de ella.

¡Jesús, era imposible que su sueño de niña se haya hecho realidad!

Como sacándola de su ensoñación, y dando fe de que era real, el caballo relinchó sonoramente, llamando la atención no sólo de ella sino de varios de sus vecinos que miraban hacia allí, como si en vez de un caballo aparcado hubiera aterrizado un ovni o algo así.

Se acercó hasta él con paso lento, cauta para no asustarlo y se percató del pequeño sobre blanco que estaba pegado a la cinta. Acarició al animal mientras le sacaba la tarjeta, admirando y disfrutando de la suavidad del caballo a su tacto. Abrió enseguida el sobre y leyó una frase que de plano la hizo sollozar de la emoción:

_"Voy a hacer realidad tus sueños, mi demonio"_

Se carcajeó entre el llanto emotivo, pues ese mensaje no necesitaba llevar escrito el remitente, pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—Ejem, feliz cumpleaños, Bella —la voz masculina tras ella la hizo girarse, encontrándose a Emmett con un _cupcake_ decorado en tonos rosa y una velita encendida en la cima de este, además una caja de regalo en la otra mano, y su sonrisa siempre sincera y amigable hacia ella.

Se secó las lágrimas, dio dos pasos hacia él sonriéndole y sopló la velita que Emmett le puso frente a sus narices, recibiendo su abrazo cálido de felicitaciones.

—Compré esto para ti, espero te guste —le dijo luego, extendiéndole ahora la cajita, que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Emmett, no debiste haberte molestado.

—No es molestia —el relinchar del caballo lo interrumpió, y alzando las cejas en dirección al animal, agregó—, pero digamos que alguien más se ganó el premio a la originalidad. A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido regalarte un caballo, Bella —acabó la frase entre risas, rascando su cabellera negra.

—No puedo creerlo, Emmett —reconoció, mirando de nuevo al equino— ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?

— ¡Ah! —Dijo, levantando un dedo—. Tenemos todo bajo control. Se lo llevarán al Haras ahora —dijo, indicándole con la barbilla al camión que estaba aparcado junto a la acera.

— ¿Se lo llevarán? —Sonó un poco preocupada y ansiosa, haciendo sonreír a Emmett.

—Calma, niña. Ya volverás a verlo pronto. Ahora tengo órdenes expresas de llevarte a cierto apartamento para que te des un baño de espuma y te relajes…

— ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Uhm, en su oficina.

— ¡Llévame con él, Emmett, por favor! —Exclamó con impaciencia, sintiendo un anhelo por ver a Edward tan grande creciéndole dentro de ella, que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez—. Por favor.

—Vale, Bella, pero cálmate.

—Estoy bien, Emmett.

Esperaron ella y Emmett que los especialistas en _transportar caballos _metieran al equino en el camión con mucho cuidado por petición de la dueña y se lo llevaron hasta las caballerizas que serían el hogar del caballo. Enseguida se metieron al Mercedes Benz y se dirigieron hasta las dependencias de "Masen & Co". Bella se bajó con rapidez del coche, dándose a penas tiempo de despedirse del chofer y prácticamente corrió hacia los ascensores, directo hacia el penúltimo piso. Su corazón martilleaba a toda velocidad, su respiración era dificultosa y sus lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse. Estaba muy emocionada.

Cuando llegó, saludó a la rubia recepcionista y al acercarse al puesto que siempre fue de Jacob, se le hizo raro no verlo a él, sino a una chica pecosa y colorina, que no se demoró en sonreírle cuando la vio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Necesito…. Necesito ver al señor Masen —dijo ella, tragando grueso y secándose sin mucho disimulo las lágrimas. La nueva secretaria arrugó la frente y torció el rostro un poco preocupada.

— ¿Tiene cita?

—Pues… no.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo…

—Dígale que la señorita Swan está aquí —interrumpió desesperada—. Me urge hablar con él, por favor.

—Un momento —respondió la nueva asistente, levantando el auricular y marcando el anexo del privado de Edward, quien enseguida respondió. Le dio el recado de Bella y la colorina no demoró en recibir la respuesta—. Puede pasar.

—Gracias —dijo y entró a toda velocidad a la oficina sin golpear.

Su ansiedad se elevó cuando vio al hermoso ogro frente al imponente escritorio, tecleando muy concentrado mientras hablaba con alguien por su teléfono celular. Bella afirmó su espalda sobre la puerta y lo contempló un buen rato en silencio, mientras sus lágrimas corrían y corrían por su rostro y su corazón galopaba a mil por hora, teniendo que llevar la mano hasta su pecho como para evitar que se escapara de ahí.

Nunca había sentido así por alguien. Jamás. Y sabía que no habría ningún otro que pudiera provocarle dicha reacción. Porque ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre y no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando él se desocupó con la llamada, miró hacia la puerta y la vio en ese estado, alarmándolo un poco. Se levantó de su sillón sin quitar sus ojos de ella, y Bella a su vez corrió hacia él, colgándosele del cuello y enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, como si fuera un chimpancé. Saqueó su boca con la desesperación acumulada desde que salió de su casa. Se apretó a él lo que más pudo y volcó en ese beso todos sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó él, un poco aturdido por la sorpresiva arremetida, mirándola con preocupación. Ella le acarició el rostro, perdida en la profundidad de los ojos azulados de él y en sus propios y desbocados sentimientos.

—Yo… Edward, yo… —cerró los ojos, tragó grueso y agregó, con voz en llanto—. Jamás imaginé… ¡Dios! Mi sueño de niña, lo escuchaste y lo hiciste realidad… no sabes lo que significa para mi… no sé qué más decir… yo… gracias, gracias, gracias…

—No quiero que digas nada más —besó y bebió sus lágrimas con ternura, susurrando sus palabras—. Ni siquiera quiero que me lo agradezcas, porque no lo merezco. Ese era uno de tus sueños y voy a ser yo quien los haga realidad.

Ella cerró los ojos y se apretó aún más a él, besándolo otra vez.

—Llévame a casa, Edward. Llévame a casa y hazme el amor. Por favor, llévame a casa…

—No tienes que pedirlo dos veces, demonio —aseguró, bajándola de sus brazos. Caminó hasta su escritorio, apagó su ordenador, se coló la chaqueta gris que colgaba en el respaldo de su sillón, agarró su móvil de sobre el escritorio y caminó de regreso a ella, pero se detuvo en el camino. Con descaro y deseo, la miró desde sus zapatos, subiendo por sus contorneadas piernas, miró su bonito vestido y luego su rostro, enmarcado de sentimientos que se entremezclaban, además de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos sin parar.

—Demonio, te ves fabulosa. Ni se nota que eres un año más vieja —retomó su caminar hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, besándola con ahínco y con la promesa de lo que le esperaba más adelante.

—Vámonos ya, Edward —rogó ella, jaloneándole el cabello desde la nuca.

— ¡Ah, demonio! Estoy ansioso por sacarte ese vestido nuevo…

— ¡Entonces, por qué demoras tanto!

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa canalla y se apartó de ella, indicándole con la cabeza la salida. Ella se secó el resto de lágrimas, que al menos no arruinaron su sencillo maquillaje y caminó hacia la puerta con decisión, sintiéndolo a él caminar tras ella.

_"¡Joder! Si él está ansioso de arrancarme el vestido, yo estoy ávida por arrancarle la ropa con los dientes"_

No se dio cuenta de si le dijo algo a la nueva secretaria. Ella no lo hizo, pues caminó directamente hacia el ascensor, pulsando el botón para llamarlo. Ni siquiera se despidió de la recepcionista, la verdad es que estaba obnubilada por el deseo ardiente y líquido que le atravesaba el cuerpo.

Esperó dentro del elevador que él subiera y en cuanto lo hizo, ella misma pulsó el botón, esperado que durante el descenso él la acorralara contra los muros de metal y le diera algún preámbulo, pero el muy granuja ni siquiera la miró, pero supo ella por su levemente elevada comisura en sus labios, que él estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

—Quizás debería ir a trabajar —planteó ella, para tentar la suerte.

—No. Tienes el día libre.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella, mirándolo de reojo. Él sin girarse hacia ella, respondió:

—Porque yo lo digo.

—Pero tengo que excusarme con mi jefe.

—Ya estás excusada. Además, estás de cumpleaños, es un privilegio —soltó él, mirando siempre al frente. Ella sintió en silencio y de momento a otro vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de su regalo de cuatro patas que recibió esa mañana.

— ¡¿Y cuándo podré montar?!

Ahora sí, una sonrisita oscura iluminó el rostro del ogro, girando su rostro muy despacio hacia la entusiasmada mujer. Ella tragó grueso cuando vio sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Quieres… _montar_? —La pregunta cargada de lívido, hizo que ella se sonrojara y tuviera que apartar la mirada del rostro.

—El caballo.

—Por supuesto, el caballo —respondió él destilando ironía—. Ya veremos.

Salieron del elevador cuando este llegó a la planta baja, caminando rápido hacia la calle y encontrándose con Emmett que los esperaba afirmado en el vehículo. Cuando Edward se le acercó, el chofer simplemente le pasó las llaves y haciéndole un saludo militar con la mano en su frente, desapareció enseguida.

Se subieron, Edward detrás del volante y Bella a su lado, ella un poco confundida cuando un poco más allá él desvió su coche hacia otro lado y no hacia su apartamento.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A pasear por ahí —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Ella bufó, muy enfadada porque justo en ese momento a él le apetecía pasear y Edward sin contenerse, soltó una risa.

Cuando llegaron a destino, Bella contemplaba el entorno por la ventana completamente embobada. Le hacía preguntas a Edward con mucha ansia, una tras de otra: ¿Es el Haras? ¿De quién es? ¿Es una viña también? ¿Mi caballo se quedará aquí? ¿Conoces a los dueños de este lugar?

— ¡Cálmate demonio! —La detuvo él, estacionando el coche. No alcanzó a sacar la llave cuando ella ya estaba afuera, inspirando el aire libre, llenando sus pulmones.

Hacia donde ella mirara vería naturaleza, en varias de sus expresiones, incluso a lo lejos se oía el relinchar de caballos y el choque de las herraduras contra el piso de tierra. Además de los árboles frutales que se veían por ahí, se extendía sobre la ladera hacia el este un área muy amplia de parras y casonas antiguas, dos o tres, a los alrededores.

Edward a un costado, observaba en silencio con sus manos en los bolsillos, el aturdimiento de su demonio mientras contemplaba cautivada el entorno natural del "Haras Santa Carmen", con sus manitas apretadas en el pecho, sus ojos llenos de emoción y su sonrisa radiante y más grande que nunca. Torció su boca y caminó lento hacia ella, abarcándola desde atrás por su cintura. Bella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y apretó las manos de él que descansaban sobre su estómago.

—Es… es el lugar más maravilloso que he visto, Edward.

—Demonio, no has visto nada todavía. Este lugar está lleno de caballos —besó sonoramente debajo de su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas y deshizo el abrazo, tomándole la mano—. Vamos a ver qué más encontramos.

Caminaron por un sendero de ripio que daba hacia una casona colonial de tonos blanco y madera, donde en la entrada los esperaba un hombre que les sonreía con amabilidad.

— ¡Bienvenido, señor Masen! —Saludó el amable hombre de unos cuarenta años a Edward, extendiéndole la mano, saludo que Edward respondió—. Nos alegra mucho su visita.

—John, ¿todo bien por aquí?

—Oh, como siempre señor —respondió John, mirando luego a Bella—. Usted debe ser la señorita Swan. Mucho gusto, soy John, administrador de este lugar.

Bella asintió y tomó la mano que el rubio hombre extendió ahora hacia ella.

—Mucho gusto, soy Bella.

— ¡Ah…! Permítame felicitarla por su cumpleaños, señorita.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias —respondió ella con un poco de bochorno, mirando a Edward, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

— ¿Quiere que le diga a alguien que le haga el recorrido?

—No es necesario, John. Pasearemos por ahí y luego pasaremos por la casona. Almorzaremos allí.

—Por supuesto. A la hora que lo solicite, enviaremos su comida.

Con un asentimiento, el hombre rubio de ojos muy azules desapareció hacia la casona, dejando a solas a la pareja.

—Bien demonio, aquí hay seiscientas hectáreas para recorrer: viñas, criaderos de caballos pura sangre, un restaurante, bodegas vitivinícolas… tú me dirás por dónde comenzamos.

Ella mordió su labio y desvió su vista por el entorno natural tan llamativo… aunque a ella le apuraba otra cosa la verdad, pues su cuerpo estaba ansioso por ser poseído, pero sabía lo que ese hermoso ogro estaba haciendo. Así que le daría en el gusto.

— ¡El criadero de caballos! Quiero volver a ver a Fuego y ver si me permiten montarlo…

— ¿Fuego? —Preguntó él, elevando una ceja. Ella lo miró y asintió.

—Lo llamé Fuego, por el color… y porque me recuerda a ti.

— ¡Ah, demonio…! Vamos a ver a Fuego entonces —dijo, tomándole la mano y jalándola hacia el sector norte donde se hallaban los criaderos de caballos. Mientras caminaban, ella le comentó a Edward que de solo verlo, había sabido ella que era un purasangre y que por el pelaje lustroso y brillante, se aventuraba a decir que era de dos o tres años.

Bella no podía más con su alegría. Se acercó con naturalidad hasta Fuego y lo acarició con mucha confianza, y el caballo parecía saber que ella era su dueño, pues bajaba su cabeza hacia ella y le permitía que Bella pasara su mano sobre su alargada cara. Como no iba vestida para montar, debió pasar por alto la idea y dejarlo para la próxima vez.

Animó a Edward a que también se le acercara y lo acariciara, para que el equino lo reconociera. Él lo hizo con un poco de recelo, un poco gruñendo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a eso… a decir verdad, a pocas cosas que había vivido junto a ella estaba acostumbrado, pero no se quejaba. Digamos que con rapidez le estaba agarrando el ritmo a todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Dejaron ir al caballo con el entrenador y aprovecharon de pasear por los alrededores antes de ir a la casona, donde estaba todo preparado para recibirlos.

— ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? —Preguntó Bella, entrando al caserón construido completamente de madera, decorado con muebles antiguos, en tonos blancos y madera. La sala donde estaban tenía las ventanas abiertas, entrando la luz natural y la suave brisa del medio día.

Era, según ella, un lugar de ensueño.

—Digamos que conozco a los dueños —respondió él, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata—. Ven demonio, vamos a darnos un baño antes de almorzar.

Le extendió la mano y ella, dando palmaditas y saltitos como niña pequeña, corrió hasta él y se abrazó a su cintura, recorriendo con él los pasillos de la casona, hasta llegar al amplio baño, donde en el centro de éste había una enorme bañera blanca, preparada para recibirlos.

—Anda, no te quedes ahí parada. Se nos enfría el agua —ronroneó él a su espalda, masajeando sus hombros. Ella había quedado embobada, para variar, mirando el elegante baño. Pero fuera de la elegancia, la idea de un baño con él… la idea de su cuerpo desnudo pegada al mojado y resbaloso cuerpo de él era algo con lo que fantaseaba desde esa mañana.

Sonrió, porque sin duda, su hermoso ogro haría sus sueños realidad, como prometió.

**OoO**

Bella aferrada fuertemente con sus manos a los bordes de la bañera, estaba lista para su siguiente orgasmo, mientras él bombeaba como un poseso en su interior, aferrándola por las caderas, mordisqueando su cuello, su barbilla, jaloneando sus labios y besándolos, susurrando promesas de tanto en tanto con ronca voz.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward, ya, por favor! —Gemía ella, con sus dedos blancos por la presión ejercida a la bañera, a punto de romperse en mil pedacitos. Un par de estocadas feroces dentro de ella y su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás, lanzando un grito, dejándose ir por la convulsión absolutamente enloquecedora, seguida por él, que se aferró a ella por la cintura, hundiendo su cuello en ella y gritando su nombre.

Ella se abrazó a Edward por el cuello y descansó allí, sintiéndose como una muñeca de trapo, esperando recobrar la cordura que había perdido en aquella casi hora que llevaban metidos en la bañera, donde el agua con aroma a rosas ya estaba enfriando.

_"¿Así que quieres cabalgar, demonio?'_" le había dicho Edward a penas entrar a la bañera, montándola sobre él a horcajadas, penetrándola dolorosamente lento. Lo tuvo dentro de ella durante todo el rato que estuvieron sumergidos en el agua de la bañera y fue una sensación exquisita sentirlo allí, en ella, por completo y en todo momento.

Pero antes de eso, tocaron el tema de la protección. Mientras se desnudaban, a ella le había parecido un poco raro que él hubiera hecho tanto ahínco en el tema anticonceptivo:

—No quiero usar condones, no contigo. Pero tampoco quiero que… ya sabes, haya peligro de _engendrar…_

_—_No quiero _engendrar todavía —_dijo ella,usando el mismo término que él ocupó, pero enfatizando la palabra "todavía". Aun así explicó—. Tomo anticonceptivos hace años, desde que yo… desde mi primera vez… ejem… ya sabes…

— ¿Nunca olvidas tomarlos? ¿Son seguros? —Preguntó, quitándose la última prenda de ropa interior, antes de quedar gloriosamente desnudo.

—No y sí. Aunque sobre seguridad, quizás sólo la abstinencia es cien por ciento segura, si es eso lo que te preocupa…

— ¡Ah, demonio! La abstinencia no está en mis planes. No contigo —respondió, dando por concluida la charla, tomándola en brazos y metiéndola a la bañera de agua entonces tibia que olía a rosas, al ahora aroma favorito de Edward.

Bella, con esos recuerdos en su memoria de hace momentos atrás, regresaba a la realidad en brazos de su ahora romántico y hermoso ogro.

—Nena, el agua está fría, debemos salir —dijo él cariñosamente, acariciándole la espalda mientras ella seguía sumida en la calma después del orgasmo—. Oye, demonio —volvió a llamarla, haciéndose hacia atrás, para removerla y verle el rostro, que daba fe de lo satisfecha que estaba.

—No quiero moverme —rezongó, volviéndose hacia el hombro de Edward otra vez. Él se rio suave y besó el cuello de ella.

—No quiero que te resfríes. Anda, movámonos de aquí, ¿acaso no tienes hambre?

Lentamente, ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró sonriendo, por supuesto.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices… tengo un poco de hambre.

—Claro que tienes hambre. Anda, vamos a salirnos —besó sus labios y la alzó con cuidado, saliéndose de ella, a pesar de las protestas de la mujer.

— ¿Oye… uhm… lo sentiste bien… sin el calcetín? —Preguntó ella, levantando la pierna, dando un paso afuera de la bañera. Agarró el albornoz blanco que estaba sobre una silla de madera y se lo colocó en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Edward, quien la siguió afuera, un poco confundido por la pregunta de Bella.

—Perdona, ¿qué calcetín? —Preguntó él, poniéndose el otro albornoz blanco.

—Pues… el condón… siempre has usado condón, ¿no? —Preguntó ella como si nada, escondiendo su colorado rostro. Estaba un poco nerviosa tocando ese tema, pero quería saber si para Edward había sido lo mismo, o sea, siempre con él desde la primera vez fue placentero —tremendamente placentero—, pero ahora… sentirlo sin nada, más allá de una cuestión meramente sexual había significado un tremendo golpe de confianza para ella y la relación que ambos sostenían, y pues quería saber si para él había significado lo mismo.

—Sí, siempre lo usé —anudó la cintura de su bata y se acercó a ella—. Siempre antes de ti. Pero contigo, no quiero perderme ninguna sensación, demonio —_"aunque eso conlleve otro tipo de peligros…"_ pensó.

—Fue increíble sentirte así, sin nada, Edward —se colgó de su cuello y se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies para darle un suave beso.

—Ni que lo digas —silenció entonces la boca de Bella y se dejó ir en las sensaciones que esa mujer le provocaba.

Decir que la pareja aprovechó el estupendo día soleado para pasear por las hermosas dependencias del Haras, sería una mentira. Lo que hicieron fue comer el banquete de cumpleaños que tenían preparado para la cumpleañera —todo tipo de carnes, ensaladas de todos los colores, la mejor cepa de la viña, postres de chocolate, y todo en abundancia— y luego aterrizar en la hermosa cama con estructura de madera tallada y un delicado dosel blanco. Los muebles de la habitación seguía la línea de madera oscura y tallada, dándole un toque sofisticado y elegante al lugar. Ahí estuvieron el resto de la tarde, retorciéndose de placer, retozando, acariciando, hablando algunas cosas… en fin. Para la cumpleañera, fue la mejor tarde de cumpleaños que hacía mucho tiempo no vivía. Se sentía llena de amor, dichosa, y agradecida.

Bella, como último deseo de cumpleaños, le había pedido que le hablara de él, de Alice, que era un tema que estaba pendiente y pues ella se estaba forjando un sinfín de teorías y quería entender un poco más, así que Edward relató con voz gélida la historia a grandes rasgos:

—Mi madre murió cuando Alice tenía seis años. A ella y a mí nos llevaron a la casa de acogida de las monjas y estuvimos con ellas por tres años. A ella la adoptaron antes que a mí… antes que Elizabeth me encontrara —recordó, tragando grueso. Hizo el relato acostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella estaba a su lado, de costado mirándolo.

— ¿Pero tu abuela, Elizabeth, es tu abuela biológica o simplemente te adoptó?

—Mi lazo con ella es biológico —_lamentablemente_, pensó.

—Pero si ella es tu abuela de verdad, ¿por qué no fue por Alice también? Ella también es su nieta.

—A Alice, por fortuna, los Cullen ya la había adoptado. Bajo la ley ella era hija de ellos y nadie podía ir luego a reclamarla, claro, pensando en el caso que apareciera _la_ _flor de padre_ que me engendró, que se esfumó por arte de magia el día que nos separaron de mi madre. Jamás pensaron en que Elizabeth podría aparecer.

— ¿Nunca supiste de tu papá?

—Jamás. Y que no se atreva a aparecer —amenazó indolente. Bella tragó grueso ante la frialdad de sus palabras y dudó en seguir preguntando. Aun así, Edward continuó, pues prefería hacer el relato él, antes que ella —o cualquier— comenzara a preguntar. Así que continuó el relato, con la amargura que siempre le provocaban por esos recuerdos:

—Elizabeth me sacó de la ciudad y evitó que me comunicara con Alice durante el tiempo que tuvo control sobre mí, mientras fui menor de edad. Cuando pudo buscar a Alice, llegué hasta ella con la idea de reencontrarme con mi hermana… pero ya era tarde. Se había olvidado de mí.

— ¿¡Pero por qué haría eso?! —Preguntó confundida, luego recordó algo más y añadió otra pregunta—. ¿Por eso, la vez que te oí hablar de ella con la señorita Kate, dijiste que la recuperarías?

—Sí, por eso.

Preguntar si había sido al menos feliz con su abuela, estaba de más. A simple vista se notaba que no, por como escupía su nombre cada vez que le tocaba nombrarla o como oscurecía su mirada de puro resentimiento. Tenía miedo de seguir indagando, por lo que dio por concluida —de momento— la charla sobre la vida secreta de Edward Masen. Sabía que había un montón de otras cosas escondidas detrás de esa historia, que no las sacaría a flote en ese momento pues apostaba que significaban un golpe de dolor para Edward, y lo que ella menos quería era que él sufriera algún tipo de dolor.

Así que agradeció que abriera su corazón ante ella, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Acarició su rostro y delineó las formas de su rostro con la punta de su nariz. Él se fue relajando poco a poco con el contacto suave de ella, agradeciéndolo. Aunque la agradecida en verdad era ella.

—Gracias por todos los regalos que me has hecho hoy —susurró ella, otra vez emocionada sobre los labios de Edward—. Son todos muy valiosos para mí, incluso esto último, que me hayas contado de ti… es importante para mí. Eres importante para mí, Edward.

Él levantó su mano y acarició el cabello castaño de su demonio con aroma a rosas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, demonio.

Se giró, dejándola bajo su cuerpo, besándola y abrazándola muy fuerte contra él. Seguro iban a rematar la tarde hundiéndose en el cuerpo de otro, antes que él tuviera que llevarla de regreso a casa de su tía, a la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños esa, sólo para mujeres.

**oOo**

— ¿Entonces no estabas invitado al cumpleaños? —Preguntó Emmett, sentándose junto a Edward en el sofá de la sala del departamento de este último. Destapó una botella de cerveza y se la entregó a Edward, quien gruñó la respuesta:

—Ni siquiera al edificio me dejaron entrar. No sé qué se traen.

Otro integrante del club de Toby que se reunió en el departamento de Edward esa noche, se carcajeó después de tragar el contenido de cerveza.

—Seguro le tenían de regalo un show de algún gigoló —comentó Garrett, llevándose un golpe de puño sobre su brazo, gentileza del ogro.

— ¡¿Sabes lo loca que se vuelven las mujeres cuando están con un hombre semidesnudo, bailándoles encima?! —Agregó Jacob, como echándole más leña al fuego, haciendo que los otros dos invitados soltaran alaridos graciosos.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Váyanse de aquí, payasos! —Exclamó, dejando su vaso de cerveza con un golpe seco sobre la mesita de centro. Ni con eso sus cuatro camaradas le tomaron la palabra, bufando y acomodándose en el sofá.

—Tómalo con calma, Edward —Emmett le aconsejó, guiñándole el ojo—. Deja que tu chica lo pase bien con sus amigas.

— ¿Y cuándo vas a presentármela? —Preguntó Garrett. Edward lo miró, entornando sus ojos.

—No creo que lo haga —rumió, bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Vas en serio con ella, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Jacob, algo más serio y por qué no decirlo, preocupado. Edward lo miró con desaprobación.

—No preguntes tonterías, Jacob.

—Edward, lo que dice Jake no son tonterías —intervino Garrett—. Jamás has tenido un compromiso formal con una mujer. Jamás le has presentado a tu abuela a una novia…

—Ni lo haré —respondió tajante.

—Y quizás sea mejor así. Es mejor que alguien como ella se mantenga alejada de Elizabeth —agregó Jacob, dándole la razón a Edward. No quería ni pensar en lo que Elizabeth haría si supiera que alguien como Bella estaba junto a Edward.

—Pero algún día se enterará —añadió Emmett.

—Cuando acabe con ella, cuando la vea en el piso pidiendo piedad. Cuando no tenga nada, le restregaré en la cara mi felicidad…

— ¿Bella está al tanto? Digo… de Elizabeth y la historia…

—Más o menos —contestó Edward a Jacob—. Sabe lo de Alice, lo de mi madre, lo de mi estancia en el hogar. Hay cosas de las que prefiero tenerla al margen.

—Bueno, bueno, caballeros, dejémonos de hablar de temas crípticos y concentrémonos en lo que nos convoca —anunció Garrett, rescatando el ambiente, que con el tema de Elizabeth se había puesto algo pesado—. ¡Se nos casa el buen Jacob y hay que hacerle una despedida de soltero como Dios manda!

— ¡Maldita sea, sí! —Exclamó Emmett, levantando su cerveza—. Propongo nos vayamos a una isla desierta con un par de muñequitas…

—Muñequitas inflables es con lo que tendrás que conformarte de por vida si tu mujer sabe de tus planes —intervino Edward con su humor negro. Jacob y Garrett se carcajearon por la broma.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que el jefe, su chofer, su ex secretario y el director de la competencia de "Masen & Co" eran un frente unido desde ya muchos años atrás? Desde la estancia de estos cuatro varones en el Hogar de menores forjaron una estrecha amistad hasta esos días. Tan estrecha, que en realidad eran como hermanos.

Los tres varones, amigos de Edward, habían sido testigos del paso de éste por el orfanato y el crudo desenlace que lo sacó de aquí. Él fue quien se encargó de contactarlos cuando se vio _liberado_ de Elizabeth, y fueron ellos quienes se ofrecieron a labrar la venganza de Edward contra Elizabeth, por lo que estaba muy bien hecha. Nada podía salir mal.

* * *

**El ogro y sus regalos... ¿encantador, no? **

**Muchas gracias como siempre por acompañarme en esta historia, por sus comentarios y todo eso que llenan mi corazoncito, ya saben. Gracias, mil gracias! **

**A mi Gaby Madriz , beta y amiga, y a doña Manu de Marte, encargada de los adelantos que se entregan en el "Team Subversivo" donde son todas bienvenidas ****(grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**La próxima semana ya saben, nos volvemos a encontrar, a ver qué pasa con esta parejita. **

**Besos a todas!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

—Bueno, este departamento, fue el que salió menos herido con todo el proceso de despido que nos vimos obligados a hacer —dijo Kate la mañana de lunes, cuando reunida con el saliente equipo de diseño marketing, entregaba el finiquito al grupo liderado por Laurent Da Revin—. Seguro como empresa externa conseguirán grandes logros, los que nos deja muy tranquilos.

—Seguiremos trabajando con esta empresa, eso al menos fue lo que me dijo el señor Masen la vez anterior —intervino Laurent. El aludido director de la compañía, Edward Masen, levantó la vista de los papeles y miró al hombre, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, seguiremos requiriendo de sus servicios —reafirmó Kate.

Bella, que era parte de la reunión junto con el resto del equipo de diez personas en total, miraba a hurtadillas a su ogro, sintiendo ya el desazón, pues lo extrañaría. Echaría de menos no encontrárselo en el elevador o arrancarse con él a la hora de comer. Seguro iban a tener que limitar sus encuentros al final de la jornada, ya que el lugar donde estarían las oficinas en las que ella trabajaría, se encontraban apartadas de ese edificio.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? ¿Algún problema que desea tratar con respecto a su finiquito?

Antes que uno de ellos pidiera la palabra, la puerta de la sala de juntas donde se hallaban reunidos se abrió estrepitosamente, sin previo aviso.

Recién bajada desde el Olimpo, Elizabeth Masen entraba a la sala sin siquiera, tocar la puerta o saludar a los asistentes, que la observaban con pasmo más que con respeto. Ataviada con un traje elegante y formal de color marfil y su costoso collar de perlas a tono con su canoso cabello, la septuagenaria abuela de Edward, venia acompañada de una rubia y esbelta mujer que vestía completamente de negro, y que miraba detenidamente a cada uno de los asistentes a la sala. Detrás de ellas, la colorina nueva secretaria de Edward respiraba agitadamente, mirando a su jefe para pedirle disculpas pues no había podido detener a la señora, pese a que le dijo que estaba en reunión.

—Estoy ocupado, Elizabeth —habló Edward, quien de entre los asistentes, fue el único que ni se inmutó con la llegada de su abuela. Ni siquiera apartó su vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

—Te dije que vendría esta mañana —le recordó, cortante.

—Te dije que tenía una reunión, tendrás que esperar a que acabe aquí —respondió él. Suspiró asqueado y lanzó los papeles sobre la mesa, girando su silla a continuación hacia su abuela que seguía molesta de pie junto a la mesa.

—Uhm… no te preocupes, Edward. Aquí ya hemos terminado —intervino Kate, recogiendo sus papeles de la mesa, siendo imitada por el resto.

— ¡No! No hemos acabado, Kate —se apresuró en decir Edward a su colega. Volvió su mirada a Elizabeth, cruzado de brazos, exasperado—. Qué se te ofrece.

Elizabeth levantó su mentón, mirando desde las alturas a su nieto. Miró hacia un lado, donde estaba su rubia acompañante y dijo:

—La señorita Rosalie Hale, será desde ahora mis ojos en este lugar. Compartirás el cargo directivo con ella desde hoy.

Edward inspiró y espiró pesadamente, mirando a Rosalie Hale de pies a cabeza. Lentamente, sin quitar sus escrutadores ojos de la recién llegada se levantó y se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano. Rosalie levantó la comisura de sus labios coquetamente y extendió su mano hacia su colega director en señal de saludo. Él miró su mano y la tomó entre la suya, estrechándole sus ojos por un poco más de tiempo del normal. Elizabeth vio ese intercambio, mirando a la recién llegada y a su nieto, percatándose del intercambio aquel y sintiéndose satisfecha pues sentía que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. No le importaría que su nieto se involucrara con la rubia e inteligente mujer, y que de una vez por todas, sentara cabeza y le diera la descendencia adecuada, que ella y su apellido merecían, ya que Charlotte no lo había conseguido.

—Soy Edward Masen —se presentó él con voz ronca, esa voz que de seguro a las mujeres provocaba escalofríos y excitación—. Encantado de conocerla.

—Rosalie Hale. El placer es mío.

Nadie de los presentes daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Nadie, incluida Bella, que sintió su corazoncito quebrajarse. Quería lanzarse por la ventana y desaparecer. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ahora que ella se iba, venia una mujer rubia, que más que ejecutiva parecía modelo, y encandilaba a Edward, el mismo Edward con quien pasó un día de cumpleaños espectacular y un fin de semana de ensueño en el Haras?

_"Trágame, tierra"_

Edward y Rosalie seguían cogidos de la mano, mirándose intensamente a los ojos cuando Kate intervino:

—De verdad, es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Bella agarró su carpeta y se escabulló entre sus colegas, que igual de rápido que ella, comenzaron a salir de la sala. Ella, en su ceguera por la pena y la rabia que se entremezclaban y su apuro por desaparecer, pasó a llevar el hombro de la todopoderosa Elizabeth Masen, que la miró como si la hubiera ofendido tremendamente.

— ¡Tenga más cuidado, niñita! —Le prendió, pero Bella apenas la miró, saliendo casi corriendo de allí. Edward, que por el diminuto altercado desvió su vista de la rubia, se dio cuenta que Bella había presenciado aquello y se auto maldijo, pues suponía que ella ya estaría montando en su cabeza una historia que esta vez a él le costaría rectificar. Ante que pudiera escabullirse y salir tras ella, Elizabeth se interpuso en sus planes, diciendo:

—Edward, lleva a la señorita Hale a tu despacho y ponla al tanto de todo —ordenó y mirando inquisitivamente a Edward, agregó—. Ella me pondrá al tanto de todos y cada uno de los movimientos que se hagan, Edward. Tiene completa libertad para meter su linda nariz donde se le plazca, así que no se lo impidas. Yo estaré en constante contacto con ella, pidiéndole reportes.

— ¿Crees que te escondo algo, Elizabeth? Has mandado a auditar esta empresa con regularidad, y nada has encontrado que me inculpe. Pero me da igual, si quieres poner a este par de bonitos ojos verdes para vigilarme, me da igual —dijo, mirando ahora a Rosalie, que seguía impasible junto a la dueña de la empresa, como si no le pareciera extraño ese encuentro tan poco familiar.

—Yo veré lo que hago, Edward —le recordó, girándose ahora hacia la rubia recién contratada—. Recuerda lo que conversamos, querida. En cuanto tu oficina esté disponible, podrás instalarte allí, de momento, trabaja con Edward en su despacho.

—Como ordene, Sra. Masen.

La vieja sonrió a la respuesta tan complaciente de Rosalie, pensando en que había hecho muy bien en dar con esa profesional y ponerla a la cabeza de su empresa. Asintió una vez, y como solía hacerlo, sin despedirse, salió de la sala de juntas donde quedaron la colorina secretaria, Rosalie y ella.

—Señorita Hale, por favor, vamos a mi despacho —le pidió, mostrándole la puerta con la mano e invitándola a salir. Miró enseguida a Nadia, alzándole las cejas y salió tras la rubia ejecutiva, dejando a la secretaria en la sala de juntas, pidiendo una explicación.

— ¿O sea que ahora tengo dos jefes? —Murmuró para sí, rascándose el cuello y saliendo tras sus jefes.

**oOo**

Bella metía sus pocas pertenencias personales que había acumulado en esa empresa durante su estadía de trabajo en "Masen & Co". Digamos que estaba aplicando un poco más de violencia al hacerlo, mientras recordaba a la rubia oxigenada que entró ya hace más de una hora a la sala de juntas, la que al parecer había dejado encantado al director, el señor Masen.

_"Jodido señor Masen"_

Estaba en eso cuando Paul, uno de sus colegas entró muy sonriente a su pequeña oficina. El joven y amable diseñador de tez morena y ojos negros a quien había conocido al llegar, la miró sonriente y le hizo una proposición que ella no rechazaría.

— ¡Ey Bella! Vamos a ir con el resto del grupo a tomarnos algo rápido por ahí, para celebrar el cambio, ¿te unes?

— ¡Dios, claro que sí! Necesito unas buenas copas.

—Bueno, podemos tomarnos unas copas mientras almorzamos. En la tarde no tenemos que regresar.

Claro, pensó ella, es muy temprano para sentarse en la barra de un bar y pedir algún trago fuerte. Así que se debería conformar con las copas que acompañarían a su almuerzo.

—Eso es bueno.

— ¡Bien! Salimos dentro de veinte minutos más o menos.

—Estaré lista —respondió ella, sonriéndole.

Con su ánimo algo mejorado, continuó vaciando su lugar, entusiasmada por instalarse en su nueva oficina y comenzar a trabajar. Mientras revisaba algunos papeles para ver qué debía de tirar al tacho de la basura, se encontró con la invitación a la inauguración del Instituto Tecnológico, proyecto dependiente del Hogar de Menores de las monjas. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pues estaba esperando esa tarjeta para ver el proyecto presentado al público. Había trabajado con mucho entusiasmo en eso, le tomó mucho cariño las tres semanas que invirtió y ansiaba que se diera a conocer. Invitaría a su tía para que la acompañase para que conociera a las monjitas, de quienes ya les había hablado y esa sería una buena oportunidad para conocerlas, además de un estupendo panorama para ese fin de semana.

Estaba pensando en llamar a las hermanas, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, volviendo su ánimo a torcerse hacia la rabia, pues quien provocó ese sentimiento hace momentos atrás, acababa de entrar, enojado, para variar.

—Te vienes a almorzar conmigo.

No fue una invitación, ni una petición. Fue más bien una orden que ella no acataría.

_"¡Lo que me faltaba!"_

Levantó sus ojos hacia él con indiferencia y la regresó al instante a su trabajo de guardar sus cosas, mientras respondió tranquilamente.

—No.

— ¡¿Cómo de que no?! —Gruñó entre dientes, apretujando sus manos.

—Tengo planes.

— ¡¿Con quién?!

—Con mis amigos.

— ¿Qué amigos?

Ella bufó por la _preguntadera_ del ogro, pero sonrió cuando tomó el marco con la fotografía de sus padres y la puso con cuidado en la caja de cartón.

—Los de aquí.

—Pues avisa que no vas. Te vienes conmigo.

—Ya le dije, Sr. Masen, que no iré con usted. Iré con mis amigos.

—No me contradigas, mujer…

—Sr. Masen —con la barbilla alzada, la voz tranquila y firme, y su dignidad por delante, Bella lo interrumpió, agregando—. Le recuerdo que ya no formo parte de esta empresa, por lo que no puede darme órdenes. _Ya no le pertenezco._

El pecho de Edward se expandió buscando aire el que al parecer se esfumó cuando oyó al demonio decir eso, taladrándola rabiosamente con sus ojos oscuros, cabreado al límite con lo que le dijo. Ella se estremeció, pensando quizás en que se le había pasado un poco la mano, pero aun así no desistió y siguió adelante con su postura guerrillera.

El ogro dio un paso atrás y la apuntó con el dedo índice, amenazante, como inculpándola por lo que acababa de decir.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de decir —advirtió con voz gélida, glacial, haciendo que la pobre Bella tragara grueso y temblara de miedo. Digamos que su postura combatiente estaba peligrando un poco—. Es mejor que no hagas ese tipo de afirmaciones a la ligera.

—No hago afirmaciones a la ligera —respondió, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, para afirmar su postura. Él estrechó su mirada, y con su voz ronca de siempre, advirtió:

—Isabella, te daré esta tarde para que pienses en lo que acabas de decirme y rectifiques esta noche tu comportamiento tan rebelde y temerario.

— ¡No voy a hacer tal cosa!

—¡Oh, sí que lo harás! Esta noche haré que_ grites_ que me perteneces…

—Esta noche… —parpadeó, tragó grueso e intentando recobrar la compostura firme del principio, agregó con cierto desafío—. Esta noche saldré con mis amigas. No podrás encontrarme.

—Yo siempre te encontraré, demonio. Donde sea te escondas, siempre voy a encontrarte —aseguró, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la pequeña oficina.

Bella tuvo que sentarse y hacer ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse. ¡Dios! Ese hombre no dejaba de estremecerla.

La idea de salir con sus amigas surgió en último momento, y lo dijo sólo para desafiar y cabrear al ogro, cuestión que logró. Quizás sería buena idea ir de parranda con ellas y olvidarse un poco de toda la locura que rodeaba a Edward Masen… pero claro, eso era pura ilusión, porque nada podría hacer que eso ocurriera.

_¡¿Olvidarlo?! ¡Ja! No me hagan reír. _

Inspiró y espiró sonoramente, frotándose los ojos, tratando de comprender a ese hombre que tenía sus sentimientos hechos un lio. ¿Por qué, después de semejante escena con la rubia recién llegada, él llegaba a su oficina y la reclamaba como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Método de defensa, quizás? ¿Y por qué, tonta de ella, no había exigido una explicación? ¿A caso no se la merecía?

_¡Claro que me la merezco!_

Otra vez sintió la rabia crepitar en su interior, levantándose decididamente para acabar su trabajo de sacar todas sus pilchas de esa oficina, ir a almorzar con sus amigos del trabajo, luego ir a su apartamento, comunicarse con sus tres amigas y confidentes para tener una loca noche de juerga con ellas.

— ¡Y que se joda Edward Masen!

**OoO**

— ¡Ay, yo estoy ansiosa por ver de cerca a ese tal Edward! —Comentó Victoria, succionando su Laguna Azul. Bella rodó los ojos por la emoción que ponía su amiga en conocer al tal Edward que la sacaba de sus casillas. Supo que durante el almuerzo con su equipo de trabajo, un par de ojos vigilaban sus movimientos. Intuía que no había sido él mismo, pero seguro había mandado a alguien a tenerla con un ojo encima. ¡Cómo no!

—Si hasta tu tía le dio el visto bueno, ¡Pues claro que queremos conocerlo! —Exclamó enseguida Tanya, chocando su vaso de vino con Victoria.

—No quiero hablar de él, ¿vale? Quiero distraerme y no pensar en ese… —cerró los ojos con fuerza, obviando las palabrotas que deseaba soltar cuando se acordaba de Edward con esa rubia... y luego exigiéndole en su oficina, ¿qué se cree? Decidió más bien sacudir la cabeza, tragarse el resto de vodka con naranja que restaba en su vaso y ponerse de pie, sobre sus espectaculares tacones negros de taco aguja que se atrevió a poner esa noche y que combinaban a la perfección con su minifalda de cuero asimétrica sujeta en un costado con un cierre, muy rockera. Y su blusa gris transparente que dejaba desnudo uno de sus hombros.

Con un maquillaje provocador y el pelo aleonado, muy _ad hoc_ con su atuendo y su ánimo salvaje y rebelde, se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la pista de baile justo hasta el centro donde una maraña de gente se movía al ritmo de la música sugestiva y las luces en tonos amarillos, verdes y blancos.

Cerró los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, alzó sus brazos al aire y se comenzó a mover. Varios de los hombres que bailaban alrededor se le acercaron para hacer de su pareja y bailar con ella, pero Bella simplemente los ignoraba. Recibió durante quince o veinte minutos de baile más de una invitación a tomar un trago, charlas, caminar por el parque u otro tipo de actividades que la hubieran ruborizado, pero ella no los tomó en cuenta. Sólo deseaba bailar sola, soltar las tenciones y pensar en lo que se le venía por delante.

Podía sentir su cuello húmedo de la transpiración y las feromonas flotando en el ambiente, que fue lo que quizás de momento a otro le puso la piel de gallina. De cualquier forma siguió moviéndose sin prestar atención a las alertas de su cuerpo, porque desde hace rato, un ogro de ojos azul grisáceos la miraba desde la platea vip que estaba suspendida sobre la pista de baile de aquella discoteca tan de moda. Como celoso depredador miró a los mal nacidos que se acercaron más de lo debido a su demonio sexy, aguantándose el deseo animal de ir hasta ellos y romperles la cara, pues ella los alejaba o se apartaba de ellos.

Eso lo calmaba, un poco.

Hasta que no soportó más y dejando su whisky hasta la mitad, bajó las escaleras de caracol y se entremezcló con la muchedumbre siguiendo la huella de ella hasta el centro de la pista. Camino como fiera hacia ella, hasta quedar pegado a su espalda. Bella apenas dio un respingo pero no se detuvo, simplemente dejó que él le apartara el cabello a un lado para hundir su boca por su cuello sudado y rodearla a la vez por la cintura con fuerza y posesión.

Ella se apretó aún más a él, curvando su cuello, dándole acceso a su boca. Inconscientemente lo estaba esperando llegar, pues sabía y como él se lo advirtió, la hallaría donde fuera que ella se encontrara. Y lo hizo, aunque podía asegurar, que como en el almuerzo, él la vigilaba, pero ella no se quejaba, en realidad le gustaba.

—En este momento, eres un pequeño demonio lascivo y provocador —gruñó en su oído, justo antes de agarrar el lóbulo entre sus dientes y jalarlo, provocando que ella jadeara y se carcajeara, restregándose a él. Su voz profunda, ronca y sensual hacia que la música pasara a segundo plano, haciendo que el ardor de sus palabras la motivara para seguir contorneándose.

—Quizás… te estaba esperando.

—No lo parecía —pasó su lengua por el cuello de ella, bebiendo de su sudor—. Tu comportamiento de hoy ha sido… insolente.

— ¿Vas a castigarme? —Provocó ella, preguntando eso, a pesar de no saber si estaba dispuesta a eso de los azotes y castigos en la relación.

—Ni te imaginas, demonio… ni te imaginas —apretó sus dedos a la cintura de ella—. Así que vámonos de aquí, no perdamos más tiempo —se apartó, agarró su mano y sin más la sacó de la pista hacia la salida.

— ¡Las chicas! No puedo dejarlas solas…

—"Las chicas" saben cuidarse solas —indicó Edward, apretándola a su costado por la cintura cuando atravesó el pasillo estrecho hacia la salida.

— ¡Pero Edward, mi bolso, mi chaqueta, no puedo dejarlas…! —Su exclamación quedó a la mitad, cuando en la puerta del local, el fiel Emmett sostenía su chaqueta de cuero y su bolso.

—Tus amigas están avisadas y tienen a su disposición barra libre, no te preocupes —le explicó Emmett, guiñándole el ojo. Le entregó luego las llaves del Mercedes a Edward y tras un asentimiento de cabeza, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y silbando se alejó calle abajo.

—Entra de una vez en el auto, demonio. Estoy ansioso por llegar a casa… a no ser que quieras montar un espectáculo erótico aquí… —provocó Edward en su oído, mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante. Se metió rápido, pues digamos que estaba algo excitada y le urgía llegar a casa con él… y dejarlo hacer maravillas con ella.

**oOo**

— ¡Dilo! —gruñó Edward, saliendo y entrando en ella a un ritmo demasiado lento para ella, exigiéndole que dijera lo que él quería escuchar. Ella hacía un rato estaba golpeando sus hombros y entre jadeos y gemidos le exigía que aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas para ella finalmente alcanzar su orgasmo, que en varias ocasiones, se vio interrumpido por las maquiavélicas disposiciones del ogro, que no cedería, hasta que ella le dijera lo que quería oír.

Hasta que ella no gritara lo que él quería oír.

— ¡Dilo, demonio, o te dejo así y me largo de aquí!

— ¡_Soy tuya, Edward, soy tuya,_ _para siempre_! —Gritó desesperada con la voz en cuello, agarrándose ferozmente a los hombros de Edward cuando este ogro sonrió y comenzó a empujar, adentro y afuera, con una rapidez demencial, que la hizo emitir un grito desgarrador de puro placer, llegando al fin hasta la cumbre del placer, alcanzó un increíble orgasmo.

Edward no se detuvo hasta que él mismo explotó sobre ella, dejándose caer agotado y satisfecho por los logros conseguidos ese día. Respiraba trabajosamente, pues el demonio aquel le había dado trabajo. La muy ladina se revelaba a decirle lo que él exigía, pero él se vengaba apartándose y torturándola sexualmente, al punto casi de hacerla perder la cabeza.

Se apartó, dejándose caer de espalda sobre la cama, totalmente complacido, mientras que ella en el silencio postcoital, se giraba sobre si misma abrazándose a la almohada, dejando u espalda al descubierto, con su cara hacia el lado opuesto a donde él se encontraba.

La noche plateada que se colaba por el ventanal del dormitorio se reflejaba en su espalda lisa, haciéndola brillar. Un espectáculo artístico para Edward, que se vio recostado de costado simplemente admirando la piel lisa de su espalda refulgir a la luz de la luna. Con el dedo índice siguió muy ligeramente la línea de la columna, hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, pensando en anclado que se encontraba a esa chiquilla de veinticuatro años, no sólo con su cuerpo sino también con lo que le quedaba de alma.

—Por qué estás tan callada —quiso saber él sin dejar de acariciar su espalda tan solo con el dedo índice. Ella simplemente alzó sus hombros y siguió en estado de reposo. Él alzo sus cejas, sorprendido y acto seguido la agarró por la cintura, girándola y poniéndola bajo su cuerpo. Digamos que el hombre este era muy diestro con sus movimientos, pues la pilló de sorpresa, como solía hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa, demonio? —Murmuró él, con su nariz recta pegada a la de ella. Ella lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. El bufó y agarró el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos, antes de reiterar la pregunta—. ¿Qué? ¿Estás arrepentida de lo que me dijiste?

—No —respondió ella, dejando caer su cara hacia un lado, justo donde entraba la luz de la ventana. El suspiro y hundió su rostro en el fragante cuello de ella e insistió.

—Dime entonces qué te pasa. No es normal en ti que te quedes silenciosa ni mucho menos seria después de un orgasmo.

Ella se removió, intentando salir de debajo de él, pero Edward estaba ejerciendo fuerza en el agarre a su cintura, evitando que se moviera. Digamos que Bella estaba disgustada consigo misma por ceder tan fácil. No olvidaba lo que vio esta mañana entre la rubia de turno y Edward, y no dejaba de causarle confusión todo aquello. ¿Para qué quería que ella gritara que le pertenecía? ¿A caso pasaba a formar parte de una colección de lujo o algo así? Y lo más confuso, ¿le pertenecía Edward de la forma que ella le pertenecía a él? Con pena concluyó que no. Por eso quería salir de ahí, irse a su casa, llorar un rato y dormir. Pero el ogro al parecer, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

— ¡Maldita sea, mujer! No me hagas enojar y dime qué diablos te sucede…

—Sigo sin entender para qué me quieres aquí —dijo un dejo de pena, mirando hacia la ventana. Sintió la respiración de Edward sobre su cuello y con todas sus fuerzas ignoró lo que eso le provocaba—. Vale, es buen sexo, puedo entenderlo, pero…

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! —Enrabiado, Edward se alzó, afirmado sobre un codo para poder agarrar con la otra mano el mentón de Bella y obligarle a que le mirara—. ¡¿Otra vez estás con eso, de que se trata sólo de sexo?!

—Edward, vi esta mañana como mirabas a esa mujer…

Él alzó las cejas y estrechó sus ojos hacia ella, elevando la comisura de sus labios muy levemente.

— ¿Estás celosa, demonio? ¿Mi demonio de ojos verde miel y que huele a rosas, está celosa? —Preguntó en tono burlón.

—No son celos, Edward —admitió con pena—. Pero ponte en mi lugar, yo me voy de esa empresa y llega esa mujer que parece modelo de pasarela… y tú la miras de esa forma… ¡te faltó agarrarla por la cintura y besarla! Además, hubieras visto la cara de complacencia que tenía tu abuela, seguro es el modelito de mujer que ella quiere para ti.

—Oye, escúchame…

— ¡No, Edward Masen, escúchame tú a mi ahora! —Exclamó furiosa, sobresaltándolo de la impresión. Ella chocó sus puños sobre el colchón antes de continuar—. Aparece esa mujer, que es perfecta para ti en todos los sentidos, ignorando a todo mundo a tu alrededor, y luego vas donde mí y me exiges que me vaya contigo… ¡Me exiges que grite que soy tuya! ¡¿Y para qué, eh?! ¡Para qué, si tú no me perteneces como yo a ti!

A esas alturas, los ojos verde miel de Bella estaban completamente inundados de lágrimas, sin ella quererlos y sin ella poder evitarlo. Otra vez intentó removerse, con sus ojos cerrados, pues ni quería mirar a Edward, que se había quedado extrañamente en silencio, pero aun sin soltar su fiero agarre.

—Mírame, Bella —susurró, pasándole el pulgar por la mejilla en un gesto de mucha cariño. Ella parpadeó y vio sus ojos gris azulados cargados de una ternura que rara vez había visto en él, quien se caracterizaba por ser lo opuesto a un hombre tierno.

Recorrió Edward la nariz de ella con la suya, antes de volver a mirarla, con la comisura del labio dibujando una sonrisa.

—Nena, Rosalie Hale es _carnada para viejas_, no debes preocuparte por ella, y debes confiar en mí.

— ¿Carnada para viejas? No te entiendo, Edward.

—No importa, no vale la pena explicarlo ahora. Sólo confía en mí, aunque a veces no me entiendas, confía en que no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo.

— ¿Me perteneces, Edward? —Con un hilo de voz se aventuró a preguntar antes de meditarlo siquiera. Él inspiró y expiró, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Tienes mi alma, mi mente y mi cuerpo, nena, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

— ¡Dios, Edward! —Gimió de alegría, aferrándolo por el cuello para abrazarse a él, mientras la confusión, la pena y la frustración se esfumaban después de la revelación que él acababa de hacerle.

_"Dios, Edward, y yo te amo tanto, tanto…"_ quiso aseverar, pero por miedo se mordió la lengua, conforme con la declaración tan romántica, según ella, que él acababa de decir.

Luego de aclarar el asunto aprovecharon de retozar un rato, acariciarse y besarse para recomponer los ánimos, pues Bella no quiso seguir preguntando por eso de que la rubia era "carnada para viejas" ni por qué había actuado de esa forma. Quiso confiar en él y disfrutar nada más. Conversaron tranquilamente de cosas triviales, Edward quería saber qué haría esos días libres, mientras se instalaba en su nueva oficina.

—Tengo un montón de planes. Lo primero que debo hacer mañana es pasarme por la consulta de mi médico —comentó mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pecho de Edward. Este arrugó la frente, no muy claro con ese comentario.

— ¿Qué médico?

—El ginecólogo. Hace un par de semanas cambió mi tratamiento anticonceptivo y debo ir a verlo, nada de importancia. Sólo espero encontrarlo… me comentó sobre un seminario…

— ¿Es seguro, el cambio de tratamiento?

—Es más seguro.

—Vale —asintió él soltando el aire de sus pulmones, relajándose un poco y dejando enseguida un beso sobre la cabeza de Bella. Inspiró con sus ojos cerrados y el olor a rosas y sexo de su demonio entró por sus fosas nasales, despertando su lívido otra vez.

—Oye, no puedo quedarme… —susurró ella, cuando Edward se puso más cariñoso de lo normal, pasando de nivel ternura al nivel lascivo, cuando buscó con su boca los pezones de ella.

—Olvídalo, tú no te vas de aquí, no he acabado contigo, demonio.

—Edward, por favor —rogaba ella, jalándole el pelo húmedo—, mi tía…

—Carmen está al tanto.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que está al tanto?!

Él suspiró, un poco enojado porque esta mujer insistía en interrumpir sus actividades. Así que decidió aclarar el asunto y _adentrarse _—textualmente— en ella.

—Le dije a Carmen que pasaría por ti a la discoteca y que te traería conmigo esta noche.

—No has sido capaz….

Y la verdad es que Edward sí fue capaz. Habría que haber visto la cara de la tía cuando Edward con todas sus letras le dijo:

—_Bella pasará esta noche en mi casa. Le propondré venir mañana a buscarla a usted para llevarla a almorzar al Haras y luego dejarla en su trabajo, ¿le parece? Ahora, si me permite, iré a su dormitorio y meteré ropa de ella…_

_— ¡Un momento! ¿Qué me dijiste? ¿Qué mi sobrina va a pasar la noche contigo? ¡¿Y haciendo qué cosa, se puede saber?!_

_Edward alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, desafiando con la mirada a ña señora frente a él._

_— ¿De verdad quiere saber? Pues se lo diré: no veremos películas, ni hablaremos sobre trabajo. Ella pasará la noche conmigo en mi cama, y probablemente parte de ese tiempo no estará dormida, seguro estará gimiendo y jadeando…_

_— ¡No sea insolente! —Protestó ella, roja de la rabia… o quizás de la vergüenza por las cosas que el hombre estaba diciéndole. _

—_Usted quiso que se lo dijera. Ahora, entiendo que usted sabe que Bella no es una chiquilla virgen, ¿verdad? Está conmigo, soy su pareja, y llevamos una vida sexual muy activa, para que lo sepa, cuestión normal en cualquier pareja. Así que me gustaría, aprovechando que estamos tocando el tema, que no pusiera trabas ni malas caras cuando ella quiera pasar la noche en mi casa. _

_Carmen abría y cerraba la boca como bacalao, mientras sus ojazos cafés estaban desorbitadamente abiertos. _

_"Mucha información Carmen, mucha información"_

_—Ah, y para que esté tranquila, nos estamos protegiendo. Eso creo que es todo lo que tiene que saber. Ahora por favor, deje que entre al cuarto de Bella y recoja algo de ropa para ella. _

_No pudo detener al hombre cuando, muy campante, pasó a su lado directo al cuarto de su sobrino. Carmen simplemente estaba en shock y no sabía si llorar o reír._

Bella cubrió su rostro con las manos, después que Edward le relatara el encuentro con su tía. Ella la conocía perfectamente e imaginaba que su reacción podría haber sido contraria a lo que Edward le dijo, no extrañándole que ella se pusiera a gritar y lo echara de la casa, pero según el ogro, nada de eso ocurrió.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró conmocionada, lo que Edward ignoró, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, listo otra vez para la acción.

—Anda, demonio, ya es suficiente de hablar… —gruñó ronco, abarcando la boca de ella con la suya. Así comenzaba la segunda tanda de sexo y sudor a la luz de la luna, que duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

**oOo**

Sentada en la mesita redonda de su jardín, Elizabeth Masen desayunaba a la luz del sol tibio que refulgía a esas horas de la mañana. Con te inglés, galletitas de vainilla, tostadas integrales con miel o mermelada casera y su infaltable jugo de naranja, ella disfrutaba de la comodidad, el lujo y la tranquilidad de aquel espacio, su hogar, contemplando el amplio jardín que rodeaba la construcción. Siempre recibía alabanzas de sus amistades por el buen gusto del jardín aquel tan bien cuidado y sobretodo de la casona, una mansión antigua que mantenía su aire elegante aun con el pasar de los años, que ciertamente se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, pues cada año era restaurada y su decoración era modificada para darle el aire actual necesario a tan hermosa construcción del siglo XIX.

Desdobló tras un suspiro de satisfacción el periódico, apartando las secciones Sociales y Cultura para leer, pues eran las que le interesaban para leer mientras bebía su desayuno. Estaba visualizando rápidamente los titulares a ver si alguno que llamara la atención, cuando se encontró con un título que hablaba de un concurso, haciendo que sus cejas perfectamente delineadas se alzaran de la sorpresa cuando leyó el siguiente pie de fotografía, donde se veía una joven sonriente, escoltada de dos caballeros:

"El XXII Concurso Internacional de Diseño de Interiores ya tiene a sus ganadores y entre ellos destaca la señorita Alice Cullen de treinta y dos años, a quien se le fue otorgado el premio _Revelación_, por su trabajo en el Hotel Histórico del centro de la ciudad"

—¡Vaya, vaya! —susurró Elizabeth—. Quien iba a decirlo… no salió inútil ni loca como su madre. Quizás sea momento de hacerle una visita a mi _nieta_.

Levantó la mano, llamando a una de las "sirvientas" que deambulaba atenta a lo que la señora pudiera necesitar, corriendo hacia la mujer para atenderla.

—Dile a Deán que esté listo. En medio hora vamos a salir.

—Como ordene, señora.

Volvió a tomar el periódico cuando la muchacha corrió hasta la casa para darle la información al chofer. Volvió a mirar la foto, pensando en lo interesante que sería conocer a Alice, a ver si ella al menos le daba las satisfacciones que siempre esperó de su nieto varón por quien apostó hace años, y quien nunca le satisfago como ella lo deseó.

—Seguro los genes de su madre heredó —susurró malhumorada, cerrando el periódico y levantándose para arreglarse e ir a hacer esa visita.

* * *

**Ay, joder! La vieja va de visita... hagan sus apuestas!**

**No sé de qué otra manera agradecerles que me acompañen en este viaje con el ogro Masen. Las quiero a todas y sepan que leo cada comentario, y que por sobre todo los agradezco. Gracias nenas, el ogro y yo las adoramos! 3**

**A doña Gaby Madriz , the best beta y amiga, y a Miss Manu de Marte, encargada de los adelantos que se entregan en el "Team Subversivo" donde son todas bienvenidas ****(grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/)**

**La próxima semana ya saben, nos volvemos a encontrar, a ver qué pasa con esta parejita. **

**Besos a todas!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

Jacob saludó con una amplia sonrisa a su amiga Alice Cullen aquella mañana cuando llegó a su oficina para entregarle su correspondiente parte de matrimonio. Hace tiempo ya no se veían y cada vez que ella se lo reclama, le decía que tenían un montón de temas pendientes, así que ahora que estaba _medio cesante_, decidió hacerle el tiempo e ir a visitarla finalmente. Además, había quedado impresionado con la noticia del premio que ella se ganó, por lo que sería la ocasión de felicitarla por tan noble logro.

—Qué bueno que viniste, Jake —le dijo ella cuando lo abrazó al recibirlo en su oficina— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ah, yo muy bien. ¿Tú has estado bien? Vi la noticia en los periódicos, sobre tu premio ¡Eres toda una artista!

— ¡Dios, ese trabajo me sacó canas verdes! —Recordó ella sobre el premio galardonado. Lo invitó a sentarse en un pequeño sofá contiguo para hablar más cómodamente. Necesitaba una distracción en ese momento, estaba algo intranquila y Jacob pudo notar eso—. Pero dime, cómo vas con lo de la boda.

—Vine precisamente a entregarte la invitación —dijo, sacando un sobre blanco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, entregándoselo a ella. Alice lo recibió muy agradecida, abriéndolo y leyendo la tarjeta de invitación.

—Gracias, Jake, será un placer ir y acompañarte —torció su boca y alcanzó la mano de su amigo, apretándola entre la suya.

Estos dos jóvenes se habían conocido en la casa de acogida hacía muchos años atrás. Él fue testigo visual de todo lo que aconteció con ella y con su hermano Edward, con quien también lo unía una estrecha amistad. Alice sabía de ello y no le reclamaba pues entendía que no estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, además, Jacob nunca intentaba meter su nariz más allá de lo permitido, ni interceder por el perdón de Edward. Simplemente él estaba allí como amigo, apoyando en todo lo que pudieran.

—Uhm… ¿y ya estás listo para tu nuevo trabajo? —Preguntó, sabiendo Alice que Jake había sido desligado de sus labores de la empresa "Masen & Co" .No quería ni preguntar el por qué, si sabía que Edward era tan amigo suyo, ¿por qué lo despedía? Pero él la tranquilizó y le dijo que no habría sido despedido si no tuviera otra propuesta de trabajo mucho mejor en otro lado.

—Comienzo cuando regrese de mi viaje de bodas. Ahora tengo toda mi concentración en eso y en otros proyectos privados. Pero me siento muy entusiasmado con el cargo en la vitivinícola.

— ¿La sociedad donde trabaja Garrett Anderson son ahora los dueños, no, "Lux et umbra"?

—Eso es cierto…

—Y… digo… —carraspeó, peinando con sus dedos su cabello negro—. ¿A él… ya sabes, no le parece una traición que llegues a trabajar ahora con su principal competencia?

_"Alice, si supieras…"_

—No, no le importa.

—Ya veo —respondió, mirando sus uñas. Recordó entonces algo que había logrado olvidar en aquel momento con la visita de su amigo. Arrugó su frente y suspiró pesado, dándose cuenta Jacob que algo ocurría.

— ¿Va todo bien contigo, Alice? Te pusiste tensa…

—Uhm… —pensó en contarle, pero luego se retractó—. No pasa nada, Jake.

—No, no. Somos amigos, Ali, dime qué tienes, confía en mí.

Ella lo miró a su amigo, necesitando un hombro sobre el cual desahogarse. Así que tras un suspiro, cerró los ojos y recordó la visita que el día anterior había llegado a arruinarle su día.

_Nunca la había visto. Nunca había estado de pie frente a ella como aquel día. Sólo por las fotografías de la sección de sociales era que Alice Cullen reconocía a Elizabeth Masen, y siempre que eso ocurría, un escalofrío tétrico recorría su columna vertebral. La mujer entró a su oficina, engañando a la asistente de Alice y haciéndole creer que era una "antigua clienta". Como todo el mundo aquel día andaba revolucionado por el premio de Alice, y las visitas para ella no paraban de llegar, reconoció como algo normal que la señora elegante, fuera hasta allá para saludarla, así que sin aviso la dejó entrar a su oficina. _

_Cuando Alice, absolutamente sorprendida y confusa por la visita, quedó en estado de shock y de pie tras su escritorio, Elizabeth aprovechó de darle una mirada evaluativa, sin ningún sentimiento de añoranza, o algo parecido que pudiera brotar entre dos personas que eran de la familia y que nunca se habían visto. Ni siquiera nervios, pues lo que Alice sentía definitivamente no eran nervios, sino una oleada de miedo que la paralizó._

_¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí?_

_Como si Elizabeth pudiese oír el cuestionamiento de Alice, caminó segura hasta la silla frente al escritorio, y se sentó sin que nadie le invitara a hacerlo, y mientras lo hacía, finalmente habló:_

_—Me pareció apropiado venir a felicitarte._

_—No era necesario._

_—No has hecho ninguna pregunta sobre quien soy, así que, presumo lo sabes._

_Alice sintió la barbilla temblarle y su garganta quemar, no sabe bien por qué. Sólo quería que esa mujer saliera de allí. _

_—Me alegra que seas una mujer inteligente y exitosa. Sin duda eres una Masen._

_—Señora, no quiero ser descortés —tragó grueso y se obligó a mantener su voz tajante y firme—, así que le ruego se retire. _

_—Sin duda, por tu reacción tan… severa, eres una Masen._

_—Soy Alice Cullen, señora. Soy una Cullen, no quien dice usted quien soy. Ahora, si me permite —dijo, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola como una clara invitación a que la señora abandonar la oficina, esperando allí hasta que ella reaccionara—. Estoy muy ocupada, así que por favor, tenga la amabilidad y retírese de aquí. _

_—Tu hermano tiene esos mismos arranques, pidiéndome a mí que solicite una cita para verlo. Sin duda son hermanos…_

_— ¡Váyase, por favor!_

_—Ten a bien ir a mi casa cualquier día a tomar el té y ponernos al día._

_"¿Ponernos al día? ¡¿Está loca?!"_

_—Vale, lo pensaré —admitió, para dejarla tranquila—. Ahora váyase, por favor._

_Elizabeth se levantó despacio sobre sus zapatos de charol y caminó hacia la puerta, erguida como siempre, posando sus ojos fijamente sobre Alice. Cuando estuvo junto a la puerta, muy cerca de ella, mirándola de pies a cabeza, hasta que dio con sus verdes ojos, de los que tuvo que apartar su mirada pues le recordaban a los de alguien que ella quería olvidar. _

_—Fue bueno verte finalmente. Espero tu vista en mi casa, entonces —dijo, y haciendo acopio de su orgullo, como pavo real, salió de la oficina, dejando atrás a una confundida y muy herida Alice, quien se afirmó sobre la puerta ya cerrada y tapó su rostro con ambas manos, llorando no sabe bien por qué, solo la estela amarga que dejó esa visita para nada bienvenida._

—No puedo creerlo… —susurró Jacob, conmocionado, después que el relato aun alterado de Alice acabara. Ella se masajeaba las sienes con la vista perdida en el piso de madera, mientras él se rascaba la barbilla, realmente preocupado.

—No sé qué pretendía con esa visita… ¿no será acaso idea de… él… ya sabes…? —Preguntó, refiriéndose a su _innombrable_ hermano.

— ¡¿Edward?! Oh, no, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que va a pasar cuando lo sepa —se giró hacia Alice y tomó sus manos—. Él no haría eso, nunca te expondría ante Elizabeth, nunca.

—Vale… trataré de olvidarme de este episodio, Jacob, aunque hubiese deseado nunca tenerla frente a mi —comentó Alice, comenzando a elevar su tono de voz a medida que sus palabras salían corriendo de su boca—. No quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí cuando la tuve en frente. Ni siquiera fueron diez minutos, pero bastó para saber que no la quiero cerca, nunca. Ella no es nada mío, yo no soy una Masen, yo no…

—Cálmate, Ali —apretó Jacob sus manos aun aferradas a las suyas, cuando se percató que la joven comenzaría a hiperventilar—. Ya pasó, esa mujer no volverá aquí, te lo prometo.

Ella lo miró, asintiendo, queriendo creer en esa promesa que su amigo Jacob le estaba haciendo, aun sabiendo que no estaba en sus manos controlar eso. Simplemente se permitió creer en su buena voluntad.

**oOo**

Edward saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a su secretaria, la colorina Nadia, quien asintió de regreso, sin dejar de teclear lo que sea que estuviera redactando en su ordenador. Abrió el ejecutivo la puerta de su despacho, encontrándose en primer plano con una situación confusa. No estaba seguro si había llegado a una guardería infantil o a su oficina, pues sentada en su escritorio, había una niñita rubia que coloreaba concentradamente y con mucho ímpetu una hoja, mientras su lengua asomaba por su boca.

Dio un paso y cerró la puerta, haciendo que la niña levantara su rostro hacia él. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde oscuro, notó Edward no con mucha claridad, pues la chiquilla a penas lo vio estrechó sus ojos hacia él, como solía hacerlo cuando alguien extraño se aparecía delante de ella.

—Oh, buenos días, Edward.

Una voz femenina distrajo su atención de la niña. Desde los sillones a un par de metros frente al escritorio, Rosalie Hale saludaba amablemente a Edward.

—Espero que no te moleste —dijo Rosalie, torciendo su boca e inclinando su cabeza hacia la niña sentada tras el escritorio, que seguía con sus pequeños ojos fijos en el hombre.

Él, seguramente en cualquier otro momento de su vida, esa situación lo hubiera hecho desatar su furia y lanzar improperios a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle que fuera una infanta. Pero como su vida en ese momento estaba notablemente balanceada hacia el positivismo, miró a Rosalie y alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia.

—No hay problema. No estaré mucho aquí, tengo un par de reuniones, por lo que mi lugar hoy será la sala de juntas —dijo, acercándose hacia su escritorio para tomar su laptop.

—Sólo será hoy la invasión en tu escritorio.

— ¡Mi escritorio, Mami! —Protestó la niña, golpeando con su pequeño puño sobre la base del escritorio. Él rodó los ojos y sin más, agarró su ordenador, no evitando gruñirle un poco a la niña, antes de mirar a Rosalie que seguía con sus ojos de disculpa y salir de la oficina rumbo a la sala de juntas.

Digamos que pocas cosas podrían arruinar el día de Edward Masen, debido al anterior buen día que pasó junto a su demonio de ojos verde miel en el Haras. Después de arreglar ciertos asuntos con ella y dejar claros los términos de pertenencia el uno del otro, llegaron con Carmen a la hora del almuerzo al campo, para que ambas pudieran pasar un rato juntas, antes de él poder seguir acaparando la atención de _su _Isabella, a quien mantuvo encerrada y desnuda en la casona del Haras durante toda la tarde después que la tía se retirara a su trabajo.

Bueno, como se aseveró, muy pocas cosas podrían haber acabado con el humor de Edward aquel día, como por ejemplo una charla que él tendría más tarde con su ex secretario Jacob Black, el que lo llamó muy nervioso cuando entraba al edificio esa mañana, pidiéndole que almorzaran juntos. Nada le quiso adelantar Jacob, por lo que Edward imaginó que se trataba de alguna exageración por parte de Jacob.

— ¿Qué… qué estás diciéndome? —Preguntó Edward con esa voz gélida, a la hora de almuerzo en una mesa frente al ex secretario, quien tragaba grueso y parpadeaba nerviosamente.

—Ali estaba… bien, bueno, después de shock de verla… o sea, fue confuso para ella…

— ¿Y qué demonios pretendía con su visita? —Gruñó, arrugando la servilleta de lino que descansaba en su regazo.

—Bueno, según Alice, vio lo de su premiación en el periódico y decidió ir a felicitarla.

—No puede ser… —susurró Edward, apretando sus párpados cerrados con sus dedos. La imagen de su abuela frente a su hermana era una cuestión que le enfermaba y que la ira guardada hacia Elizabeth refulgiera con fuerza hacia el exterior.

Ni la terapia con el loquero, ni las drogas para el control de su trastorno bipolar, ni las palabras de Jacob tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón iban a poder detener la furia desatada del ogro Edward Masen, que en un momento estuvo sentado en una mesa de restaurante y al siguiente estaba dentro de su coche, conduciendo sobre el límite de velocidad hacia la mansión Masen.

Irrumpió sin más en la casa, pasando de la ama de casa quien le indicó que esperara hasta que lo anunciara con doña Elizabeth. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a la mujer, menos iba a esperar ser anunciado, por lo que entró como ogro endemoniado al despacho de la vieja, quien leía algún libro que a él no le importaba saber.

Odiaba ir a esa casa. Todo ahí le traía muy malos recuerdos.

La vio con sus lentes rectangulares sobre el puente de su nariz junto a la ventana con el libro en su regazo. Cuando sintió el estruendo de la puerta, alzó su vista y vio a su nieto versión ogro enojado, quien caminando hacia ella con paso amenazante y su dedo índice apuntándole directamente. Vale decir que a ella no le asustaba en lo más mínimo esa postura furiosa de Edward Masen.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Le gritó Edward, con el rostro rojo de rabia y la voz cargada de resentimiento.

Elizabeth suspiró y con calma se quitó sus lentes, antes de preguntar:

— ¿De qué hablas, Edward? ¿Y por qué no estás en la oficina, tratando de poner orden…?

El semblante despreocupado de Elizabeth lo enfurecía aún más. Las manos le picaban porque deseaba romper algo… o golpear a alguien.

— ¡¿Cómo que de qué hablo, Elizabeth?! ¡No te hagas la estúpida!

— ¡Cuida tus palabras conmigo, Edward Masen! ¡Soy tu abuela!

— ¡¿A qué fuiste a verla, eh, para qué?!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás acaso en contacto con ella? —Preguntó de regreso, levantándose de su sillón.

—Dime por qué demonio fuiste donde ella, ¡dime!

—Vi su premiación en el periódico y me apeteció ir finalmente hasta ella y… quien sabe, afianzar lazos…

— ¡¿Afianzar lazos, Elizabeth?! ¡De qué lazos me hablas, no me hagas reír! —Gritó, alzando sus brazos y dejándolas caer al costado de su cuerpo de la pura frustración—. Siempre renegaste de tu familia, y ahora que ves que ella es exitosa, quieres acercártele.

—Tiene genes Masen, eso no puede negarse. Los genes que tu madre ciertamente no heredó.

Edward apretó sus puños y su mandíbula, mirando con odio a su abuela. Sacar a colación a Clarise, madre de Alice y Edward, era como echar más leña al fuego, era colaborar a que la ira de Edward ascendiera a niveles peligrosos.

—No hables de mi madre, Elizabeth… —advirtió, apretando sus dientes. Ella hizo un gesto despreciativo con su cabeza, apartando su vista de Edward y prefiriendo mirar por la ventana.

—El momento en que Clarise decidió casarse con ese bueno para nada de tu padre, arruinó su vida. Aunque debo reconocer que no lo culpo por abandonar a esa loca…

— ¡Basta, basta! —Gritó—. Cómo te atreves… cómo te atreves a hablar así de… de tu propia hija…

—Mira Edward, ella dejó de ser mi hija cuando se fue con ese tipejo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La abandonaste cuando ella comenzó a tener problemas!

—Se estaba volviendo loca, y eso no era bueno para la reputación de nuestra familia, seríamos la comidilla de la gente. Además, ella era mayorcita ya para saber lo que hacía.

—Maldita vieja… —gruñó en voz baja, respirando pesado, bufando por la nariz. Elizabeth, ignorando la furia defensa de Edward hacia su madre Clarise, apenas lo miró, desviando otra vez su vista de él.

—Espero que Alice acepte la invitación que le hice a venir aquí y ponernos al día. Tú también puedes venir.

— ¿Cómo supiste de ella? —Escupió Edward. Elizabeth alzó la comisura casi ilegiblemente, reacción a su satisfacción.

— ¿Crees que llegué al orfanato por ti de forma fortuita? No, Edward. Supe siempre que los hijos de Clarise estaban allí. Hice averiguaciones sobre ustedes y supe de la adopción en curso de Alice, por lo que esperé a que se concretara para hacer mi aparición —explicó contemplando la copa de los árboles de su jardín, mientras a Edward parecía que le costaba mucho respirar—. Fue esplendido saber que ella ya estaba adoptada por alguien, pues no estaba dispuesta a cargar con dos niños. Además, las_ niñitas_ siempre me parecieron de carácter débil, por eso me pareció que tú, con tu carácter fuerte serías un estupendo heredero del apellido. Alguien iba a tener que hacerse cargo de mi empresa cuando yo ya no estuviera en edad, y pues resultaste… apropiado.

Si allí hubiese habido algún espectador, le hubiese parecido complejo entender que entre Elizabeth y Edward había una relación sanguínea, familiar, de abuela y nieto. Por la forma que se trataban, parecían más bien adversarios, esto por la forma que se miraban, que se hablaban, por la energía negativa que fluía de ambos cuando se enfrentaban.

Pero era más complejo entender la postura de la señora Elizabeth Masen. La manera tan fría que tenia de hablar de su hija Clarise, y de sus nietos. ¿Qué habría detrás de eso?

—Mantente lejos de ella, Elizabeth —amenazó él, con voz ronca, aun pisándole las palmas de sus manos con el ánimo de destrucción—. No vuelvas a acercarte a Alice, o no sé de lo que soy capaz.

—Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, Edward. Yo veré lo que hago, y por cierto, Alice es lo bastante grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones, y si ella quiere venir, tu ni nadie puede impedírselo, ¿comprendes? —Miró de regreso a Edward, quien con su postura tensa y encorvada parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima. Aun así, seguía sin causarle estrago alguno esa postura iracunda. Decidió regresar a su sillón, ponerse sus lentes y tomar la lectura que se vio interrumpida cuando él llegó tan imprevista y descortésmente.

—Vete, Edward, y es mejor que no regreses, a no ser que traigas buenas noticias de mi empresa… o que finalmente sientas cabeza con una mujer, como la señorita Hale por ejemplo —dijo, retomando su postura lectora.

Edward cerró los ojos, los abrió, se giró y salió peor de como entró allí. Furibundo como se encontraba, como solo esa mujer lograba ponerlo, se subió en el coche, acelerando y saliendo de allí a toda velocidad.

— ¡Maldita vieja, maldita, maldita seas Elizabeth Masen! —Gritaba, mientras conducía con una mano en el volante y la otra golpeando el pobre manubrio.

**oOo**

—Entonces, ¿aquí vive tu _chico_? —Preguntó Sam, bajándose de la moto, después que Bella lo hiciera. Él la había llamado por teléfono pidiendo una cita para almorzar. Ella aceptó encantada, aprovechando la ocasión de ponerle al tanto de los cambios que su vida había sufrido. Después de la comida, tenía la tarde libre pues en las nuevas oficinas donde ahora trabajaría, estaban en proceso de ordenar las dependencias y todo eso, por lo que le concedieron a ella y a sus colegas la tarde libre, decidiendo irse directamente al departamento de Edward y esperarlo con la cena.

—Sip, aquí —respondió, entregándole el casco, arreglándose luego su cabello y estirando a continuación sus pantalones.

—Bueno, pues… espero todo marche bien con el galán, y ya sabes —dijo el atractivo moreno, amigo de Bella, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa coqueta—, estoy aquí para cuando el hombre se porte mal. Puedes decirle que tienes que te defienda, ¿eh?

—Se lo diré —respondió divertida. Enseguida se vio atrapada sorpresivamente en los fuertes brazos de Sam, quien la rodeó por la cintura con fuerza, descansado su boca en el hombro de su amiga. Se quedó allí un buen rato, luego giró su rostro y dejándose llevar, besó su cuello sobre el cabello que cubría su piel.

—Quizás sea mal momento para decirlo, pero te he extrañado… ya sabes, lo que teníamos antes, cuando nos sentábamos frente al televisor y pretendíamos ver una película…

—Sam, por favor.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras, Bella. Y que sepas que estoy aquí siempre que me necesites —se apartó y quitando las manos de la cintura y abarcando el óvalo de su rostro, con el suyo muy pegado al de ella, casi rozando sus narices.

—Te quiero, Bella. No lo olvides.

—Gracias Sam.

Bien. Quedó claro que a Edward Masen una de las cosas que podía joder su día era su abuela Elizabeth y quedó claro con el altercado anterior. ¿Qué podía arruinarlo aún más? Ver a su mujer en brazos de otro.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

El ogro no tenía cabeza para volver a esa empresa. Quería encerrarse en su escondite y desahogarse, por eso llegó directo a su edificio, entrando por el costado lateral directo a los estacionamientos, cuando al esperar que la barrera de seguridad se alzara para entrar, desvió su vista y vio la escenita de ese hombre abrazándola y a punto de besarla.

Volvió a darle de puñetazos al manubrio, acelerando luego y entrando al aparcamiento. Detrás de él, Jacob y Emmett llegaron, aparcando el coche de Jake en la entrada, encontrándose allí con Bella, quien despedía a su amigo motorizado agitando su mano.

Jacob le dijo algo a Emmett al oído, y mientras él entraba a toda velocidad, el chofer se acercaba a la chica para saludarla.

—Eh… ho-hola, Bella.

— ¡Ey Emmett! No te vi llegar… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Llegaste con Edward?

—Uhm…no, sí… más o menos —respondió Emmett torpemente, llamando la atención de Bella, activando sus alarmas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Emmett, por qué estás tan nervioso?

Un segundo auto gris llegó hasta la entrada del edificio. De este bajó Kate muy preocupada, corriendo hacia donde Bella y Emmett se encontraban, dirigiendo sus dudas hacia este último:

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Este… arriba, con Jacob.

— ¡¿Está solo con Edward?! ¡Estás loco!

— ¿Qué sucede? —Intervino Bella mirando confundida a Kate y Emmett alternadamente, siendo Kate consiente recién allí que Bella estaba presente.

—Eh… hola Bella.

—Qué sucede, por qué están tan nerviosos… ¿qué pasa con Edward?

—Bella, ahora no es el momento —respondió Kate, tratando de no preocuparla. Enseguida miró a Emmett—. Debemos subir, Jacob puede necesitarnos.

Sin más, Kate y Emmett caminaron hacia la entrada, dejando atrás a una Bella muy confundida y preocupada, que los miraba alejarse.

Arriba, en el pent-house del piso veinte, volaban por la sala del lugar toda clase de objetos, estrellándose finalmente contra las paredes o el suelo. Incluso una de las pequeñas mesas de un costado de la sala había ido a parar a otro lugar, estrellándose y destruyéndose.

El ogro Edward Masen estaba fuera de sí. Cualquier cosa que estuviera a la mano servía para dejar fluir su ira, cosas o personas, pues Jacob estaba teniéndoselas que ver con su propia integridad física cuando llegó hasta ese campo de batalla a enfrentarse con él y tratar de calmarlo.

— ¡Maldita vieja! ¡La odio, la odio, la odio! —Gritó, estrellando un cuenco de cristal donde solía dejar las llaves. Su cabello estaba despeinado y la corbata negra había desaparecido. Estaba rojo y respiraba pesado cuando miró fijo el sofá de tres cuerpos y trató de voltearlo.

—Cálmate Edward, por favor… llamemos al doctor Vulturi…

— ¡No quiero que llames al loquero! ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó, cuando no pudo mover el maldito sofá.

—Edward, por Dios, ¿qué sacas con todo esto?

—¡Quiero matarla, Jacob! Matarla de una vez —iracundo golpeaba con sus puños sobre la base del sofá que no pudo voltear, mientras su respiración se hacía pesada e irregular.

Cerró sus ojos y bufó sonoramente, recordando la desfachatez de Elizabeth al tratar de acercarse ahora a su hermana. También recordó cuando habló de Clarise, su madre… y fue más hacia atrás en sus recuerdos, cuando apenas era un adolecente y oyó una conversación secreta entre un hombre y Elizabeth, enterándose que esa mujer abandonó a su hija cuando asomaron los primeros signos de su enfermedad. Y ahora, en el presente, la vieja no negaba haberlo hecho, sino que incluso lo justificaba, diciendo que ella no estaba para tratar a locas.

—¡Era su hija, por vida de Dios! —Otra vez, comenzó a golpear el sofá, imaginándose seguramente que se trataba de Elizabeth—. Cómo una madre abandona a su hija… ¡Nada hubiera pasado, nada, si Elizabeth al menos le hubiera dado una ayuda! ¡Mi madre estaría viva y nadie me hubiera apartado de Alice! ¡Maldita vieja, la odio con todo mi ser, la odio!

Giró su cuerpo y se encontró con una mesita contigua al sofá inmovible, donde descansaba una escultura y una lámpara. Todo eso voló por los aires, continuando con la cadena destructiva.

— ¡Te odio Elizabeth Masen, te odio! —Gritó, jalándose las greñas. Con la situación que desencadenó la ira de Edward, se desencadenaron también otros sentimientos pasados que él acumulaba, los que incrementaban su odio hacia ella.

Jacob había desaparecido hasta el dormitorio en búsqueda de las malditas píldoras que Edward ya no tomaba con la misma regularidad que debía — ¡Maldición, Edward! —Y que de alguna manera habían afectado al ogro, pues la reacción no hubiera sido esa de haberse medicado como era debido. Además, aprovechó de marcarle al doctor Vulturi para dejarle un mensaje explicándole que Edward estaba teniendo un _episodio_.

Cuando regresó a la sala, tuvo que esquivar el marco de una fotografía. Edward seguía bufando, respirando pesado, como si fuera un toro furioso que veía todo en rojo.

—Tómate una píldora, y trata de calmarte…

En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, apareciendo Emmett y Kate, mirando alrededor de la sala con sorpresa, pues el lugar parecía campo de batalla.

—Jefe, es mejor que te calmes… —trató de lidiar Emmett con el furioso ogro, caminando hacia él, pero este lo amenazó levantando su dedo índice hacia su chofer.

—Déjame en paz, Emmett.

—Edward por favor… —trató de interceder Kate, cuando lo vio comenzar a darle golpes de puño a la muralla como un poseso. Emmett, en una actitud temeraria, hizo una seña a Jacob y ambos corrieron hacia Edward, apartándolo y sujetándolo.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea! —Gritaba Edward, tratando de soltarse de sus opresores—. Voy a ir donde esa vieja y a matarla de una vez por todas…

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse muy lentamente. Un rostro completamente atónito observó la sala que ahora parecía un campo de guerra, observando a continuación como Emmett y Jacob trataban de sostener a Edward, pidiéndole que se calmara mientras este lanzaba maldiciones, palabrotas ilegibles y se movía tratando de soltarse, mientras Kate estaba con el teléfono en el oído, tratando de contactarse con alguien.

El ogro divisó movimiento en la puerta y la vio. Su cuerpo se puso tenso, teniendo ahora como objetivo de su ira, a la menuda mujer que entraba como en estado de shock, la que lo miró, sin entender nada, con mezcla de miedo y confusión en las facciones de su fantasmal rostro.

— ¡¿Y ella?! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí, maldita sea?! —Gritó Edward, moviéndose ahora con más fuerza para intentar soltarse e ir hasta ella.

Bella abrió sus ojazos verde miel muy ampliamente cuando vio a Edward de esa manera. Lo había visto enojado, sí, claro. Pero nunca de esa manera, que parecía animal enajenado a punto de saltar sobre ella y quien sabe…

— ¿Edward? —Susurró Bella, sintiendo sus ojos acuarse y comenzar a derramar lágrimas de miedo y pena.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte más! ¡Vete de una vez!

Kate corrió hacia Bella, que casi inconscientemente comenzó a dar pasos hacia Edward. La sostuvo por los hombros, alejándola del ogro.

—Bella, será mejor que nos vayamos. No es buen momento —explicó Kate, intentando sacarla de allí. Edward estaba a punto de soltar y no quería ni pensar si llegaba hasta ella. Seguro haría algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Pero Bella era un poco terca, negando con la cabeza, sin quitarle los ojos al furibundo ogro.

—No… —susurró, dando otro paso, para acercarse a él—. Edward, qué sucede…

— ¡No te quiero aquí, lárgate de una vez! ¡Lárgate, maldición!

—Pero… pero… —tragó grueso—. Déjame ayudarte…

— ¡No quiero tu ayuda! —Gritó con voz en cuello. Su rostro rojo y su pecho subiendo y bajando con más fuerza de lo normal, preocuparon a los muchachos que lo sostenían—. ¡Vete, no quiero verte nunca más en mi maldita vida! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, maldición! ¡Vete!

Las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a fluir con más fuerza cuando oyó esas palabras de Edward con esa fuerza y convencimiento, pudiendo oír incluso su corazón quebrarse. No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Por qué dices eso… —quiso saber, con su voz temblándole por la desazón.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio porque no me amas como yo a ti, maldición! —Gritó, moviendo sus hombros sin descanso—. ¡¿Crees que no te vi?! ¡Estabas con tu maldito amante frente al edificio! ¡Así que es mejor que te vayas con él! ¡Vete!

Bella tapó su boca y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Ahora sí estaba confundida.

—Anda Bella, no es buen momento. Vámonos de aquí —aconsejó Kate, invitándola a salir. Bella, débil como se sentía, arrastró sus pies dejando que Kate la guiara hasta la puerta.

Entonces, de momento a otro la ira de Edward se convirtió en desesperación, cuando aún apresado en brazos de sus amigos, comenzó sollozar y a rogar hacia la puerta por donde estaban a punto de salir las dos mujeres.

—No, no, no… Dios, nena, no te vayas… —lloraba y rogaba el hombre, tratando de caminar hacia ella y detenerla—. Bella, por Dios, quédate conmigo, nena… te necesito, no te vayas…

Bella giró su cabeza, ahora con su entrecejo fruncido por la confusión. Vio a Edward llorar, intentando zafarse con menos fuerza que hace un momento. Nunca antes lo había visto iracundo como hace segundos atrás, ni tampoco desesperado y llorando como en ese momento. La miraba, rogando con sus ojos vidriosos que no se fuera, pero hace momento atrás le gritó que se fuera… que se fuera, porque la odiaba, y la odiaba según él, porque ella no lo amaba como él a ella.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y se sintió cansada, que decidió girarse y seguir adelante, marchándose del apartamento.

— ¡No, nena, por vida de Dios, no te vayas! ¡Bella, yo te amo, no te vayas…! —Gritaba Edward tras suyo—. ¡Kate, maldita sea, no te la lleves! ¡Tráela conmigo! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Sollozando en silencio, fue llevada por Kate, dos pisos más abajo. Entraron a un apartamento más pequeño que el pent-house de Edward, pero igual de lindo y elegante. Al menos, eso alcanzó a ver Bella, entre las lágrimas cuando entraron al lugar.

—Te voy a traer un té, Bella —anunció Kate, dejándola en la sala, mientras ella desaparecía rumbo a la cocina. Dobló sus rodillas y afirmó su costado sobre el respaldo del sofá, cubriendo el rostro con sus manos, mientras comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza.

¿Qué había pasado ahí arriba? Por Dios, ¿quién era el hombre del que se había enamorado? ¿Por qué estaba así? Ya sabía ella que ese hombre estaba lleno de misterios, los que él mismo prometió develar cuando se sintiera preparado, ¿era alguno de esos misterios lo que lo había hecho estallar de esa manera? Y lo más importante, lo que aquejaba su corazón en ese momento, ¿qué iba a pasar entre ambos desde ese momento en adelante? ¿Se separarían?

Recordó como el ogro la echó de su departamento, de su vida quizás, gritándole que la odiaba.

_"Te odio porque no me amas como yo a ti"_

Seguro la vio con Sam… ¿acaso por eso estaba así?

—Bella —susurró Kate, sentándose a su lado con una humeante taza de té entre las manos, que había accedido a dejarla a solas unos diez minutos para que se tranquilizara. Bella alzó la vista y vio un dejo de disculpa en los ojos de la rubia que sostenía la taza frente a ella. No le quedó más que limpiarse un poco las lágrimas y aceptar la taza—. Tiene manzanilla. Mi abuela dice que sirve para relajarse.

—Gracias.

—Dios, Bella, hubiera deseado que no vieras lo de arriba…

— ¿Me puede explicar qué sucedió?

—Uhm… no soy la indicada Bella. Digamos que Edward tuvo un episodio de descontrol…

— ¡Eso fue más que descontrol! Parecía un hombre desquiciado… yo… nunca lo había visto así…

—Se le pasará, Bella.

— ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Me puede decir qué lo hizo ponerse así?

—No, no puedo. Él debe hacerlo. Perdona…

Bella asintió y dejó la taza sobre la mesilla de centro donde había un florero lleno de lirios junto a una fotografía de la señorita Kate junto a un hombre que ella al parecer había visto por ahí, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para hacer memoria de quien se trataba.

—Me voy. Gracias por el té, pero en este momento no puedo tragar nada —dijo Bella, levantándose con sus hombro curvos, sintiéndose derrotada.

—Oye… puedo ir a dejarte.

—Quiero estar sola. De cualquier manera, gracias —dijo, apenas sonriendo, pasando las palmas de sus manos sobre el rostro. Hubiera deseado un lavabo para lavar y refrescar su rostro, pero quería salir de ahí, caminar un poco por algún parque a solas e irse a casa, meterse a su cama y dormir.

—Siento todo esto, Bella —dijo acompañándola hasta la puerta—. Hubiera deseado que no… hubieras sido testigo de eso.

—No importa, señorita Kate —respondió derrotada, alzándose de hombros. Llegaron hasta la puerta y cuando Bella puso la mano en el pomo de esta, el móvil de Kate sonó, respondiendo ella de inmediato con preocupación cuando vio el nombre de Jacob en la pantalla.

— ¿Jake, qué sucede?

Escuchó y a medida que lo hacía, sus ojos se iban abriendo y las campanillas de alerta en la cabeza de Bella y en su corazón comenzaban a sonar.

— ¡¿Y ya llegaron?! —Preguntó con preocupación—. Vale, voy… ¡No me voy a quedar aquí, Jacob!

Otra vez escuchó algo y miró a Bella, tragando grueso.

—Sí, sigue conmigo. Bien, bien —dijo, y colgó.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Bella a Kate, con la voz ronca de preocupación.

—Este… Edward… está llegando la ambulancia… —Bella cubrió su boca y ahí estaban otra vez las lágrimas. El miedo que sintió en ese momento era aún más estremecedor al que sintió momentos atrás con toda esa confusión—, algo como taquicardia… y se desvaneció.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó Bella. Kate sacudió la cabeza, corriendo hasta el sofá donde había lanzado las llaves de su coche, regresando muy rápido hasta la puerta, para salir rumbo al piso de arriba, seguida por Bella, quien rogaba en silencio que nada malo le ocurriera a su amor.

_"Dios, Edward, no te atrevas… tienes muchas cosas que explicarme…" _

Justo cuando llegaron al piso veinte, al salir del ascensor que encontraron con dos paramédicos que salían con una camilla, y sobre esta a un inconsciente Edward, con una macara de oxígeno en sus fosas nasales.

Bella lanzó un grito y fue sujeta por Emmett antes que esta callera al piso.

—No queremos otro desmayado, Bella, así que cálmate por favor.

—Llévala a su casa, Emmett.

— ¡No! —Negó Bella, tratando de soltarse y seguir a la camilla que llevaba a Edward—. ¡Yo voy con él!

—Está bien, Bella, pero cálmate por favor. Ya con uno tenemos suficiente —le pidió Emmett, pulsando el ascensor contiguo al que en ese momento usaban los paramédicos, con la camilla y Jacob que los acompañaba.

El ogro volátil y furioso había quedado fuera de combate, mientras que su demonio sonriente, de ojos verde miel y aroma a flores lloraba por él y rogaba al cielo por él. Había conocido una parte de él, una parte que probablemente no hubiese deseado ver, pero aun así, con todo eso, no estaba dispuesta a apartarse de él.

* * *

**¡Chanfle! Se llevaron al ogro al hospital. Pongan a sus santos de cabeza y a rezar por el ogro pues parece que lo necesita... **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Está dedicado a cada una de ustedes, ya saben. **

**Cada capítulo es hermoseado por Gaby Madriz , mi beta y amiga, y doña Manu de Marte, encargada de los adelantos que se entregan en el "Team Subversivo" donde son todas bienvenidas ****(grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/).**

**Ahora a esperar a la otra semana para ver qué pasa con esta locura.**

**Mil gracias como siempre, y besos a todas!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! —Anunció el Dr. Carlisle Cullen cuando llegó al recibidor de la casa. Venia, cansado, pues había trabajado en urgencias toda la noche, pero a pesar de eso, estaba contento pues su hija Alice había llegado a casa a desayunar con ellos y hablar sobre la boda.

—Te estábamos esperando, cariño —Esme, siempre muy tierna, saludó a su amado marido con un beso en la mejilla cuando este llegó a la mesa del comedor diario donde solían comer—. Mira, Alice trajo donas, de las que te gustas.

— ¡Mis dos adoradas mujeres y una caja de donas de chocolate para el desayuno, qué mejor! —Dijo, besando el tope de la cabeza de su hija, para sentarse a continuación sobre la cabecera de mesa. Esme comenzó a servirle el té, mientras Alice y su padre dialogaban.

— ¿Estuvo muy movido el turno de noche? —Preguntó Alice, antes de llevarse un trozo de dona a la boca. Él la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, bastante movidito.

Esme miró de reojo a su marido, pues había un cierto rastro de preocupación en sus ojos. Aun así, no quiso preguntarle nada, quizás era sólo suposición de ella.

La familia Cullen sentada a la mesa, disfrutó de un ameno desayuno, mientras Alice les contaba de sus proyectos laborales luego de su reconocimiento, además de sus planes de boda que ya estaba a porta. Los meses pasaban rápido y ni ella misma se daba cuenta de ello.

— ¡Oh, antes que lo olvide, debo ir a buscar un álbum de fotografías que tengo guardado en mi recamara! —Dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia su viejo cuarto, antes que se olvidara de cogerlo. Se detuvo de camino y se devolvió a la cocina para hacerle una consulta a su madre, cuando oyó una conversación entre sus padres que le heló la sangre.

—Ayer ingresaron a Edward de urgencia en el hospital —comentó Carlisle a media voz—. Tuvo un cuadro de taquicardia después de un fuerte episodio de alteración.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Y cómo está?

—Lo lograron estabilizar, pero quedó en observación. Yo mismo me preocupé de su estado. Antes de venir estaba dormido. Tuvieron que sedarlo para que descansara.

— ¿Y quién estaba con él? ¿Por qué le ocurrió eso?

—No estoy seguro. Jacob, Emmett y otras dos personas estaban con él.

Alice afirmaba su espalda sobre el muro a un lado de la cocina, cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano. Estaba tratando de tranquilizarse y no desatar su llanto, pues no tendría como explicárselos a sus padres. Por lo que corrió a su dormitorio y se sentó en su vieja cama, cerrando sus ojos y elevando una pequeña oración por la salud de Edward. Aun así, no pudo calmarse, por lo que sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y buscó entre sus contactos el número de Jacob, a quien llamó para obtener noticias.

— ¿Ali? —Respondió su amigo al otro lado.

—Uhm… hola… hola Jake —carraspeó y continuó—. Yo… yo quería saber… lo que sucede es que oí un comentario de mi padre… que hablaba sobre… dijo que habían internado a Edward y pues yo…

—Él ahora está bajo los efectos del sedante que le administraron. Debería estar despertando dentro de un par de horas, pero está bien, estable. Tendrá que quedarse en observación un par de día, por lo que dijeron los doctores.

—Vaya… que bueno…

— ¿Quieres que le dé un mensaje de tu parte?

—No… no, no es necesario. Yo sólo quería saber cómo seguía y pues…

—Entiendo, Ali. Él está bien, no te preocupes.

—Gracias Jake.

—Cuando quieras, Ali.

Alice colgó y suspiró profundamente. Innegablemente ella se preocupaba aun de Edward a pesar de todo.

Jacob pensó lo mismo cuando colgó al teléfono, deseando que finalmente esta terca niña, amiga suya, a la que él quería mucho, se diera cuenta que estaba tercamente cerrada a la realidad y que las cosas no habían sido ni eran como ella, y que ya era tiempo que le diera la oportunidad a Edward. Ambos se lo merecían y lo necesitaban.

Caminó luego hasta la sala de espera donde aún estaba Kate, ahora junto a Garrett que había llegado a relevar a Emmett. Quien no quiso ser relevada fue Bella, que se negó en ir hasta su casa a dormir. No se iba a mover hasta saber que Edward había despertado y que está bien y fuera de todo riesgo. Bueno, lo estaba, eso habían dicho los médicos, pero ella no lo creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, claro, aunque él no quisiera verla. Había llamado a su tía Carmen para contarle lo ocurrido, preocupándose la mujer también por la salud de Edward y prometiendo que al salir de su turno de tarde pasaría por allí para ver cómo seguía.

—Ey, Bella, necesitas descansar. No es necesario que te quedes, yo te…

—No me voy a mover de aquí, Jacob —respondió ella, negándose a la idea de irse de allí.

—Al menos vamos abajo a la cafetería a comer algo. Lo necesitas.

—Bueno, un café no me vendría mal —le dijo, levantándose para ir con Jacob hasta el café. Le ofrecieron a Kate y Garrett algo, negándose ambos.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, compraron café y algo para comer. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda a un lado del ventanal. Bella soplaba su humeante taza, mientras Jacob le daba un gran mordisco a su sándwich. El hombre estaba famélico a diferencia de Bella que desmigaba su pan integral.

—Jacob, necesito que me expliques lo que sucedió ayer, por favor.

Jacob masticó, tragó, bebió un poco de café y luego limpió su boca con la servilleta. Le dio tiempo para pensar en una respuesta convincente para ella, pero ni una buena respuesta le llegaba para darle a la preocupada muchacha.

Bella había tenido toda una tarde y una noche para atar cabos respecto a lo que detonó el episodio de Edward, como todos decían. Conocía sobre Elizabeth Masen, abuela de Edward, por quien él sentía una aversión que se percibía a simple viste. Sabía también sobre su hermana Alice y el distanciamiento con ella que a él lo tenía urdiendo algún tipo de plan para recuperarla, como lo oyó una vez de su misma boca al hablar con Kate. Edward mismo le dijo que su abuela le había apartado de su hermana, y era lógico pensar que ese era el rencor que corroía a Edward, por eso concluyó que algo respecto a ella lo había dejado así. Resumió por tanto su teoría a Jacob:

— ¿Tuvo algo que ver su abuela?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Edward me contó que vivió en un orfanato y que ella fue a buscarlo. Me contó que ella lo apartó de Alice…

— ¿Te habló de Alice?

—Lo hizo. O sea, sé que hay más cosas detrás de eso, y por su vehemencia cuando habla de ella, por la tensión entre su abuela y él, presumo que algo tienen que ver, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, Bella —Jacob la miró y decidió ser sincero con ella, dentro de los límites, pues era Edward quien le tenía que soltar toda la historia, y seguro lo haría, lo haría para que ella no se alejara de él—. Bueno, verás, Edward vivió con Elizabeth casi en contra de su voluntad. Ella nunca lo trató como una abuela trataría a un nieto.

— ¿Tú conociste a Edward en la empresa?

—Pues no, Bella. Desde que vivíamos en la casa de acogida. Yo era compañero de Alice y digamos que fui testigo de todo lo que vivió allí —a Bella se le escapó una lágrima mientras oía a Jacob, creando imágenes de ese entonces en su mente. Aun así, guardó silencio y dejó que el moreno joven siguiera su relato—. No creas que nos trataban mal en el hogar, para nada. Las monjas fueron muy buenas con nosotros, y el grupo que estuvo durante esa época, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Pero como te decía, yo, además de Garrett, Kate y Emmett, fuimos testigos de todo lo que a ellos les tocó vivir. Cuando se llevaron a Alice… Edward estaba tranquilo pues los Cullen eran un buen matrimonio, pero estaba triste porque no la vería con la regularidad diaria. Aun así, ellos la llevaban al hogar al menos dos veces por semana. Pero después apareció Elizabeth y se lo llevó casi arbitrariamente. Durante años él estuvo prácticamente incomunicado con su pasado, hasta que digamos cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Garrett, Jacob y Edward nos reencontramos en la universidad. Las monjas le dieron a Edward nuestro paradero. Fue bueno reencontrarnos, pero vimos que Edward había crecido lleno de amargura. Todo empeoró cuando encontró a Alice y esta no quiso saber más de él, pues como Edward se fue sin avisarle, ella simplemente creyó que la había abandonado

— ¡Pero eso no es cierto!

—No lo es, pero ella creció creyendo eso. Él se intentó explicar, pero ella cerró sus oídos a la verdad… hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de que le hemos explicado cómo han sido las cosas.

—No es justo —lloriqueó ella—. ¡¿No cree ella que va siendo tiempo de escuchar la verdad?!

—La ha escuchado, Bella, pero se niega a reconocer que las cosas fueron diferentes a como ella las creyó.

Bella rascó su cabeza y pensó en Alice como una niñita malcriada, que se negaba a entender que había otra verdad fuera de la que ella creía. Digamos que le gustaría gritarle un par de cositas para interceder por Edward. Quizás algún día se diera la oportunidad, y de ser así, le diría unas cuantas verdades.

—Pero sigo sin entender cómo es que todo esto hizo que Edward estallara de esa manera.

—Uhm… a Elizabeth se le ocurrió que era buen momento para acercarse a Alice. Eso puntualmente detonó la bomba.

—No entiendo…

—Edward, va a mantener lejos a Elizabeth, de lo que cree valioso para él. Por eso te aleja a ti de ella…

— ¿Cree que puede dañarme? ¿Qué puede dañar a Alice?

—Ella es capaz de hacerlo Bella, y Edward lo sabe. Elizabeth tiene un propósito para acercarse a Alice después de tanto tiempo, seguro quiere sacar algo de beneficio para ella.

— ¿Pero qué querría conseguir?

—No sé, Bella. Y Edward tampoco lo tiene claro, presumo, y eso lo encoleriza aún más. Elizabeth sabe que Alice, es el talón de Aquiles de Edward, y se va a aprovechar de eso. Si sabe de ti, de lo que tú y él tienen… probablemente quiera aprovecharse de eso. Dañar a Edward, indirectamente.

—Pero… pero es su abuela, por qué querría dañarlo… —trataba de razonar Bella.

—Porque le recuerda a Clarisse.

— ¿Y quién es Clarisse?

—La madre biológica de Edward, hija de Elizabeth.

—Pero… pero, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No puedo decir nada más, Bella. Perdona, pero creo que hay cosas que son muy íntimas de Edward. Con esa parte de su pasado, yo no puedo meterme. Él ha confiado en mí, y conozco lo que pasa, pero no puedo decírtelo, sería como traicionarlo. No debes preocuparte, pues estoy seguro que él mismo te lo dirá.

— ¡Ay, Jacob…! Sigo teniendo un lio en mi cabeza —dijo, enterrando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, frente a su café ya helado sin tocar—. Además, después de todo lo que me dijo… su reacción tan… volátil. Estaba furioso, fuera de sí.

—Lo estaba. Quizás sea bueno que lo sepas de una vez, Bella, pero Edward carga con un tratamiento farmacológico que lo ayuda a mantener a raya su temperamento. Vale, es más que su temperamento, es digamos… un trastorno bipolar.

—Oh… yo… yo no sabía…

—Muy pocas personas lo saben, Bella y es mejor que lo sepas. Por eso esa reacción que viste ayer. Estaba fuera de control porque el muy estúpido decidió no tomar su medicación, y eso es algo que no puede suceder.

— ¿De haber seguido el tratamiento como corresponder, lo de ayer no hubiera pasado?

—O sea… fuera de su trastorno, el hombre es una granada andante, mal genio como sabrás, cualquier cosa puede hacerlo estallar, y hubiera ocurrido lo de ayer, pero quizás en un nivel más controlado.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, roguemos que algo como lo que sucedió ayer no vuelva a pasar.

—Lo controlaré, y aunque sea a la fuerza meteré esas pastillas en su boca y lo llevaré a su doctor.

—Gracias Bella.

—Gracias a ti, Jake —dijo ella, un poco más tranquila, pues ahora el enredo en su cabeza iba ordenándose un poco, aunque habían muchos cabos por atar. Tomó por sobre la mesa las manos de su amigo y las apretó con fuerza—. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo con Edward, sé que cualquiera no haría lo que tú haces.

—Edward es como mi hermano, y la ayuda que nos prestamos en sincera y recíproca. Ese hombre pude ser un dolor de muelas si se lo propone, pero es un buen tipo que ha sufrido y está herido, pero es bueno. Me alegro que te haya encontrado.

—Yo también me alegro —reconoció ella, con la comisura de su labio dibujando una sonrisa.

Mientras Bella y Jacob quedaban charlando en el casino del hospital, el ogro, que llevaba unas buenas horas fuera de combate comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pestañeando incómodo por la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Divagó sus ojos por el entorno pulcro de la habitación intentando ponerse acorde con el espacio aquel que lo tenía confuso, pues no recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Hasta que lo recordó.

Trató de incorporarse sobre la cama, levantarse quizás, pero se vio sujeto a mangueras de suero que estaban ancladas a su brazo. Además, con la rapidez de su movimiento para levantarse, se mareó un poco, volviendo a recostarse.

—Maldición —gruñó, cerrando sus ojos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una enfermera pelirroja entró a la habitación, saludando cordialmente.

—Buenos días, señor. Nos alegramos que esté de regreso.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Exigió saber Edward, pasando por alto el saludo de la pelirroja. Ella sonrió escribiendo algo en la ficha del paciente que colgaba a los pies de la cama, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Lo trajeron con un cuadro agudo de taquicardia, pero se logró controlar y evitar que pasara a un cuadro de pre-infarto.

— ¿Y cuándo me puedo ir?

—No hoy, así que no se haga ilusiones —sonrió descarada y triunfante la enfermera al ogro que gruñó a su respuesta—. Estará bajo observación al menos dos días más, así que le aconsejo que aproveche el tiempo de descansar. Hay una buena selección de canales por si se aburre —indicó, mostrándole con la punta de su lápiz la pantalla de mediano tamaño que estaba suspendida en una esquina de la habitación.

—No me gusta ver televisión, y no me quedaré dos días más.

—Oh, sí, sí lo hará. El doctor Cullen dijo que él mismo lo ataría a la cama si usted se ponía difícil.

— ¿El doctor Cullen?

—Fue lo que dije. Ahora descanse y pulse el botón a su derecha si necesita algo, el doctor vendrá esta tarde a revisarlo.

Edward se quedó en silencio cuando la enfermera salió. Cuando la enfermera dijo que Carlisle había estado a cargo de él, se preocupó pensando en que su hermana pudiera enterarse y preocuparse… aunque detuvo tristemente esa idea, pues su hermana difícilmente se preocuparía por él.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, esta vez con Garrett ingresando por esta.

—La enfermera nos dijo que habías despertado, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Sácame de aquí, maldita sea, Garrett…

—Me alegro que estés mejor, Edward —comentó Garrett a la respuesta de Edward. Acercó una silla junto a la cama y se sentó en ella, mirando a su amigo—. Nos diste un buen susto. El doctor Vulturi esta jodidamente molesto porque dejaste de tomar tu medicación, y la hermana Gabriela está aún más enojada y prometió meterte esas pastillas como supositorios si continuabas desentendiéndote de tu salud. Yo que tú, me asustaría.

— ¿Cómo supo la hermana?

—Presumo que Jacob o Emmett se lo comentaron, no estoy seguro. Me llamó anoche muy angustiada y prometió venir durante esta tarde.

— ¿Cuándo me trajeron?

—Ayer, fuiste ingresado antes de las cinco de la tarde. Nos asustaste, amigo.

—¡Joder! —Exclamó Edward, suspirando hondamente—. ¿Y quién más está afuera?

—Ah, bueno, la tropa completa, ya sabes. Emmett se fue hace un rato cuando yo llegué, Kate no se ha movido, Jacob tampoco. Y Bella.

— ¿Bella?

—Ella es linda, hermano y terca. No se quiso mover de aquí. Apenas cerró los ojos y estuvo pendiente de lo que se pudiera necesitar —explicó ante la ansiedad de Edward cuando la supo allí.

— ¿Y en donde está ahora?

—Jacob la arrastró hasta la cafetería para que comiera algo —le informó, cruzando su tobillo por sobre la pierna contraria—. Ella estaba muy asustada, ¿sabes? Kate me dijo que vio todo… cualquier otra mujer en su lugar hubiera salido corriendo despavorida en sentido contrario.

—Que ni lo piense, Garrett. Si se le ocurre salir corriendo en sentido contrario como dices, voy, la agarro y la traigo de regreso junto a mí.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, Edward. Ella no se va a mover de tu lado, fue lo que dijo, aunque… la vi asustada y como te digo, muy confundida. Probablemente esté sometiendo a Jacob a un exhaustivo cuestionario.

—Jacob no se atrevería a hablar sin mi consentimiento.

— ¿Ni por la tranquilidad de Bella?

Edward miró a su amigo sin saber bien qué responder sobre eso. ¿Tendría, después de lo que vio, sacar a flote ante ella sus tormentos más oscuros, su sed de venganza y justicia?

La puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse, entrando Jacob por esta.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¿Dónde está ella, Jacob? —Preguntó Edward. Jacob relajó sus hombros y soltó aire, sabiendo perfectamente por quien preguntaba Edward, por lo que respondió sin rodeos.

—Afuera con Kate.

—Dile que entre, necesito verla.

—Le ofrecí entrar… pero no quiso.

— ¡Dile que entre, Jacob! —Exclamó, apuñando las sabanas de la cama de hospital. Garrett intervino entonces.

—Oye, amigo, no te sulfures…

— ¡Y una mierda, Garrett! —Protestó, mirándolo y luego de regreso a Jacob—. Tráela ahora, Jacob.

—Edward, no olvides dónde estás —le recordó Jacob muy calmadamente—. Si no te tranquilizas, yo mismo voy a meterte una sonda con calmantes directamente en el culo y me voy a llevar a Bella de aquí.

—No te atreverías.

— ¿De veras? —Lo desafió Jacob, cruzando sus brazos. Edward golpeó el colchó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y llamando a la calma. Si Jacob decía que se llevaría a Bella, lo haría, cumpliría su amenaza, y la amenaza de la sonda en su culo también, así que más le valía tranquilizarse.

_"Jacob, grano en el culo, Black"_

—Vale, me calmo. Sólo dile que entre, Jacob, por favor —rogó, deseando solo que el par saliera de allí y en el lugar de ellos, entrara Bella.

—Antes… debes saber que hablé con ella.

— ¡Te lo dije! —Exclamó Garrett, pero el ogro lo ignoró, fulminando sus ojos opacos esta vez a Jacob.

— ¡¿Y qué le dijiste?!

—Algunas cosas que creí era bueno que supiera. Aunque ella ató cabos solita antes que le dijera cualquier cosa y después que le contaste sobre la vieja y sobre Alice. Supuso que eso tenía que ver con tu _arranque_ —suspiró y continuó—. Le dije sobre tu tratamiento, porque a pesar de todo, no se explicaba que tuvieras esa reacción tan enajenada. Y entérate que está molesta porque no se lo contaste.

—No tenía planeado hacerlo todavía.

—Pues ya lo sabe. De cualquier modo, hay cosas que tú debes hablar con ella, si así lo quieres. Sigue teniendo un montón de preguntas en su cabeza, y eres tú, quien debe responderlas, si estás dispuesto.

—Lo haré.

—No se ha ido después de lo que vio ayer, aun sin entenderlo, a pesar que le gritaste que la odiabas ¿crees que se irá ahora?

—Tráela de una vez, Jacob, te lo suplico. La necesito —reiteró, pasando por alto la última pregunta de Jacob, pues él sabía la respuesta: No, no se iría ahora.

—Está bien —dijo, mirando a Garrett que se levantó para salir de allí y regresar a su trabajo. Palmeó antes el hombro de Edward y prometió regresar al día siguiente. Edward se lo agradecía a su manera, pero no respondió, pues le urgía que ambos salieran de allí para que ella entrara.

Y finalmente lo hizo. Muy lentamente abrió la puerta y con la misma lentitud, cautela y recelo entró a la habitación, como un conejillo asustado. Edward se incorporó en la cama, sentándose sobre esta, ansioso por la actitud de ella, la que probablemente era primera vez que veía en Bella, que siempre se enfrentaba y sonreía, que nunca sentía miedo.

Dio tres o cuatro pasos y se detuvo, demasiado lejos de él, que se sentía inquieto y frustrado por no poder ir donde ella y arrastrarla cerca de él. Afirmó su espalda sobre el muro blanco frente a la cama de Edward, mirando fijo a sus botas cafés. Desde el día anterior andaba con la misma facha pues con todo lo ocurrido, ni tiempo le dio de poder ir a cambiarse, y desearía haber podido hacerlo, además de meterse bajo el chorro de agua bajo la ducha para limpiarse, relajarse y aclarar sus ideas. Pero no lo haría, sino hasta que hablara con Edward… aunque, ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

—Ejem… —carraspeó fuertemente, y jugueteando con sus dedos y su vista aun puesta en sus botas de cuero, decidió preguntar—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¡¿Por qué estás tan lejos?!

Ella inmediatamente alzó la vista, sorprendiéndose con el estruendo que creó la exclamación de Edward en la habitación. Sus ojos verde miel estaban ampliamente abiertos, como los de él, aunque esta vez, y después de todo lo ocurrido, sus profundos ojos azul grisáceos estaban opacos, cansados.

—Acércate —le ordenó Edward, tensando ella su espalda, sin moverse de su lugar. Él gruñó por la reacción del demonio porfiado, dándole una palmada a la cama—. ¡Acércate o voy y te acerco yo!

—Si no te calmas, voy a dar media vuelta y me iré… para no volver…

— ¡No me amenazases, demonio! —Exclamó de regreso. A continuación cerró los ojos y se obligó a mantener la calma que todos le pedían que tuviera—. ¿Quieres que hablemos? Pues no puedo hacerlo teniéndote a cinco metros de distancia. Acércate, por favor.

Ella lo miró, un poco desconfiada hasta que finalmente cedió y caminó hasta estar más cerca, a los pies de su cama.

— ¿Me temes ahora? ¿Por eso te cuesta tanto acercarte a mí? ¿Ya te enteraste de lo enfermo que estoy? Si quieres salir corriendo, pues no te culparía, aunque diferente es decir que te dejaría hacerlo.

—Tú me echaste —recriminó ella con un hilo de voz y su garganta quemándole—, por lo que, si decido irme, es porque tú…

— ¡No digas eso! ¡No sabía lo que decía, estaba fuera de sí! —Gritó, explicando sus hirientes palabras.

Bella bajó la cara y enjuagó las lágrimas que quemaban en sus ojos por salir. Sintió que la pena de esas horas de angustia la invadían otra vez, aunque ahora tenía al ogro frente suyo fuera de todo riesgo. Aun así sentía unas profundas ganas de llorar.

Se le escapó un sollozo y él no soportó más la distancia, reincorporándose lo que más pudo hasta extender su brazo, alcanzándola y atrayéndola hacia él. Ella, no poniendo resistencia, dejó que la llevara consigo y la acomodara junto a él en la cama. La abrazó fuerte a su cuerpo y la meció, besando el tope de su cabeza. También ella se abrazó a él y dejó que su llanto fluyera libre para desahogar su pena.

Lo hizo por bastante tiempo, sin que él la interrumpiera ni le pidiera que se detuviera, y ella agradeció ese gesto de respeto, aunque él en su fuero interno hubiera deseado con todo su ser evitarle ese pesar que era todo culpa suya.

—No te odio —susurró él finalmente, sin despegar sus labios de su cabello —, el odio difiere mucho de lo que siento por ti, y lo sabes.

—Tuve tanto miedo —hipeó pegada a su pecho, ahora mojado por sus lágrimas—. No sabía que te pasaba… no sabía cómo ayudarte… y tú me pedías que me fuera… y yo…

—Basta, no quiero que sigas repitiendo eso, olvídalo.

— ¡No puedo olvidarlo! —Protestó ella, levantando su cabeza—. No ahora. Te dije que te pertenecía, lo grité como me lo exigiste, y si no lo hubiera deseado decir en realidad, no lo hubiera dicho. También me dijiste que me pertenecías, Edward, ¿mentiste acaso? —Le recordó después de la escenita con la recién llegada Rosalie Hale. Edward frunció su entrecejo y negó lentamente.

—Sabes que no.

—Nos pertenecemos entonces, Edward y contra eso al menos nada puedo hacer, ni aunque lo deseara. He abierto mi cuerpo y mi alma a ti y te ruego que hagas lo mismo conmigo, que confíes en mí. No soportaría verte de nuevo como te vi ayer, sin entender el motivo…

—Confío en ti y te dije que te hablaría de lo que quieres saber, pero necesitaba tiempo.

—Bueno, espero que hayas tenido suficiente tiempo, pues me merezco que seas sincero contigo, porque si quieres tenerme contigo para siempre como dices, no estoy dispuesta a que me mantengas en la oscuridad respecto a tu pasado y tú presente. No estoy dispuesta. Así que si pretendes hacerlo, ahora mismo me largo…

—Deja de estar amenazando con largarte, porque eso no ocurrirá.

Ella entonces tragó grueso y tomó el rostro del ogro convaleciente entre sus manos, rozó sus labios y acarició su rostro mientras daba el primer paso, develando sus sentimientos:

—Yo te amo Edward —susurró y volvió a rozar sus labios—. Te amo y quiero darte todo, como deseo que tú me des todo de ti. Estoy dispuesta a seguirte donde sea, a apoyarte ciegamente, pero necesito que me hagas partícipe de ti.

Edward hinchó su pecho y contempló en silencio los ojos tiernos y enrojecidos de su demonio.

—Se supone que yo no iba a lidiar con estos sentimientos —reconoció él, comenzando a abrirle su corazón a ella—. Se supone que toda mi concentración estaba puesta en los planes que tracé… para recuperar a Alice, pero apareciste tú, demonio, con tu sonrisita de niña, tus ojos y tu aroma a rosas… y me perdí. Estoy perdido si no te tengo cerca, así de fulminante es este amor, tan fulminante e irreversible, que ni aunque el infierno se abriera, dejaría que te apartaras de mí. Nunca.

Ella medio sonrió pues era la declaración de amor más linda que había oído antes, y por los rasgos de personalidad del hermoso ogro que tenía frente a ella, la revelación aquella no podía haber sido de otra manera. No esperaba que recitara los sonetos de Shakespeare ni mucho menos, sólo anhelaba que le dijera que la amaba, o se lo hiciera saber, como acababa él de hacerlo.

Así que suspirando, se reacomodó en el pecho de su amor y cerró los ojos, con el alivio envolviéndole el pecho. Pudo sentir que él también se relajó, amoldándola a su cuerpo y besando con suavidad el tope de su cabeza. A ella se le escapó un bostezo, haciendo que él se removiera para mirarla.

— ¿Ya tienes sueño?

—Pues fíjate que no dormí muy bien. No son muy cómodos los sofás de allá afuera —explicó—. ¿Crees que me echen si me ven durmiendo aquí?

—Que lo intenten siquiera.

— ¿Velarías mis sueños entonces? De verdad me vino la soñolencia ahora…

—Duerme, demonio, yo me quedaré aquí despierto, cuidando que nadie se atreva a despertarte.

—Gracias. Te amo, Edward.

Edward cerró los ojos y volvió a besar la cabeza de su demonio, emocionado por el amor que le profesaba. Con ella a su lado todo sería más llevadero, seguro tendría algo más por lo que luchar, pero lo haría.

La respiración de Bella se hizo más profunda, señal inequívoca que ya estaba dormida, él mientras absorbía su esencia a rosas, haciendo fricción sobre su brazo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, besándola suavemente de tanto en tanto.

—Yo también te amo, demonio —susurró y se quedó en silencio, disfrutando del pequeño cuerpo tibio que dormía tranquilo junto a él.

* * *

**Bien... digamos que el ogro etá bajo control de momento. Bajo control y enamorado, señoritas!**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, pues lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Como siempre, mil mil mil gracias por vuestra compañía y apoyo, que me ayuda a seguir adelante con esta locura.**

**Cada capítulo es hermoseado por Gaby Madriz , mi beta y amiga, y doña Manu de Marte, encargada de los adelantos que se entregan en el "Team Subversivo" donde son todas bienvenidas ****(grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/).**

**¿Nos vemos la otra semana?**

**Besos a todas!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡A leer!**

* * *

15.

Elizabeth Masen colgó el teléfono y se reclinó hacia atrás sobre la butaca frente a su escritorio. La conversación con Rosalie Hale, la había deja algo inquieta, pues las cosas con su empresa no estaban funcionando como ella deseaba. Una de las filiales, que hasta ahora había funcionado bien, la tecnológica, había tenido que sacar del mercado una partida completa por fallas en el funcionamiento, lo que significaba una muy alta suma de dinero en pérdida y otro tanto en indemnizaciones.

Maldijo, pues se lo advirtieron, le advirtieron que si bajaba la calidad de la materia prima, las piezas fallarían, pero ella sólo pensó en abaratar costos de cualquier forma, además, más del treinta por ciento de los trabajadores de esa área habían sido despedidas por mandato de ella, por lo que el trabajo se estaba llevando a cabo con casi la mitad del personal y con tecnología no tan de punta, contrario a como antes siempre se había hecho. Según Rosalie Hale, los inversionistas de esa filial habían lanzado gritos al cielo y habían solicitado una reunión urgente y advirtiendo, un nuevo éxodo de capital de la filial tecnológica. Nada de eso hubiera pasado —pensó ella—, si los alemanes a los que hace un tiempo se les propuso invertir allí, lo hubieran hecho. Pero claro, Edward no había hecho bien su trabajo de retenerlos.

Cuando Elizabeth, exasperada por esta mala noticia, preguntó por su _brillante nieto_, Rosalie le indicó que él estaba con licencia médica, pues había tenido que ser internado en una clínica por un cuadro de taquicardia, y que estaría en reposo por al menos cinco días más. Le informó que ese día estaba siendo dado de alta y que estaría completando su reposo en casa, diciéndole que al acabar la jornada laboral, iría a visitarlo. Elizabeth pensó que por fin una mujer que valía la pena estaba interesada por su nieto, quien como sea, tenía que darle los herederos que ella deseaba. Por algo la señorita Hale estaba tan preocupada e interesada en ir a verlo, ¿no?

Decir que fue el estado de salud de su nieto lo que le preocupó a Elizabeth Masen, sería estar faltando a la verdad. Ella no se preocupaba por nadie más que no fuera ella misma, pues no se hizo cargo de su hija años atrás, mucho menos lo haría de las enfermedades de su nieto, que digamos, según ella, no había sido el mejor de los sucesores, no él que ella hubiera esperado que fuera, pese a la educación y la crianza de primer nivel que le entregó después de recogerlo de aquel tan precario orfanato.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y pasar sus dedos por su rugosa frente, recordando parajes de su pasado que ella desearía olvidar por completo.

Recordó a Clarisse, la hija de la que renegó cuando esta aun no cumplía su mayoría de edad. Vivo en su mente, estaba el día aquel que pidió se la llevaran, pues ella ya no soportaba más sus pataletas:

—_No son pataletas, señora Masen —contradijo el médico aquella vez—. Esto es algo más complejo, que de no tratarse puede desencadenar en algo severo e irreversible._

_— ¿Algo como qué?_

_—Esquizofrenia._

_Nunca, jamás, ella permitiría que su familia de elite se viera enfrascada en algo tan horrendo como admitir que alguien con su apellido tuviera ese tipo de enfermedad tan mal vista. Su padre, que en paz descanse jamás lo hubiera permitido, ni ella tampoco lo haría. Era un oscuro secreto que jamás dejaría salir a la luz el cual, ella se negaba a recordar..._

_—He soportado mucho estos… arranques. No puedo lidiar con ellos, así que le pido que busque un lugar para internarla._

_—Bueno, sería lo mejor. Ya bastante lleva sin tratamiento y aunque es costoso…_

_—Un momento —detuvo Elizabeth al doctor de cabecera de la familia—. Clarisse será internada y me haré cargo de eso hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Después de eso, ya no será mi responsabilidad._

_Los ojos del médico se abrieron escandalosamente ante la barbaridad que la mujer frente a él estaba diciendo. ¿Realmente esta señora iba a desatender la salud de su hija?_

_—Pero… pero…pagar _

_—Busque un lugar, lo más lejos posible de aquí para internarla. Mándeme los recibos y los cancelaré, sólo hasta que ella esté bajo mi tutela._

_—Como diga usted —asintió él, sintiendo una brutal pena por la chiquilla hija de Elizabeth—. Pero… ¿después de eso, qué pasará con Clarisse?_

_—No será mi problema. _

_Lo dijo, lo cumplió. _

_El día después de que Clarisse cumplió la mayoría de edad, los directores de la clínica donde había sido interna, hablaron con ella y le dijeron que si no tenía como costear sus tratamientos y su estadía allí, no podía seguir con ellos. _

_Lo primero que Clarisse hizo fue ir donde su madre, pero la bofetada de indiferencia que recibió, fue la que finalmente la hundió en la desazón. _

_—Me he sentido bien, quiero estudiar y graduarme, tener una vida normal y siento que puedo hacerlo, pero si no me ayudas…_

_— ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que pagar para que los médicos controlaran esas pataletas infernales que te daban? ¡Millones! Así que no me digas que no te he ayudado. Ahora eres mayor de edad y debes valerte por ti misma, porque no pensarás que te seguiré manteniendo por el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad?_

_—Necesito seguir con el tratamiento, los médicos me dijeron que era crónico…_

_—Bueno pues, busca un trabajo. Ingéniatelas para pagar tus gastos._

_— ¿Nos vas a ayudarme? —Preguntó Clarisse con incredulidad—. Pero si soy tu hija, tu única hija… por qué me tratas así…_

_—Te estoy aconsejando —rebatió Elizabeth con su barbilla muy en alto—. Esa es mi ayuda. _

_Y como bien lo dijo, esa fue la ayuda que Elizabeth le prestó a su hija, la que tuvo que trabajar de camarera para comprar esas costosas píldoras que la mantenían estable. Vivió en un cuarto de un ambiente y se alimentaba una vez al día, dejando de lado su deseo de estudiar arte. Nadie de los conocidos de su madre quiso tenderle una mano, todos presentaron excusas baratas para pasar de ayudarla, pues seguro si lo hacían, ya no serían parte del cerrado y selecto círculo de amigos de la familia Masen. _

_—Jodida la madre que me parió —maldecía Clarisse cuando se veía en medio de aquella precaria condición, después de haberlo tenido todo. _

_Pero no todo podía ser tan malo para ella. Conoció gente humilde pero bondadosa, que siempre le tendía una mano. Además, conoció también el amor. El humilde hijo de un pastelero de ojos grises y cabello castaño claro fue quien le coqueteó hasta enamorarla. Le regalaba flores silvestres, le traía algunos pasteles de chocolate que quedaban sin vender en la panadería y le leía poemas de amor que eran reflejo de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Hasta que decidieron dar un paso adelante y casarse. _

_Elizabeth no podía creerlo. Su hija iba a casarse con el hijo de un panadero, nada más y nada menos. Leyó furiosa la invitación a la boda, que se celebraría en uno de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, lugar que ella, ni en sueños pisaría. _

_Los primeros años fueron de miel sobre hojuelas para este joven matrimonio, que vivía con lo justo en una casita pequeña. Más tarde, el hombre de familia se vio sin trabajo, mientras que el único sustento de la casa era el sueldo que Clarisse recibía, justo en el momento en que ella esperaba al primero de sus hijos. Digamos que la prioridad de Clarisse era su hijo por nacer, por tanto prescindió de comprar otras cosas, como por ejemplo su medicación. Con esto, su estado comenzó a empeorar, pasando por una depresión pre y post parto, siendo contenida por su paciente marido, quien había conseguido un trabajo de pastelero, la que los hacia respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad cuando el primer hijo de ambos nació. "El niño más hermoso que ella jamás había visto antes" dijo, cuando pusieron al niño de tez blanca y grandes ojos gris azulados en su regazo. _

_El tiempo pasó y vino el segundo hijo del matrimonio. Esta vez una niña que se convirtió en "la niña de los ojos" de su padre, quien eligió el nombre para ella. _

_"Mi Alice, ni princesa de ojos azules…" decía el padre con orgullo cuando la cargaba. _

_Eran una familia feliz, hasta que la salud de Clarisse empeoró y su trastorno maniaco depresivo se hizo más que evidente y estuvo fuera de control. Siempre se imaginaba a su esposo engañándole con otra, pasando a ser ese, según ella, el motivo por el que él llegaba cada día más tarde del trabajo, y no porque estuviera haciendo turnos dobles para llevar un poco más de dinero a la casa. _

_Él tuvo mucha paciencia, de verdad la tuvo, pero no lograba controlar a su esposa y tenía miedo de que bajo el fulgor de la rabia por el descontrol de ella le hiciera reaccionar de forma alguna que causara daños a ella o a sus hijitos, que tenían que lidiar con el descontrol de Clarisse cuando él no estaba. En varias ocasiones, vio el cuerpecito de sus niños enrojecidos y amoratados, rastro de que ella los golpeaba. Cuando intentaba preguntarle al mayor de sus hijos, Edward, este la excusaba y decía que él se había portado mal y merecía el castigo, cosa que el padre, sabía no era cierta, pues su hijo era muy tranquilo y correcto. _

_Por lo que decidió poner un poco de distancia, eso al menos era su idea. Después de la más dura pelea que el matrimonio tuvo, él decidió salir primero para tomar aire y enfriar su cabeza, y segundo para pedir ayuda. Cuando le hizo saber a Clarisse que se marchaba, ella sí que se descontroló, acusándolo de que se iba con su amante y no dejando que él se explicara. Con su corazón en la mano, el padre de familia salió de casa con los gritos de su mujer en la espalda, sin antes prometerse que volvería con ayuda para ella. _

_Es así como Clarise tuvo su peor episodio neurótico, teniendo que ser internada de urgencia en una clínica psiquiátrica donde se suicidó, gritando el nombre de su marido y el de sus hijos. _

Esa era la historia de Clarisse. Historia que Edward escuchó un día escondido tras la puerta, cuando su cruel abuela hablaba con su abogado. Oyó cuando ella le contó al hombre cuando dejó a la loca de su hija, cuando la vergüenza la invadió al saber que se casaba con el hijo de un maldito panadero, cuando le alertaron de su muerte y ella ni siquiera se presentó en el camposanto a dejarle una flor… todo eso alimentó el resentimiento de un joven que ya venía cargando la rabia de que esa mujer lo alejara de lo único que tenía, de lo que más amaba. Ahora tenía que lidiar con la ira de saber que su abuela, era una mujer cruel, que no le importó abandonar a su hija cuando ella más la necesitó.

Esa fue la historia que le contó a Bella, una vez llegó a su casa después de pasar días en el hospital, observando seria e inexpresivamente por la ventana, mientras Bella oía la historia en respetuoso silencio, teniendo que taparse la boca para no soltar el sollozo.

—Pero… por qué… —carraspeó, quitándose los lentes de marco negro y restregando sus ojos agregó—. Por qué sigues trabajando para ella… por qué no te vas y la dejas…

—No haré eso —sentenció tajantemente, levantándose del sillón donde se instaló, frente a la ventana de su cuarto a relatar la historia. Caminó hasta su velador, miró la hora en su móvil, viendo todo el tiempo que había pasado vertiendo sus recuerdos ante Bella. Agregó entonces su razón para no moverse de la empresa, que era lo que ella quería saber—. Esa mujer me apartó de lo que más amaba, y yo pues haré lo mismo. Veré como lo que más ama se escabulle de entre sus dedos sin ella poder evitarlo.

Bella tragó grueso y se puso de pie muy despacio, queriendo dar pasos hacia él para acercársele y abrazarlo, pero vio la tensión en Edward, decidiendo quedarse allí donde estaba. Probablemente él había dispuesto de ese espacio entre ambos porque lo necesitaba. Aun así, se atrevió a preguntar para aclarar su duda:

— ¿Cuándo hablas de lo que más quiere…?

—El poder del que ella ostenta, la riqueza que se ha amasado desde sus antepasados —dijo usando un tono gélido, letal, volviendo puños sus manos—. He visto como su fortuna ha ido mermando, pero aun así ella niega que las cosas vayan mal. Está en lo alto, sentada en su trono de ambición y poderío, mirando a los mortales como sabandijas… y yo, en primera fila, voy a ver cuando su montaña de poder se desvanezca y ella caiga desde la cima, se azote la cabeza en el pavimento, y se vea sin nada.

Bella tuvo que tragar grueso. Edward no le había parecido tan peligroso como hasta ese momento, que a ella ni se le ocurrió aconsejarle que dejara eso y se preocupara por Alice. Elizabeth tenía una deuda con Edward y él se la cobraría. Carraspeó entonces, mirando la hora y la noche que ya se asentaba sobre la ciudad, pensando que era momento de retirarse y dejar al ogro descansar.

—Uhm… yo… —dijo, moviéndose hasta los pies de la cama, en donde dejó su chaqueta y su bolso, comenzando a colocársela—. Creo que es mejor que te metas a la cama y descanses. Yo regresaré mañana…

—Me tienes miedo, ¿por eso te vas? —Preguntó Edward, sin volverse. Ella podía ver su espalda, sus hombros que subían y bajaban, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por controlar su respiración.

—No… no… sólo que… ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Acabas de salir hoy del hospital y debes descansar. Has estado… hablándome todo este rato y no has descansado, por eso creo que es mejor irme y…

—Tú, no te vas de aquí —sentenció, ahora girándose lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos eran de un gris oscuro que se estrechaban hacia ella. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba despeinado y su vestimenta negra hacia que realmente él se viera peligroso, dando Bella un respingo cuando lo vio que caminaba muy lentamente hacia ella.

—Edward… —protestó ella muy débilmente cuando él quitó el bolso de sus manos y quitó la chaqueta que acababa de calarse. La abrazó por la cintura y lanzando un suspiro, cerró sus ojos y se relajó.

—No te vayas… no te vayas ahora…te necesito conmigo.

—Pensé que querías estar solo —admitió ella, levantando sus brazos y rodeándolo por los hombros.

—Ya no quiero estar más solo, quiero que estés conmigo.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír por aquella admisión —Aquí voy a estar.

—Anda, metámonos en la cama entonces. Estoy cansado —abrió los ojos, que se habían dulcificado, besó sus labios y la llevó hasta el lado derecho de la cama, sentándola e inclinándose él sobre sus rodillas, para quitarle sus botas. Y mientras él lo hacía, ella pensó en lo que él le había contado.

— ¿Nunca más supiste de tu padre?

—No, nunca.

—Ah… uhm… estaba pensando —dijo, cuando él le quitó la primera bota y luego la calceta—. Sé que la quieres, pero creo que Alice se ha comportado como una chiquilla malcriada.

Edward alzó sus ojos a ella y frunció el entrecejo. Luego volvió su vista a sus pies y comenzó su labor con la siguiente bota, dejando que ella continuara con su opinión.

—Tú te acercaste y trataste de que te escuchara, intentaste explicarle lo que sucedió, y ella aun así no cedió. Y no sólo fuiste tú quien le dijo que estaba equivocada, según sé, Jake también se lo dijo, y las monjas, y sus padres adoptivos, pero ella nada. ¡¿Qué pretende, eh?! ¡No fue tu culpa, por vida de Dios!

Cuando Edward acabó con la labor de descalzar el segundo pie de Bella, se levantó, y se sentó junto a ella, tomándole las manos y llevándoselas a su boca, besándolas con suavidad.

—No puedo culparla —le explicó—. Creció pensando en que la abandoné y cuando sucedió pues ella era pequeña y había cosas que no entendía….

—Pero ahora es bastante mayorcita para entenderlo, ¿no crees? ¡Podría madurar y evítate todo ese pesar, ¿no?!

Él sonrió tristemente, mirando la pasión en la defensa de su demonio guerrillero. Aun así, zanjó el tema, levantándose y tirando de ella hacia el baño.

—Vamos a lavarte los dientes para meternos en la cama de una vez.

—Muy bien, pero es muy temprano para dormir.

—No vamos a dormir, demonio…

Ella estrechó sus ojos tras sus lentes hacia el ogro, tironeándolo para que se detuviera. Él lo hizo, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

—Ah, no, señor. Nada de actividades que requieran esfuerzo para usted. Recuerde que está convaleciente.

—Estaba pensando en que querías ver tu dichosa telenovela —dijo, reanudando la marcha y entrando al baño. Encendió la luz sobre el espejo y se vio el reflejo de ambos. Él acercó su mano hasta el vaso donde reposaban dos cepillos dentales, sacando uno rojo, tintando un poco las cerdas con pasta dentífrica y entregándoselo a ella para que comenzara con la labor de limpieza. Ella le sonrió por el espejo y comenzó a asearse, sin quitar sus ojos de él.

— ¿Por qué estás usando esas gafas otra vez? —Preguntó Edward, reparando en los lentes de marco negro que cargaba. Ella alzó los hombros y se inclinó sobre el lavado a escupir, luego respondió, un poco avergonzada.

—Pues… no sé dónde los dejé. Quizás se me quedaron en el hospital.

— ¿Otra vez? —Preguntó él a la distraída señorita que tenía en frente—. ¿La última vez que fuiste por el último par, no trajiste alguno de repuesto?

—Ejem… no.

—Ah, demonio, ¿cómo es que los pierdes con tanta facilidad?

—Mi tía dice que es porque tengo la cabeza en cualquier otro lado, que soy una despistada.

—Pues, lo eres. Anda, enjuagarte y ven a la cama de una vez. Mañana tienes que trabajar, ¿no?

Ella se apresuró por acabar con el aseo dental, para correr tras Edward, quien estaba sentado en la cama quitándose los zapatos. Le siguió el suéter de hilo negro, dejando su torso desnudo. Ella tuvo que tragar grueso ante la visión codiciosa de su piel. Corrió y dio un salto sobre la cama, cayendo sobre esta con sus rodillas, abrazando al ogro por detrás y besando su cuello sonoramente.

—Demonio tentador…

—Estoy muy entusiasmada —exclamó alegremente, aun rodeando a Edward con sus brazos—, con el trabajo, digo. Es realmente muy poco el tiempo que llevamos como independientes y ya tenemos una buena carpeta de clientes por atender.

—Es bueno eso.

—Sip —dijo, soltando a Edward, quien terminó de desvestirse, quedando sólo en calzoncillos, metiéndose de una vez bajo las colchas. Palmeó a su lado, indicándole a ella que lo hiciera también. Bella comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin mucho glamur, mientras contaba con mucho entusiasmo: —Tengo dos clientes. Una es un grupo de amigas que quieren montar una cadena de boutique de alta costura. No tienen ni el nombre, así que hay que partir de cero con ellas. Pero lo que me tiene muy entusiasmada es una verdadera fábrica de chocolates. ¿Te imaginas?

— ¿Y mañana es tu reunión con ellos?

—Sí, a medio día —respondió, acompañándolo bajo la cama solo con su sujetador, sus bragas y sus lentes. Si iba a ver su telenovela, tendría que tenerlos a mano. Él encendió la pantalla del televisor que se encontraba empotrado en la pared, mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado.

—Hace tiempo que no me acostaba tan temprano.

—Ni yo, pero de verdad me siento cansado… esas dichosas pastillas… —protestó. Ella escondió una risa en tanto él bostezaba. Besó su barbilla antes de centrar su atención en el televisor, en tanto él cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a respirar pausado, a punto de caer en la inconciencia.

Ese día, Jacob y ella habían ido allí en compañía de la hermana Gabriela a poner algo de orden en el apartamento, mayormente en la sala, que fue donde Edward había descargado su furia, rompiendo todo a su paso. La madre Gabriela lanzó un grito cuando vio el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido la sala, realmente asustándose mucho. En tiempo record rescataron lo rescatable mientras reacomodaban las cosas sustitutas que Kate había comprado en tiempo record, para cuando Edward regresara a su piso, no quedara mucho rastro del torbellino allí, provocado por él. Quizás las pericias por ordenar y el traslado de Edward desde el hospital hasta la casa, la dejaron rendida, no dándose cuenta de cuando se quedó dormida, sin ver ni un cuarto de su telenovela favorita.

Al día siguiente, Bella se levantó con el ánimo efervescente, parloteando hasta por los codos, como decía la buena Carmen, que ese día había llegado muy temprano para dejarle la ropa que usaría ese día para trabajar y aprovechar para desayunar con ella y Edward. Carmen sin poder evitarlo, se preocupó por el "shock de estrés" que sufrió Edward, aconsejándole que no era bueno tomarse las cosas tan a pecho y que debía alimentarse como corresponde, por eso se preocupó de llevar un desayuno sustancioso a base de lácteos y frutas para los tres. Digamos que había tenido que ceder a que su sobrina, hiciera vida "en pareja" con Edward, pero de cualquier modo, ambas tenían una charla pendiente sobre ese temita.

La cosa es que Bella salió radiante y muy animada del apartamento de Edward, luego que le prometiera regresar a la hora de almuerzo.

—Muy bien, Bella, debes lucirte con este cliente —le dijo Laurent da Revin cuando ella se instaló detrás de su escritorio, preparándose para su primera cita. Su jefe, ahora más relajado que cuando trabajaba dependiente de "Masen &Co" puso frente a ella una carpeta con los detalles del nuevo cliente, dándole un resumen a ella, que miraba con curiosidad el contenido de esta—. Este hombre es heredero de una verdadera fábrica de chocolates suizos. Acaba de independizarse de un prestigioso conglomerado alimenticio de aquellos lados, llegando hasta aquí para sentarse e irrumpir en el mercado. Mandó todo lo referente a su empresa, misión, visión y todo sobre la fabrica, para que puedas hacerte una idea de lo que buscan y hacerles unas cuantas buenas propuestas.

—Dios, chocolate suizo —comentó pensativa, pasando las páginas de la carpeta—. Muero por probar uno…

—Concéntrate en lo realmente importante, Bella. Dejé este, en tus manos porque tengo la intuición de que podrás hacer conexión con lo que ellos necesitan, ¿me explico?

—Perfectamente, pierda cuidado —lo tranquilizó, dándole una sonrisa llena de confianza. Eso le bastó a Laurent para saber que había hecho bien en elegirla a ella para ese trabajo.

Llegó a la cita de las doce y media del día con este señor, en un restaurante en pleno centro de la ciudad. Llegó diez minutos antes, por lo que aprovechó de pasar al tocador y reparar en que nada de su atuendo estuviera descuidado: vestido recto hasta la rodilla, de color azul atado a la cintura por un cinturón de charol negro muy delgado, a juego con sus zapatos de tacón, que la hacían estilizarse. Su cabello suelto pero ordenado, su maquillaje leve, muy natural… y sus gafas de marco negro. Su tía casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando la vio con esas odiosas gafas, no pudiendo creer que otra vez la hubiera perdido. Pero ni modo, su atención esos días estaba en Edward y no en donde dejaba sus lentes de contacto.

Regreso al salón principal del restaurante, que era completamente blanco, de ventanales gigantes desde el techo al suelo que iluminaban con la luz natural, el esplendido comedor, con mesas redondas y sus sillas, siguiendo la línea del estilo mediterráneo del lugar. Caminó hasta la mesa que reservó para la reunión, sintiendo que una voz varonil la llamaba por la espalda.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

Se giró y vio frente a ella a dos caballeros. El más joven era muy alto, rubio y de unos ojos intensamente azules, como dos zafiros. Iba vestido con un traje gris de tres piezas, una camisa blanca y una corbata un tono más oscuro que el traje. Con esa impecable vestimenta, se alegró haberse esmerado en su atuendo, para no desentonar.

—Soy yo —respondió Bella, extendiendo la mano hacia el más joven de los caballeros—. Isabella Swan, encantada.

—James Witherdale, encantado —estrechando caballerosamente la mano de Bella. Enseguida al soltarla indicó al hombre que se paró junto a él—. Y él es el señor Damian Gerber.

El segundo hombre, Damian Gerber, era ciertamente mayor que James, pero no menos atractivo. Vestido de un traje azul oscuro, con una camisa azul cielo, sin corbata, daba el aspecto de un hombre que parecía satisfecho con la vida y muy relajado. Mientras el caballero tomaba el puesto de James, y tomaba la mano de Bella entre las suyas que eran cálidas y suaves, le sonreía con elegancia y seducción que seguro eran parte de su personalidad innata. Ella se sintió un poquito culpable por estar concentrada en las características de este hombre de unos 55 o 57 años, con un garbo y una elegancia incuestionable; su cabello estaba tornándose gris, pero aun dejaba entrever resquicios de su cabello castaño, no siendo eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino la mirada gris oscura por la cual ella se sintió momentáneamente encandilada. Era sin duda uno de los hombres más atractivos y mayores de 55 años que ella había conocido.

—Isabella, es un placer conocerla.

Su voz era ronca, profunda, fascinante según ella, provocándole un estremecimiento en el estómago que la hizo sentirse muy nerviosa, no sabe bien por qué.

— ¿Ya pidió algo? —Preguntó James, sacando la silla para que ella se sentara. Bella, a quien le costó quitar los ojos del señor Gerber, negó con un poco de nervio.

—No, para nada… yo… esperaba a que llegaran.

—Muy amable —añadió Damian, sentándose justo frente a ella—. Doy por hecho que el señor Da Revin le entregó la carpeta con los antecedentes de nuestro negocio.

—Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto… —titubeó torpe, realmente nerviosa, sacando la carpeta que había leído, destacando los aspectos más importantes que le ayudarían a trazar una línea de trabajo—. He pensado en algunas cosas que podrían interesarles, pero antes quisiera conversar con ustedes… ¿son socios?

—Oh no, yo sólo soy el asistente del señor Gerber —indicó James, alzando la mano al camarero para que se acercara.

—No es sólo mi asistente, es prácticamente mi conciencia, así que no haga caso de la modestia de James —apuntó Damian a modo de secretito, guiñándole el ojo a Bella. Otra vez, la punzada en su estómago apareció cuando el hombre hizo ese gesto con ella, que era muy inocente, pero que la ponía extrañamente, muy nerviosa.

En el transcurso que duró la reunión, y cada vez que cruzaba palabras o cualquier otro tipo de contacto con Damian Gerber, ella se ponía estúpidamente nerviosa: casi da vuelta el vaso de agua, por poco se atraganta con un trozo de carne, la carpeta con los documentos voló al suelo en un torpe movimiento de sus manos, y más de una vez, él la encontró mirándolo embobada. Gracias al cielo, él no hizo ademán de burlarse ni mucho menos aprovecharse, sino más bien pasaba por alto cada detalle, quitándole importancia. Quizás esa reacción de las mujeres frente a él era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Y ambos llegaron desde Suiza? —Preguntó ella a James, mirando de reojo al señor Gerber, quien siempre mantuvo un gesto educado y amistoso, dejando la mayor parte de las veces que James fuera quien interviniera.

—Sí, bueno, mi familia es oriunda de Suiza, no así la familia del señor Gerber que es de aquí…

—Me parece que se nos hace tarde, James —interrumpió apresuradamente Damian cuando este aspecto personal estaba saliendo a la luz. No fue difícil para Bella adivinar que el hombre no gustaba hablar de esos temas—. ¿Desea usted que la acerquemos a su trabajo?

—Oh, no… no es necesario. Me gustaría quedarme un poco más y… lanzar ideas para nuestra próxima reunión, así hago tiempo hasta que tenga que reunirme con los próximos clientes.

—Ah, es usted una joven muy ocupada, me parece —bromeó Damian, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa—. Seguro la quieren porque es muy talentosa.

—Gracias por el cumplido, señor —dijo ella avergonzada, bajando su cabeza y jugueteando con unas migas que habían caído sobre el mantel blanco. Se le secó la boca cuando sintió la mano del señor Gerber sobre la suya, y un calor no habitual le recorrió desde los dedos, pasando por los hombros, bajando por la columna vertebral. Levantó su vista y lo vio sonreírle…

—No es un cumplido, apuesto que es la pura verdad.

_"Dios, qué atractivo es…"_ sacudió la cabeza cuando es pensamiento se cruzó en su cabeza. James movió la silla y sirvió para desconectarse de los atrayentes ojos del señor mayor, quien se levantó de la mesa, extendiendo su mano hasta ella, en señal de despedida.

—Fue un gusto conocerla. La próxima vez, la reunión será en nuestras instalaciones.

—Estoy ansiosa por ello…

_"¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!"_

James y Damian se miraron y sonrieron, despidiéndose de la señorita Swan y saliendo del comedor de aquel restaurant, hacia la salida. Entonces ella agarró una hoja de la carpeta y se empezó a abanicar el rostro que se sentía caliente, seguro de la vergüenza.

_"Cristo, ¿qué fue eso?"_

La sobresaltó el sonido de su móvil agitándose en su cartera. Lo sacó con prisa y miró en la pantalla el nombre del ogro. Tragó grueso, como si tratara de hacer desaparecer la culpa en su estómago. ¡Jesús! Si el ogro siquiera llegara a saber que un hombre, que podría ser su padre la hizo sentir… eso, seguro lo perseguiría y lo estrangularía. Aunque lo que sentía por él ni se comparaba a las sensaciones extrañas y pasajeras que ese hombre había provocado. Sólo se sorprendió de lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser un hombre mayor de cincuenta, como el vino.

Inspiró hondo y aceptó la llamada.

— ¿Te interrumpí?

—No, no, ya acabé.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con el chocolatero?

— ¿"Chocolatero" Edward? —Soltó una carcajada por la palabra que usó él—. Estuvo bien, sólo que hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

— ¿Y ya terminaste?

—Con ellos sí, pero tengo en una hora la reunión con las señoras de la boutique que te hablé.

— ¿Y después?

—A la oficina hasta la hora de salida.

—Falta mucho para eso, demonio…

¿Y ella preocupada porque un tipo mayor y guapo había provocado cosas en su estómago? Pues esas cosas no eran nada, absolutamente nada con la revolución de hormonas cuando sentía a Edward hablar, siquiera cuando sabía que él andaba cerca, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y la excitación la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Como en ese momento.

— ¿Me echas de menos? —Preguntó ella, muy coqueta. Lo oyó gruñir del otro lado, y soltó ella entonces una risita pícara.

—Demonio, ni te imaginas las cosas que podríamos estar haciendo…

—Oiga señor, le recuerdo que está en reposo…

—Demonio, demonio, puedo hacer que te retuerzas de placer sin siquiera tocarte y disfrutarlo sin mover el meñique.

Y tenía razón, pues ella ya se estaba retorciendo en el asiento del restaurante, pasando la mano por la nuca, y apretando sus muslos.

—Estaré ahí temprano y espero que cumpla su promesa, señor.

—Ven a mí, demonio, ven a mí… —susurró y luego colgó. Ella se hizo hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y sonrió, sopesando en la opción de llamar a sus próximas clientas y cancelar, para correr a los brazos de su sexy ogro.

* * *

**¡Uf! Capítulo lleno de información. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡qué vieja más mala doña Elizabeth! Y este nuevo personaje... ¿qué piensan que pasará con Damian? Cuéntenme!**

**Les mando un abrazo de agradecimiento a cada una de las que me ha prestado su apoyo a través de la lectura y los comentarios. Las adoro, ya saben! =)**

**Cada capítulo es hermoseado por Gaby Madriz , mi beta y amiga, y doña Manu de Marte, encargada de los adelantos que se entregan en el "Team Subversivo" donde son todas bienvenidas ****(grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/).**

**¿Nos vemos la otra semana?**

**Besos a todas!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

Quizás tenía fiebre. Probablemente había agarrado un virus o algo así, pues la sensación de calor quemante que se extendía en todo su cuerpo en verdad era casi desesperante, además del sudor espeso que cubría su cuerpo...

—Uhm… —soltó ese gemido suave sin querer, aun saliendo de la inconciencia de sus siete horas de sueño, restregándose sobre las sábanas tibias y suaves.

— ¡Oh! —otra vez un gemido involuntario, un poco más fuerte que el anterior. Uhm, estaba húmeda… realmente húmeda entre sus muslos. Quizás había tenido sueños cachondos después de días de abstinencia por…

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Ese ahora fue un grito suyo, un grito real. Apretó entre sus manos las sábanas bajo ella y arqueó su espalda, aun sin atinar a abrir sus ojos.

No tenía fiebre, o quizás sí, pero no por un virus ni nada parecido. Y no estaba húmeda por algún sueño erótico que ella no recordaba. Estaba comenzando a construirse un orgasmo dentro si misma, pues su ogro amante se había colado bajo las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, indagando con su boca en su sexo, hambriento de ella, comenzando a succionar y saborear allí, aun cuando ella dormía.

Digamos que el ogro, estaba realmente harto de la abstinencia sexual y por otro lado, ese día regresaba a la empresa, por lo que necesitaría su dosis de demonio para soportarlo.

— ¿Ed.…? ¿Edward? ¡Oh, oh…!

En silencio, el ogro dejó la labor con su boca de entre los muslos del demonio y subió hasta su boca, cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo excitado, dándole a probar su propio sabor en un beso arrebatador, mientras la invitaba a rodearle las caderas con esas piernas hermosas que ella tenía, para él finalmente hundir su miembro duro y ansioso en ella, y perderse en la estrechez de su interior, moviéndose ambos cuerpos al compás.

—Buenos días, demonio —la saludó él, jadeando sobre sus labios.

—Edward… —gimió ella, cogiéndose de su nuca y jalando el cabello de ese lugar, de la forma que amaba hacerlo y con la fiebre aumentando su candor a medida que él aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas.

Se amaron con hambre y con ardiente necesidad; era dominante el deseo del uno por el otro, de sentirse uno dentro del otro, ensamblados y perdidos. Después de todo lo que vivieron, después de lo que se dijeron, como sus corazones fueron abiertos frente al otro, necesitaban de esta conexión intima que iba más allá de lo carnal, porque era amor y lujuria entremezclándose, una composición potente de la que ambos eran parte, y explosiva en todos los sentidos.

—Anda, nena —incitó él—. Te necesito, vente para mí…

— ¡Uhm… joder, Edward… mi amor! —Gruñó ella, a punto de caer.

—Vente, nena… vente ahora….

Dicho y hecho. Cuando no pudo soportar más la exquisita candencia, toda ella se comprimió, tensándose y estallando a continuación con un grito, acompañado por la ebullición de Edward que no se hizo esperar.

—Demonio, cuánto extrañaba esto…

Ella se ancló a él con piernas y brazos, sin soltarse aun después de aquel orgasmo matutino. Él hizo lo mismo, la abrazó por su estrecha cintura y hundió la cara en su cuello. La necesidad de sentirse el uno en el otro, sin nada de por medio, era lo que extrañaban.

—Buenos días para ti también —susurró ella, peinando el cabello húmedo de Edward entre sus dedos. Él dio un mordisco en su cuello y se apartó, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos.

—No pude aguantarme, demonio, eras una tentación durmiente.

—Bueno, no es que esté enfadada porque me hayas despertado —bromeó, provocando que el ogro esbozara una sonrisa relajada, atreviéndose a preguntar a continuación, aprovechando el buen humor de él— Oye… uhm…. ¿estás realmente listo para retomar tu trabajo? Ya sabes… puedes… dejarlo y…

—Eso no va a pasar, voy a regresar ahí a terminar lo que comencé —cambió su tono juguetón de hace un rato a uno cortante que no daba lugar a rebatimiento, se apartó y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Ella suspiró y se cubrió con las sabanas, girándose de costado con su cara frente a la ventana. ¿Podría ella convencer a Edward que dejara todo hasta allí? Pues tenía una sensación extraña con todo ese asunto, no quería que él saliera más dañado de lo que estaba. Suspiró y enseguida inhaló el olor a Edward y sexo que se impregnaba en las sábanas y no sabe bien por qué, pero sintió deseos de llorar. Una tontera después de la sesión de sexo matutino con la que despertó.

— ¿Tendré que sacarte yo mismo de esa cama y traerte hasta aquí? —Le oyó decir momentos después. Seguro estaba afirmado en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados, esperando su reacción.

—Me quedaré un rato más, tengo tiempo —respondió ella sin moverse. Por supuesto, él no se quedó conforme con la respuesta, caminando hacia ella y quitando la sábana, espantándola con el movimiento. Ella quedó de espalda con el ogro sobre ella, nariz con nariz.

—Qué bicho te picó, mujer.

—Nada… sólo… sólo quiero quedarme en la cama un poco más, es todo.

Él estrechó sus ojos y asintió, levantándose y caminando hacia el baño, mientras ella recuperaba las sabanas y se recostaba de regreso con la cara hacia la ventana. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, había más claridad colándose por la ventana.

—Oh, no…

—Te van a despedir, demonio dormilón —comentó Edward, abrochándose el chalequillo de su traje negro de tres piezas, duchado, afeitado y peinado.

— ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! —Protestó, corriendo hacia el baño.

—Ya te había despertado una vez esta mañana, no me pareció justo hacerlo otra vez —respondió con diversión.

— ¡Muy gracioso, Edward! —Gritó ella desde adentro.

Él sonrió con diversión y oyó el agua de la ducha comenzar a correr, decidido a degustar el espectáculo de su demonio enjabonado bajo la ducha. Se paró y afirmó su espalda sobre el muro justo a un costado del cubículo, cruzado de brazos, mirando como ella vertía shampoo sobre su cabello y lo masajeaba sin mucha delicadeza. Estrechó sus ojos y divertido se dio cuenta que ella tenía el cepillo de dientes metido en la boca. ¿Cómo era posible que se duchara y lavara sus dientes al mismo tiempo? El artículo dental se mantuvo en su boca durante los quince minutos que duró la ducha, mientras se aclaraba el pelo, enjabonaba y enjuagaba todo su cuerpo. Cuando cerró la llave y se giró para abrir la puerta de la ducha, lo vio ahí, muy cómodo mirándola como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus caderas desnudas y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó la toalla que colgaba en el perchero junto a él.

—Oh, claro —se apresuró Edward, agarrando la toalla y caminando hacia ella para envolverla. Cuando cumplió su labor, dio unos pasos atrás para retirarse—. Ahora que se acabó el espectáculo, me voy. Te veo en la tarde.

No respondió hasta que se apartó al lavado y enjuagó su boca. Él ya había salido del baño cuando respondió, recordándole:

—Hoy me voy a la casa con mi tía —él, arrugó la frente y caminó con paso rápido y enérgico hasta ella, pegando su cuerpo con el suyo.

—No empieces, demonio… —le amenazó con sus ojos azul grisáceo, brillando en todo su esplendor, reprochándole. Bella tragó grueso y aun así, rebatió su postura.

—He dejado a mi tía sola todos estos días y…

—Que Carmen haga una maleta y se venga contigo. Fin de la discusión.

Inspiró y se giró para salir del cuarto de baño, pero otra vez, las objeciones del demonio lo detuvieron.

—Pero… pero… ¡Ella no va a querer hacer eso!

— ¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Crees que no la he visto estos días, paseándose por aquí, con sus ojos brillantes, imaginando que este es su piso? ¡Adorará la idea! Así que si no se lo dices tú lo haré yo.

— ¿Tan desesperado estás de que me quede aquí, que incluso eres capaz de traerte a vivir a mi tía aquí?

Edward gruñó y eliminó la distancia entre el cuerpo de ambos.

— ¡Sí, maldita sea, sí! —Gruñó, estrujándola con sus brazos por la cintura y silenciándola con un beso.

Edward llegó cuarenta minutos más tarde y después de cinco días de ausencia hasta las dependencias del edificio corporativo de "Masen & Co", recibiendo la bienvenida de todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su oficina, siendo recibido por la nueva secretaria.

—Señor Masen, bienvenido —lo saludó Nadia, caminando tras de él hasta entrar en el despacho—. La señorita Hale ya se instaló en la oficina preparada para ella, justo al lado de la suya y ahora mismo está en una reunión con la señora Elizabeth.

—No me diga… —respondió Edward sin ápice de emoción en su voz. Abrió su ordenador personal y vio el alto de sobres encima de su escritorio, correspondencia privada que tenía que checar. Tecleó la contraseña del sistema y accedió a su correo, para ver que también la bandeja de entrada estaba llena.

— ¿Se reunirá usted con ellas? No tiene cita sino hasta medio día, con los ascensores financieros.

—Por supuesto que iré, no me perderé una oportunidad como esta para saludar a mi _abuela_ —comentó con ironía, mirando a la secretaria, quien no se percató del tono. Simplemente asintió y tomó nota de algo en su tableta electrónica. Le dio un par de indicaciones y se levantó hasta la oficina de Rosalie Hale, donde al entrar se encontró con la señora Masen, que alzó sus delineadas cejas cuando este entró sin ser anunciado.

— ¡Vaya! Pero si es mi nieto que ha regresado de sus vacaciones —exclamó, destilando ironía.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward en dirección a Rosalie quien asintió con la cabeza. Se sentó en la silla contigua a la que ocupaba Elizabeth frente a Rosalie. Enseguida preparó sus dardos verbales, girando su cabeza hacia su abuela—. Así que perdiste unos cuantos millones esta semana, ¿no? Creo recordar que te advertimos sobre lo que ocurriría si bajabas los estándares de calidad… ¡Ah! Y supe que finalmente saliste en la portada de una revista económica… ¿Cómo decía? —Puso el dedo índice sobre su barbilla, mirando hacia arriba, como recordando—. Ah, sí: "El imperio en picada de Elizabeth Masen". Fue una buena foto por lo menos.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Explotó Elizabeth, poniéndose de pie. Rosalie bajó la cabeza, como escondiendo su risa después del comentario tan irónico de Edward, que hizo que la pobre señora Elizabeth Masen hirviera de rabia.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Fuera de pagar las indemnizaciones y todo lo demás, claro. ¿Nos dejarás finalmente hacer nuestro trabajo?

—Uhm… le estaba explicando a la señora —intervino Rosalie con su tono muy profesional—, que verdaderamente necesitamos la fuerte inyección de capital. Por lo que vi, se han seguido los lineamientos que ella demandó, pero no han dado resultado, y los inversionistas externos ya no confían. Estamos en estado de alerta, los números rojos predominan y pues, necesitamos poner en marcha un plan de contingencia.

—El único plan de contingencia es vender una buena porción del capital de esta empresa.

— ¿Ese es tu plan, Edward? —Preguntó Elizabeth.

—A no ser que tengas un mejor plan, como los que se te han ocurrido en este último tiempo, que la verdad, no han sido muy inteligentes, mira donde estás…

— ¿Qué pasa si no inyectamos capital? —Preguntó, cruzando sus brazos en dirección a Rosalie. La rubia ejecutiva tragó grueso y respondió.

—Habrá que liquidar más del cincuenta por ciento de sus activos…

—O declarar tu empresa en estado de quiebra —intervino otra vez Edward con toda calma.

— ¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos?

—No tenemos tiempo, Elizabeth —gruñó Edward, jugando con una pelusa imaginaria sobre su pantalón—. Yo a lo más te doy treinta días después de eso, yo mismo llamaré a los liquidadores. Tenemos que cubrir gastos, proveedores, pagarles a los empleados, cubrir la jugosa indemnización. Si no tomas una decisión rápido, tendrás que llevar tus joyas a venderlas y comenzar a pagar tus gastos… ¡Ah, pero seguro tienes ahorros! Una mujer tan inteligente como tú, habrá sabido ahorrar para los tiempos difíciles, ¿no, Elizabeth?

Edward sabía que ella no tenía ahorros. Había hecho inversiones pequeñas en otras compañías, pero así como iba, tendría que echarles mano y prescindir de ellas. Su alto nivel de vida se vendría en picada… y él estaría ahí para ver cómo se derrumbaba.

Era primera vez, que la veía entre la espada y la pared, pues ya no era solamente Edward el que le comunicaba, que su empresa estaba en picada, ahora había otra persona —de toda su confianza— que también se lo decía. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Mañana, regresaré aquí con la mente más clara, después de ello citaremos a una reunión extraordinaria y daremos a conocer mi decisión para ponerla en marcha. Ahora, Edward, déjame a solas con la señorita Hale.

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir por esta, se giró hacia Rosalie: — ¿Almorzamos hoy? —Preguntó, alzando la comisura de sus labios muy coquetamente.

—Claro que sí —respondió ella, torciendo su boca. Él asintió y salió, mientras Elizabeth contemplaba todo aquello con satisfacción, pues presentía que algo bueno podría salir de todo aquello y Rosalie podía ser perfecta para Edward y el heredero que ella deseaba.

Después que Edward saliera, Elizabeth le pidió a Rosalie que la visitara esa tarde para ayudarle a tomar una decisión, enseguida se despidió y se marchó de la oficina. Mientras esperaba el elevador, repasaba lo único que había sacado de provecho en ese lugar. Estaba segura de la chispa de esos dos, Rosalie y Edward y se aventuró a vaticinar que finalmente su nieto había dado con una mujer de categoría, inteligente y que sería de ayuda para mantener su imperio a flote.

A su edad, los deseos de ser bisabuela le estaban robando el sueño, aunque no era un deseo que exteriorizara, sólo esperaba que cuando sucediera, ella pudiera cumplir con sus expectativas. Se imaginaba a su bisnieto viviendo en su casa, como sea, eso debía conseguirlo, pues significaría que ella mantendría bajo su alero a ese niño, criándolo desde su nacimiento bajo sus preceptos, como siempre deseó hacerlo con la loca de su hija, con quien ciertamente no lo consiguió, supliendo esa carencia de crianza en Edward, aunque no había llegado a él lo suficientemente a tiempo, pero aun así, pudo moldearlo, según ella, bajo sus perspectivas. Era un hombre serio, inteligente, que llevaba muy bien el apellido Masen, como ella lo deseó.

Bajó los veinte pisos del edificio hasta llegar a la planta baja, donde se encontró con Charlotte, la nieta de una de sus amigas, que ella misma se había encargado de poner ahí en un puesto. Había vertido sobre ella sus esperanzas de que Edward se interesara en ella para una relación seria y con expectativas, pero él ni siquiera la miraba, y cuando lo hacía, ponía cara de asqueado; no reaccionaba como lo hacía con la señorita Hale. Lamentó que Charlotte no fuera la candidata, pues esta joven provenía de una muy buena familia. Hubiera sido bueno para ella, que su nombre se viera relacionado con la familia de Charlotte.

—Elizabeth, qué gusto.

—Cómo estás, Charlotte —saludó Elizabeth muy seria, aceptando los besos en ambas mejillas con incomodidad.

— ¿Podríamos ir a tomar una taza de té? Hace tiempo que no hablamos y…

—Lo siento, pero… —miró su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia— estoy apurada.

—Mi abuela se acordó de ti el fin de semana.

—Iré a verla pronto.

—Uhm… ¿Pasa algo? Quiero que sepas que hoy planeo raptarme a Edward y poder…

—No es necesario ya, Charlotte —la detuvo Elizabeth, arreglándose su chaquetita negra—. No podemos forzar a Edward a que se fije en ti… además, creo que hay alguien más.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Charlotte, incrédula y ofendida—. Dijiste que yo era la ideal.

—Demoraste mucho, Charlotte. Lo siento. Las cosas entre la señorita Hale y Edward se están dando de forma natural y yo nada puedo hacer contra eso, ¿no crees? Ahora, deja que me vaya, por favor. Mi tiempo es oro —y sin más, con su aire altivo, siguió su camino hacia la puerta, ignorando la humillación que se reflejaba en el rostro de Charlotte.

— ¿La señorita Hale? —Susurró con incredulidad, deseando zapatear de rabia contra la baldosa. Enseguida recobró la compostura y alzó su barbilla hacia la mujer que iba saliendo por las puertas de vidrio—. Ya veremos, Elizabeth Masen, si la _señorita Hale _es la adecuada.

**OoO**

Bella suspiraba sentada tras el escritorio de su nueva oficina, mientras desojaba una margarita de las que decoraban su escritorio. A medio día, habría deseado ir a almorzar con su ogro, pero él le dijo que lamentablemente ya tenía planes. No había problema, ella lo entendía. Lo que la puso algo triste fue que él se negara a llegar con ella al evento inaugural del Instituto Tecnológico, el gran logro del centro de menores, el orgullo de las monjas, en donde ella había trabajado por petición del mismo Edward, cuestión que hizo con mucho gusto.

—No puedo exponerte a que te vean llegar de mi brazo. ¡Qué más quisiera yo, demonio, pero debo protegerte! Las monjas van a recibir a la prensa, y las fotografías van a quedar estampadas en el periódico del día siguiente. Elizabeth se alimenta de esos chismes, verá la foto y caerá sobre ti como ave de rapiña, y no voy a darle ese gusto —le explicó.

— ¿Entonces no irás?... ¿O vas a pedirme que no vaya yo?

—No, para nada. Si no voy, la hermana Gabriela me cuelga. Iremos ambos, tú llegaras sola y yo iré acompañado de alguien más.

— ¿De alguien más?

—Rosalie Hale irá conmigo.

Fue como si le vaciaran una cubeta de agua muy helada sobre la cabeza. Así se sintió después que él le dijo eso, como si fuera lo más normal. Era lógico, la gente iba a comenzar a hacer especulaciones cuando lo vieran llegar del brazo de la rubia esa, que al parecer era lo que él deseaba.

_"Rosalie Hale es carnada para viejas"_

Se trataba de repetir eso, convenciéndose que el ir acompañado de esa mujer, con la que almorzaría aquel medio día además, no era algo que él deseaba hacer, sino algo que era parte del plan que él había trazado. ¿Pero por qué quería convencer a su abuela de que salía con ella? ¿Y sabía esto, la tal Rosalie?

No le quedó más que aceptar sin hacer preguntas. Pensaba, luego de haber colgado, que quizás sería mejor alejarse de Edward mientras él estaba en medio de todo eso, con la empresa y su abuela. Él decía que ella lo distraía y eso no sonaba muy bien. ¡Dios! Después de decirle que lo amaba, y después de oír que él sentía lo mismo por ella, pensó que las cosas entre ambos irían francamente mejor, pero parece que las barreras comenzaban a levantarse entre ambos. Al menos eso era lo que ella sentía.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! —Exclamó Ángela, la secretaria que reclutaron para la oficina de diseño. Era una chica joven, muy jovial y servicial que siempre vestía a la moda. Bella sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió a la chica, que dio un paso adentro de la oficina y para sorpresa de Bella, detrás de ella apareció Emmett con su siempre cordial sonrisa.

— ¿Molesto? —Preguntó Emmett, entrando a la oficina. Se sentó en las sillas que parecían demasiado pequeñas para su corpulenta contextura, viéndose incómodamente gracioso.

— ¡Para nada, Emmett!

—El caballero trajo documentos que el señor Masen envió y pidió hablar contigo.

—No hay problema, gracias Ángela.

La chica asintió y salió de la oficina.

— ¿Ya almorzaste?

—Pues no… y ahora que lo dices, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca.

—Muévete entonces, Bella y vamos por ahí a conseguir una vaca para almorzar.

— ¡Qué diablos, sí! —Exclamó ella, sacudiendo su pesar tras la llamada de Edward, recuperando el hambre y su ánimo de siempre.

Caminaron una cuadra hasta llegar a un restaurante de carnes y pidieron el platillo más grande que había en la carta. Mientras lo esperaban, Bella preguntó:

— ¿Edward te envió?

Emmett se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró a Bella con sus ojazos muy abiertos, como si los dichos de ella lo hubieran ofendido.

—Oye Bella, me caes bien, no necesito que el jefe me mande a verte como obligándome —explicó—. Me mandó a dejar unos papeles y pregunté si estabas y se me ocurrió invitarte a almorzar. Es todo. Él no me pide que te vigile.

—Vale —dijo ella sorprendida—, perdóname. No quise hacerte sentir mal.

Emmett arrugó su frente y frunció su boca, pero enseguida su rostro se iluminó con la sonrisa de siempre. El hombre simplemente no se hacía problema por nada y ella en el tiempo que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto enojado. Él era un hombre relajado.

—Escuché que las monjitas van a tirar la casa por la ventana mañana en la noche —comentó Emmett, pellizcando un trozo de pan. Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es mañana. La imagen del Instituto Tecnológico quedó muy moderna, atractiva, modestamente, digo. Estoy ansiosa de que la gente lo conozca, que pueda haber más gente que colabore con el hogar de menores.

—Esperemos que varias billeteras se abran, Bella.

— ¿Tú irás?

—Uhm… no sé, no creo…

— ¡Claro que irás, y lo harás conmigo! Adoro las fiestas y no me perderé esta tan importante por no tener acompañante.

— ¡Pues estupendo! —Respondió Emmett muy animado y Bella encantada de tener un acompañante como él. Seguro junto a Emmett lo pasaría genial.

Al día siguiente después de dormir en su apartamento con su tía, y frente a los protestos de Edward por supuesto, llegó a su trabajo con la idea de adelantar trabajo para retirarse temprano y prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche. Había elegido para la ocasión un traje negro de coctel, sujeto por tirantes. Pasó más tarde por la peluquería y se relajó mientras la estilista lavaba su cabello y lo alisaba a continuación. Usó un delicado collar de plata que guardaba para ocasiones especiales a juego con un par de aretes colgantes del mismo material.

A las ocho, Emmett pasó por ella puntualmente y aclamó el atuendo de Bella con un silbido que la ruborizó.

— ¡Te ves sensacional, Bella! —La elogió, antes de abrirle la puerta del carro para que ella subiera.

—Gracias. También te ves muy elegante.

—Sí, soy todo un galán —respondió con coquetería, guiñándole el ojo. Recorrieron el camino hacia el salón de eventos del edificio que serviría para albergar a los estudiantes del Instituto, que se estaba inaugurando, mientras charlaban amenamente. Al llegar, justo en la entrada se toparon con un par de fotógrafos que los retrataron antes de entrar y ser recibidos por la madre Manuela, quien se acercó a ellos para saludarlo.

— ¡Miren cuánta gente! —Exclamó ella mirando a toda la gente muy elegante que rondaba el lugar—. Estamos muy contentos, esperemos que sirva para traer más socios a la fundación.

—Seguro que sí, madre, ya va a ver —comentó Emmett, tomando dos copas de champaña de una de las charolas que un muchacho ofreció. Charlaron amenamente, la madre les presentó a varios de los invitados, los que felicitaron a Bella por el trabajo de diseño y marketing que se había realizado, aprovechando ella de hacer contactos para la nueva empresa.

Estaba muy animada hablando cuando su vista se desvió hacia la entrada y vio a su ogro entrar del brazo de la rubia. Los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros no dejaban de estallar hacia la pareja de recién llegados que estaba causando estragos. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero hacían una pareja encantadora, muy armónica, ella en su traje blanco, sujeto por un hombro, apegado a cada una de sus curvas, y su cabello tomado en la nuca, haciéndola ver perfectamente estilizada y radiante y él tremendamente elegante y atractivo con su traje formal negro. La rubia sonreía a todo el mundo, sin soltarse del brazo de Edward, quien observaba siempre con su rostro serio y compuesto, sin siquiera esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, en contraste a la de Rosalie Hale.

— ¿Quieres ir y saludarlo? —Preguntó Emmett bajito en su oído. Ella arrugó la frente y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía extrañamente incómoda, oyendo una vocecita en su cabeza que protestaba de por qué demonios no era ella la que estaba entrando del brazo de Edward.

Se apartó de su camino tanto como le fue posible, se escurría de los grupos a los que él se acercaba a conversar con su acompañante. Ignoró sus demandas de acercársele con miradas exigentes o movimientos de cabeza casi imperceptibles. Emmett trataba de convencerla que se relajara, que no era para tanto, mientras las hermanas Gabriela y Manuela cruzaban miraditas, pues Edward no había sacado sus ojos de Isabella. Eso hasta que, entre los invitados apareció Alice del brazo de su novio, Jasper Whitlock. Se veía hermosa en su traje rosa pálido, y dichosa contemplaba el logro del hogar que la albergó durante algunos años en su infancia, donde conoció a las monjas tan cariñosas a quienes se acercó para saludar, justo cuando ellas charlaban con dos profesores además de Bella y Emmett.

— ¡Oh, Alice, me alegro que hayas venido! —La saludó la hermana Manuela cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No me lo perdería por nada —indicó, siendo abarcada enseguida por los fuertes brazos de Emmett, con quien se carcajeó por el exceso de cariño que este le demostraba. Bella sintió un poco de pena porque hubiera deseado que fuera Edward quien pudiera abrazar a su hermana de esa forma.

Por supuesto, ella sabía que esa Alice era la hermana de Edward, primero porque no creía que fuera un alcance de nombre y segundo porque sin duda era la misma, pues sus facciones se asemejaban a las de su hermano mayor. El color de sus ojos era distinto, pero la mirada era la misma.

—Ella es Isabella Swan. Diseñó el logo, incluso sugirió los colores a elegir para las instalaciones, entre otras muchas cosas. Todo el marketing y diseño es obra de ella.

Eso dijo la hermana Gabriela cuando las presentó. Alice muy gentilmente le sonrió y asintió en señal de saludo, imitando Bella su gesto.

—Ha sido un buen trabajo —la elogió discretamente Alice, mientras contemplaba el entorno, enfrascándose fluidamente en detalles técnicos como la buena elección de la tipografía, la paleta de colores en blanco, azul y grisque Bella eligió, los estudios de mercadotecnia entre otras cosas.

Mientras hablaban, Bella se preguntaba por qué Alice pareciendo una mujer sensata y agradable, se negaba a oír la verdad de la historia que la envolvía a Edward y a ella. Deseó ella poder intervenir y ayudar, quizás a ella la escucharía…

—Pasemos a las mesas, el discurso inaugural y las bendiciones están por comenzar —les dijo la hermana Manuela, indicándoles que se ubicaran en las mesas redondas para seis personas cada una, las que llenaban el gran salón. Un matrimonio de empresarios ya mayor, además de Alice y su novio Jasper acompañaron a Bella y Emmett en la mesa que a ellos les correspondió, justo sentándose Alice junto a ella. Mientras comenzaba el acto, Alice le preguntó donde trabajaba y cuáles eran sus proyectos actuales, los que Bella no tuvo problema en responder.

La madre Manuela dio el discurso inaugural, contándoles a los invitados cuántos niños acogía el centro de menores a cargo de su congregación y cuántos años llevaba funcionando este, haciéndose alusión a que cada niño que había salido de ese hogar, era un hombre de bien y profesional gracias a la educación que se les daba, por eso el interés de la congregación en abrir ese instituto de educación superior para los mismos jóvenes provenientes del hogar, así también para otros jóvenes que quisieran estudiar. La gente aplaudió emocionada cuando ella acabó con el discurso, agradeciendo la asistencia de todos. Luego subió al escenario un trio de cuerdas que acompañaban a una soprano que interpretó dos canciones, después de lo cual el cura de la congregación procedió a bendecir el lugar.

La cena estaba exquisita y la compañía indudablemente amena para Bella, quien se vio muchas veces enfrascada en charlas y bromas entre ella, Alice, su novio y Emmett. En un momento, ella y Alice se levantaron para ir al excusado, siendo seguidas por la mirada ansiosa de Edward Masen, quien no les quitó los ojos de encima y dio un respingo cuando las vio levantarse y caminar juntas hacia el tocador.

Él no podía negar que la sola presencia de Isabella le ponía la piel de gallina. Cuando entró al salón del brazo de Rosalie, de lo único que se percató era el punto luminoso que era Bella entre la multitud. Hermosa, con ese vestido negro que él estaría encantado de quitarle con los dientes, y su cabello que caía recto sobre su espalda… y qué decir de su aroma a rosas. Él estaba seguro que si cerraba los ojos e inspiraba, lograría distinguir el aroma a rosas que él tanto adoraba en ella.

Rugió cuando Emmett la tomó por la cintura, demasiado cerca de él, estando Edward seguro que lo hacía sólo para provocarlo. Lo jodía vivo, que ella estuviera arrancando de él o que se negara a acercársele. Ya había intuido él que ella no reaccionaría de la mejor manera, aunque la muy terca dijera lo contrario. Se conformaba con custodiarla desde lejos, saber que nadie se le acercaba más de la cuenta, Emmett se encargaba de espantar a los tipos que se trataban de acercársele, pues ella con esa sonrisita coqueta los atraía como hormigas a la miel.

Su pánico se disparó cuando vio llegar a Alice, hermosamente vestida del brazo de su novio, socializando con Bella y Emmett, sentándose incluso en la misma mesa. Dio un respingo cuando las vio dirigirse juntas hacia el sector de tocador para damas, con Bella ignorándolo a propósito. Él conocía a su demonio, sabía que ella trataría de interceder por él, pues era de ilusos pensar que ella no sabía quién era Alice.

—Entonces, Edward, ¿la señorita Hale es tu novia? —Preguntó un viejo, dueño de una industria de papelería que lo conocía a través de Elizabeth. Seguro ella en su sector de conocidos ya había estado vociferando que estaba esperando que él se casara con una mujer espléndida, hermosa, inteligente y que le llevara el gusto en todo a la vieja, como Rosalie Hale lo estaba haciendo. Eso sacó a Edward de su estado alerta, desviando sus ojos hacia el metiche viejo.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —respondió cortante. Rosalie carraspeó, interviniendo con una respuesta medio en broma para aligerar el ambiente, a la que Edward no le puso atención. Volvió con su vista hacia el sector de los tocadores, para advertir si su hermana y su demonio regresaban, pero nada. Sospechaba sobre lo que Bella podía decirle a Alice, y eso lo tenía nervioso.

_"Más vale que te controles, demonio…"_

Mientras Alice lavaba sus manos, Bella a su lado se arreglaba el cabello y se retocaba el labial con nerviosismo. Estaba conteniéndose de abrir su boca y hablar directamente con Alice, luego que ella durante todo ese rato se hubiera mostrado tan amistosa con ella. Quizás si ella le hablaba sobre su error al reaccionar así con Edward, ella recapacitaría.

¿Por qué no intentarlo?

—Tú eres hermana de Edward, ¿verdad?

Alice quedó con el labial en la mano, pasmada, mientras miraba a Bella por el reflejo del espejo con aturdimiento. Su respiración se hizo pesada y un momento después reaccionó, alejando sus ojos de Bella quien esperaba una respuesta.

—No, no lo soy.

—Estás mintiendo, y lo sabes. Yo también lo sé —rebatió Bella, entreviendo un poco de molestia por la negación de Alice.

—Tú no sabes nada —gruñó Alice entre dientes, estrechando sus ojos con resentimiento hacia Bella, que no se espantó por esa reacción. Enderezó su espalda, en señal de desafío, cruzó sus brazos y dejó ir su arenga en defensa de su ogro:

— ¿No crees que ya va siendo tiempo de aceptar la verdad? ¡Estás culpando a un niño de once años que no pudo hacer nada cuando la vieja se lo llevó lejos de ti! —Exclamó con impotencia, mientras Alice cerraba los ojos y respiraba pesado, negando a mirarla—. Intentó buscarte, y cuando te encontró tú le diste la espalda, no dejaste que te explicara… ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! ¡Él está sufriendo porque lo ignoras! ¡Joder, él te ama!

— ¿Él te mandó? —Preguntó con voz ronca, escondiendo Bella su impresión pues esa reacción era igual a la de su hermano—. ¿Y por qué no estás colgada de su brazo esta noche? ¿O acaso estás haciendo mérito para que te tome en cuenta? Si tienes la oportunidad de acercártele, por favor dile que me deje en paz. Yo no soy nada suyo, y no me interesa serlo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Le dijo Bella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas—. No te mereces el amor que Edward siente por ti. Él no merece sufrir lo que está sufriendo por ti, sólo por el anhelo de recuperarte. Eres una mujer adulta, compórtate como tal, y no como la chiquilla caprichosa que se niega a oír la verdad.

La puerta del baño se abrió sorpresivamente, entrando Rosalie Hale, mirando a las dos señoritas que parecía que iban a lazarse una sobre la otra. Ambas mujeres pusieron pausa a su enfrentamiento y miraron a la recién llegada, que les sonrió mientras se acercaba al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje. Alice agarró en silencio su cartera y con su indignación a flor de piel le lanzó una mirada de odio a Bella, saliendo del baño y dejándola con un sabor amargo, pues pensaba que ella podría haber ayudado. Al menos esa fue su intención. No pretendía atacarla, sólo que el deseo de hacerla abrir los ojos fue mayor en ese momento.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Rosalie, mirándole por el reflejo del espejo con franca preocupación, pues el rostro de ella era descompuesto, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Bella tragó grueso y respiró hondo, evitando la mirada de compasión de la rubia frente a ella.

—Estoy bien —y sin más, se dio media vuelta y salió del baño, girándose por el pasillo en sentido contrario al salón donde se realizaba la reunión. Mientras caminaba no sabe bien dónde, se concentró en sacar su teléfono de su carterita y llamar a Emmett para que la sacara de ahí. Eso no alcanzó a suceder, pues chocó con algo muy parecido a una pared.

Alzó los ojos y se hizo hacia atrás cuando vio la cara de enfado del ogro, quien respiraba sonoramente por la nariz.

— ¡¿Qué sucedió allá adentro?! Vi salir a Alice muy enojada ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes que… que sucedió algo conmigo?

— ¡Porque te conozco! —Exclamó furioso, agarrándola por el brazo con algo más de fuerza—. ¡Dime, qué diablos le dijiste!

— ¡Le dije que no se merecía que tú la quisieras tanto, que sufrieras tanto por ella! —Explicó, moviéndose para que él la soltara.

Edward cerró los ojos, como si sintiera una mezcla de dolor y rabia, pasando su mano por la cara, antes de encararla, embravecido:

— ¡No tenías derecho a decirle eso! —Gritó. Bella abrió los ojos ampliamente y dio un paso atrás—. No quiero que vuelvas a meter tu nariz en este asunto, ¿me oyes? ¡Metete en tus asuntos y deja que yo resuelva los míos!

—Pero… pero Edward…

— ¡Ya me oíste! Ahora mismo… estoy tan furioso contigo que ni siquiera soporto tenerte en frente.

Sin más, el muy enojado ogro se giró y se alejó de Bella, quien quedó con su pecho contrito por la pena que la injusta reacción de Edward le provocó. Resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla, y mientras la secaba, caminó hacia la salida sin avisarle a nadie. Sabía que algo se había quebrado esa noche entre ella y Edward y eso partía su alma en dos.

Con la pena sobre sus hombros llegó a la calle y levantó su dedo a un taxi que se acercaba, para que se detuviera y la llevara a casa, pues ahí le esperaba una larga noche de lágrimas. Noche en la cual seguro tomaría una amarga decisión.

* * *

**¡Se enojó el ogro! ¿Es justificada su reacción?**

**Como cada semana, no me queda más que agradecerles desde lo más profundo de mi corazoncito, el que me acompañen con esta locura. Sus lecturas y comentarios me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo. Por eso se los agradezco. **

**Ya saben, los capítulos son hermoseados por Miss Gaby Madriz , mi beta y amiga, y doña Manu de Marte, encargada de los adelantos que se entregan en el "Team Subversivo" donde son todas bienvenidas ****(grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/).**

**Nuestro reencuentro es la próxima semana, para ver qué sucederá con el demonio gruñón y su demonio.**

**Besos a todas!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**


End file.
